Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds
by spiritgamer
Summary: After the events of Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel, things are only going to get crazier. More heroes unite to continue to end threats. Without Goku and Vegeta around for the time being, do they stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1 - The New Era

Two little Saiyan brothers are playing around in the fields, sparring with one another. One's name would be Capper, and the other's name would be Raddis. The two continue to spar, as they skid back.

"_Hey, Raddis,_" Capper said, "_do you think we could get stronger than Great-great grandfather Gohan? We both will be the strongest!_"

Raddis smirks, as he gets in a fighting stance just like Goku's. "_Of course we can! We are Saiyans! The Saiyan race has been thriving on Earth. Our next step is to unlock Super Saiyan Three!_"

Capper yells, as the both their hairs spike up. They'd both enter Super Saiyan Two, as they continue to clash, wind blowing everywhere in the fields.

Raddis roars, as he swings a heavy punch at Capper. Capper skids back heavily, almost falling over. He then leaps up, launching a Galick Gun at Raddis.

Raddis launches a Final Flash, as rocks begin to rise around them. They both are yelling, as Raddis begins to overpower him. Capper is consumed by the blast, being launched across the fields. "_AGHHH!_"

Capper gets up, brushing dirt off of him, panting. "_H-Hey Raddis, want to go visit Grandma Kohlra?_"

Raddis shakes his head slowly. "_Eh, she's weird. Let's go meet Master Roshi instead! I heard he used to train Great-Great-Great Grandfather Goku!_"

Capper walks toward him, his eyes widening. "_If he's that old, then how is he alive? He must be so old!_"

Raddis punches him on the top of the head, making Capper flinch. "_Hey, learn to respect him! He's probably been through a lot!_"

"_Indeed I have,_" a voice says behind them. The two boys immediately turn around to see an old man walking toward them, going across the fields. "_I just went to go on a nice 'lil walk, and I noticed you two boys talkin' 'bout me! Heh!_"

Raddis' eyes widen, as he walks closer to the old man. "_Then... you must be... Master Roshi!_"

Master Roshi chuckles, ruffling Raddis' head. "_Indeed I am! Been quite the journey._"

The two boys immediately begin to bombard the old man with questions. "_What was Goku like? Was Vegeta nice? Was Goku's brother good?_"

"_Woah, woah!_" Master Roshi puts his hand out to stop them. "_Goodness, boys. What's up with all these questions? Well... I suppose I'll tell a very long story, but it could take a few days to complete._"

Two and a half days later, Master Roshi finally finishes explaining the full story of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the others. Capper would have been listening on the whole thing, while Raddis occasionally zones out and misses some parts.

"_Woah, so who is the current Grand Priest, Master Roshi?_" Capper asks. "_Who would the Omni King have chosen?_"

Master Roshi scratches the back of his head, laughing. "_Well, it may be weird. You remember that God of Destruction Beerus fellow that I told you about earlier?_"

Raddis' jaw drops, as he immediately knows. "_Wait... you're telling me... The Omni Kings have chosen Beerus to be the new Grand Priest? Isn't that a bad idea?_"

Master Roshi shrugs, as he gets back up, grabbing his walking stick. "_Probably, but everything is still intact, so I'm sure it worked out._"

"_Hey Master Roshi,_" Capper says, "_do you think you could train us? We heard you trained Goku and made him stronger. Teach us next!_"

Master Roshi sighs as if he knew that the two boys were going to ask him that favor. "_Well, there isn't really much I can teach you two. Maybe I could teach you the Kamehameha? The Mafuba?_"

Raddis yells loudly, wind shooting everywhere. He enters Super Saiyan Two, electricity swirling around him. "_Maybe you could spar with us, Master Roshi! If you trained Goku, you must be super strong._"

Master Roshi takes a step back, waving his two hands rapidly. "_Wait! Hold up, kids-_" Raddis launches at him, as he slams him in the face with a punch. Master Roshi is launched across the landscape, crashing into a mountain.

The two boys are left there, stunned that they were able to send Master Roshi flying this easily "_...Duh..._"

Master Roshi gets up from the rubble, blood running down the side of his face. "_YOU BRATS! THAT HURT! I'M COMIN' FOR YE!_" He begins to run toward them at full speed.

The two boys begin to panic, despite begin way stronger than Master Roshi. They begin to run away from him, as the old man continues to chase them for a bit before getting tired out.

A figure descends upon the atmosphere, flying down to the Earth. Raddis and Capper could sense the energy, as they look upward. "_Who is that...? What is that power...?_"

Master Roshi notices the energy, but doesn't seem fazed. A figure comes crashing down on the ground, causing a crater to form.

The two Saiyan brothers inch closer to it, getting into their fighting stances. "_...Who are you?!_"

There'd be no response from the figure, as a dark shape starts walking out of the smoke. The two boys make the decision to launch at it, throwing a punch.

A purple fist catches it, as they hear a loud sigh, the smoke clearing. "_Come on, do I always have to be attacked every single time I visit Earth?_"

Master Roshi raises his hand, waving at the figure. "_Greetings, Lord Beerus!_"

Beerus pushes the two Saiyan boys back, sighing again. "_Come on, you two. I know you don't like surprises, but this is just ridiculous. Anyway, I've come to hang out with some of the earthlings, and eat some food._"

As Beerus drops the two of them, Capper looks up at Beerus, his eyes widening. "_Are you... Are you the legendary Lord Beerus, formerly the God of Destruction, and now the Grand Priest? The one said to have fought side by side with Goku and Vegeta?_"

Beerus chuckles, as he summons some pudding and a spoon, scooping some into his mouth. "_Well, yes. I used to be the God of Destruction. The Zenos for some reason thought I'd be the best candidate for the next Grand Priest, so here I am now._"

"_Oh yeah,_" Master Roshi says, "_I never asked you who the next God of Destruction was. Who was chosen?_"

Beerus' shoulders slack. "_Well, Frieza had a child years ago. His name is Frigi. He's... difficult. He eventually became the God of Destruction, and he's dangerous._"

"_What about you, Lord Beerus?_" Raddis asks. "_Have you ever had a kid?_"

Beerus thinks about it for a moment. His face turns slightly pink, but he clears his throat. "_Uhm, no. Let's not go there. Anyway, have you two obtained God Ki?_"

Raddis scrunches his eyebrows, unaware of what God Ki is. "_What's God Ki? How do we obtain it?_"

Beerus sighs as if he is annoyed, scratching the back of his head. "_All Saiyans these days have God Ki. It's just getting ridiculous at this point. God Ki isn't really uncommon anymore._"

"_How do we obtain it, Lord Beerus?_" Capper asks. "_It must be powerful if it has the word God in it!_"

"_Well, it's not quite as easy as you may imagine,_" Beerus says. "_How far have you two developed in terms of power?_"

The two boys respond by yelling loudly, electricity crackling around them. Their hairs spike up, flashing yellow. They let out a roar, as they enter the Super Saiyan Two states, the ground cracking underneath them.

Beerus rubs his chin slowly, observing their forms. "_I see. You're both even stronger than Goku and Vegeta was when I first fought him._"

Raddis' eyes widen at the mention of those names. "_What were they like to you? How powerful were they?_"

Beerus scratches his chin, thinking for a moment. "_Well, Goku was kind of dumb, he was pure hearted, and he loved to fight more than anything. Vegeta was cocky, he liked to cast things aside. He was a rival of Goku._"

"_Then they must have been super powerful, right?_" Capper asks. "_Maybe they were even close to the Omni King!_"

Beerus smirks, crossing his arms on how clueless they are. "_The Omni King would be nothing to even their base forms. It'd be like an ant fighting a god. That's how far apart they were._"

"How strong are you, Lord Beerus?" Raddis asks him. Beerus chuckles, looking toward him.

"_I was equal with them before they unlocked their new powers. You could say I am way stronger than the Omni Kings as well,_" He says.

The two boys power down to their base forms. Capper looks up at him, smirking. "_Hey, Lord Beerus, let's have a spar, shall we?_"

Lord Beerus squints at them, putting his hands behind his back. "_Very well. Show me your strength._"

The two Saiyan boys slam their foot on the ground, as they launch at Beerus at full speed. They swing a punch at his chest, but it does nothing to faze him. The two boys begin to barrage Beerus, still not having any effect. "_Is that all you have, boys...?_"

The two boys leap back, as they yell, entering Super Saiyan. They continue to barrage Beerus, still doing nothing. They fly back, launching a combined Final Galick Flash at them, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke fades, Beerus is standing there, no scratch or burn on him. He continues to watch the two boys, impressed. "_You two have a lot of power. Keep it up._"

The Saiyans launch at him again, going to launch a simultaneous punch to his face. His head doesn't even budge, as he raises his hands, flicking them on the heads, heavily suppressing himself.

The two boys are launched across many mountains, flattening the landscape. Beerus puts his hands back behind his back, smirking. "_I may have used a little too much strength._"

The Saiyans leap up from the ground, transforming into the Super Saiyan Two states. They launch at him again, their power ten times that of before. They continue to barrage him, completely shocked that it is still not doing anything.

Capper jumps back, his eyes twitching. "_Wh... what kind of training did you go through, Lord Beerus?_"

Lord Beerus doesn't respond to Capper's question, as he looks down at them, smiling. The two boys look at each other and nod. "_Hey, Raddis! Let's show him our ultimate technique!_"

"_Agreed!_" Raddis says back to his brother. The two of them jump back, as they press their hands together, yelling loudly.

Beerus raises his non-existant eyebrow, watching them charge up their attack. "_What are they planning...?_"

Energy swirls around the two of them, as a ring forms around them, as they continue yelling. Energy shoots from them, crumbling the land scape. They raise their hands, as they are shaking with energy.

They both yell, their energies pouring into one point, electricity slamming the ground around it. "_DRAGON FLASH... RAY!_" They launch a massive yellow dragon, as it plows the landscape in its way.

Electricity shoots out of the dragon, as it comes for Beerus at full force. Beerus suppresses his power to the maximum, as he raises his hand, squinting his eyes.

The Dragon Flash Ray slams into his hands, as he grabs it, skidding back heavily. He grunts, as he roars, slamming it away. He'd have accidentally shot it toward the moon, as the Moon explodes, creating a massive shockwave.

The four of them look up at the destroyed Moon in disbelief. "_Ack, not again!_" Master Roshi. "_That's the second time this month that the Moon was destroyed by one of us!_"

"_Yeah, yeah,_" Beerus says. "_I'll fix it in a moment. Anyway, good job you two. You made me exceed about... a septuagintillionth of a percent of my effort. Well done. Anyway, time to eat._"

The two boys stare at him in complete shock. Raddis decides to be the first one to speak up. "_The heck's a septuagintillion?_"

Beerus sighs, walking away from the three of them. "_Too lazy to count. It's a high number and stuff... Yada yada yada..._" He flies off toward a city.

_**[A septuagintillion is a 10 followed by 213 zeroes. Don't ask how I know.]**_

* * *

_**The Founder; Ahton's Palace**_

* * *

Ahton continues to sit at his massive throne, his eyes closed. His beard would have gotten slightly longer. "_I sense something bad is going to happen soon, Dhondarr..._"

Lord Dhondarr would have been given a second chance, and have become Ahton's attendant. He used to be a huge enemy who was above the level of an Order. He used to have been the leader of an evil group called the Rogues.

"_What is it, sir?_" Dhondarr asks. "_Perhaps is Oblivion returning again...?_"

Ahton's head leans down more. "_Possibly, but I feel like... I'm not sure... Something is off, Dhondarr. I feel this odd presence..._"

Dhondarr walks up to him slowly, bowing before him. "_Do you want me to go investigate it, sir?_"

"_No,_" Ahton says. "_I will monitor over it. I want you to alert the Orders as well of this presence. I do not want to take risks and ignore it._"

"_Understood, sir,_" Dhondarr says, getting up. "_I will get to it immediately._" He takes off from the ground, zooming across the Omniverse to go notify the Orders.

* * *

The two Saiyan boys continue to spar with one another, sending shockwaves across the landscape. Beerus and Master Roshi would have left at this point, leaving them two alone.

More shockwaves appear across the landscape, causing craters to form. The two Saiyan boys land across from each other, panting.

"_Hey Raddis,_" Capper says, "_you think we are ready to obtain Super Saiyan Three? We've done more training than usual today._"

Raddis remembers Beerus mentioning God Ki. "_Nah, I changed my mind. I don't want to really... be a copy of the other Saiyans. Let's be more unique!_"

Capper's eyes light up when he says that. "_That's a great idea, Raddis! Why go down the same path! Let's discover our own forms!_"

Raddis scrunches his eyebrows. "_More Saiyan forms...? Like what? Pssh! Are you going to try and obtain the form that Saiyans can only dream of having and obtain Super Saiyan 100?_"

Capper bursts out laughing, falling onto his knees. "_PFFF... Super Saiyan 100? That's ridiculous! I'll obtain Super Saiyan 1,000!_"

After the boys are done cracking jokes, they decide to call it a day. The sun is starting to set, and they are tired from staying up for days. Capper yawns, beginning to walk away. "_Let's go home, Raddis. I'm tired._"

* * *

_**As the two Saiyan brothers go off to bed, an unknown figure continues to travel across the Omniverse. Things are going to get dangerous soon.**_

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Two...**_

* * *

_**Hope ya'll enjoyed this new chapter! This story takes place after Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel.**_

_**I have the idea of introducing different anime into the mix, but I am worried that it won't work out. Let me know in a review if you want me to try that concept!**_

_**My writing has also been improving significantly. I will be seeing you guys soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Worlds Collide

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds:**_

* * *

More shockwaves appear across the landscape, causing craters to form. The two Saiyan boys land across from each other, panting.

"_Hey Raddis,_" Capper says, "_you think we are ready to obtain Super Saiyan Three? We've done more training than usual today._"

Raddis remembers Beerus mentioning God Ki. "_Nah, I changed my mind. I don't want to really... be a copy of the other Saiyans. Let's be more unique!_"

Capper's eyes light up when he says that. "_That's a great idea, Raddis! Why go down the same path! Let's discover our own forms!_"

Raddis scrunches his eyebrows. "_More Saiyan forms...? Like what? Pssh! Are you going to try and obtain the form that Saiyans can only dream of having and obtain Super Saiyan 100?_"

Capper bursts out laughing, falling onto his knees. "_PFFF... Super Saiyan 100? That's ridiculous! I'll obtain Super Saiyan 1,000!_"

After the boys are done cracking jokes, they decide to call it a day. The sun is starting to set, and they are tired from staying up for days. Capper yawns, beginning to walk away. "_Let's go home, Raddis. I'm tired._"

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

Dhondarr continues to fly throughout the Omniverse, glancing around. He looks toward the area where the Path to Chaos once was. He knew that it's safe now, but there is still something... off about it.

He ends up on the Central, which had been reformed sometime after the war with Oblivion had ended. There were many losses, and he had almost died.

He claps his hands, as his eyes begin to glow red. All six of the Orders appear in front of him. "_You called, sir?_"

Dhondarr puts his arms around his back, closing his eyes. "_Lord Ahton requested me to inform you of an issue. There is an odd presence, and it is unclear whether it is within or outside our Omniverse._"

They nod, understanding his request. "_We will scan for anything throughout the Omniverse. We will monitor the situation._" They flicker, as they shoot off at insane speeds.

* * *

_**?**_

* * *

A being floats in the middle of nothing. It'd have demon wings at its side, as it can absorb no light. It looks up, as its irises are glowing red. It'd have an extremely ominous, dark red aura around it.

"_**Soon,**_" is the first word it says. It continues to float there in the middle of nothing. It flaps its wings once, as this dark essence shoots away from it.

In front of it, are an infinite amount of dots. Some would be closer than the other. An infinite amount of Omniverses are in front of it, as it spreads its wings, an uncountable amount of creatures appearing in front of it.

"_**F... forward...**_" The unknown being says, sounding weakened. These creatures would be weak, even a being the level of a city, but are they weak, though?

The creatures let out a screech, as they shoot toward many of the Omniverses. The being closes its eyes again, folding its wings. "_**Soon...**_"

* * *

_**Heaven**_

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the air at unbelievable speeds. Goku yells, swinging a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta dodges it, as he kicks Goku across dimensions. "_Gck.. You've improved, Vegeta..._" He'd have gray hair because of his age before death.

"_You've still got it, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says to him. "_I'm gaining on you! I proved your theory wrong Kakarot! There is no such thing as a limit to power!_"

"_We've got to be careful here Vegeta,_" Goku replies. "_If we aren't careful, we could end up destroying the Omniverse. Right now, our strength is... Vegeta, I feel something entering the Omniverse..._"

"_I don't know,_" Vegeta responds, looking around, feeling it as well. "_It feels... ominous..._"

"_We should go inv-_" Goku says, as Vegeta cuts him off before he could complete the sentence. "_No, Kakarot. Our time is over. We both agreed to let it to the next generation to take care of it. Have faith in them._"

"_You're right, Vegeta,_" Goku says, looking up at the sky. "_Just... old habits. Those two kids, Capper and Raddis... They have even more potential than I do. They've achieved Super Saiyan Two so quickly!_"

"_They may even be able to surpass Ultra Instinct Stage Four,_" Vegeta says, smirking. "_Maybe there's even a stage five._"

Goku laughs at his statement. "_Oh, come on, Vegeta! There is literally nothing beyond Stage Four. I've tried, but it just isn't possible._"

"_The Founder did mention something called 'Omni Evolution',_" Vegeta responds. "_Perhaps that...?_"

"_No,_" Goku replies, "_Omni Evolution, as far as I can tell, is only possible with fusion._"

* * *

A caped bald man walks across the city, picking up groceries. His name would be Saitama. He'd have a non-serious face, King following behind him. "_King, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to defeat you in that video game._"

He suddenly stops, looking up at the sky. "_King, do you feel that? Some kind of force is causing everything to levitate._" Objects around him would be floating up to the sky slowly.

* * *

A man in a cape hops across trees, his black hair waving in the air. He notices the leaves levitating in the sky, as he stops, looking up. His name would be Sasuke Uchiha. "_What the hell is happening to the leaves...?_" He'd feel himself start to levitate, but he grabs onto a branch to stop himself. "_Damn it!_"

His eyes widen, as he notices stuff in the distance levitating, realizing everything on the planet is levitating. "_Shit... the Leaf Village!_"

At the Leaf Village, Naruto, the Hokage, would have ran out of the place in the middle of the room. "_What's going on?!_"

* * *

Straw Hat Luffy wakes up after feeling the Sunny tilt. He runs out, looking around. "_What's happening to the ship?!_" The ship would be slightly floating in the air, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Capper and Raddis would be looking around, confused. "_Raddis, what's going on?! Something bad is happening!_"

"_I don't know!_" Raddis yells, holding onto a tree. "_The laws of space and time are going wack or something!_"

Thousands upon thousands of Founders would have been alerted, as the levitation effect finally dies down, everything returning to normal.

The two Saiyan boys land on the ground, getting up onto their feet. "_Eh,_" Capper says, "_'twas probably an earthquake._"

"_Yeah, you're probably right,_" Raddis agrees. "_Anyway, let's continue training. I heard there's a place on Dende's lookout that you can train one year in, and it'd only be one Earth day outside._"

The two boys fly off, as things were now going to get interesting.

* * *

Shockwaves travel across the omniverses, as rifts begin to open everywhere. Ahton gets up from his throne, his angelic wings sprouting out of his back. He takes off, flying across the omniverse. "_This is bad!_"

* * *

Sasuke would have arrived to the Hidden Leaf Village. He runs up to Naruto, who is ordering the shinobi to investigate what had happened. "_Naruto._"

Naruto turns toward him, surprised. "_Sasuke! The damages in the village are severe. This threat could be far worse than even Kaguya._"

"_Don't worry,_" Sasuke reassures him. "_We'll figure this out-_"

Suddenly, there is a blinding light in the air, as electricity strikes the buildings around them, causing damage to them. A massive rift opens up, as people run away, screaming.

"_Sasuke! What is that?!_" Naruto yells, asking his closest friend.

"_I don't know,_" Sasuke says, his cape waving in the wind. "_I have a feeling it's the answer to our problems._"

"_Are you saying we should enter that?!_" Naruto asks him, skidding a little. "_We don't even know what it is!_"

"_You go get Hinata and the others to safety,_" Sasuke says. "_That's a portal to somewhere. I will be back soon._" He leaps up into the portal, a massive blinding light shooting from it.

"_Be back soon, Sasuke!_" Naruto runs off, entering his Kurama Chakra Mode to hop across the village at a quick pace. "_I'll join you soon!_"

* * *

As everything had previously stopped levitating, a massive rift opens above the city. Saitama watches the rift. "_Oh? What's that? I'm gonna go see what's in it._"

"_Saitama!_" King yells, sweat going down the side of his face. "_You can't just go in there! You could die!_"

"_I could find a challenge,_" Saitama responds. "_Whoever make that must be strong. See ya._" He leaps up off the ground, cracking it under him. He shoots through the portal.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki feels something strange happening in Soul Society. He turns around, his eyes widening. "_What's this feeling...?_" Suddenly, there'd be a blinding light, a rift opening _above_ him.

"_What is that?_" Ichigo asks himself. "_Whatever it is, its force is strong. I better take a look!_" He leaps up, taking a risk by going into the rift.

* * *

The Sunny splashes onto the water, causing it to rock back and forth. Luffy looks around, confused. "_Hey, what's going on with the Sunny?!_" There'd be a bright light, a rift opening up, sending a shockwave.

"_Luffy!_" Zoro yells. "_What the hell is that?! Is that someone's devil fruit?!_"

"_I don't know!_" Luffy responds, holding onto his hat so it doesn't fly off. "_It looks like some kind of gateway!_"

Luffy lowers himself, as his rubber legs turn into springs. "_I'm going!_"

"_Luffy, that's not a good idea, you idiot!_" Nami says to him.

Luffy takes off from the ground, shooting through the rift.

* * *

Other characters from different worlds go through the rifts, as beings begin to descend upon the multiverses.

Capper and Raddis are sparring once again in the time chamber, but Capper stops, leaping back. "_Raddis... Is fighting all we want to do?_"

"_What do you mean, Capper?_" Raddis asks him, his eyes widening. "_I thought you loved to fight!_"

"_I don't know,_" Capper sighs, looking down at the ground. "_Doing this makes me feel... irrelevant. What are we even fighting for...?_"

"_We are fighting to protect,_" Raddis replies to him, smiling. "_There are beings far beyond our comprehension that Goku and Vegeta fought. We need to become even stronger than them!_"

Capper opens his hand, looking at it in silence. "_You're right... We... we are Saiyans!_" He begins to glow brightly, his hair waving in the wind. "_We are... descendants of the highest levels!_"

"_C-Capper...?_" Raddis asks, shocked. A red outline surrounds Capper, as he begins to get skinnier, his hair turning red. "_This power... Amazing!_"

"_Is that... God Ki?_" Raddis asks Capper, his eyes widening. "_There's no way! That red hair... that fiery aura... You really did it!_"

"_It's your turn, Raddis,_" Capper says. "_Together, we can beat anybody. We will stick together, and continue to get stronger._"

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy walks across a grass landscape, his hair waving in the wind. He stops when he sees a yellow haired man. "_YOU THERE! Who are you?!_"

Naruto Uzumaki turns toward him, having been searching the area. "_Uh, who are you...? I've never seen you around before!_"

Luffy brings back his fist, as he stretches it across the land. "_You must be the guy behind this! GOMU GOMU NO! PISTOL!_" He swings his fist forward, as Naruto blocks it, skidding back. "_You have the wrong idea here!_"

Luffy leaps at him, raising his foot up into the air and stretching it, covering it with Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO! STAMP!_" Naruto catches it, squinting at him. "_I'm not your enemy, kid. I am just as confused as you are._"

Luffy pulls his fist back, scrunching his eyebrows. "_Then... who are you?_"

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage,_" Naruto responds. "_As far as I can tell, you're not from my world. This must be some kind of dimension._"

"_I'm Luffy,_" Luffy introduces himself, "_and my goal is to become the Pirate King._"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at his comment. "_So, your name is Luffy, huh? Let's work together. I don't know what you're capable of, but I can tell you have a lot of strength._"_  
_

Suddenly, stuff begins to levitate again like it did earlier. Naruto grabs a tree branch, and grabs Luffy's arm to prevent him from going any further. "_This has happened in our world earlier! What's going on?!_"

Dark figures land on the ground in front of them, there being thousands of them. Black smoke curls off of them, as they'd have glowing red eyes, having an ominous aura.

Naruto gets into his stance, attempting to push Luffy behind him. "_Stay behind me, kid!_" However, Luffy gets agitated, and stands next to him. "_Stop calling me a kid! I'm not weak! Don't underestimate me!_"

Naruto blinks twice, then smiles. "_Yeah, you're right. Let's fight these guys._"

The dark beings would now be referred to the Voidic Beings from now on. They all leap at the two, as Luffy leaps forward, barraging them. "_GOMU GOMU NO! GATLING GUN!_" Voidic Beings get launched back across the area.

Naruto runs forward, as he spins around, punching and kicking some of them back. He begins to get surrounded, as he leaps up, launching a couple of Kunai at them. "_They lack the brains, but that doesn't mean they can't learn from us!_"

Luffy brings back his two hands, hurling them forward. "_BAZOOKA!_" Voidic Beings get launched across the area. "_We can defeat these guys easily!_"

Right as he says that, the Voidic Beings glow, as their muscle mass increases. Naruto's eyes widen. "_I can sense Chakra coming from them now! Before, they had none! Could it be..._"

The Voidic Beings roar, as now all of them have Chakra. They leap at the two of them, as they begin to overpower them, sending them back. Luffy bites his finger, as he blows into it, his arm becoming massive.

Naruto's jaw drops. "_His arm is massive!_" Luffy brings back his fist, yelling, covering it in Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO... ELEPHANT GUN!_" He slams them into Voidic Beings, launching them back. However, it'd have less effect, as they continue to press on.

Naruto creates a hand sign, as Shadow Clones appear next to him. The two of them begin to fight off the Voidic Beings some more. He launches up, as he creates a blue Chakra wind sphere in his hand. He slams it into one of them. "_RASENGAN!_"

The Voidic Being gets destroyed, poofing away in a black smoke cloud. Luffy continues to fight off with a bunch of punches, it getting harder and harder each time.

Suddenly, the Voidic Beings become shiny, as it spreads across them. They slam a punch into Luffy and Naruto's clones, launching them back. Luffy grunts, clenching his fists. "_They have Armament Haki?! It's covering their entire bodies!_"

"_Naruto,_" Kurama says inside of him, "_these guys have a way to absorb energy. You both need to destroy them before they could get too strong_."

Luffy raises his fist outward, as smoke curls off of him, streaks of purple appearing across some of his body. "_Gear... Second!_"

* * *

Sasuke runs across the Hidden Leaf Village, evacuating people one by one. Right before he reaches Naruto's house, Voidic Beings land in front of him, as the ground corrodes under him. He leaps back, pulling out his blade. "_Tch... What now?!_"

They growl, as they launch at him, screeching. He leaps across them, slicing them in half, kicking them back. "_What are these things?_"

He continues to slice through them, leaping back and forth. The Voidic Beings begin to slowly overpower him, as he creates a current of Chidori to stun them, hopping across them in the air, and leaping down, slicing many of them in half.

Suddenly, electricity begins to course through the Voidic Beings, it being spread between all of them in the area. They raise their hands, launching streams of Chidori back at Sasuke.

Sasuke dashes back and forth to avoid them, confused. "_How are they able to use Chidori just by being attacked by it...? They have the ability to absorb and copy..._"

He closes his eyes, as he activates his Three-Tomoe Sharingan, launching at them at quick speeds. He kicks some through the area, slicing more of them in half. "_I have to try not to do too much damage, but I may not have a choice._"

* * *

Voidic Beings somehow end up in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in front of Capper and Raddis. They'd screech, as the two boys are in their base forms. "_Raddis, what are these things...?_" Capper asks his brother.

"_I don't know,_" Raddis replies. "_They seem extremely weak, though. We can take them on!_" He raises his fist, as he swings it toward them, roaring. All of them are launched across the chamber at crazy speeds, crashing through the floor.

Capper yells, entering the Super Saiyan state. He launches a massive energy beam at them, an explosion consuming them. "_That was too easy!_"

Suddenly, wind is sent everywhere, as the Voidic Beings stare at them, black smoke curling off of them. They'd now have Ki within them, shocking the two boys. They all screech, the same aura as a Super Saiyan flaring up around them.

* * *

_**The fight between worlds continues. How will the battles continue? Who are the Voidic Beings? Find out next time!**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Three...**_

* * *

_**Hey, there! I decided to try out a new concept. I wanted to experiment and see what would happen if I were to include different anime into the picture.**_

_**I have interesting plans for this story. It will be shorter than DBA: Sequel, but I will do my best to make it entertaining.**_

_**I hope you do not hate the idea of other anime! I wanted to add new concepts and make this story unique from others! I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Voidic Beings

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Voidic Beings somehow end up in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in front of Capper and Raddis. They'd screech, as the two boys are in their base forms. "_Raddis, what are these things...?_" Capper asks his brother.

"_I don't know,_" Raddis replies. "_They seem extremely weak, though. We can take them on!_" He raises his fist, as he swings it toward them, roaring. All of them are launched across the chamber at crazy speeds, crashing through the floor.

Capper yells, entering the Super Saiyan state. He launches a massive energy beam at them, an explosion consuming them. "_That was too easy!_"

Suddenly, wind is sent everywhere, as the Voidic Beings stare at them, black smoke curling off of them. They'd now have Ki within them, shocking the two boys. They all screech, the same aura as a Super Saiyan flaring up around them.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Luffy raises his fist outward, as smoke curls off of him, streaks of purple appearing across some of his body. "_Gear... Second!_"

Naruto smirks, as he closes his eyes. He gathers Senjutsu chakra, his eyes going into Sage Mode. "_Alright! Let's do this!_"

He takes off from the ground toward the Voidic Beings, along with Luffy. The two swing a punch simultaneously. Luffy yells. "_JET PISTOL!_"

The force from their punches connect with the Voidic Being, as they are launched across the landscape, crashing through mountains, some of them being completely destroyed.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto creates a bunch of Shadow Clones, as all of them continue to knock back the enemies. Luffy brings back his foot, as he slams them into one of the Voidic Beings, following it with a flurry of fast punches.

The Voidic Beings continue to get stronger, as Naruto and Luffy get back to back, ready to continue fighting. "_It's hopeless!_" Naruto says. "_They just keep getting stronger, and more keep appearing!_"

Naruto raises his hand, as a Rasengan with a spinning wind disk around it is created. "_WIND STYLE: RASEN-SHURIKEN!_" He launches the Rasen-Shuriken, as it slices many Voidic Beings in half, causing an explosion in the distance.

Suddenly, the Voidic Beings would now have the power of Sage Mode, as purple streaks appear across them, having somehow obtained some kind of form of Gear Second. They launch at Naruto and Luffy, stretching their fists, and attacking them with a Gatling Gun.

They are both sent flying, yelling. Naruto manages to stop himself, skidding back, as Luffy crashes through a couple of rocks, grunting. Naruto gets up, as he swings a punch at one of them going to kill him, knocking it away slightly.

He grunts, as his Sage Mode fades away, his eyes turning back to normal. Luffy gets up, as he bites his finger. "_GEAR... THIRD!_" He runs at the Voidic Beings, bringing his fists back. "_GOMU GOMU NO... GRIZZLY... MAGNUM!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, sending them back a little.

"_Naruto,_" Kurama says inside of him, "_you're struggling. It's time I lend you some Chakra._"

A Voidic Being screeches loudly, sending wind across the area. It launches at Naruto at full speed, swinging its punch, surprising him.

Suddenly, a glow envelops Naruto, as he catches the Voidic Being's punch, unphased. He'd have entered the Kurama Chakra Mode. "_LET'S DO THIS, KURAMA!_" He yells, as Chakra arms come out of his back, going everywhere.

The arms grab the Voidic Beings, preventing them from moving. He leaps up, as he slams them into the floor. He creates even more arms, as they all launch a flurry of Rasen-Shurikens at the Voidic Beings.

All of the Voidic Beings screech, being consumed by Naruto's attacks. They are all consumed by a massive explosion. Luffy gets up from the rubble, as he bites his arm, blowing air into it. "_Muscle Balloon!_"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "_What is that?_" Luffy keeps blowing, a red outline surrounding his enlargening arm. His body begins to increase in size, smoke curling off of him. The smoke fades, as he is standing there, bouncing. "_GEAR... FOURTH! Bounce-man!_"

Naruto begins to crack up at the appearance at Luffy. Luffy glares at him with his intimidating eyes, as Naruto stiffens. "_Okay, sheesh._" Luffy brings back his fist, the Armament Haki on his arm contracting. "_GOMU GOMU NO..._"

"_KONG... GUN!_" He swings it at the remaining Voidic Beings, as they are sent back, crashing through the land, causing a mountain to collapse. Naruto's jaw drops to the ground, his eyes as wide as quarters. "_THAT'S SO COOL!_"

He lands on the ground next to Luffy, powering back down to his base. "_We did it! We took down the monsters! Let's go and figure out what is going on!_" The two take off from the ground, heading to another area.

The Voidic Beings reform a little later after they have left. They screech loudly, as some of Kurama/Naruto's Chakra and Luffy's Haki is now in them. A glow surrounds them, the ground cracking under them.

* * *

Sasuke would be struggling against the Voidic Beings, slicing many of them in half, but more keep taking their place. A Voidic Being barrages him with punches, as he blocks them with one hand. The two continue to exchange blows. Sasuke grabs its arm, elbowing it on the face.

He creates a Chidori current that stuns them, as he spins around, launching three Kunai. Three of the Voidic Beings get stabbed on the head, falling down to the ground.

He gets kicked by a Voidic Being from behind, skidding back. He activates his Three-Tomoe Sharingan, dodging more attacks, leaping back as he does. He launches forward at them, slicing his blade through some more.

Sasuke spins around, as his Sharingan morphs into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It pulses, as he summons Amaterasu, Voidic Beings burning from it, screeching.

Voidic Beings leap down at him from above, all of them shooting more Chidori currents at him. Sasuke flips back, avoiding it. He'd be struggling more and more against the creatures.

He gets kicked on the side, being sent crashing through a building. He stabs his blade into the ground to stop himself, grunting. The creatures leap at him again, as he opens his left eye, revealing his Six Paths Rinnegan.

"_Shinra Tensei!_" He yells. He sends the creatures crashing through the ground, damaging the area around them. He follows it with a wave of Amaterasu, vaporizing a couple.

The Voidic Beings grow in muscle mass, screeching loudly, causing Sasuke to skid back. They launch at him, somehow launching a wave of Amaterasu at him. He manages to avoid it, but one appears in front of him, using a Shinra Tensei on him, a copy of it.

Sasuke yells, as he is launched crashing through buildings. He wipes blood going down the side of his mouth, as he does a couple of hand signs. "_Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!_"

He launches a massive fireball at them, as it'd be countered with Amaterasu. "_These guys... I'll admit, they are strong. They are able to somehow copy powers..._"

The Voidic Beings glow, as a orange outline is seen around them. They launch a combination of Fire and Amaterasu at Sasuke, as he is forced to create a Susanoo shell to block it.

"_It would be a mistake to hold back,_" Sasuke says in his head. He suddenly vanishes, as he swerves through the Voidic Beings, plowing through them. He launches a Chidori current, summoning more Amaterasu to disperse more of the creatures.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's base strength wouldn't be enough to take them down. They screech, as they get even more muscle. Their eyes glow purple, as they all surround Sasuke, using a copy Shinra Tensei at him.

The force hits Sasuke from all directions, causing him to cough blood, and to fall onto his knees. He is kicked on the face, being sent back. The Voidic Beings leap at Sasuke, going to slice him with their claws.

Sasuke rolls out of the way, grunting. He creates a Half-Susanoo, as he slices through the creatures with its giant blade, dispersing some of them. However, they reform, a purple glow around them, having increased in size.

He launches a couple of arrows at the creatures, but they'd grab it, launching it back at the Susanoo. He manages to block it, as there is a crack in his Susanoo. "_Damn it!_"

His eyes shoot open, his Mangekyou Sharingan pulsing. He glows purple, as he enters his Complete Susanoo, it towering over the Voidic Beings. He swipes his blade onto the creatures, eradicating some of them. "_It's endless..._"

Suddenly, a force of wind hits the creatures, sending them flying, crashing through the buildings in the village. A caped figure walks forward, his fist smoking. Sasuke turns toward him. "_Who are you?_"

The caped being takes off from the ground, as he slams a punch into a row of Voidic Beings, causing them to completely explode into bits. This shocks Sasuke, as he asks again. "_I said, who are you?_"

The figure turns toward Sasuke, as he'd have a non-serious expression. "_I'm just a hero for fun._"

"_You must be not around here,_" Sasuke observes. "_I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?_"

"_The name's Saitama,_" Saitama says. The Voidic Beings reform in front of him, screeching, but he just swings another punch, causing them to explode again.

"_What power,_" Sasuke thinks. "_Is he even a Shinobi...? He must be using some form of Taijutsu._"

The creatures scream, reforming in front of Saitama. He gets irritated, slamming them with a punch again, destroying them. "_WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY?!_"

Another being walks forward, as his name would be Ichigo Kurosaki. "_You there! Need any help?_" His orange hair waves in the wind, him stopping next to Saitama.

"_Are you a friend of his?_" Sasuke asks him.

"_I'm not,_" Ichigo responds. "_Some kind of portal opened and I went into it. Are those creatures behind it?_"

"_I'm not sure,_" Sasuke replies. "_I am just as confused as you are. What's your name?_"

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo,_" Ichigo says. "_I'm from a world different from yours. I don't get how you can see me, but I assume you have some sort of ability._"

Wind is sent shooting everywhere, catching them off guard. The Voidic Beings screech loudly, the ground cracking under them. Their muscle mass increases more, their strength skyrocketing.

A black Susanoo surrounds them, as it'd be a half one. Each of them has one, as more appear. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo draws back its bow, leaping up. "_Don't lower your guard. These guys are powerful._"

* * *

The Voidic Beings screech, the same aura as a Super Saiyan flaring up around them. Capper and Raddis get into their fighting stances, as they all launch at each other. Shockwaves shoot through the air, as they are clashing at an incredible pace.

Raddis off from the ground toward the creature. The Voidic Being vanishes in front of Raddis, screeching, and swinging a punch. Raddis catches it with his hand, causing his arm to shake.

The two of them continue to clash attacks. Raddis flies off, a blue trail following him. The Voidic Being follows him, a red trail following it. The two clash blows in midair, flying across the land.

Capper flies through the chamber. He roars, launching at the creatures. He begins to clash with the creatures, as shockwaves travel through the air. They flash through the area at crazy speeds.

Lightning travels through the air, more shockwaves appearing. Lightning slams the ground, destroying the landscape. They'd be clashing blow after blow, Capper and Raddis working together.

Capper raises his fists, launching at the creatures, who are clashing with Raddis. He yells, slamming a punch into the creatures, causing them to screech, and to be knocked back.

Raddis barrages them with extremely fast punches, the creatures screeching in pain. He speeds up, as he swings a kick into the creatures, sending them crashing through the floor.

Raddis then brings back his fist, slamming a Voidic Being on the face with it. It is sent back, as Raddis launches back at the creature, punching it in the gut. They clash punch after elbow after punch.

They continue to exchange attacks, as one of the creatures screech, slamming its fist into Capper's stomach. Capper coughs blood, as the two of them bring back their fists, clashing a full force punch.

"_Let's take it up a step, Raddis!_" Capper says. The two of them yell, entering the Super Saiyan Two state. Raddis slams the creature in the gut, causing it to cough purple blood. He then slams it in the face, launching it crashing through the ground.

Raddis elbows the creature he is fighting in the face, then slamming it in the back, knocking it across the air.

Raddis roars, as he vanishes. He slams the creature in the back with a kick, launching it into the ground.

The ground shatters again, as the creatures emerge from the rubble, screeching in rage. It takes off, launching toward Capper again. Capper yells, increasing his power again.

The creatures begin to go back and forth, trying to hit the two of them, as the two boys are vanishing out of the way. Raddis nails one of them on the face with his knee, then following it with a kick.

The creatures spreads their hands, as they launches two purple blasts from them toward the two boys. The two raise their hands, struggling to stop it.

The creatures screech, pressing against them with full force. Raddis and Capper continue to try and stop it, being sent back. The creatures close their hands, as the second blast consumes the first blast, becoming massive.

The two boys roar, as they destroy the creatures' blasts, sending fragments all over the area. The two pant, as they get back into their fighting stances, prepared to continue fighting.

Electricity crackles around the Voidic Beings, as they let out a roar, sending the boys back.

"_I... Impossible!_" Capper says, shocked. One of the creatures launches at him at full speed, slamming its fist into Capper's gut. He roars in pain, as the creature slams him with a punch, sending him onto the ground.

One of the other creatures slam its knee into Raddis's back, as Raddis yells. It then slams him in the gut with a punch, launching him far across the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The two boys get up from the ground, panting heavily. Capper gets up onto his feet, looking up at the creatures. "_Raddis, you stay back. I got this._" He closes his eyes, a red glow surrounding him.

A fiery aura flares up around him, his hair turning a light red. He enters the form known as Super Saiyan God. "_I don't want you to get hurt, buddy. I'll take them down._"

Capper gets into a stance, as he takes off from the ground toward one of the creatures at insane speeds. The creature gets taken back by surprise, as Capper slams his fist into its face, following it with a spin kick.

He then slams a kick into the creature's gut, causing it to cough spit. Capper spin kicks its face, launching it up into the air. His aura flares up, as he launches after the creature.

"_Unbelievable..._" Raddis thinks, watching the fight unfold. "_Capper's gotten way stronger than me..._" He clenches his fist, getting irritated. "_Damn..._"

Shockwaves travel through the air, as Capper and the creature go around, clashing blow to blow. The creature raises its hand, launching a barrage of energy blasts at Capper. Capper flies out of the way of the blast, going toward the creature.

Capper barrages it with a set of punches and kicks, as more shockwaves appear around the air at a rapid pace.

Capper punches the creature's gut, as it screeches, swinging a punch back at Capper. Capper dodges it, as he slams his knee into the creature's face, sending it back. They vanish, as they continue to clash blow after blow.

Capper punches the Voidic Being in the face a couple of times, before kicking it in the gut. As the creature is flying down, Capper elbows its back, sending it flying even faster.

It crashes onto the ground, causing a massive explosion. Capper smiles, landing on the ground in front of it. "_You're strong, but you are no match for the god form!_"

Capper smirks, as Raddis smiles, impressed. "_Heh, he's amazing!_"

The creature gets up from the ground. It spreads its hands, as it clenches its fists, screeching. Red energy swirls around it, its appearance beginning to alter.

Capper is knocked back by the force, as the dimension cracks under the creature. "_Wh... There's no way..._" Capper says, shocked.

The creature roars, as its muscles begin to bulk up, its body increasing in size. Capper just watches in shock, as the creature's purple eyes begin to turn glowing red.

"_This is bad,_" Raddis says, "_if it absorbed Capper's God Ki, then... what chance do we have against it?_"

The creature launches at Capper, slamming its fist into his gut. Capper coughs blood, as he is sent through the dimension of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber back onto the lookout.

The Voidic Being follows him, as the two fly down from the lookout, clashing blow to blow. Capper yells, as he swings a kick at the creature. The creature blocks it, as it slams a kick into Capper, launching him into a mountain below. Capper launches back at it, as the creature vanishes again, screeching.

They launch at each other, clashing a heavy punch, shattering the ground under them. Capper launches a beam at it, but the Voidic Being jumps up to avoid it. Capper continues to do so, the creature avoiding each one of them.

They fly through the clouds, wind being sent everywhere. The creature launches at him, as the two clash punches and kicks, flying through the clouds at a rapid pace. Capper begins to barrage the creature with Ki blasts, it avoiding all of them.

The creature vanishes above him, elbowing him on the gut. Capper is sent crashing onto the ground, sending wind across the landscape. He gets up from the ground, panting heavily. "_Shit..._"

"_I have to help him, or he will die!_" Raddis says. He takes off from the ground toward the creature, roaring. The creature turns toward him, growling.

He begins to barrage the creature with a set of punches, all of them doing nothing. He continues to do so, but it is hopeless. Raddis spins around, swinging a kick. The creature blocks it with ease, as he kicks Raddis in the gut, sending him into a rock.

Raddis flies back, as he swings a couple of punches, but the creature moves out of the way, kicking him with full force. Raddis yells, the pain unbearable. Raddis crashes through many mountains, injured from the creature's kick, grunting.

Capper lands in front of the creature, panting heavily. He'd stand in front of Raddis, getting into a fighting stance to protect him. "_Why are you attacking us?!_"

The creature would have little to no sentience. It raises its hand, charging an energy beam, screeching. It launches it toward the two boys, as it destroys the land in its path.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Four**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! As you may have noticed, my writing skills have really improved.**_

_**The fight scenes feel more believable in this chapter, and I hope to give the same feeling to the other chapters. I want to make sure the pacing of this Fan Fiction is better.**_

_**I will see all of you soon in the next chapter! Don't miss it!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Ungodly Absorption

_**Major Spoilers Ahead For Other Anime**_

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

The creature vanishes above Capper, elbowing him on the gut. Capper is sent crashing onto the ground, sending wind across the landscape. He gets up from the ground, panting heavily. "_Shit..._"

"_I have to help him, or he will die!_" Raddis says. He takes off from the ground toward the creature, roaring. The creature turns toward him, growling.

He begins to barrage the creature with a set of punches, all of them doing nothing. He continues to do so, but it is hopeless. Raddis spins around, swinging a kick. The creature blocks it with ease, as he kicks Raddis in the gut, sending him into a rock.

Raddis flies back, as he swings a couple of punches, but the creature moves out of the way, kicking him with full force. Raddis yells, the pain unbearable. Raddis crashes through many mountains, injured from the creature's kick, grunting.

Capper lands in front of the creature, panting heavily. He'd stand in front of Raddis, getting into a fighting stance to protect him. "_Why are you attacking us?!_"

The creature would have little to no sentience. It raises its hand, charging an energy beam, screeching. It launches it toward the two boys, as it destroys the land in its path.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

The blast travels through the air. Raddis gets up from the ground, standing next to Capper. "_Capper, let's show them our ultimate move!_"

They press their hands together, yelling loudly. Energy swirls around the two of them, as a ring forms around them, as they continue yelling. Energy shoots from them, crumbling the land scape. They raise their hands, as they are shaking with energy.

The creatures' beams are seconds away from hitting them. Capper and Raddis both yell, their energies pouring into one point, electricity slamming the ground around it. "_Doragonfurasshurei! [ドラゴンフラッシュレイ] (Dragon Flash Ray)_" They launch a massive yellow dragon, as it plows the landscape in its way.

The two beams collide, sending a shockwave across the area. The two blasts go back and forth, as the boys struggle heavily, the creatures pressing on. Capper and Raddis input all of their force into the beam, grunting.

The two boys begin to lose the clash, as the creatures screech, a fiery Super Saiyan God aura flaring up around them. Their beam consumes the two boys, sending them crashing through the landscape.

Capper is forced into his base form, coughing blood on the ground. Raddis groans, looking up at the sky, as the creatures slowly walk towards them. "_Capper... we're... out of options..._"

The creatures charge a blast, as Capper shuts his eyes tightly. "_We're finished!_" Suddenly, a glowing attack hits the creatures, stopping them from attacking. They turns toward the source of the attack, grunting.

Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy are standing there side by side. Naruto lowers his hand, having launched a Rasen-Shuriken at him. "_Luffy, don't lower your guard._"

"_Who... who are those guys?_" Capper asks, getting up onto his knees. "_Are they here to help?_"

"_No holding back!_" Luffy yells. Naruto presses his hands together, as he enters his Kurama Link Mode, yelling. Wind is sent throughout the land, his glowing yellow-orange robes flowing in the wind.

Luffy's muscles contract, smoke curling off of him. "_Gear... Second!_" The two get into their stances, as Raddis' eyes widen. "_So... cool... What kind of Super Saiyan form is that yellow hair dude...?_"

Naruto and Luffy launch from their spots, zooming around the Voidic Beings. They attack them from all angles, the creatures growling. The Voidic Beings let out a roar, sending the two of them skidding.

"_This guy's tough!_" Naruto says, cracking his knuckles. "_Luffy! You go help those two kids over there, and get them to safety! I will distract these creatures!_"

"_Roger!_" Luffy responds. He hops toward the two Saiyan boys, picking them up. "_I'll be back to help you, Naruto!_"

Naruto claps his two hands together, entering Sage Mode on top of his Kurama Link Mode. "_Alright! Let's start with Kurama mode, and attack him with a Bijuu-dama!_" He forms into a gigantic golden fox, letting out a roar.

Wind is sent everywhere, the unfamiliar Chakra and energy being the only reason the creatures are knocked back, due to it being leagues above Naruto in terms of raw Ki. Kurama roars, as he charges up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, launching it at the Voidic Beings.

The Voidic Beings screech, being consumed by it. There is a huge explosion, sending Luffy and the two boys back, who were not far away enough to avoid it. The Voidic Beings get up, as they launch at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen. "_They're fast!_" The creatures send punches at Naruto, as Kurama Mode blocks them, being sent back across the area, skidding. He charges another Tailed Beast Bomb, as he swallows it. He launches a massive blast out of his mouth, sending the creatures flying back again.

_**Explanation: The creatures are only able to overpower the energies they are familiar with and has absorbed. That is how their ability works. Naruto wouldn't have even been able to scratch them if it weren't for that.**_

The creatures skid back. They roar, wind being sent everywhere, the floor cracking under them. They all launch at Naruto again, as they and Naruto leap up into the air, clashing a couple of punches. Naruto leaps back, skidding some more.

"_Fūton: Odama Rasenshuriken!_" Kurama raises his hands, launching a spinning wind disk Rasengan. It slices through the creatures, destroying many of them. "_There are just too many! This is bad!_"

All of the creatures screech, sending Naruto skidding back again. "_Kurama, what's going on with their Chakra?! They've done this last time as well!_"

"_They get stronger the more you attack them,_" Kurama replies. "_I can sense they do not have ordinary power. Naruto, you have to either end this fast, or escape._"

Naruto yells, pressing his hands together. "_Alright! No more holding back!_" He creates a bunch of Shadow Clones of his Kurama Mode, all of them charging up a massive blast. "_Now, to add Senjutsu Chakra to them!_"

All of the Shadow Clones launch a Tailed Beast Bomb blast at the same time, all of them connecting. There is a massive explosion, sending a huge burst of wind everywhere, sending Naruto and his Shadow Clones back, causing them to poof. "_Kch... Did we get them?_"

Naruto pants, powering down from Kurama Mode. "_I used almost all of my Chakra on that last blast..._" Suddenly, there is a massive rise in Chakra, Naruto's eyes widening. "_This Chakra..._"

Electricity crackles around the creatures, as a pillar of light shoots from them, sending Naruto back. "_GAHHH!_" The creatures screech, being nearly as loud as the Ten Tails.

The fiery Super Saiyan God auras around them would have grown bigger. Another burst of wind shoots from them, as they begin to glow golden, having absorbed Kurama's Chakra.

"_Naruto!_" Kurama yells after Naruto, his teeth clenched. "_You need to escape! They have somehow absorbed my Chakra, and they've gotten unnaturally strong!_"

The Voidic Beings screech again, the Chakra and Ki in them interracting together. The dimension begins to break around them, as they turn toward Naruto. "_Not good! Kurama! We need to regroup with the others!_"

Naruto takes off from the area, as the creatures launch a massive Tailed Beast Bomb at them, it barely missing.

* * *

Luffy sets Raddis and Capper down onto the ground at a safe distance. He turns around just in time to see a massive explosion at the distance from a Tailed Beast Bomb. "_Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!_"

Minutes later, Naruto leaps over, panting heavily. "_All of you, we need to go! They've gotten too strong. They've been absorbing our powers this entire time._"

"_That explains it,_" Capper says, him and Raddis getting up from the ground. "_These guys have gotten stronger the more we fought them. We fell right into their trap._"

"_He's right,_" Naruto says, looking behind him. "_We don't know what their purpose here is, but it can't be good. They could be a huge threat if we can't kill them!_"

Suddenly, there are a couple of massive explosions in the distance, sending debris everywhere. "_I-Impossible!_" Naruto yells.

"_What's that, Naruto?!_" Luffy yells over the very rapid explosions in the distance, as they start to get closer.

Naruto turns toward him, clenching his teeth. "_All of those... are Tailed Beast Bombs! They are being fired at a rapid pace! WE NEED TO GO!_"

"_We got this!_" The two boys say. They grab Naruto and Luffy, flying off across the Earth at insane speeds. Naruto's jaw drops at their speed. "_They are going across the planet... what speed!_"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Saitama stand side by side, facing off with the creatures. "_Allow me to go first,_" Ichigo says. "_I'll take them all down in a heartbeat._"

Reiatsu swirls around Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, as he takes off toward the creatures, yelling. A slice goes through some of the creatures, as they are split in half, falling to the ground.

"_I'm next!_" Sasuke says. He launches a stream of Amaterasu, it flaring up in a straight path. "_Banshō Ten'in!_" He pulls a creature toward him, as it is sent through the Amaterasu stream, screeching in pain. He follows it with a Chidori current to disintegrate the Voidic Being.

Saitama leaps forward, as he swings a simple punch, obliterating a quarter of all of the creatures, shocking Sasuke and Ichigo.

"_No way..._" Ichigo thinks, sweat going down the side of his head. "_How could a human be so powerful...? What kind of world does he live in...?_"

Smoke curls off of Saitama's fist, as he lowers it. "_Hm... One punch again..._"

A shockwave shoots from the creatures, as they let out a roar, their strength increasing by a ton. Reiatsu swirls off of them, as they launch at all of the fighters. Ichigo yells, as he swings his Zanpakuto at one of them.

The creature catches Ichigo's Zanpakuto, as it headbutts him with full force, causing blood to spew out of Ichigo's mouth and nose. He is sent back, skidding. He wipes his face, grunting.

Ichigo yells, as he slices through a couple of them, but is overpowered by their raw power, due to absorbing some of Saitama's strength. Ichigo is slammed into a mountain, coughing more blood.

Sasuke forms into a Half Susanoo. He launches a couple of massive fireballs from the Susanoo's mouth toward the creatures. There are a couple of massive explosions, but the creatures only grow stronger. "_They're only getting stronger!_"

Saitama launches at the creatures, swinging another punch that sends them flying. However, the creatures barely manage to survive this. Saitama raises his eyebrows. "_They survived it?_"

"_You may have raw strength,_" Sasuke says to him, "_but the creatures will eventually get stronger. You're only making them stronger._"

Ichigo slams his foot on the ground, cracking it under him. "_I will break my limits! BAN... KAI!_" Blue light begins to swirl around him, as the ground shatters underneath him. A blue outline appears around him, as an aura flares up around it.

Ichigo yells, as his eyes turn back with glowing yellow-orange irises. A black marking appears on his eye. The smoke parts ways, as he'd have fused his Shinigami, Hollow, Fullbringer, and Quincy powers into one, final form.

Sasuke's eyes glow, as he forms into his Complete Susanoo, wings sprouting out of his back. "_We can win this fight._"

More rifts appear across the Omniverses, as a massive one opens above them, sending electricity everywhere. Lightning strikes the buildings, causing severe damages to them.

More Voidic Beings fly out of it, as they'd enter the same world as Sasuke and the others are in right now, in the Hidden Leaf Village. They'd be the same ones Naruto and Luffy fought earlier.

Sasuke's eyes widen, recognizing this Chakra. "_This Chakra... it must be Naruto's..._" The Voidic Beings that Naruto fought would be glowing orange, having shiny Armament Haki from Luffy on them.

They group up with the Voidic Beings that Sasuke and the others are fighting right now, as they all glow brightly, sending a pillar of light up into the sky. Sasuke and Ichigo skid back, as wind bursts from the beings.

All of the Voidic Beings would have shared their powers, as now they'd have Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and some of Saitama's strength, all of them the same. Sasuke grunts, clenching his fists. "_This is bad... I don't know if we'll be able to beat them now..._"

"_Crap,_" Saitama thinks, "_I forgot to take out the trash._"

Ichigo slams his foot on the ground, shooting forward. "_It's not over yet!_" He yells, raising his Zanpakuto into the air, Reiatsu crackling around it. "_Getsuga Tenshō!_" He yells, launching a massive black arc with a red outline around it.

The creatures launch forward, extremely fast. They plow through the Getsuga Tenshō, slicing Ichigo with their claws, him yelling in pain. They then slam him in the gut with a kick, sending him crashing through the area.

Sasuke yells, bringing back his bow, launching glowing arrows. They all are deflected, as some of the creatures all kick him back so hard, that he flies out of his Susanoo, coughing blood.

Saitama gets onto the ground, a serious expression on his face. He takes off at crazy speeds, bringing back his fist, as creatures leap at him, screeching. "_Killer Move... Serious Series... Serious Punch._"

There is a massive explosion, the clouds splitting. Sasuke and Ichigo are launched back by the power, as all of the creatures explode into ashes, the sky crackling with lightning.

"_I've never seen such destructive power,_" Sasuke thinks, in shock. "_What is he?_"

Shortly after, Capper, Raddis, Naruto, and Luffy fly down from the rift above, entering the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto lands next to Sasuke, helping him up. "_Sasuke, are you alright?_"

"_Yeah,_" Sasuke replies, looking up at the giant smoke cloud. "_We managed to beat them. Our goal now is to find out who is responsible for the chaos._"

"_Uhm,_" Saitama clears his throat. "_I'm pretty much the only one who did anything to them._"

"_We encountered the same enemies,_" Raddis explains. "_Luckily, we were saved by the yellow Super Saiyan boy and the stretchy, rubbery boy._"

"_Super Saiyan boy?_" Naruto asks him, scrunching his eyebrows. "_I don't know what a Super Saiyan is. My name is Uzumaki Naruto._"

Ichigo manages to get up off of the ground, Naruto running over to help him out. "_My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your ally._"

"_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,_" Ichigo says, going back down into his base form. "_Those guys were tough. We almost lost against them._"

"_They absorbed all of our powers,_" Luffy says. "_They were even able to copy my Haki. There's no end to their strength!_"

"_We have nothing to worry about,_" Capper says, smiling widely. "_You got us!_"

Luffy gets agitated, walking over to him. "_Hey! Just because you were fast, doesn't mean you're stronger! Stop acting like you're in charge!_"

Before the two can get into an actual argument, there is a massive explosion, sending all of them, even Saitama skidding back. There'd be only three creatures left out of the ones Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama fought.

The Voidic Beings would have increased in size by a ton, glowing brightly. They'd have a black Half-Susanoo shell around them, as they'd be glowing golden.

Saitama's eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Eh? They survived?!_"

Luffy kicks his flip flops off. He bites his arm, as he begins to blow air into it, it inflating dramatically. Steam begins to curl around him, as there'd be hissing.

"_What's going on with his arm?_" Sasuke asks, his eyes widening. "_It's growing larger, and his skin is turning into armor._"

"That's new!" Naruto says. Steam begins to curl around Luffy's legs, him being lifted off of the ground. Steam curls off of his arms, as they get covered in Armament Haki.

His hair begins to flow in the wind, steam curling off of it. Luffy transforms into his Gear Fourth Snakeman state, him turning toward the creatures. "_Gear... Fourth! Snakeman!_"

Naruto gets into his stance, smirking. "_Okay! Let's give it our best!_" He presses his hands together, entering his Kurama Mode. Sasuke enters his Complete Susano, as it begins to combine with Naruto's Kurama Mode.

Naruto's Kurama Mode and Sasuke's Complete Susanoo would have combined into one, as a sword appears in Kurama's hand, him getting into a stance. Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto, as he yells, entering his True Form.

Capper and Raddis charge up, the galaxy shaking. They roar, as Raddis enters Super Saiyan Two, and Capper enters Super Saiyan God. All of the fighters stand side by side, ready to work together.

Luffy takes off from the ground at crazy speeds, surprising the fighters. He zooms across the three creatures, knocking them back a little. Naruto creates a massive Rasen-Shuriken, as Sasuke surrounds it with Amaterasu, adding his own Chakra onto it.

Naruto roars, launching the massive Rasen-Shuriken, Luffy leaping out of the way. The attack consumes the creatures, but they all knock it away with ease, it exploding in the distance.

Capper and Raddis take off from the ground, flying across the area at speeds all of the others fighters cannot even keep up with. They launch a blast at the creatures, launching them crashing through hundreds of mountains.

"_Unbelievable,_" Naruto says. "_Those two never fail to impress me._" He turns toward Sasuke, nodding. "_Sasuke, do you think... it is time to call upon the power of the other Bijuu?_"

"_Not yet,_" Sasuke says, launching a couple more Amaterasu-covered arrows at the creatures, them getting deflected. "_We may have to rely on your Bijuu Six Paths Mode sooner or later, Naruto._"

Suddenly, hundreds of Tailed Beast Bombs are launched at them from above, forcing them to leap back, massive explosions happening everywhere.

"_Don't tell me,_" Naruto says, skidding back. "_Don't tell me they're already here!_"

The Voidic Beings that Naruto, Luffy, Capper, and Raddis fought earlier fly down, out of the rift, screeching. They land next to the ones that Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama fought earlier.

"_STOP THEM!_" Sasuke yells, but it would be too late. All of the Voidic Beings share their powers with one another, as they glow brightly, energy being shot everywhere. The Voidic Beings roar, sending all seven of them flying.

"_This is annoying,_" Saitama thinks. Electricity shoots everywhere, destroying more buildings. There'd be a bright glow, as the Voidic Beings would now now have the power of Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Capper, Raddis, and Saitama.

All of them charge a Tailed Beast Bomb the size of the Moon itself, launching it at all of the fighters, roaring.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Five**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds. I had so much fun making this. Expect more crossovers in the next chapter!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Chaotic Omni Guardian

_**Major Spoilers Ahead From Other Anime**_

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Suddenly, hundreds of Tailed Beast Bombs are launched at them from above, forcing them to leap back, massive explosions happening everywhere.

"_Don't tell me,_" Naruto says, skidding back. "_Don't tell me they're already here!_"

The Voidic Beings that Naruto, Luffy, Capper, and Raddis fought earlier fly down, out of the rift, screeching. They land next to the ones that Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama fought earlier.

"_STOP THEM!_" Sasuke yells, but it would be too late. All of the Voidic Beings share their powers with one another, as they glow brightly, energy being shot everywhere. The Voidic Beings roar, sending all seven of them flying.

"_This is annoying,_" Saitama thinks. Electricity shoots everywhere, destroying more buildings. There'd be a bright glow, as the Voidic Beings would now have the power of Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Capper, Raddis, and Saitama.

All of them charge a Tailed Beast Bomb the size of the Moon itself, launching it at all of the fighters, roaring.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

"_This is bad!_" Ichigo yells. He leaps up, raising his Zanpakuto. "_I don't think I'll even be able to slice it!_"

Capper and Raddis fly forward, charging a combined blast. "_GALICK CANNON FLASH!_" They launch the combined beam, as it clashes with the Tailed Beast Bomb, causing a massive shockwave across the planet.

"_Ki, Chakra, Reiatsu, and Haki..._" Sasuke says. "_Based on what I learned, Chakra is only one of the types of energy. These creatures are unbelievable._"

"_Jet Culverin!_" Luffy yells. He compresses his fist and releases it, launching a stretching arm that goes faster the more it stretches. It slams against the blast in attempts to push it back.

"_FULL POWER!_" Capper roars, as the Tailed Beast Bomb is launched into space, causing a massive explosion. The creatures launch a barrage of smaller ones, all of them heading for the fighters.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" Luffy leaps up, bringing back his fist. "_KING... COBRA!_" A giant golden cobra shoots from his arm, hissing. He slams a punch into one of the Tailed Beast Bombs, only slowing it down a little, grunting.

Ichigo runs across the landscape, slicing many of the blasts in half. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_" He launches another dark red arc that slices through them, causing a lot of mid air explosions.

Sasuke deflects the Tailed Beast Bombs with his Susanoo's sword, launching a massive barrage of fireballs at the others. There are many midair explosions, as Saitama walks across the massive crater that they are fighting in, the damages to the village great.

He sees one of the creatures, as he takes off toward it at crazy speeds, swinging a punch at it. The creature blocks it, being sent back flying. It launches back at Saitama, as the two vanish, shockwaves traveling across the air.

"_They're starting to overpower us!_" Naruto yells, launching a couple more Tailed Beast Bombs in his Kurama-Susanoo form to counter the creatures' Tailed Beast Bombs. "_We have to stop them from causing further damage!_"

Luffy takes off from the ground in his Snake Man form toward one of the creatures, manuvering around the Tailed Beast Bombs. He compresses his arm, swinging a punch at it.

The creature doesn't even budge, no scratch on it or anything. It swings a kick into Luffy's gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth. He gets launched across the crater, crashing through rocks.

"_We need to do a combined attack!_" Raddis yells, blocking, dodging, and countering punches from many creatures.

Naruto nods to Sasuke, as he raises his hands, creating a Tailed Beast Bomb. He turns it into a Rasen-Shuriken Tailed Beast Bomb, it sending wind everywhere. "_Odama Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!_"

He launches his massive attack, as Sasuke brings back his bow, launching a Chidori and Amaterasu-covered arrow at the Rasenshuriken. They combine into one attack, shooting across the area.

Luffy compresses his fist, bringing it back. "_KING... COBRA!_"

"_GETSUGA.. TENSHO!_" Ichigo roars, launching a massive dark red arc.

"_Ganmadoragonfurasshurei X! [__ガンマドラゴンフラッシュレイX] [Gamma Dragon Flash Ray X]_" Capper and Raddis yell, launching their combined attack.

"_Killer Move... Serious Series... Serious Punch,_" Saitama says, swinging one of his most powerful punches to date.

All of their attacks combine into one, as they all connect with the remaining creatures. There is a massive explosion, destroying the area, largening the crater. All of the fighters are launched back.

There'd be a big electrocuting crater where the attacks combined. All of the fighters except for Saitama are completely exhausted. There'd be no trace left of the creatures.

"_We need to go back through that rift before it closes,_" Capper says. Naruto crosses his fingers together, making a Shadow Clone to watch over the Hidden Leaf Village. All of the fighters walk up to the rift, as they leap through it, it closing shortly after.

* * *

The being opens its eyes in the endless void of nothingness. Its eyes would be completely blank. "_**S****oon... soon I will finally... see again... Soon I will finally... kill you...**_"

It slowly grows in power, having obtained some of Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Saitama, Ichigo, Capper, and Raddis' powers. "_**One step at a time... I will kill you...**_" It raises its hands, summoning more Voidic Beings.

"_**I will be coming after you... My purpose will be fulfilled...**_" It says, as it closes its eyes, silence once again.

* * *

All seven of the fighters fly out of the rift, back in the Dragon Ball Omniverse. They'd all be exhausted, having pushed their limits.

"_I've never had an opponent that tough,_" Saitama says, scratching the side of his head.

Raddis powers up into Super Saiyan Two, surprising the others. He clenches his fists, gritting his teeth.

Capper turns toward him, then closes his eyes. "_Raddis, I know you want to obtain the God Ki form, and you will eventuall-_" Raddis begins to glow brightly. "_No.. I'm getting it now... I'm going to catch up to you, Capper!_"

He almost manages to obtain it, but he falls on one knee, exhausted. "_D... Damn._"

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke says to his closest friend, "_why were you holding back your full power this entire time?_"

Naruto chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "_I wanted to save some Chakra just in case we encounter an enemy stronger. Though, you're probably right. I should've used my Six Paths power. I was only using the standard Kurama Mode and Sage Mode._"

A being watches them on top of a cliff, being undetectable. His cape flows in the wind. "_Years of being away... A lot has changed, hasn't it, Zeno...?_" He walks away, vanishing from the area.

* * *

Zeno is in his palace, his powerful, royal Omni Guards by his side. He notices a caped figure walking into the room. "_Huh? Who are you?_"

The being chuckles, as he looks up at the Omni King, two glowing blue eyes. "_I am surprised you do not remember the one who left many years ago._"

Zeno's eyes widen. "_You're..._" The caped being takes off his cape, it dropping onto the ground. He cracks his knuckles. "_So, how's Omesus and Zateus doing?_"

"_They're dead,_" Zeno says, his Royal Guards squinting at the being. "_You must be the Dragon God... You are Zalama._"

Zalama sighs, clearing his throat. "_Those two troublemakers are dead? Who killed them?_"

"_I have no obligation to tell you,_" Zeno responds. He points his finger toward Zalama. "_Destroy him._"

The Zeno Guards launch at him at crazy speeds, slamming him in the gut with a kick. Zalama is sent crashing through the palace. He gets up from the ground, brushing himself off. "_Was that supposed to hurt? Is that how you greet someone?_"

The Omni Guards launch at them again, but within a split second, they are pinned to the ground, unable to move. "_Let's try this again, shall we, Omni King? Who killed them? Was it one of the angels?_"

Sweat goes down the side of Zeno's face, him having forgotten just how much power Zalama carries. "_It was two mortals, Goku and Vegeta. Though, they are dead now. They were Saiyans._"

Zalama releases the two guards, them backing away. "_Ah, those ones? That's interesting... Anyway, I'm not here to cause harm. I've changed after going through the Omniverses- woops. Said too much._"

Zeno squints at him, getting off of his throne. "_Omniverses...?_"

Zalama clears his throat. "_I clearly meant Multiverses. I have come to send you a message. Basically... something really bad is about to happen._"

"_What is going to happen?_" The two Omni Guards ask him.

Zalama turns around, picking up his cape, and putting it back on. "_Basically... You need my help, otherwise... you all are going to die._"

The Grand Priest, Beerus, opens the large gates of the palace. "_Lord Zeno, would you like-... You're..._"

Zalama turns toward him, smirking. "_Well... well... well... If it isn't the former God of Destruction, Beerus... The last time I visited while incognito, I realized that you were Zydis' replacement._"

Beerus clenches his fist. "_You... what are you doing here?!_"

"_I'm not your enemy anymore,_" Zalama says, crossing his arms. "_The gods are rising again, and there's going to be a threat worse than Oblivion._"

"How do you know about Oblivion...?" Beerus asks him, suspicious.

"_I know a lot of things, Beerus,_" Zalama says. "_... Why did you think during the war that other Founders so conveniently came at the last moment?_"

Beerus' eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_No way... You mean... you..._"

* * *

_**Flashback - Start**_

* * *

Gogito's pupils disappeared, as he roared as loud as he could, using all of the force he possibly could. Oblivion had very slowly begun to push back. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Ahton, the Founder vanished behind him, as he pressed his hands on the Omni Spirit Bomb Final Galick Kamehameha, having used all of his power in order to help. A pulse came from his eyes, as everybody else in the Omniverse was teleported in. Everybody had begun to use all of their energy to add onto the Kamehameha, as Oblivion was now struggling heavily. "**_NNNGHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!_**"

"**_No_..._ That will not WORK!_**" Oblivion had begun to push through the blast. If Oblivion was able to take the blast this easily, there was no chance for them to win.

Suddenly, there'd have been hundreds of figures in the distance heading toward the blast, as hundreds of giant figures that look similar to the Founder appeared next to the blast.

"_Seems you are having trouble, my friend,_" one of them said to Ahton. "_We'll assist you._"

Ahton sighed in relief. "_Glad to see you all in one piece. I was hoping for my Omniverse to not know the existence of other realities._"

"_Aw come on,_" The other Founder said, "_of course your reality would find out with the overpowered beings in your Omniverse._"

Ahton rolled his eyes. "_Yeah, but I have no regrets,_" he replied, as all of the other Founders all yelled, joining in on the blast, multiplying its power by hundreds of times.

The blast immediately consumed Oblivion, as his essence started to be erased. "**_NOOOO! HOW?! THAT'S... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHY ARE THERE _MOREEE_?!_**"

"_EVERYBODY, FULL POWER!_" Gogito roared, as everyone put all of their power into the blast, as Oblivion roared, having been completely erased by the Omni combined blast.

There'd have been no trace of Oblivion left, and everybody had won. The war was over, and they had barely killed Oblivion.

* * *

_**Flashback - End**_

* * *

"_You mean you... sent them?!_" Beerus asks him, in disbelief.

"_That's correct,_" Zalama confirms, closing his eyes. "_I couldn't let this entire omniverse get erased. You still think I'm the bad guy here?_"

"_How much were you... involved in?_" Beerus asks him. Zalama chuckles. "_It was because of me that you encountered Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus... All of you, this was not for nothing..._"

* * *

_**Flashback #2 - Start**_

* * *

Zalama teleported here, looking around for anything. The planet, no, most of the universe was barren. He set down Omesus and Zateus, as he raised his hands, making the planet they were on habitable.

"_You two will stay here and get stronger,_" he said. "_I, unfortunately, have to leave. I am now an enemy to the gods._"

Omesus was able to get up, as he looked up at Zalama. "_N-No... Stay here... with us..._"

Zalama turned around, walking away, his cape waving in the wind. "_You two, I have created these massive planet-sized balls. They are called the Super Dragon Balls. I told Dakaishin about them before the recent events happened._"

Zateus got up on his feet, stumbling. He glanced at Zalama, raising an eyebrow. "_Super Dragon Balls? What's their purpose?_"

Zalama turned toward them, smirking. "_Their purpose is to grant any wish you desire. When you get the chance, find them without being caught, and start your own race of Saiyans and Tuffles. Farewell. I'm going to... another realm._"

He vanished away, leaving the two boys there. The events were going to happen as said.

_Later, Whis would have forgiven Zydis, and he'd have went to settle down on his home world. He'd later have two children named Beerus and Champa._

_The two warriors have found the Super Dragon Balls with success, and they had started their own race. Zateus would later have a son named Abysus and trained him every single day._

_They would have later found a lone baby, who possesses strange powers. The baby would be some sort of Evil God species, a human-like species. They would have taken him in and named him Arysus._

_The angels would have trained for decades and eventually obtain the power known as Ultra Instinct. They'd have gotten a lot stronger._

* * *

_**Flashback #2 - End**_

* * *

Zalama finishes his explanation, as all of them are silent for a moment.

"_Unbelievable..._" Beerus says. "_My father, Zydis never told me of this. You saved Omesus and Zateus, and they raised two boys named Abysus and Arysus..._"

"_There are different variations of all of you in different multiverses,_" Zalama says, "_but I am one of a kind. There is only one of me in existence, and he is standing here now. I have created centillions of Super Dragon Balls in each multiverse._"

"_You... just how powerful are you?!_" Beerus asks, him clenching his fists tighter every moment.

"_Telling you wouldn't be the best idea,_" Zalama replies, "_but I'll just say... I'm a Royal ___Chaotic _Omni Guardian._"

"_Royal Omni Guardian...?_" Beerus thinks. "_What kind of being is he...? He was behind the four of our oldest enemies... He also said he's A Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian... Where did he come from...?_"

"_The gods are rising again..._" Zalama says, his staff appearing in his hands. "_And they are stronger than ever._" He walks away, as he vanishes away from the palace, leaving all of them completely stunned.

Zeno walks forward, clenching his fists. "_Let's go, guard._"

"_What are you doing, Lord Zeno?_" Beerus asks the Omni King.

Zeno turns toward him, more serious than Beerus has ever seen him. "_I'm going to find out what is happening. I'm going to leave one guard here._" He flies off along with one Omni Guard, shocking Beerus.

Beerus cracks his knuckles, looking up at the sky. "_I better get to Earth..._" He flies off as well at full speed. "_This could be a threat far worse than Oblivion!_"

* * *

A couple of hours later after the fights with the Voidic Being, the two Saiyan boys would be training with one another. Raddis yells loudly, a glow engulfing him. His eyes glow red, as a red glow engulfs him.

A pillar of light shoots from him, as he had finally manages to obtain the Super Saiyan God form, his hair waving back and forth. "_I did it..._"

Capper raises his fist, smirking. "_That's it, Raddis! You did it!_"

All of them hear a couple of screams and screeches, as they immediately know what it is. They turn around to see a bunch more Voidic Beings heading their way.

"_Aw, c'mon!_" Luffy says, getting into his fighting stance. "_When will they end?!_"

A small pillar of light slams in the middle of them, distracting them. Beerus walks out of the light, looking down at them, smirking.

"_Lord Beerus!_" Capper says, glad to see the old cat. The Voidic Beings roar, attacking him. Beerus just takes it, yawning. "_I don't even feel a small tingle._" He waves his hand, as all of them are sliced in half, poofing into dust.

"_There's no way..._" Naruto says. "_A cat is leagues above our power!_"

Beerus' ears perk up, having heard that. He vanishes in front of Naruto, knocking him on the head, causing blood to spew out of his mouth and nose. He gets the white anime Naruto eyes and dropping jaw. "_OW!_"

Sasuke facepalms, as Capper and Raddis shudder, not wanting to know how painful that must be. Beerus turns toward them, clearing his throat. "_Let's cut the crap and get to the point. I'm gonna train ya'll._"

"_Train us?_" Ichigo asks him, interested.

"_This is too early, but I don't care,_" Beerus says. "_We're going to the Angelic Chamber._"

"_Why are we suddenly being trained by you?_" Raddis asks him, a little suspicious.

"_I'll explain it to you there,_" Beerus replies. Light engulfs them, as they shoot to the palace, being there in an instant. Naruto wipes his eyes, looking around. "_Where are we?_"

Beerus raises his hand, using his Grand Priest powers to open a portal in front of them to a bright, very light red void. "_You all have trained for ten to thirty years, but..._" He smirks. "_...you will be training for a much longer time than that, but only one day will pass out here._"

"_It's just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then!_" Capper says.

"_Well yes, but not really,_" Beerus responds. "_One day out here... equals two thousand years in there._

"_I've done something like that before,_" Ichigo says. "_We went to this place with my dad and... I forgot the name of it._"

"_T... two thousand years?_" Naruto asks. "_We are going to train for that long?_"

"_Indeed,_" Beerus confirms. He steps into the portal, entering the chamber. "_You will remain youthful, so don't get your panties in a twist. Let's begin._" All of the other fighters enter the Angelic Chamber, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Five**_

* * *

_**Already another new chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to bring back Zalama and reveal a little of his true being. (Also a lil lore)**_

_**I will see you all again in the next chapter! Don't worry, I'm not gonna ruin the development of the characters and make them way too op from just the Angelic Chamber. Where's the fun in that? At most, I'll make Capper and Raddis like... SSJW Level.**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Infinite Zone

_**Major Spoilers Ahead For Other Anime**_

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

Beerus raises his hand, using his Grand Priest powers to open a portal in front of them to a bright, very light red void. "_You all have trained for ten to thirty years, but..._" He smirks. "_...you will be training for a much longer time than that, but only one day will pass out here._"

"_It's just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then!_" Capper says.

"_Well yes, but not really,_" Beerus responds. "_One day out here... equals two thousand years in there._

"_I've done something like that before,_" Ichigo says. "_We went to this place with my dad and... I forgot the name of it._"

"_T... two thousand years?_" Naruto asks. "_We are going to train for that long?_"

"_Indeed,_" Beerus confirms. He steps into the portal, entering the chamber. "_You will remain youthful, so don't get your panties in a twist. Let's begin._" All of the other fighters enter the Angelic Chamber, the portal closing behind them.

_**Chapter Six**_

Zalama teleports into the Angel Realm, Heaven. He watches Goku and Vegeta eating from above. He flies down, as he lands on the ground in front of them.

Goku looks up, his eyes widening. "_Huh...? Who are you?_"

Vegeta squints at him, setting a bowl to the side. "_Who are you? Explain._"

Zalama smirks at them, crossing his arms. "_My name is Zalama, the Dragon God._" Goku and Vegeta gasps in shock, knowing of that name.

"_You must be the one in the legends,_" Vegeta says. "_Why have you come here, and how?_"

"_I have come to train you, Goku and Vegeta,_" Zalama replies, clearing his throat. "_I am going to make you even stronger than before._"

"_We've already tried to get stronger,_" Goku said, sighing. "_In the war we fought in, we had reached our maximum potential._"

"_I am aware you are already at the peak of your strength,_" Zalama responds, chuckling, "_but as for technique... I shall teach you something useful... I will teach you the way of the Arhenahin Arts. It contains the strongest techniques in existence._"

"_The Arhenahin Arts?_" Vegeta asks him, confused on the random name. "_What does that mean?_"

"_It provides you with power beyond your own comprehension,_" Zalama explains. "_It provides you with great Omni power and techniques. You never properly utilized your strongest forms, the Ultra Instinct stages, and Super Saiyan X_"

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. "_Wait,_" Goku says, "_you mean... there's more to them?_"

"_Time and time again you have made the same mistakes,_" Zalama continues. "_You only used those transformations for power, not for its abilities. Ahton has fully mastered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He has the power to manipulate the entire Omniverse at his will. If you could fully master Stage Four, you could be equal, or even stronger than Ahton._"

"_I... Impossible!_" Vegeta says. "_He is the Founder. He's basically God, isn't he?_"

"_That is incorrect,_" Zalama says, closing his eyes. "_The Founders have a purpose, and that is to watch over all of the Omniverses._"

"_Just how many Omniverses are there?_" Vegeta asks him.

"_There are an infinite amount of Omniverses,_" Zalama replies, "_at least, that is what you lower life forms would refer an endless amount as. All of the Omniverses are packed in one, infinite space, called the Metempiric Space._"

"_The... Metempiric Space...?_" Goku says. "_What's beyond that?_"

"_Nothing,_" Zalama says. "_There is nothing of nothing, it is blank of blank, there is nothing beyond the Metempiric Space. It contains everything possible and impossible. Outside of it, there is nothing._"

"_How do you know all of this?_" Vegeta asks him, getting suspicious. "_I thought you belonged to this multiverse. Aren't there other variations of you?_"

Zalama goes ahead and explains everything he explained to Zeno and Beerus, leaving them completely stunned.

"_Who is in charge of everything?_" Goku asks him, curious.

Zalama turns around, walking away. "_Let's begin the training, shall we?_"

_**Angelic Chamber**_

Twenty years into the training, Naruto is panting heavily, on his knees. He looks up at Beerus, who is smirking down at him. "_It seems like you are at your limit, human._"

Naruto claps his hands together, yelling. His eyes glowed brightly, as he enters the Six Paths Sage Mode, sending wind everywhere. He enters Kurama mode, creating a bunch of Shadow Clones.

Sasuke flickers into his Complete Susanoo, flying toward him. He brings his sword down onto Beerus, him catching it between his two fingers. Ichigo takes off toward him, bringing his Zanpakuto onto him.

Beerus catches it with his bare hands, as he spins around, throwing them across the area, them being sent skidding. Capper and Raddis roar, as their hair spike up. A blue light engulfs them, as they enter Super Saiyan Blue.

The two boys swing a punch at Beerus, him dodging them with ease. He glares at them, sending them flying across the chamber. Luffy yells, as he stretches back his fist in Gear Fourth: Snakeman.

He brings it toward Beerus with all of his force, going to slam him in the gut. Beerus raises his arms to block them, as he grabs them, throwing Luffy into the air. "_All of you are making progress in developing your power._"

Saitama takes off toward him, as they run through the landscape across from each other, going at many miles per second. Saitama skids, as he raises his fist, slamming it onto Beerus' chest.

Beerus catches it, chuckling. "_You're the strongest human I've ever seen, I'll give you that._" He slams his knee into Saitama's gut, causing him is knocked across the landscape. Beerus vanishes above him, looking down at him. "_Let's continue..._"

Zalama stands across from Goku and Vegeta, who get into their fighting stances. "_Both of you, show me what you are capable of._"

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_let's go!_" The two of them yell, as they take off toward Zalama at crazy speeds. The three of them vanish, as shockwaves travel through the air at a rapid pace.

Zalama blocks, dodges, and catches their punch at a godly speed. Vegeta launches at Zalama, throwing punches and kicks at him, to which Zalama dodges with little to no effort. Zalama then swings a spin kick at Vegeta, sending him into the ground, causing him to crash through it.

Lightning slams the ground. Vegeta yells, powering up into the Super Saiyan form. He raises his fists, launching at Zalama, who is clashing with Goku. He yells, slamming a punch into Zalama's face.

Zalama slams Vegeta in the chest, sending him back. He then turns toward Goku, slamming him in the gut, then elbowing him into the ground, causing a huge explosion to happen. "_AGHHH!_"

The two Saiyans get up from the ground, smirking. "_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_it looks like we can't hold back. Let's activate 'that'._"

"_Agreed,_" Vegeta says. A glow engulfs the two of them, a pillar of light shooting from them. Pulses shoot from them, as their clothes begin to glow slightly white. Their irises turn white, a faint white aura flaring up around them.

"_A blessing from a Founder, eh?_" Zalama thinks. "_I rarely see a blessing on that scale._"

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

Goku walked out of the pillar of light, having worn pure white glowing Gi. His powers would have increased even further than before. Vegeta vanished in front of him, confused. "_What... what are you wearing?! How are you alive?!_"

Goku opened his eyes, as his pupils would be a glowing white. "_Hey, Vegeta. Sorry for dying. I had to sacrifice myself so I could be able to gain the Founder's attention. Glad I'm alive. The Founder said something about a blessing of power or whatever._"

Ahton tapped his staff, as a white aura engulfed Vegeta's body. "_Wait... What is going on...?!_"

When the light faded, Vegeta was standing there, his armor a glowing white light, his pupils glowing as well. "_So this is the blessing you got, Kakarot... I feel even stronger than before!_"

Vegeta roared, having powered up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_I feel endless power coursing through my veins!_"

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

Zalama smiles, as he raises his hand, his staff appearing in it. "_Those two... They have far surpassed my expectations._"

Goku and Vegeta zoom through time, catching Zalama off guard. Vegeta slams a punch onto Zalama's face, sending him shattering through dimensions. "_TCH!_"

Goku vanishes behind him. He raises his fist above Zalama. "_TAKE THIS!_" He brings down his fist, slamming Zalama. He is launched onto the ground, causing a massive explosion to consume the area.

Zalama gets up from the ground, brushing himself off. "_My, my... I guess it can't be helped..._" He grabs his cape, as he tosses it off. His energy would be strangely still, as if he isn't there.

Goku and Vegeta yell as they leap toward Zalama, bringing their fists back. Zalama opens his eyes, as the two Saiyans swing a punch at him. He blocks Goku and Vegeta's punches with his two arms. "_Show me more..._"

The two Saiyans then bring back their other fists, swinging a punch into his gut. He glares, as they are sent back. He vanishes in front of them, as he taps them on the chest multiple times, making them unable to move.

"_Wh... What's this?!_" Goku says. "_My muscles..._" Zalama them pushes his palms against their chests. "_This... is the Arhenahin Arts._" A pulse goes from his palms, as the two Saiyans are sent crashing through many multiverses.

_**1,000 Years Later; Angelic Chamber**_

Sasuke is on the ground, unbelievably exhausted. "_Damn it... this... this has been going on for a long time... I'm healing fast because of this place, but... no ordinary being should be put through this..._"

Saitama's muscles would have bulked up noticeably. He raises his fist, wind revolving around it. He takes off from the ground toward Beerus at crazy speeds. He swings a punch, as a massive explosion shoots from it, his power insane compared to before.

Beerus clenches his teeth as he catches it, wind being sent everywhere. Capper and Raddis shoot at him from behind in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching a massive blast at him.

There is a massive explosion, sending everybody back, as Beerus stands there, no scratch on him. "_It is time... The next thing I am going to teach... is Magic Materialization._"

Naruto runs forward, yelling. He creates many Shadow Clones, as all of them launch a Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken at Beerus, him deflecting them.

Zalama gets into his stance. He takes off from the ground toward Goku. Goku is surprised, as he is caught by surprise. Zalama slams his fist into his face.

Zalama then spins around, kicking him on the side of his head with a kick. He spins around, kicking Goku on the side of his face again. Goku skids back, coughing blood.

Vegeta's hair glows, as he yells. He enters Super Saiyan God, blue light shooting from him. He takes off toward Zalama, swinging a punch at him. Zalama dodges, as he slams another punch into Vegeta's face, sending him flying through Multiverses.

Goku and Vegeta land on the ground, side by side. "_Vegeta,_" Goku says, powering down into his base form, "_let's show him... our strongest forms._"

The two of them begin to yell, a bright purple aura forming around them. The powers of both Ultra Instinct Stage Three and Super Saiyan X revolve around one another, as they combine into one.

Pillars of light and dark energy shoot out of the local area, destroying and cracking the ground, the cosmos in their area flashing brightly. More and more pillars of energy shoot out of the multiverses around them, as bunches of power draws toward him.

They both roar, a MASSIVE red pillar shooting from them, blowing everything back, and sending Zalama skidding back.

A flash goes across the multiverses, wind and debris being sent everywhere. They continue to yell, electricity crackling around them. Their hair wave in the wind.

"_It's about time,_" Zalama says, smirking. "_Come, and show me your full power._"

Goku and Vegeta take off toward Zalama at crazy speeds, as his eyes widen in surprise. "_WHA-_" Vegeta slams a punch into Zalama's gut, causing him to grunt. Goku kicks him, sending him crashing through the local part of the Omniverse.

Zalama gets up, as he takes off toward Goku and Vegeta. The three of them begin to clash, as they zoom across the Omniverse at speeds that make the speed of light look still.

Goku and Vegeta barrage him with punches and kicks, him blocking them and stepping back. He kicks Vegeta in the gut, sending him back. Goku vanishes in front of Zalama, yelling, and swinging a punch. Zalama catches it with his hand, causing his arm to shake. Goku is surprised, as Zalama then glares, sending him stumbling back.

Zalama presses his hands together, as the center begins to glow. He spread his hands out, as the antenna on his head turn into horns, the tips of them glowing. "_Aruhenahinto~unrerobīmu!_" A beam shoots out from his hands and horns, as it consumes Goku, him yelling in pain.

"_I... I can't move!_" Goku says, struggling.

"_Saikō no parusu!_" Zalama presses his hand on Goku's chest, as a pulse comes from it. The full force hits Goku's gut, him coughing a lot of blood. Zalama barrages him with extremely fast punches, Goku yelling in pain. He speeds up, as he barrages Goku with extremely quick punches. Zalama then swings a punch into Goku's gut, sending him flying.

_**Another 2,000 Years Later, the training is ready to wrap up in the Angelic Chamber**_

Beerus places a hand on Sasuke's right eye, as a pulse shoots from it, him grunting in pain. He raises his hand, as he shoots a beam to all of them, giving them a huge power boost. "_It's the least I could do. Good luck to all of you._"

Capper powers down from his maximum form, panting heavily. He looks down at his hands, smirking. "_Thanks, Lord Beerus. To think we could've gotten strong this fast, and in just a day outside!_"

Raddis turns toward Capper, powering down as well. "_This new technique we obtained... It's amazing..._"

"_I think I can now recreate the Truth Seeking Orbs I had during the Fourth Great Ninja War,_" Naruto says. "_I have fully mastered my Six Paths powers._"

Beerus walks over to Luffy, placing a hand on his chest, confusing him. "_All of you have logic different from mine, but... Perhaps I could do something about that Devil Fruit of yours..._"

A glow engulfs Luffy, as Devil Fruit lines go across his chest, similar to Gear Fourth. Steam shoots from him, as he glows brightly. "_Behold... I have awakened your Devil Fruit._"

Luffy looks down at his hands, his eyes widening. "_I feel so much more capable now... I feel a lot stronger!_"

"_Now go,_" Beerus says. "_May luck be with you. All of you must eradicate the Voidic Beings._"

"_Alright!_" All of them say. Beerus opens a portal in front of them, as they all leap through, Beerus following them. "_Now, time to take care of matters._"

Goku manages to stop himself, panting heavily alongside with Vegeta. "_Vegeta, he's insanely strong, and I can tell he is holding back a ton._"

"_He's far stronger than even Oblivion!_" Vegeta says. "_He took us out like we were nothing!_"

"_Goku, Vegeta,_" Zalama says. "_You two join me, and I will teach you the Art of Arhenahin._"

"What does... Arhenahin even mean?" Goku asks him, spitting blood on the ground.

Zalama chuckles, smirking. "_I am glad you asked... Arhenahin is the real name of God. The Arhenahin Arts is his way of combat. Not even I have mastered it, because he is the only one in the Metempiric Space who has fully mastered it, because he has created it._"

"_How do we learn the techniques?_" Vegeta asks him.

Zalama raises his hand, as this black fire shoots up from around him, forming into a magma like essence. He creates a large pool-sized hole in the ground, filling it with the essence. "_The first step is to improve yourselves... Jump into the essence, and you will enter a zone where I went to train._"

The two Saiyans walk toward the essence, looking down at it. "_Are you sure this is safe?_" Goku asks Zalama.

Zalama smirks. "_No._" He pushes them both inside the essence before they could react. "_It will be difficult, but I know you two could pull it off. You are gods, after all._"

_**MUGEN DORAKONIKKUZŌN**_

Goku and Vegeta fall into the zone, as they end up on a black floor inside a dark red void. "_Wh... Where are we?_" Goku asks, looking around.

Zalama teleports in with them. "_The first step is to not go insane when entering the place. Check. Alright, second step!_"

He claps his hand, as a glowing figure appears. He'd look familiar, as he chuckles. Oblivion opens his eyes, looking around. "_Where the hell... am I?!_"

"_Your second step is to fight and surpass Oblivion,_" Zalama says. He flickers, teleporting out of the area. Goku and Vegeta get into their fighting stances, as Oblivion glares at them, his eyes bloodshot. "_You..._"

"_This is... That's Oblivion!_" Vegeta says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_What's Zalama thinking by bringing him back?! This is bad!_"

"_Wherever I am, I will escape after I kill you,_" Oblivion says. "_Do you really think you could kill someone Omnipotent like me...?_"

Goku and Vegeta power up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, their auras flaring up. They shoot at Oblivion, spinning and swinging a kick at him. Oblivion takes it without even budging, chuckling. "_I will corrupt your souls, and absorb them..._"

"_FINAL... KAMEHAMEHA!_" The two Saiyans yell, launching their combined attack at Oblivion. He knocks it away, launching a blast at the two of them that consumes them, causing a massive explosion that causes ruptures in the dimension.

"_I underestimated Oblivion,_" Zalama thinks. "_He's beyond the level of a Founder. He's at least Tier 1 Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian level... Gogito was about a Tier 0... I'm about a Tier 4, and the highest is Tier 6._"

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, powering up to his max. "_I think it's time to do the Fusion Dance!_"

"_I agree!_" Goku says. The two begin to perform the Fusion Dance. _"FUU... SION... HA!_" Their fingertips connect, as a bright glow engulfs them.

"_That won't work here,_" Zalama says from above. "_I have set the rule of Fusion to be impossible._"

As Zalama said, when the glow fades, the two Saiyans are standing there, their fingertips still connected, but nothing happening.

"_Th... That's impossible!_" Vegeta says. "_The Fusion Dance didn't work?!_"

"_I'm not here to play games anymore,_" Oblivion says, raising his hand. "_I'll show you true power! HAAAAA!_" He launches a massive energy blast at the two. Goku and Vegeta at this point would be unable to dodge, as it would be too fast for them.

A massive explosion consumes Goku and Vegeta. The entire dimension shakes, cracks forming everywhere. Oblivion laughs sadistically, the dimension shattering.

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Seven**_

_**This was real fun to do! I wanted to introduce yet more concepts. My intention is to make the Arhenahin Arts be unique from the other fighting styles. The stuff with the tiers of Royal Chaotic Omni Guardians will be revealed later on.**_

_**I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Incarnation Of Evil

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, powering up to his max. "_I think it's time to do the Fusion Dance!_"

"_I agree!_" Goku says. The two begin to perform the Fusion Dance. _"FUU... SION... HA!_" Their finger tips connect, as a bright glow engulfs them.

"_That won't work here,_" Zalama says from above. "_I have set the rule of Fusion to be impossible._"

As Zalama said, when the glow fades, the two Saiyans are standing there, their finger tips still connected, but nothing happening.

"_Th... That's impossible!_" Vegeta says. "_The Fusion Dance didn't work?!_"

"_I'm not here to play games anymore,_" Oblivion says, raising his hand. "_I'll show you true power! HAAAAA!_" He launches a massive energy blast at the two. Goku and Vegeta at this point would be unable to dodge, as it would be too fast for them.

A massive explosion consumes Goku and Vegeta. The entire dimension shakes, cracks forming everywhere. Oblivion laughs sadistically, the dimension shattering.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta fall onto the ground, injured. Oblivion towers over them, as he raises his hand, enclosing them in an orb that begins to close in on them. "_Goodbye..._"

Zalama smirks, as he raises his hand. "_I suppose I should remove the body's restrainers on them for a little bit... Their bodies are restricting their true powers..._" He closes his hand, as suddenly Goku and Vegeta begin to glow brightly, the orb bursting open.

"_What?!_" Oblivion yells. Goku and Vegeta begin to shatter the dimension, a pillar of light shooting from them. Electricity shoots everywhere, causing Oblivion to skid back. "_Grrr!_"

There is a shockwave, as more pillars shoot out of the ground, a bright light engulfing the area. Goku and Vegeta look up at Oblivion, as they'd have red, glowing lines going through their body. Their hair is glowing yellow-orange, and their pupils would be orange.

"_Impossible!_" Oblivion says. He remembers the fight against Gogito, who was able to access Omni Evolution.

* * *

_**Flashback - Start**_

* * *

Out of no where, a pillar of light traveled upward and downward, as the remains of the omniverse completely disintegrated, as a barrier appeared around all of the other fighters.

There was nothing left of the omniverse, as now everybody was surrounded by a seemingly endless void. The force broke all of the remaining barriers of the omniverse, as there were no longer rules or restrictions.

There was a massive roar, as pillars of light traveled up and down, the breaking point of logic appeared at the new center in power. When the light faded, Gogito was standing there, red, glowing lines having gone through his body. His hair was glowing yellow-orange, and his pupils were orange.

Oblivion moved toward the figure, as out of nowhere, Oblivion was launched across the infinite void, knocked back and forth. "_WHAT?!_"

Ahton got up, shocked at the new figure's power. "_Did they... fuse...? Incredible... Their power far exceeds even my own... The entire Omniverse is no more, and... oh no... I cannot let anybody find out the secret!_" Ahton launched toward the battle, but was knocked back by just the wind of it. "_Nngh!_"

Oblivion got up, looking at Gogito, the ultimate fusion of Goku and Vegeta. "_...What are you?!_"

"We are many things, Oblivion," Gogito said, "_but... right now... our power is now BEYOND YOURS... There's no such thing as comparing powers anymore. We both exceed the rules of logic itself._"

Oblivion roared, powering up some more. "_NONSENSE! YOU CANNOT WIN!_" The two of them launched at each other, clashing with each other at... unbelievable speeds.

There were shockwaves everywhere at once. Gogito and Oblivion exchanged blows, the both of them nearly equal in power. Gogito had the upperhand, as he knocked Oblivion around, injuring him greatly.

Ahton observed the battle, and back then even he couldn't help. "_What kind of power have those two unlocked when fusing...? Wait... no... could it be... They have unlocked... Omni Evolution... The form that only my..._"

* * *

**_Flashback - End_**

* * *

"_By removing the limiters that their body has given them,_" Zalama thinks, "_I have unlocked the strength and power. Their body is no longer holding them back. They have unlocked... Omni Evolution. However, they may not know how to use it after this._"

Oblivion clenches both of his fists so hard, that he crushes space and time around him. "_That form... brings back memories... This time, you will not win against me..._"

Goku glows brightly, shockwaves shooting from him, knocking Oblivion back. His eyes glow, as he becomes a figure of pure energy. The two Saiyans launch at Oblivion at teleportation speeds, as they swing a kick at him, sending him flying. "_AGHHHH!_"

"_They're even stronger than Gogito,_" Zalama thinks. "_I didn't expect them to become this strong._" Shockwaves travel through the dimension, the three of them clashing at crazy speeds.

Goku and Vegeta swing a combined kick into Oblivion's gut, as he blocks it, being sent back flying. "_GRRRR!_" Goku follows it with a Kamehameha, which he is launched far back by. "_AGHHH!_"

Goku raises his hand, as he somehow is able to create an instantaneous Spirit Bomb. He launches it at Oblivion, it consuming him and damaging him further. "_Grr... You forget... That... I CAN GET STRONGER!_"

Omni Essence revolves around Goku and Vegeta, as they raise their hands, charging a combined attack. "_OMNI FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAA!_"

Oblivion begins to get consumed by the blast, yelling in pain. He tries to block it, but is unable to. "_AGHHHH!_" There is a massive explosion that is sent everywhere, as there'd be no trace left of Oblivion.

Goku and Vegeta materialize back into their bodies, as they fall onto the ground, unconscious. Zalama smirks, walking up to them. "_These two are even more impressive than I could have imagined. If they could find out and master their Omni Evolution forms, they could be a serious deal as an ally._"

* * *

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Saitama, Ichigo, Capper, and Raddis leave the Angelic Chamber, nodding to one another. "_Let's split up,_" Naruto says. "_We will be able to cover more ground that way in eliminating the remaining creatures._"

All seven of them leap off in different directions from one another. Naruto hops across a forest, looking around. He suddenly sees a beam of energy coming toward him, forcing him to move out of the way.

Twenty Voidic Beings screech, as they land in front of him. "_You already found me?_" Naruto asks. He raises his hand, charging up a simple Rasengan. "_It's time to put an end to you._"

The Voidic Beings launch at him, as Naruto throws the Rasengan. It begins to glow, it growing into a size far larger than any Rasengan he had produced before. It consumes the Voidic Beings, as they are sent flying back.

The creatures leap at him, having absorbed some of the attack. They begin to barrage him, but Naruto dodges all of them, in his Six Paths Mode, his eyes being a mix between Sage Mode and Kurama's.

He raises his hand, creating a Rasen-Shuriken next. "_Sage Art: Magnet Release Ultra-Odama Rasen-Shuriken!_" He throws it, as it consumes the Voidic Beings, a marking spreading across their bodies to immobilize them.

A Kurama Tailed Beast Mode arm comes out of his back, as it slams a punch into the Voidic Beings. The creatures glow brightly, as they explode into a thousand pieces, being completely destroyed. "_I've gotten much stronger since last time._"

* * *

Luffy is fighting ten Voidic Beings as well. They all begin to attack him, but he dodges it with ease. He brings back his fist at speeds that far exceed even Gear Fourth: Snakeman's.

He brings it forward, as the Voidic Beings are sent crashing through mountains, being damaged. They absorb the attack, as they leap at Luffy again, enraged. Luffy blows air into his arm, as it begins to inflate.

He enters Gear Fourth: Bounceman, but it is only on his arm. He was able to do the same with Gear Third before. "_Gomu Gomu No... OKITA KONG BAZOOKA GUN!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, as a large explosion consumes them.

Wind is sent through the area, as the Voidic Beings are completely destroyed by his attack, a gigantic crater forming in the ground.

* * *

Eight Voidic Beings attempt to slash Sasuke in half using their claws. Sasuke blocks it with his blade, as he'd have his right eye closed for some reason, as his left eye with the Six Paths Rinnegan is open.

He spins around, as he slams a kick into one of the creatures, sending it flying. He follows it with a bunch of gigantic fireballs from his mouth, sending all of the creatures at opposite directions.

He opens his right eye, as it'd be a Rinnegan as well. Both of his eyes would be Rinnegan, as Beerus would have given him a second Rinnegan earlier when he placed his hand on his eye.

He'd now have surpassed the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo. He raises his hand, as he uses the Deva Path to pull the Voidic Beings toward him. His eyes pulse, as the creatures get sucked into a Chibaku Tensei.

He forms into the Complete Susanoo instantaneously, as he brings back his bow, launching a massive arrow engulfed in electricity and Amaterasu. Upon connection, the entire Chibaku Tensei explodes in a gigantic explosion, destroying the Voidic Beings along with it.

* * *

Twelve Voidic Beings appear all around Saitama, going to kick him. Saitama takes the kicks without budging. He raises his fist, as it glows brightly, wind being blasted everywhere.

He swings the punch, as all of the creatures are blasted, crashing through ten mountains, leveling the entire landscape. The creatures leap toward him again, severely damaged, having absorbed the force of his punch.

Saitama catches and dodges their attacks. He raises his fist, as he swings it again with a little more of his strength. There is a massive explosion that destroys the entire landscape, it being seen from space.

The Voidic Beings screech, as they are all eradicated by his massive newfound power. Saitama takes off running across the Earth, looking for more of them.

* * *

A slice goes through nine Voidic Beings, as they are all sliced in half by Ichigo. They reform, attempting to pressure Ichigo, but it isn't working. Ichigo swings his Zanpakuto, as it creates a massive arc that slices many mountains in half clean, slicing through the Voidic Beings.

They reform once again, having absorbed his slice. Ichigo squints at them, as he lowers his Zanpakuto, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a million slices go through all of the creatures, them being sliced into thousands of pieces.

Before they could reform, Ichigo swings his sword rapidly. "_Renzoku Getsuga Tenshō!_" A bunch of smaller Getsuga Tenshōs slice through the creatures, causing a bright light to consume them.

They explode into thousands of pieces, being completely destroyed by Ichigo. Ichigo smirks, walking away. "_I've really improved!_"

* * *

Fifteen Voidic Beings surround Capper and Raddis, the two of them in their base forms, back by back. They and the Voidic Beings vanish, as many shockwaves shoot through the air, craters forming on the ground.

Capper and Raddis get slammed in the face with a punch, but counter the creatures with even stronger punches. They enter Super Saiyan, as they launch an energy beam that sends them crashing into the ground.

The Voidic Beings manage to regenerate, as they let out a roar a yellow aura flaring up around them. Capper and Raddis look at each other, nodding once. "_Let's end this,_" Raddis says.

A firey aura flares up around them, as they get skinnier. They enter the God Ki form, as they charge a combined blast at the Voidic Beings flying up at them.

"_Three... Two... One..._" Capper counts, as the Voidic Beings launch a blast from their mouths at them. "_FIRE!_" They fire the massive combined blast, as the Voidic Beings are launched downward, a massive explosion consuming the land.

The land shatters, massive chunks of it flying up into the sky. The Voidic Beings are completely vaporized from their combined attacks, as Capper and Raddis power down to their base forms, feeling proud of their victory.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta wake up to see Zalama looking down at them, crossing his arms. "_Get up. We've only started the training._"

Vegeta coughs, getting up onto his feet, wiping blood off of his mouth. "_How long are we going to be here? How does this place work?_"

"_It took me 98.58129 Trillion years to get to where I am now,_" Zalama says. "_You'll be here for about... 90 Trillion years._"

"_N... Ninty Trillion years?!_" Goku says, his jaw dropping. "_By then, everyone outside will be dead!_"

Zalama chuckles at his comment. "_A few days will pass outside or more. My dimension works a little... differently. No matter what power you are, it will adjust so that it will always extremely difficult._"

"_U... Unreal..._" Vegeta says, shocked. "_The time it will take..._"

"_The first step is to master the form you were given,_" Zalama says. "_Its name is Omni Evolution. Let us begin our long journey._"

* * *

The being would open its eyes again, as they'd be blank. "_**Excellent... These fools continue to grant me power by attacking my creatures...**_" Suddenly, the being glows brightly, having absorbed Beerus' power from earlier. A shockwave goes through the void it is in. "_**Already...? Everything is going even more perfect than I could have imagined...**_"

It begins to form a simple body, a completely black figure. "_**A body... I now have a body, and I can talk... I have enough power to go with the next stage...**_"

The being presses its hands together, them glowing. "_**What shall my... temporary name be...? Ah, I have a good, and simple one... I will be referred as 'Tiias' for now... I suppose I will refer myself as... a male... or, a female...?**_"

He roars, a pillar of light shooting from him. Ki, Chakra, Haki, and Reiatsu swirling around him. "**_When I could obtain every single type of energy, I will be able to utilize 'that' and move onto Stage Three..._**"

He raises his hand, a portal opening in front of him. "_**I am the ultimate being... It is time to kill all of you and take your powers...**_" He flies into the portal.

* * *

Tiias enters Universe 11, on the same planet as God of Destruction Toppo. Marcarita and Toppo notice his energy. "_Wh... what's that Ki?!_" Toppo asks Marcarita, getting up, and looking around.

He spots Tiias walking toward him. "_State your purpose, mortal!_" Toppo says, knowing Tiias is stronger than him. Tiias smirks, as he appears in front of Toppo, slamming him in the gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth.

"_**I'm not like the other enemies you've faced before,**_" Tiias says. Toppo enters his Full Power God of Destruction form, attempting to Hakai him. It doesn't work, as a slice goes through Toppo's chest, blood spewing out of it. "_AGHHH!_"

Marcarita launches at him, attempting to immobilize him, which it does for a second. Marcarita then slams him on the face with her staff, knocking him back a little. He chuckles, as he grabs Toppo, crushing his neck, dropping him on the ground. "_**One down, one to go...**_"

Marcarita enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two. She slams her staff into Tiias, sending him flying. However, he had absorbed the attack. "_**I will destroy all of you one by one. You are merely toys for me to play with...**_"

He launches a massive wave of Amaterasu to distract Marcarita, as he vanishes behind her, immobilizing her. "_**Goodbye...**_" He shoves a hand through her chest, absorbing her life force, boosting his power. "_**A shame...**_"

* * *

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell: House of Fire] [Recommended to search it up on YouTube and play it while reading]  
**_

* * *

Ahton's eyes widen, as sweat goes down the side of his face. "_It... can't be..._" His eyes twitch, as he gets up from his throne, clenching his fists.

"_What is it, sir?_" Dhondarr asks him, alarmed.

"_Dhondarr, we need to go, NOW!_" He raises his staff, electricity coming from above. All of the Orders and his Royal Guards are summoned. All of them take off toward the current Dragon Ball multiverse, the one where Tiias is at, at full speed.

* * *

Beerus takes off toward Universe Nine at full speed, a white aura following him. "_This energy... This feeling... It's so evil, that even Oblivion couldn't compare to it!_"

Tiias raises his hand, as the entire Universe 9 is completely destroyed, fragments being sent everywhere. He absorbs them, his power skyrocketing. "Yes... perfect..." Suddenly, he sees a flash of light, as he is launched through universes, crashing through them.

Beerus mauls him so fast, that he ends up in the World of Void. Beerus knocks him around the World of Void in the multiverse, as he punches Tiias on the face, sending him crashing through the former Tournament of Power stage, which was spread out and destroyed hundreds of years ago.

"_I cannot let this guy live!_" Beerus says, picking up in speed. He swings another punch, as Tiias catches it, crushing it. Beerus yells in pain, as Tiias slams him on the gut with a kick, sending him flying.

They end up outside the World of Void. They end up in Universe Six, as shockwaves travel through the air, shattering planets and Solar Systems. Beerus lands on one of the planets, topless. He'd be panting, clenching his fists. "_Why... why are you here?!_"

Tiias kicks him on the head, sending him stumbling. Beerus clenches his fists, as he yells, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Three, having unlocked it a while ago. "_Try me... you bastard!_"

The two continue to clash, as Beerus begins to overpower him, backhanding him, sending him crashing through galaxies. Tiias growls, as he launches at Beerus at full speed, starting to absorb some of his power.

Shockwaves travel throughout the multiverse, more wind being sent everywhere.

* * *

Capper and Raddis gasp, as the entire cosmos of the multiverse is flashing, them feeling the energies. Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama would feel the energy as well, being in disbelief.

Beerus swings a kick at Tiias knocking him back. Tiias roars, as he slams Beerus on the face, causing him to cough up blood. Tiias gives him no time to react, as he slams him on the face, barraging him.

Blood is sent everywhere, as Tiias slams a full force punch into Beerus' face, breaking his nose. He then kicks him in the gut, causing him to lose consciousness for a moment. Beerus tries to fight back, but Tiias would smirk, just dodging his punches.

Tiias places a hand on his chest, his eyes pulsing. "_Shinra Tensei!_" Beerus coughs a ton of blood, as he is sent crashing into Zeno's palace, surprising the one guard who is guarding it.

Tiias teleports into the palace, as he launches a beam at the guard, annihilating it. It grabs Beerus by the neck, raising him up in the air, choking him. Beerus tries to summon some power, but is unable to.

All of the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction enter the palace, as they attempt to attack Tiias. Tiias slams Beerus onto the floor, as he turns around, smirking. He grabs Quitela by the neck, shoving a Ki blade into his heart.

"_Beerus!_" Whis yells, flying over to him while Tiias is distracted. "_You're going to be okay-_"

To Beerus' horror, a Ki blade is shoved through Whis' chest, absorbing his essence. He falls onto the ground, lifeless.

Beerus just stares at Whis' corpse, then back at Tiias, his eyes twitching. Tiias laughs, as he reaches his hand out for Beerus, but Beerus snaps. "You didn't just do that..."

Tiias kills off the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction, Champa being the only one left. "_**Is this your brother...?**_"

"_PUT. HIM. DOWN,_" Beerus says, his eyes as wide open as they possibly could be, his body twitching. Tiias smirks, as he launches a Ki blast into Champa, vaporizing him. "_I am the incarnation of evil... I will show no mercy..._"

Beerus' eyes glow brightly, as he roars, electricity being sent throughout the Omniverse. A red aura surrounds him, as he gets consumed by rage at this being who singlehandedly killed everyone he cared about.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... in Chapter Eight...**_

* * *

_**God, the second half of that chapter was painful to make! It was so dark, and I wanted to get ya'll emotional and overwhelmed, so you could be hyped for the next chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will come out soon. Also, make sure you played "**__**_**Two Steps From Hell: House of Fire" when it told you to! It will really add to the dramatic effect! I will see you soon!**_**_

_**_**~ Scruffy**_**_


	8. Chapter 8 - The Sacrifice

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Tiias teleports into the palace, as he launches a beam at the guard, annihilating it. It grabs Beerus by the neck, raising him up in the air, choking him. Beerus tries to summon some power, but is unable to.

All of the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction enter the palace, as they attempt to attack Tiias. Tiias slams Beerus onto the floor, as he turns around, smirking. He grabs Quitela by the neck, shoving a Ki blade into his heart.

"_Beerus!_" Whis yells, flying over to him while Tiias is distracted. "_You're going to be okay-_"

To Beerus' horror, a Ki blade is shoved through Whis' chest, absorbing his essence. He falls onto the ground, lifeless.

Beerus just stares at Whis' corpse, then back at Tiias, his eyes twitching. Tiias laughs, as he reaches his hand out for Beerus, but Beerus snaps. "You didn't just do that..."

Tiias kills off the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction, Champa being the only one left. "_**Is this your brother...?**_"

"_PUT. HIM. DOWN,_" Beerus says, his eyes as wide open as they possibly could be, his body twitching. Tiias smirks as he launches a Ki blast into Champa, vaporizing him. "_I am the incarnation of evil... I will show no mercy..._"

Beerus' eyes glow brightly, as he roars, electricity being sent throughout the Omniverse. A red aura surrounds him, as he gets consumed by rage at this being who single handedly killed everyone he cared about.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

A bright glow emits from Beerus, as tears go down his face. "_You... bastard..._"

Tiias laughs at his anger, as suddenly he is sent flying. Beerus looks up at the sky, as everything would be dark to him. He'd be silent, as he roars again, wind being sent everywhere.

Zeno and his other guard make it to the destroyed palace. Zeno is furious, as he raises his hand, a white glow engulfing Tiias. "_Disappear._" He slowly closes his hand, a bright glow consuming the area.

When the glow fades, Zeno's eyes widen, him gasping, sweat going down the side of his face. Tiias flies back, chuckling. He launches a gigantic wave of Amaterasu that consumes Zeno and his other guard, destroying them.

Due to there being no Omni King to maintain the multiverse, it begins to crumble .The cosmos begins to flash, as more pillars of dark energy begin to burst out from all of the universes, on every planet. Zeno's palace beginning to crumble. The cosmic is beginning to heat up, as electricity goes through it, starting to rip the multiverse into shreds.

"_**Your death is imminent...**_" Tiias says, raising his hand. Beerus raises his hand, as Tiias is launched away. "_No, not yet. I still have something to do..._" He takes off toward Universe 7 at full speed. He zooms across Earth, as he places a hand on Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis, teleporting them to the Central using the last bit of his power.

He tries to escape as well, but an energy beam goes through his shoulder, Tiias vaporizing Beerus' arm. He yells in pain, as he falls back down to the palace, Tiias towering over him.

Beerus looks up at Tiias, smirking. "_I'm taking you down with me... You will not win against us all..._" A glow consumes his body, as Tiias grunts, stepping back. "_**YOU FOOL!**_" A bright glow consumes the multiverse, as there is a massive explosion.

Beerus had been vaporized by a suicidal attack to take down Tiias with him. Ahton, his Royal Guardians, and the Orders finally arrive, but it would be too late. The entire Multiverse had been reduced to mere fragments.

"Damn it..." Ahton says, clenching his fists. "I'm too late..."

Suddenly, a bright glow shoots from the remains of the multiverse, as Tiias is standing there, grunting, one of his arms gone. "_**Grrrhh...**_"

Ahton squints at Tiias, as he points his finger at him. "_Destroy him._"

Ahton's Orders launch at Tiias at speeds that even he couldn't keep up with. Tiias is sent flying through part of the Omniverse, spewing purple blood out of his mouth, almost dying... "_**Gck... I need... to escape...**_" A portal opens from behind him, as he shoots into it.

The Orders, Ahton's Royal Guards, and Ahton himself attempt to follow him, but the portal closes just before they are able to do so. Ahton slams his fist on the Space Time Continuum, enraged. "_Damn it... I'm pathetic!_"

Tiias appears at the Hidden Leaf Village, grunting. He begins to regenerate, absorbing some of the power of the Order who attacked him. He glows brightly, as he yells, the cracks spreading throughout the entire village.

A bunch of ninjas shoot down at him from above, throwing Kunai at him. Tiias' eyes pulse, as they are sent into the ninja's foreheads, killing them instantly. He sees a giant fire wave coming toward him, as he blows it away, it being dispersed.

The former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake gets into his stance, squinting at Tiias, Sakura Haruno at his side. Tiias beckons them to come forward, as Sakura leaps at him, bringing back her fist. "_CHAA!_"

The ground shatters under her, as Tiias stands there, not even phased. His eyes pulse, as Sakura is sent crashing into the stone Hokage head of Hiruzen Sarutobi above.

Upon impact, all of the Hokage's stone heads, the ones which have been there for years upon years, has been completely destroyed, shattering the entire mountain it was on.

Kakashi shakes, twitching. "_I... SAKURA!_" Tiias slices Kakashi's head off, chuckling. "_**This is quite entertaining...**_" He floats up into the air, looking at his hands. "_**I have access to so many techniques...**_"

He raises his hands, as he creates a Shinra Tensei that is similar to Pain's when he destroyed the village, but on a much, much larger scale. It completely annihilates the village, along with most of the multiverses. He roars, a bright glow emanating from him.

He absorbs the power of all of the ninjas and all of the variations he killed. He absorbs their techniques, and essences, lightning crackling around him. "_**Yes... YES!**_"

Suddenly, he is sent flying. The Founder of this multiverse tries to kill him, but he escapes once again. He continues to go across Omniverses, absorbing a lot more power and causing a lot more destruction.

Capper gets up from the ground, coughing. "_Wha... where are we?! What happened?_"

"_The clone I had just dispersed!_" Naruto says. Earlier, he had left a clone to protect the Leaf Village. "_Wait... I remember what the clone saw... I saw a bright light consuming the village, then..._"

His breathing begins to quicken, as his eyes widen. "_No.. No... NO! It can't be..._"

"_What's going on?!_" Luffy asks, as he looks around to see them getting weird looks from passing angels, Grand Priest/Priestess', and others. "_Where are we?_"

Suddenly, there is a red pillar of light from a distance, as a wave goes through the air, sparks coming from the light. Apparently most of the angels, etc, know what it means. A bunch of them begin to run toward the pillar of light in the Central.

"We need to follow them, and see what the big deal is," Ichigo says. The seven of them begin to run alongside each other toward the massive pillar of light. Suddenly, they hear a male voice speak.

"_Attention, everyone,_" Ahton says, "_this is not a drill. This is Code X._"

The seven fighters hear a lot of people begin to panic, gasping. "_What does Code X mean?_" Saitama asks his friends.

"_Any newcomers to the Central out there,_" Ahton continues, "_There are four types of code: Code I, a multiversal threat, Code II, a threat at the Central, Code III, a threat at a large group of multiverses, and Code X an Omniversal threat, Code X being the highest. Everyone is advised to evacuate the Section 4, the safest section of the Omniverse. You will be safest there, because it is the section with the most multiverses._"

The announcement ends, as all seven of the fighters see a bunch of angels and Grand Priest/Priestess' rush into these pod-like objects, many of them taking off away from the Central.

Rather than running, Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis run toward the fading pillar of light, but not even getting close to it, because the Central is the size of tens of thousands of multiverses.

* * *

_**1.6 Billion Years later; Zalama's Dimension**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta would have grown even more powerful than before. They'd roar, entering Omni Evolution, glowing brightly. They take off toward Zalama at full speed, using a basic Arhenahin Art move, to knock him away with a pulse of their hands.

Zalama skids back, as he spins around, knocking them back as well. "_You are now Tier 2 level of a Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian. I have never seen a mortal enter this level. However.._"

He takes off toward them at crazy speeds, sending them flying throughout the void using his staff. "_I am a Tier 4 Omni Guardian, and you have a long way to get even close to my level._"

Tiias is currently at Soul Society, picking off Shinigami one by one, absorbing their essences and Reiatsu, increasing his power even more. He raises his hands, as he charges a massive beam that eradicates the entirety of Soul Society, including most of the multiverses in the Omniverse, absorbing their powers. "_**Good... I have reached the level of a Founder...**_"

This Omniverse's Founder teleports above him, glowing brightly. She enters a technique similar to Ultra Instinct Stage 4, but not. Ultra Instinct doesn't belong in the Bleach Omniverse.

She swings her staff, sending Tiias flying. She raises her hand, as she creates multiverses, crashing Tiias through them. She claps, as a million multiverse-sized explosions take place where Tiias is, making the Big Bang look like a total joke.

Tiias absorbs the attack, as his power grows, him roaring. He vanishes above the Founder, swinging a kick at her. She is launched back, as the two begin to clash attacks, shockwaves traveling across the air.

"_**You're even weaker than Ahton,**_" Tiias says, chuckling. He roars, raising his hand. "_**Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!**_" The Founder is absorbed into the mega Chibaku Tensei, as Tiias follows it with a massive beam, causing a massive explosion.

The Founder is completely destroyed, as he absorbs her powers, his eyes glowing brightly. He creates a shockwave as the entire Omniverse explodes, alerting a ton of Founders.

Ahton gasps, as he realizes that a nearby Omniverse was completely destroyed. "_Tch... Damn him... I need to do something, but I can't leave my Omniverse! He's already as strong as Oblivion was!_"

A being made of pure, glowing light opens its eyes, having sensed something. "_Nygyn._"

A male being vanishes in front of him, being a Tier 5 Chaotic Royal Omni Guardian. "_Yes, my lord?_"

"_Please do a scan of the Metempiric Space around the Alpha Realm,_" the being responds. "_Check the local Omniverses and inform me of any threat you may encounter._"

"_Yes, my lord,_" Nygyn says. He vanishes away, zooming through the Alpha Realm and going across the Omniverses.

Tiias raises his hands, lightning shooting from them. He creates centillions of more Voidic Beings, all of them going to random Omniverses, going to absorb more power. "_**I have already won this war...**_"

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis notice energies approaching from different directions. Explosions happen throughout the Central, as many, many more angels run away from them.

"_What now?!_" Sasuke asks. Voidic Beings leap down, surrounding them. All of them prepare to fight, as there'd be no sign of help anywhere at the moment. Naruto raises his hand, launching a Rasen-Shuriken that slices through hundreds of them, destroying a few.

Luffy yells, as he runs forward, beginning to barrage some of them, sending them back. Sasuke's eyes pulse, as a giant wall of Amaterasu vaporizes a couple of them.

"_There's no end to them!_" Ichigo says. "_Renzoku Getsuga Tenshō!_" He launches a barrage of dark red slices, tons of Voidic Beings getting destroyed.

Naruto enters his Six Paths Sage Mode, Chakra arms coming out of his back and sending Voidic Beings flying. Saitama swings a punch, as a massive explosion happens in the path of his punch, destroying hundreds of them completely.

Capper and Raddis enter Super Saiyan Two, launching a combined blast that destroys thousands of them. However, more replace the ones who died, making it progressively harder.

* * *

_**85 Trillion Years Later; Zalama's Dimension**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, facing off with Zalama. Goku and Vegeta enter Omni Evolution, their bodies partially turning into energy, the red lines on their bodies glowing brighter than ever.

"_It seems they have fully mastered Omni Evolution,_" Zalama thinks, "_and they have a good understanding of the Arhenahin Arts._"

The three of them clash attacks, vanishing. More shockwaves travel throughout the void, as they are both launched back. Zalama smiles at them. _"Just 5 more trillion years to go, and you will be ready._"

* * *

_**[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 - Shippuuden]**_

* * *

Luffy is launched back, skidding heavily. He enters Gear Second in an instant, blowing air into his arm. "_GOMU GOMU NO... OKITA JET GRIZZLY MAGNUM!_" Voidic Beings are sent crashing through many buildings, causing damage.

The Voidic Beings would begin to overpower them, due to absorbing their powers, then distributing them with each other, making them extremely powerful.

"_No more holding back!_" Naruto says. He glows, as he presses his hands together. He enters Kurama Tailed Beast Mode, roaring. Luffy blows into his arm, as he begins to grow in size. "_GEAR..._" His Awakened Devil Fruit allows him to enter one more gear. His entire body gets coated in Armament Haki. "_...FIFTH!_"

Sasuke enters his Complete Susanoo form instantaneously, his two Rinnegan glowing. Blue energy swirls around Ichigo. "_BAN... KAI!_" A blue pillar of light shoots from him. He enters his True Form, a mixture of his powers.

Saitama simply puts on his Serious face, as he is thinking about something. "_Crap... I forgot about the Tuesday sale at the market..._"

Capper and Raddis yell, glowing brightly. A dark blue aura flares up around them, as they enter their Super Saiyan Blue Evolution forms, the Voidic Beings surrounding them.

"_LET'S GO!_" Kurama roars, charging up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb. He swallows it, as he launches a massive beam into the Voidic Beings, vaporizing many of them.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" He brings his fist back, swinging it forward. "_OKITA... MEGA PISTOL!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, a giant force bursting them back.

Sasuke's Susanoo flies up, as he launches a massive stream of Amaterasu to consume the Voidic Beings. He follows it with a fully charged bow, as it causes a gigantic explosion.

Ichigo takes off toward the ground, a slice going through thousands of the creatures, all of them being destroyed. He leaps up, as he launches a bunch more sword slices to destroy a lot more than the others.

Saitama brings back his fist, as it sparkles with power. "_Serious Series... Serious PUNCH._" A massive explosion destroys hundreds of buildings, debris and chunks being sent up into the air. He manages to beat Ichigo's record, destroying tens of thousands.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY!_" Capper and Raddis yell. They launch a massive energy dragon that plows through hundreds of thousands of the creatures, completely vaporizing them.

However, all of their efforts are futile. For every Voidic Being destroyed, two more replace it. All seven of them get backed up into a corner, struggling.

"_This is bad,_" Ichigo says, grunting. "_They're getting stronger!_"

Suddenly, there is a massive beam from the side that consumes all of the Voidic Beings currently here, vaporizing them. A female figure walks forward. "_Hey, there! Looks like you could use a hand!_"

"_Who are you?_" Capper asks her. "_Are you an ally?_"

"_You could say that,_" she says, smirking. "_The name's Adia. I'm a Grand Priestess. I came to support ya._"

Naruto creates eight shadow clones, as they leap up into the air, Truth-Seeking Orbs all around them. "_Yosh! Let's end this!_" All of the Shadow Clones create a Rasen-Shuriken, each having the power of one of the Tailed Beasts.

"_Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken!_" He launches all of them at once, as they connect with a group of Voidic Beings, a massive explosion completely vaporizing them.

"_You have unique abilities,_" Adia observes. "_You must not be from around here. I haven't seen humans as strong as all of you once in my life._"

The Voidic Beings would have absorbed Adia's attack, as their power skyrockets at massive levels. Luffy swings a punch at one of them, but they don't budge. They screech, launching a Bijuu-Dama at Luffy, which sends him flying. "_AGHHH!_"

"_Serious Consecutive Punches,_" Saitama says. He barrages them with full on punches, but they don't budge either. They swing a kick into Saitama, sending him crashing through the land.

"_Chibaku Tensei!_" Sasuke yells, attempting to trap all of them into the attack. However, one of them waves their hand, as the Jutsu is canceled out, shocking Sasuke. "_They overpowered it with just brute force?!_"

Ichigo attempts to slice them with his Zanpakuto, but one of them catches it, as they slam a punch into Ichigo's gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth. The other then knees him, sending him flying. "_Damn!_"

"_BIJUU RASEN-SHURIKEN!_" Naruto yells, launching a barrage of massive Bijuu Rasen-Shurikens, but they are deflected. Nine of the creatures vanish above Naruto, launching a Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken, the same attack Naruto used. Naruto yells in pain, being sent back down to the ground, being consumed by a massive explosion.

Capper and Raddis begin to barrage the Voidic Beings, but are easily overpowered. They are sent flying as well, as all seven of the fighters have been injured. Adia begins to walk forward, cracking their knuckles. "_OI, JACKASSES! YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!_"

The millions of Voidic Beings turn toward her, as they all launch at her, screeching. They begin to barrage her, as Adia's face is expressionless, her dodging them with ease. She then spins around, as she waves her hand, destroying hundreds of thousands of them.

However, they would become stronger due to absorbing Adia's attack. Rather than attack her, they gather up, as they merge into one massive Voidic Being, it roaring loudly.

Adia presses her hands together, as a yellow glow emits from her. Then hundreds of different yellow streaks of energy come from her, as they all shoot into the massive Voidic Being. It becomes bony as if it lost all their muscles. However, it just returns back to normal, as Adia chuckles. "_I'll store this so I can replenish people later._"

It suddenly is in front of Adia, as she is slammed through buildings, coughing. "_Wh... what the?! Damn... I'm just a healer! Why do I have to be the one who fights?! I'm weak!_"

"_You just said you'd help us-_" Saitama says, but is interrupted by Adia. "_I SAID I'D HELP YOU AS IN HEAL YOU AND BOOST YOU AND STUFF!_"

Adia clenched her fists, as she enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, her hair beginning to grow, having been able to obtain it as well. "_The war begins now. And... I can tell this one is going to be big._"

She yells, as she takes off toward the gigantic Voidic Being at full speed, a trail following her.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Nine**_

* * *

_**Wow! Two chapters in one day! What a surprise! (Hello, TheDarkHollow.)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What Adia said at the end was correct. This war's gonna be on a scale that makes Oblivion look like a playground bully!**_

_**I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Trick

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Capper and Raddis begin to barrage the Voidic Beings, but are easily overpowered. They are sent flying as well, as all seven of the fighters have been injured. Adia begins to walk forward, cracking their knuckles. "_OI, JACKASSES! YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!_"

The millions of Voidic Beings turn toward her, as they all launch at her, screeching. They begin to barrage her, as Adia's face is expressionless, her dodging them with ease. She then spins around, as she waves her hand, destroying hundreds of thousands of them.

However, they would become stronger due to absorbing Adia's attack. Rather than attack her, they gather up, as they merge into one massive Voidic Being, it roaring loudly.

Adia presses her hands together, as a yellow glow emits from her. Then hundreds of different yellow streaks of energy come from her, as they all shoot into the massive Voidic Being. It becomes bony as if it lost all their muscles. However, it just returns back to normal, as Adia chuckles. "_I'll store this so I can replenish people later._"

It suddenly is in front of Adia, as she is slammed through buildings, coughing. "_Wh... what the?! Damn... I'm just a healer! Why do I have to be the one who fights?! I'm weak!_"

"_You just said you'd help us-_" Saitama says, but is interrupted by Adia. "_I SAID I'D HELP YOU AS IN HEAL YOU AND BOOST YOU AND STUFF!_"

Adia clenched her fists, as she enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, her hair beginning to grow, having been able to obtain it as well. "_The war begins now. And... I can tell this one is going to be big._"

She yells, as she takes off toward the gigantic Voidic Being at full speed, a trail following her.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

Adia slams her fist into the Voidic Being, sending it crashing through hundreds of buildings, causing it to explode and scatter into millions of pieces. "_I bought myself some time to charge up an attack. You guys, distract it!_"

"_I guess that means I don't have to hold back,_" Saitama says, smirking with a serious face. "_Never in my life, have I actually went all out._" He clenches his fist, as energy begins to shoot from him.

"_Not... not even with Beerus?_" Raddis asks, shocked.

"_Nope,_" Saitama responds. He takes a step forward, his feet glowing. "_Serious Series... Serious LEAP._" He takes off at the Voidic Being at lightning speeds, even impressing Adia. He swings a punch, as the Voidic Being is sent crashing through the area, massive chunks of the ground flying up into the air.

The fused creature screeches, as it takes off toward him, launching Amaterasu, Haki, and Reiatsu-covered Rasen-Shuriken Tailed Beast Bombs at him. Saitama manages to jump over them, as he vanishes in front of the creature.

Saitama swings another punch, causing it to completely EXPLODE through the area at billions of miles per second. He follows it with a couple more, which sends it flying even further and faster.

"_How could a human be so strong?_" Adia asks herself, shocked. "_What kind of training did he go through? His power is immense... Damn... I wasn't even able to make myself useful during the war with Oblivion..._"

Saitama knocks it around the air at rapid speeds, then mauls it through the ground, it roaring. The creature launches back up at him, as shock waves shoot across the air, explosions taking place everywhere.

"_I can't even tell who's winning at this point!_" Luffy says to the others.

Saitama flies at the creature at full speed. He slams his fist into the Voidic Being's gut, causing it to cough blood. He then spins around, slamming the creature in the gut again.

"_That thing is a monster,_" Naruto says. "_Saitama is annihilating him, but I can tell the creature is slowly adapting to him!_"

Saitama and the creature clash at unbelievable speeds, them vanishing again. Craters form on the floor, as the creature is launched to the ground again, causing Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, and Ichigo to be launched back from the force.

Massive chunks of the ground fly up high into the air, then come crashing down, sending dust everywhere. The Voidic Being gets up from the rubble, growling. It lets out a roar, a pillar of light shooting from it.

Its muscle mass increases by a ton, as it takes off toward Saitama at blinding speeds, shocking all of the fighters. "_H... FAST!_" Naruto yells.

The creature slams its fist into Saitama's gut, sending him flying. It follows it with a bunch of arcs from its claws, then a bunch of punches with even greater force than Saitama's.

"_This guy... What power!_" Sasuke says, clenching his fists. "_Saitama has to win..._"

Saitama is launched back, skidding. He yells, as he takes off from the ground, a trail following him. He begins to barrage the creature with a bunch of punches. "_Serious Consecutive Punches!_"

Unfortunately for Saitama, the creature begins to adapt to his abilities. It uses Observation Haki to predict his punches, barely able to dodge them. Suddenly, it does something that shocks everyone.

The creature glows brightly, as two Rinnegan form on his eyes, it entering a fake copy of Six Paths Sage Mode. It then enters a fake copy of Ichigo's form, Luffy's Gear Fifth, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, combining all of them together.

"_No way..._" Ichigo says, his hands shaking, but then he clenches them to stop it. "_It has the ability to steal our transformations, and even combine all of them into one! What can't these creatures do?!_"

"_Wait..._" Naruto says. "_How was it able to enter Kurama Mode? It wouldn't be able to do that without trust from the Tailed Beasts! I can tell it stole a part of each Tailed Beast!_"

"_It didn't steal an actual part of them,_" Sasuke theorizes. "_It must have stolen their Chakra. It is able to steal abilities and automatically know how to use them, somehow..._"

The creature is suddenly in front of Saitama, its body barely able to contain all of the added power. It slams its fist into Saitama's gut, causing him to spew blood. He is launched crashing through thousands of structures.

"_SAITAMA!_" Capper yells after him. Saitama gets up on his hands, coughing blood, groaning. "_Son of a..._" He manages to get up, as he pants heavily.

The creature vanishes in front of him as well, launching a beam into him, sending him flying again. It then follows it with a couple of planet-sized Tailed Beast Bombs, causing massive explosions to spread throughout the area.

"_Looks like the human is at his limit,_" Adia says, walking forward. "_I'll take over._"

However, Capper and Raddis walk forward, stopping Adia. "_We have more tricks up our sleeves,_" Capper says, smirking. "_I was hoping we wouldn't have to use it right now, but we have no choice._"

_**[ Music: Empire · PP Music (UK) ( Various Artists - Topic ) ] [Find on YouTube]**_

The two boys yell, wind shooting from them. The ground cracks underneath them, lightning crackling around them. Their hairs flash white, a pillar of light shooting from them. Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama are launched back by the force.

"_NO WAY!_" Naruto says. Capper and Raddis continue to roar, their eyes beginning to glow white. A white, glowing aura flares up around them. They let out one last yell, as they enter the forms known as Super Saiyan White.

"_That brings back a lot of good and bad memories,_" Adia thinks.

"_LET'S GO, CAPPER!_" Raddis yells. The two boys take off at speeds far faster than Saitama, catching the creature off guard. They slam a kick into the creature, sending it flying throughout part of the Central, causing a lot of damage.

The creature launches back, but it'd be absolutely no match for the two boys. They begin to pound on the creature, kicking it back and forth throughout the air, sending it crashing through areas.

Capper slams his fist on the ground, causing massive chunks of land to fly up and surround the creature. Raddis takes off toward it. He hops to different rocks around the Voidic Being, picking up in speed. He punches the creature again, as it is sent crashing through rocks. Raddis launches across more rocks, as he lands in front of the creature, launching a strong punch.

The creature is sent into the ground, crashing through it. A bright light consumes it, as there is a massive explosion. The two Saiyans follow it with a massive combined energy blast, sending all of the fighters back.

"_Unbelievable,_" Adia says. "_I truly underestimate the power of that form... Super Saiyan White... What kind of potential do these boys have?! It's terrifying... They may even surpass Goku and Vegeta._"

The two boys continue to fly around, knocking the creature around. The creature roars, as it launches a couple of massive Reiatsu, Amaterasu, and Armament Haki-covered Tailed Beast Rasen-Shurikens at the two boys.

Capper yells, as he punches it back toward the creature, an explosion consuming it. The creature flies out of the explosion, its two copied Rinnegan glowing. Its eyes pulse, as it attempts to put the boys under Genjutsu, which succeeds.

However, Sasuke flies over, as he places a hand on the two boys, pulling them away from the Genjutsu. "_Don't look at its eyes. I'll help you if you go under Genjutsu._"

"_YOSHA!_" The two boys take off toward the creature again, sending it flying. However, it'd be slowly starting to adapt to their power. It takes off toward the two boys, as the three of them begin to clash punches and kicks.

"_REITEKINA PUNCH!_" The two boys yell, as they slam the creature in the face with a combined punch, sending it flying throughout the area again.

"_I wish I could help,_" Naruto says, "_but I don't know how._"

Flashes go through the air, shock waves destroying more and more of the area. The creature slowly begins to overpower them, grabbing their legs, and throwing them to the ground. Capper and Raddis manage to land on their feet, as they launch back at it.

Bright flashes shoot around the area, sending debris flying everywhere, all of the other fighters except for Adia forced to block it. The creature spins around, kicking the two boys on the side, sending them flying.

The two boys cough blood, as they launch at the creature again, going to clash with it. However, the creature would have absorbed the power they had used. It launches a beam that damages the two boys, sending them into the ground.

"_How do we beat them?!_" Ichigo asks, raising his Zanpakuto. "_It looks like we will have to step in._"

"_Not quite..._" Raddis says, standing alongside Capper. "_We still have more to show to this monster!_" The two of them yell, as they take off toward the creature again. The three of them vanish, as Adia observes the battle from below. "_I know for a fact I'll have to step in sooner or later._"

The creature lets out a roar, sending the two boys back. It enters a fake Susanoo combined with Tailed Beast Kurama Mode. It begins to glow white from the White Divine Ki it had absorbed, taking off toward the two boys.

The two boys launch a combined Dragon Gamma Ray Flash, but the creature flies through it, slamming them with its sword. The two boys are sent into the ground, bleeding, and coughing more blood.

"_Damn it!_" Luffy says, powering back up into Gear Fifth. "_I'M NOT GIVING UP! LET'S GO!_"

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama take off toward the creature at full speed. Naruto launches a Bijuu-Dama, Luffy swings his strongest punch, Sasuke launches a massive arrow, Ichigo launches a Getsuga Tensho, and Saitama swings his strongest punch.

All of the attacks combine into one, a massive explosion consuming the creature. When the smoke fades, the creature looks down at them, having not even a scratch on it.

"_Not... good..._" Saitama says. "_This is almost as bad as when I forgot to go to the Tuesday Sale at the Supermarket..._"

Capper and Raddis get up off the ground, taking a step forward, getting into their fighting stances. "_Not yet,_" Raddis says. "_We still have our ultimate trump card._"

"_Don't be stupid!_" Luffy says. "_You need our help! None of your techniques are going to work on something like that!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Perilous Journey] [Find on YouTube] [One of my favorites]**_

"_It's a technique Lord Beerus taught us,_" Capper says, smiling. "_Allow us to show you! The Fusion Dance!_"

"_The Fusion Dance?!_" Adia says. "_That technique is very risky... If you get it wrong, you could get yourselves killed!_"

"_We know!_" Raddis says. "_Let's do it, Capper!_" The two of them stand side by side, as an aura flares up around them, causing the ground to shatter underneath them.

"_Wait... They can fuse?!_" Naruto asks. "_Man... If we knew how to do that, I would be able to fuse with Sasuke._"

"_Don't be ridiculous,_" Sasuke says. The two boys begin to perform the Fusion Dance. "_FUUU... SION..._"

"_Reminds me of one of those dance clubs that I pass by every single day,_" Saitama thinks, grunting.

"HAAA!" Capper and Raddis' two fingertips connect. A bright glow emits from them, as energy swirls around them, a bright light consuming the area. The ground begins to shake, electricity shooting from the bright light.

A being walks out from the light, who is packed with a lot of muscles. He'd look up at the growling creature, smirking. "_Let's see... Capper and Raddis... Oh, I know! The fusion name will be Caddis!_"

"_He managed to pull it off perfectly,_" Adia thinks, smirking. "_The Fusion Dance is not something to take lightly. I can feel a ton of power coming from him. The Fusion Dance takes your power, adds it, and multiplies it by hundreds, or... maybe even thousands of times._"

"_LET'S GO!_" Caddis says. He takes off from the ground at speeds that only Adia could even keep up with. He appears in front of the Voidic Being, placing his hands on its chest, and smirking.

"_This speed?!_" Naruto says, shocked. "_When did he?!_"

Caddis charges a blast, as he smirks. "_HAAAAAAA!_" He launches the blast, as the creature screeches, being consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion, as everyone, even Adia is shocked.

The creature falls onto the ground, grunting. It manages to get up, struggling. It roars, launching white Ki blasts at Caddis. Caddis flies out of the way, as he begins to mercilessly barrage the monster.

The creature would be getting torn apart, slowly beginning to die from Caddis' power. He spins around as he grabs the creature's face, exploding it with a simple blast. The creature regenerates, as it'd be in a lot of pain.

Caddis yells as he slams a kick into its gut, following it with an uppercut, launching it into the air. He then vanishes above the creature, mauling it into the ground, sending more debris flying everywhere.

"_His power rivals that a god's!_" Naruto says. "_Unbelievable..._"

Caddis towers over him, slamming his foot on its head. "_I have already won this battle... It's dead._"

Ichigo smiles, as he sighs, going back down to his base form. "_Thank goodness... That was too close..._"

A moment later, the two boys defuse due to the time limit being significantly lowered. They fall onto the ground, completely exhausted. Adia walks up to them, placing a hand on them. She uses the essence she absorbed from the creature earlier to heal them. "_Good job, I'm proud of you two._"

Unluckily, there is a bright light, sending wind crashing everywhere. Even Adia is caught by surprise, skidding back. A black pillar of light shoots from the creature, as it gets up off from the ground, roaring.

White lines go through its body, as its fake Super Saiyan Blue Evolution evolves into a Super Saiyan White, having combined all of the forms it had absorbed. the area around them would explode, sending all of them except for Adia flying up into the air.

Adia enters Ultra Instinct Stage 3, taking off toward it. She swings a punch, as the creature is sent back flying, but due to the added multipliers of the other forms, it is able to withstand it.

It takes off toward Adia, as it launches a blast, sending her flying. "_AGHHH!_" It follows it with millions of Chidori and Amaterasu streams. It then follows it with a massive punch.

Adia is consumed by the attacks, as an explosion destroys the entire area again, sending all of them tumbling across the ground, injured. The creature slams its foot, as it begins to walk toward the injured fighters.

It takes off toward Raddis at blinding speeds, him unable to even react to it. Raddis gets launched across the landscape, crashing through buildings. He gets up, panting heavily. He looks up, one of his arms broken.

The creature vanishes in front of him, looking down at him, growling. It lets out a screech, sending Raddis back.

Capper vanishes in front of him, getting into his fighting stance. "_I will protect you, Raddis!_" He roars, as his hair spikes up, turning white. A large white aura flares up around him. He enters Super Saiyan White once again, panting.

Capper yells, swinging a kick at the creature. The creature doesn't even budge, as it grabs Capper by the neck, slamming him into the ground. Capper coughs a lot of blood, his face going pale.

"_C... Capper..._" Raddis stumbles toward the creature, throwing a weak punch. The creature swings a kick into Raddis' broken arm, him screaming in agony. He is launched back, slowly losing consciousness. "_C... Capper..._"

"_H... He'll kill us one by one..._" Ichigo says, panting. "_D... Damn it! Not even... Not even their fusion had... a chance!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a bright light, as the creature is sent crashing through trillions of buildings, being sent throughout the Central. Adia looks up, as she smirks. "_You're late, you two... Welcome back..._"

Capper barely manages to look up at the light, his eyes widening. "_Who... is that...?_"

Son Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, looking over at the creature. "_Sorry we're late,_" Goku says. "_We squeezed in an extra few million years of training._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Ten**_

* * *

_**Here we go, boys! I was originally planning to have Goku and Vegeta arrive later, but I felt like y'all wanted some action with them, so I decided to bring them in early.**_

_**I will do my best to make this FanFiction lengthy, but I don't know how long I will be able to make this war go on. All I can say is, this FanFiction will definitely not be as long as the sequel to Dragon Ball: Aftermath.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am excited to start the next one. Btw, playing the music provided really adds to the dramatic effect of the story. I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Arhenahin Arts

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Capper yells, swinging a kick at the creature. The creature doesn't even budge, as it grabs Capper by the neck, slamming him into the ground. Capper coughs a lot of blood, his face going pale.

"_C... Capper..._" Raddis stumbles toward the creature, throwing a weak punch. The creature swings a kick into Raddis' broken arm, him screaming in agony. He is launched back, slowly losing consciousness. "_C... Capper..._"

"_H... He'll kill us one by one..._" Ichigo says, panting. "_D... Damn it! Not even... Not even their fusion had... a chance!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a bright light, as the creature is sent crashing through trillions of buildings, being sent throughout the Central. Adia looks up, as she smirks. "_You're late, you two... Welcome back..._"

Capper barely manages to look up at the light, his eyes widening. "_Who... is that...?_"

Son Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, looking over at the creature. "_Sorry we're late,_" Goku says. "_We squeezed in an extra few million years of training._"

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

* * *

Ahton would be sitting at his throne, his two Royal Guards by his side. He squints, as he is following Tiias' energy signal. "_Tch... I hope he doesn't end up here... I don't think I stand a chance against him._"

Dhondarr walks forward in his palace, bowing down in front of him. "_Sir, do you want me to help the mortals at the Central?_"

Ahton nods once. "_That would be a wise decision, Dhondarr. My royal guards will protect me, so you have my permission to leave._"

"_Yes sir,_" Dhondarr says. His feet glow, as he takes off toward the Central at full speed. Ahton continues to concentrate on Tiias. "_This is bad... He is killing more and more Founders, and he is getting closer... At this rate..._"

* * *

Son Goku's hair waves back and forth, Vegeta at his side. "_So, you were having trouble against this guy, Adia?_"

"_Yeah, I did,_" Adia replies, getting up off of the ground. She limps over to Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis, healing them one by one. "_You may need to go all out to beat him._"

"_That won't be necessary,_" Vegeta says. The creature takes off toward him at lightning speeds, screeching. Vegeta holds out his hand, as the Voidic Being is no longer able to move, struggling.

"_Who are they...?!_" Raddis asks Capper, but Capper just shrugs. "_I don't know, but I know that they are Saiyans, and they are SUPER powerful._"

The creature attempts to slash Vegeta with its claw, but it clangs off of Vegeta's armor, it grunting. Vegeta reaches out his other hand, as he taps it on the chest, three points appearing on it.

He then presses his hand against the three points he put on the creature's chest, a pulse sending the creature flying again, screeching in unbelievable pain.

"_One of you,_" Goku says, "_pass me one of your attacks._"

"_Sure thing!_" Naruto says. He enters Kurama Chakra Mode, as he yells. He charges up a Tailed Beast Bomb at Goku. Goku catches it, as it begins to glow golden. He flicks it toward the creature at speeds that are indescribable.

The creature is consumed by the Bijuu-Dama, as a massive explosion consumes a small section of the Central, completely destroying the creature. All of the fighters watch in disbelief, as Goku lowers his hand, smiling. "_Success._"

"_Amazing!_" Luffy says, surprised. "_He really did it! That guy destroyed him in one blast!_"

The creature barely manages to regenerate. It breaths heavily, as it roars, glowing golden. Goku and Vegeta watch it, not seeming phased by its growing power.

"_So it has an ability to absorb attacks,_" Vegeta observes. "_I should have expected such a pathetic and dishonorable way to do battle from it._"

The creature takes off toward Goku and Vegeta again, but Goku vanishes in front of it, stopping it. "_Arhenahin: Roku Tom Shīru!_" A seal appears on the creature's chest, lines spreading across its body.

A yellow aura surrounds the Voidic Being, as it is now unable to absorb power. "_I put a seal on it to stop it from absorbing any more power,_" Goku says. "_It only works on beings that are weaker than me. Zalama taught it to us because he must've knew about them._"

The creature begins to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta catches all of its attacks with ease. "_Time to end this._" He places a hand on the creature's chest, as it begins to glow. "_Arhenahin: Shi no Michi!_"

The seal glows white on the creature, as it lets out a roar and a screech. A glow engulfs it, as it begins to disintegrate from its legs to its head, being turned into dust.

"_Unbelievable,_" Naruto says. "_These guys are leagues above me... I thought the Hokage was the top, but how wrong I was..._"

Goku looks toward them, smiling brightly. "_Alright! We stopped the attack! Anyway, let's go home!_" He puts his fingers to his head, as he begins to flicker, but stops. His eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Oh no... Don't tell me..._"

"_It was destroyed, wasn't it?_" Vegeta asks him, crossing his arms. "_Remember what Zalama taught us, Kakarot._"

Goku nods once, as he raises his hand, as he begins to flicker and glow brightly. Wind bursts everywhere, surprising the fighters. "_Wh... What's he doing?_" Adia asks. "_What kind of... beings are you?_"

"_We are the level of a Tier 3 Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian!_" Vegeta says. Goku's eyes pulse, as he lowers his hands, nothing having happened.

_"What did he do?_" Luffy asks them.

"_He restored..._" Vegeta is cut off, as sweat goes down the side of his face. "_There's no way..._"

Goku grunts, his eyes twitching. "_They're... all dead... The only one alive right now is Zeno because I restored our multiverse..._"

"_How were you able to do that?_" Adia asks him. "_How did you get this powerful? It's almost like..._"

"_Almost like we have the same powers as Ahton, right?_" Vegeta finishes her sentence. "_Kakarot, we need to find some way to atleast resurrect some of them._"

"_We need to try and resurrect Beerus,_" Goku replies. "_The others we could try as well, but I don't know if we can resurrect on a scale like that._"

Vegeta looks toward Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, Raddis, and Adia. "_All eight of you, come with us back to our multiverse. I'll train you weaklings a little. Beerus trained you, and we can toughen you up even more._"

"_How did you know that cat god trained us?_" Ichigo asks him, confused.

"_Not important,_" Vegeta replies. "_Let's go. Kakarot, let's teleport back._"

Goku nods, as he raises his hands, a glow engulfing all ten of them. They are transported back to the same multiverse that Goku and Vegeta originated, leaving the Central mostly empty, due to the evacuation.

* * *

All ten of them end up at Zeno's palace, as they go inside, Zeno and his two guards standing there. "_Zen-chan?_" Goku asks. "_Are you alright?_"

Zeno looks up his eyes darker than usual. "_Goku? Where have you been?_"

"_We've been training under Zalama,_" Vegeta says. "_We just killed those Voidic Beings. What the hell happened here?_"

Zeno proceeds to explain the entire story that went down, from Tiias arriving, to the multiverse's complete destruction. Vegeta sighs, crossing his arms again. "_Damn it... That guy sounds like trouble._"

"_Indeed he is,_" the Omni Guard who was previously killed by Tiias says. "_I watched the fight from below before getting destroyed. Daishinkan Beerus was overpowering him, but soon after, the attacker was able to nearly kill Beerus. Beerus attempted to kill the attacker with a suicidal explosion, bringing along the multiverse with it. Lord Zeno sensed that nothing died here, so that must mean the attacker survived it._"

"_A suicidal attack doesn't sound like something Beerus would do,_" Goku says, surprised. "_Son of a bitch... For him... to go like that..._" He looks down at the ground, trying to contain himself.

Capper gets onto his knees, punching the floor, causing it to crack. "_Damn it... Even thousands of years in the Angelic Chamber, we are still too weak!_"

Vegeta walks up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back up onto his feet. "_Capper, you two have been doing it wrong the entire time. When Kakarot and I trained in the Angelic Chamber, we both had far surpassed even Zeno. You have been focusing too much on acquiring raw strength._"

Raddis looks up at him, his eyes widening. "_Kaka...rot... Wait..._" He remembers Master Roshi's descriptions. "_Are you... Are you the legendary Vegeta and Goku?_"

"_That's correct,_" Vegeta says, huffing. "_Anyway, you two are going to train with me. Beerus wasn't exactly a mentor, so he wasn't able to teach you much, only raising your power, teaching you one technique, and letting you train yourselves._"

"_That means we can surpass Super Saiyan White?_" Raddis asks him.

"_You two have outstanding potential,_" Vegeta continues. "_You just aren't using it to the fullest. You must obtain a form higher than Super Saiyan White._"

"_Super Saiyan 100?_" Capper asks him, his eyes lighting up. Vegeta facepalms hard as Goku laughs in the background. He looks down at the two boys, sighing. "_No, there's no such thing as a Super Saiyan 100. _"

"_Are you planning to teach them Super Saiyan X or... the Ultra Instinct stages?_" Adia asks Vegeta. Vegeta shakes his head again. "_I'm going to get them a form higher than Super Saiyan X. They're young, and they do not have the mental capacity to enter Ultra Instinct yet._"

"_Oh, you mean this?_" Raddis asks. His eyes turn silver, as a light blue aura flares up around him, his hair turning bright silver. Vegeta's jaw drops to the ground Naruto-style. "_WHA-... How do you know that?!_"

"_We just figured it out while we were meditating,_" Capper responds casually, as if that were normal. Vegeta gets to his senses and clears his throat again. "_You boys are developing faster than we did in like... fifty years. It's quite franky ridiculous, but it doesn't matter. I'll see if I could teach you anything useful._"

"_What about us?_" Luffy asks him. Vegeta turns toward them, raising an eyebrow. "_I don't even know who you guys are. Maybe I could teach you... erm... something as well._"

"_Wait a minute,_" Capper says. "_If you two were dead, how did you leave the afterlife?_"

"_We could if we wanted,_" Goku says, shrugging. "_Just thought we should've left it to ya'll to settle things._"

* * *

Nygyn, the Tier 5 Chaotic Royal Omni Guardian, zooms across Omniverses, glancing around. He'd previously have been ordered by the glowing being of light to exit the Alpha Realm. "_I can't sense anything, but I know something is there..._"

He zooms across a group of Omniverses, being unbelievably fast. He suddenly picks up on an energy signal, and flies toward it. However, it moves away rapidly, even faster than he is flying currently.

He picks up speed, as he sees a dark figure going through Omniverses, destroying hundreds of them. Nygyn shoots a tiny concentrated beam, as Tiias is sent flying, blood shooting out of him. "_**AGHHHHH!**_"

Nygyn shoots toward him, a staff appearing in his hand. However, Tiias shoots through a portal, it barely able to close. He raises his staff, as time reverses in the general area. The portal reopens, as he shoots through it, following Tiias.

Tiias would be injured, somehow not able to absorb the blast from Nygyn. He flies through at full speed, slowly losing Nygyn from his sight. "_**D...Tch... The last thing I needed was to run into one of them!**_"

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

* * *

Capper would be doing one-fingered pushups, a metal that is far stronger and heavier than Katchin sitting on his back. He grunts, as Vegeta and Goku have been training Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Adia, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis for the past two years, even teaching them a technique of the Arhenahin Arts, but them unable to fully understand it.

* * *

Ahton is sitting at his throne, still searching and sensing for Tiias, two years being nothing to him. Suddenly, he sees a flicker that startles him. A dark shadow spreads over the palace, making angels run away in fear.

He looks up, squinting. "_Tiias... You've arrived..._" He gets up off of the throne, his two Guardian Angels next to him. He raises his staff toward Tiias. "_Leave this realm!_"

Tiias chuckles, as Ahton feels a brush of wind that sends him skidding, the floor cracking underneath him. "_**You're merely an ant, Ahton.**_" Ahton responds by his eyes glowing white.

A large aura bursts around Ahton, the entire palace shaking. Energy from the Omniverse swirls around him, as he raises his staff, sending Tiias crashing through multiverses. He creates multiverses out of midair, as he knocks Tiias around using telekinesis.

He waves his hand across, as all of the Orders fly up toward Tiias, their wings flapping. Ahton crosses his arms, as a group of multiverses closing it on Tiias, trapping him. Ahton places a seal on Tiias, him, his two Guardian Angels, and the Orders surrounding it and holding it.

Tiias merely chuckles, as Ahton yells, slamming him with his staff. Tiias spits blood, as he looks up at Ahton, his dark figure creating a shadow that even unnerves Ahton. "_**You think you've won, have you...?**_"

Tiias yells, as wind is sent everywhere, alerting Goku, Vegeta, and a bunch of others. Ahton, his guardian angels, and the Orders are sent flying in opposite directions. "_**It's a surprise that you have become a Tier 0, even from what you did.**_"

He glances up, having cold, red eyes staring right into Ahton's very essence. "_**I am sure you remember the... "sin" you have committed, including a certain death of a family member.**_"

Ahton grunts, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four, a red aura around him. "_Do not mention my brother, Oblivion! He was respected by me, even after he had turned evil! I didn't want to kill him, but it is my duty to protect!_"

"_**Protect what...?**_" Tiias asks, floating toward him. "_**Protect these pitiful life forms...? I knew Oblivion before I got banished and stripped of my powers. He was more of a brother to me than you were to him.**_"

Ahton stops, the red aura around him lowering. "_Oblivion...? You knew my brother?!_"

Tiias looks at his hands, silent for a moment. "_**I was once like you, stubborn... Oblivion and I met long ago... We were equals... We had the same mindset... That was until I committed a massive crime and got banished. Years later, you were created, and you and Oblivion created this... wasteland...**_"

The red aura flares up around Ahton again, his staff glowing brightly. "_I do not care about your backstory! That crime you did was unforgiveable!_" He takes off toward Tiias at full speed, swinging his staff.

Tiias catches his staff, snapping it in half. He spins around, as he places a hand on Ahton's face, a red mark swirling around it. He then spins around, as he slams his palm against his gut, sending him flying.

Ahton would be kneeling on the ground. Blood would be running down the side of his face, as he'd be panting heavily in front of Tiias.

"_D...damn you..._" Ahton says, blood dripping on the floor in front of him. "_W...Why... Why are you here?! Those techniques you used... What are those?!_"

"_**It is the polar opposite to the... Arhenahin Arts,**_" Tiias says. "_**I'm here because I want my revenge... I developed this fighting style while I was in the Void.**_"

The Orders and Ahton's Royal Guardians shoot at him from behind, going to attack him. Tiias spins around, as a red seal appears on all of them, time beginning to reverse on them.

They shrink, as they eventually turn into nothing. Tiias turns toward him, grabbing him by the neck. "_**It is finally time you die, Ahton. I have had enough talking with you, because you have not changed a bit.**_"

He throws him across the Omniverse, into the Central. There is a massive plasma explosion, as the Central completely shatters, it being spread out everywhere.

* * *

"_It's time,_" Goku says, raising his fingers up to his head. "_Let's go._" All ten of them flicker, teleporting to the remains of the Central. Ahton manages to get up, coughing blood. He turns toward the fighters. "_No, don't! We may have been able to win against Oblivion, but this guy is at an entirely new league!_"

Suddenly, the red mark that Tiias put on Ahton's face begins to glow, as he yells in pain, falling onto a chunk of the Central, losing consciousness. Tiias floats onto the ground in front of them, creating a platform. "_**Your "Founder" will be dead by the time we are finished... Alright, let's finish this...**_"

Tiias raises his hand, launching a massive red beam at the ten of them. Goku squints at him, as he and Vegeta raise their hands up to it. "_I wouldn't be so sure._" They create a combined blue barrier. "_Arhenahin: Zettai shōheki!_"

The red blast slams into the barrier, as Goku and Vegeta grunt, struggling heavily against Tiias. Tiias' eyes widen when he hears one of them use the Arhenahin techniques. "**_A mortal?! A MORTAL ABLE TO USE ONE OF THOSE TECHNIQUES AND BLOCK ONE OF MY BLASTS?!_**"

"_Arhenahin: Kauntābariabīmu!_" Goku and Vegeta say. A massive white beam shoots out of the blue barrier toward Tiias, overpowering his blast, and sending him flying.

"_Unbelievable,_" Ahton thinks. "_They are in their base forms, and they are able to take on somebody stronger than a Founder? Most Tier Zeroes like me couldn't even get enough understanding of the Arhenahin Arts to even use one of the techniques..._"

"_Stage One, Vegeta!_" Goku says. They glow brightly, as Ahton's blessing causes them a boost in power with a multiplier even higher then Stage Four's. This surprises Ahton even more. "_They even figured it out... The blessing I gave them in the Oblivion war was kind of a booster. There are said to be three stages of it, and I gave them the first one... I wonder who gave them Stage Two..._"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Tiias in an instant, both placing a palm on his chest. "_Arhenahin: Saikō no parusu!_" Tiias spews blood out of his mouth and body, yelling in excruciating pain from the force of the attack.

He is sent flying through and outside the Omniverse, Goku and Vegeta zooming after him.

"_I can't believe it,_" Ichigo says. "_They are definitely out of our league._"

* * *

Nygyn flies back to the Alpha Realm, kneeling before the glowing figure. "_I'm sorry, my lord. I found an energy signal, but lost him._"

The being glances down at him, not having even slightly intimidating eyes. "_It is alright. Please continue the search. I know who the being is..._"

"_Wh... What's his name?_" Nygyn asks, getting nervous.

The being closes its eyes, the warmth from him seeming to cool down a moment for a split second. "_Akuma._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

_**Wow, my imagination went crazy in this chapter! I introduced new concepts I thought I'd never even consider in the FanFiction, which makes it a lot more fun to write than it already is.**_

_**I added some humor into the chapter just to give that classic Dragon Ball feel. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! More and more lore is being revealed into this crazy FanFiction! To think all of this started out from a Goku and Beerus spar, then Bulma calling for them to get dumplings, until Abysus arrived. A lot of nostalgia!**_

_**I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Unorthodox Form

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

"_Stage One, Vegeta!_" Goku says. They glow brightly, as Ahton's blessing causes them a boost in power with a multiplier even higher then Stage Four's. This surprises Ahton even more. "_They even figured it out... The blessing I gave them in the Oblivion war was kind of a booster. There are said to be three stages of it, and I gave them the first one... I wonder who gave them Stage Two..._"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Tiias in an instant, both placing a palm on his chest. "_Arhenahin: Saikō no parusu!_" Tiias spews blood out of his mouth and body, yelling in excruciating pain from the force of the attack.

He is sent flying through and outside the Omniverse, Goku and Vegeta zooming after him.

"_I can't believe it,_" Ichigo says. "_They are definitely out of our league._"

* * *

Nygyn flies back to the Alpha Realm, kneeling before the glowing figure. "_I'm sorry, my lord. I found an energy signal, but lost him._"

The being glances down at him, not having even slightly intimidating eyes. "_It is alright. Please continue the search. I know who the being is..._"

"_Wh... What's his name?_" Nygyn asks, getting nervous.

The being closes its eyes, the warmth from him seeming to cool down a moment for a split second. "_Akuma._"

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the Omniverse, flashes appearing everywhere. More of the remains of the entire Central explode, wind being sent everywhere. Ichigo spins around, swinging his Zanpakuto. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Ichigo launches a black arc with a red outline toward Tiias as he is fighting Goku and Vegeta. Tiias lets out a roar, as he launches a blast at the Getsuga Tensho, destroying it. He then vanishes next to Goku, slamming him through multiverses.

Luffy enters Gear Fourth on his arm, launching up at Tiias. He yells, bringing it back. "_GOMU GOMU NO... OKITA KING KONG ORGAN GUN!_" He blows into his arm, as he barrages Tiias with massive King Kong Guns.

His attacks do nothing to Tiias, as he waves his hand, wind bursting into Luffy. He coughs a lot of blood, being sent back down to the Central, Saitama being able to catch him.

"_It's hopeless for us to try and help,_" Sasuke says, attempting to put Tiias under Genjutsu, but it isn't working. "_That guy is far too powerful._"

Vegeta vanishes in front of Tiias, grabbing him. "_Arhenahin: Maruchibāsurainburasuto!_" Tiias is sent flying through the Omniverse, yelling. Multiverses are created in a line by Vegeta, as he is sent crashing through each of them.

"_Even the sheer size of multiverses alone are incomprehensible,_" Adia says. "_Multiverses are about... 1,674,000,000,000 Light Years in radius... An entire Omniverse is around... five quincentillion light years in radius... So, that means-_"

"_WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?!_" Saitama asks, getting annoyed. "_Your mouth is bigger than your power! You're hurting my head!_"

Adia groans, shaking her head. "_Why does noone listen to me...?_"

Tiias turns toward Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama, Rinnegan forming on his eyes. They pulse, as the five of the weaker ones are sent away from the area.

"_What did you do?!_" Goku asks him, getting frustrated. Tiias chuckles at him. "_**I put them under a powerful Genjutsu and sent them away. Each of them now think the other is a Voidic Being, meaning they will kill each other...**_"

Vegeta waves his hand, as Tiias is sent outside of the Omniverse, causing it to ripple, a massive crack coming from it. Tiias coughs a lot of blood, holes in his body. "_UWAGHHH!_"

"_Wait a moment,_" Ahton thinks. "_What happened to Dhondarr...? Two years ago, I sent him to go help the others in the Central, but he never did..._"

Tiias chuckles, as a bright light engulfs him. He enters the stolen power of Naruto, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, Raddis, Sasuke, Luffy, and Adia, combining their powers together. He takes off toward Goku, slamming a punch in his face. "_UWAGHH!_"

Tiias raises his hand, as he slams Goku down, destroying more multiverses. He then follows it with a stream of Chidori, then a Getsuga Tensho slice from his hand. Goku waves away the Chidori, as he is sliced into by the Getsuga Tensho. "_AGHH!_"

Vegeta spins around, as he shoots his palms toward Tiias rapidly. A bunch of wind bursts hit him, sending him flying. "_His power is growing. At this rate, we're going to have to power up._"

* * *

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Saitama, and Ichigo stand across from one another, glaring at each other.

"_That guy created more Voidic Beings to kill us,_" Naruto thinks. Tiias would have put them under a powerful Genjutsu that made them think each other is a Voidic Being.

Luffy launches toward Sasuke, yelling. "_GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!_" Sasuke catches his punch, as he leaps over, slamming Luffy on the ground. Luffy coughs spit, as Ichigo shoots at him from behind, going to slice him.

Sasuke spins around, blocking his Zanpakuto with his blade, his arm shaking. Naruto creates a couple of Shadow Clones that spread across the four fighters. Saitama swings a punch that sends the clone flying, causing it to poof shortly after.

Ichigo continues to go and slice Sasuke, as Sasuke is able to dodge them, struggling. Ichigo then spins around, slamming a kick into him. Sasuke is launched back, skidding. He weaves a couple of handsigns, launching a Fire Ball at Ichigo.

Luffy enters Gear Second, as he zooms across the area, slamming a punch into Naruto's face. Naruto is sent back into the ground, getting up. Luffy swings another punch at him, but Naruto catches his stretching arm, pressing a Rasengan against it.

"_OWWWWW!_" Luffy yells, as he pulls it back. Sasuke takes off after him from behind, going to slice him in half with the blade. Luffy ducks, as he catches Sasuke's blade in between his two feet.

Luffy then brings his head back, covering it with Armament Haki. He slams it into Sasuke, sending him back. "_Damn it!_"

Naruto yells, as he launches a barrage of Rasen-Shurikens at the each them. Ichigo slices it in half, as Saitama punches it back, it consuming Naruto. "_UWAGHH!_"

Ichigo yells, as he raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu swirling around it. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_" He launches a giant black slice with a red outline around it toward them. Luffy ducks under it, launching toward Ichigo. "_JET BAZOOKA!_"

Ichigo blocks it with his Zanpakuto, skidding back. He then spin kicks Luffy, sending him flying. Naruto's clones appear behind Sasuke, going to barrage him. Sasuke counters his attack with Amaterasu spears impaling all of them.

A crowd of Naruto's Shadow Clones surround Luffy, as his eyes pulse. He uses his Conqueror's Haki, as a shockwave is sent everywhere, all of his clones poofing. Ichigo, Sasuke, and Naruto are affected by this, but are able to stay on their feet.

Naruto presses his hands together, as he enters Six Paths Mode, where he'd look the same, except his eyes have a mixture of Kurama's and Sage Mode's. He zooms across the area at a rapid pace, slamming Kurama Chakra arms into Ichigo, Sasuke, and Luffy.

All three of them are sent back, as Luffy coughs blood. He yells, as he enters Gear Third. He takes off toward Naruto, bringing back his fist. "_GOMU GOMU NO... JET ELEPHANT GUN!_"

Naruto catches the attack with one of his Kurama Chakra arms, as he summons a Lava-Release Rasen-Shuriken. He launches it toward Luffy, who is consumed by it and launched into the air, resulting in a huge explosion.

Ichigo vanishes behind him, going to barrage him with Getsuga Tenshos. Naruto dodges all of his attacks, as he swings a kick, sending Ichigo crashing through the ground.

"_Something isn't right,_" Saitama thinks, as he is just watching the battle without a care in the world. "_Those things attacking each other...? Wait... They have the same abilities as the ones I fought with..._"

Luffy gets up, grunting. He inhales, as steam begins to curl off of him. He enters Gear Fourth: Snakeman. "_GEAR... FOURTH... SNAKEMAN!_" He takes off toward Sasuke at crazy speeds.

Luffy slams a punch into him, forcing Sasuke to block it. Sasuke is sent flying, as he yells. His two Rinnegan pulse, as he enters the Complete Susanoo. He and Luffy begin to clash, Sasuke obviously having the upperhand.

Naruto enters his Six Paths Sage Mode, as Kurama lets out a loud roar, sending wind across the area. He charges up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, launching it toward Sasuke and Luffy.

Sasuke slices the attack in half, as Luffy is barely able to zoom out of the way. Ichigo takes off from the ground, entering his Bankai form. Luffy enters Gear Fifth, a bright light engulfing him.

Naruto enters his Ashura Kurama Mode, combining his Shadow Clones together. In Kurama's right arms, he creates a Six Paths Odama-Rasenshuriken. In his left arms, he creates a Bijuu-Dama Rasen-Shuriken, both infused with natural energy.

"_Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!_" Naruto launches his ultimate attack.

"_Urutora Getsuga Tensho!_" Ichigo roars, launching his strongest attack as well.

"_Indra's Arrow!_' Sasuke yells, drawing back his glowing bow and launching his ultimate attack.

"_GOMU GOMU NO... JET OKITA MEGA-ULTRA BAZOOKA GUN!_" Luffy swings a punch, launching a massive burst toward the center.

All four of their attacks collide in the center, as there is a massive, MASSIVE explosion, sending all five of them back. Lightning strikes the ground everywhere. All four of them launch at each other, swinging a full force punch.

Saitama vanishes in the middle of them, as he zooms around, stopping all of them from moving, shocking them. "_Don't you realize...? Sasuke, you must realize that this is one of your hypnosis shenanigans._"

* * *

Bright lights shoot through the air at rapid speeds, trails colliding with one another. Goku and Vegeta continue to barrage Tiias, who is blocking, dodging, clashing, and catching the punches.

Multiverses explode and take a lot of damage from the clashes. Goku yells, his hair spiking up and turning yellow instantaneously. He enters Super Saiyan, multiplying his power by fifty times.

Vegeta does so as well, as they both slam a combined punch into Tiias, him blocking it and being sent back. "_Arhenahin: Kamigami no Ame!_" The two Saiyans say, as a bunch of white Ki blasts come raining down on Tiias, him yelling in pain.

All of the white Ki blasts revolve around Tiias, each continuing to slam into him more than once. Finally, they explode in a massive explosion, sending Tiias crashing into Ahton's palace.

The palace explodes, as Tiias emerges from the rubble, roaring in rage. He takes off at crazy speeds, surprising Goku and Vegeta.

"_What is this speed?!_" Vegeta asks himself, surprised. Tiias swings a punch, yelling. The two Saiyans are barely able to dodge it, as Tiias rapidly barrages them, forcing them to dodge all of it.

Goku swings a spin kick at Tiias, who catches it, he then slams him into Vegeta at full force, sending them crashing through multiverses. Tiias then spreads his hands, launching a massive blast at them.

"_WATCH OUT, YOU TWO!_" Ahton yells after them, but they are consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion that consumes a part of the Omniverse, sending Adia and Ahton back.

When the light fades, Goku and Vegeta are standing there, their hairs shining. They'd have a small blue aura around them, having silver eyes. They'd have entered the Ultra Instinct Omen state.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_let's show him the power of Ultra Instinct, and take him down!_"

"_Agreed,_" Vegeta says. A small pillar of light shoots from them, as they enter the Completed Ultra Instinct state, their hairs glowing silver. Tiias chuckles, smirking. "**_Ultra Instinct... Such an inferior technique! You may think it is powerful, but it is nothing..._**"

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta are in front of Tiias at speeds that even Ahton couldn't keep up with. "_**WHA-**_" Suddenly, he is sent flying outside of the Omniverse, crashing through the barrier. "_**UWAAAGHHH!**_"

He is knocked around the Void outside of the Omniverse, shockwaves booming everywhere. Vegeta swings a punch, as a bunch of glares shoot from his fist, white particles slamming into Tiias, him coughing blood.

Tiias opens his eyes, chuckling. Suddenly, he glows silver, an Ultra Instinct aura around him along with his other stacked forms. "_**What a joke... I know how to use that technique as well...**_"

"_Well then,_" Goku says, "_I guess Ultra Instinct vs. Ultra Instinct IT IS!_" They vanish, as the three of them begin to clash at an extremely rapid pace. They'd be dodging each other's attacks, zooming around the void around the Omniverse.

Vegeta roars, swinging a spin kick at Tiias. Tiias catches it, as he slams Vegeta in the face with a punch, then slamming him down with a kick. Goku attempts to barrage him from behind, but Tiias manages to dodge it, chuckling.

He spins around, launching a beam that Goku manages to dodge, as he attempts to counter it with a Kamehameha. Tiias slaps it away, as he yells, launching an energy ball at them.

Goku and Vegeta are consumed by the explosion, but a burst of wind knocks it away, as the two of them are now in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, the force sending Tiias back. "_**TCH!**_"

Tiias is sent crashing through the void, Goku and Vegeta tossing him around like an absolute ragdoll. Goku slams a punch into his gut, nearly killing him again. Tiias begins to fly far through the void.

Suddenly, they see a bunch of bright dots in the distance, surprising them. They fly out of a massive black cloud that their Omniverse was in, as it'd be an absolute, galactic, and astonishingly beautiful sight.

"_It's... the Metempiric Space,_" Vegeta says, his eyes wide. "_Unbelievable... So this is what's beyond our Omniverse?_"

"_**Don't take your focus off of me!**_" Tiias yells. He takes off toward Goku and Vegeta, launching a massive beam at them. The two of them deflect it, as they vanish. They shoot across Omniverses, shockwaves causing the multicolored clouds in the area in the Metempiric Space to spread apart.

"_**It looks like it is time to get fully serious with these two,**_" Tiias thinks. He lets out a roar, as he begins to glow, entering his full power. He takes off toward Goku and Vegeta, spinning around. "_**Jashin no Tekunikku: Undō Mukō-ka!**_"

Goku and Vegeta suddenly feel themselves unable to move, the both of them groaning. Tiias then brings back his fists, a red, demonic aura coating them. "_**Jashin no Tekunikku: Shi no Ken!**_"

He slams it into both of their guts, them coughing up a lot of blood. They yell in pain, as Tiias yells, slamming a kick into them. Goku and Vegeta are sent flying into another Omniverse, crashing through centillions of multiverses, then ending up outside of that Omniverse.

Goku and Vegeta pant heavily, blood running down the side of their mouths. Tiias vanishes in front of them, the same aura as Ultra Instinct Stage Four curling off of him. "_**Can't you see, now? All of you are foolish. Any attack you send at me, I will get stronger from.**_"

Goku and Vegeta launch at him again, as they begin to hopelessly barrage him. Tiias dodges all of their attacks, as he uppercuts them into the air, causing them to bleed more. He then follows it with a massive black beam, sending them flying again. "_**It seems like you are at your limits. Time to die, now.**_"

He takes off toward them, but is knocked back by a force of wind. Goku and Vegeta get up, now in their base forms again.

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, smirking. "_I guess you know what this means, right? We cannot hold back. Let's reveal our true powers._"

Goku smiles, as the two of them glow brightly, having a stronger blessing than Ahton's. They'd have entered Stage 2 of the multiplier. Then, streaks of red and orange begin to travel throughout their bodies.

A pillar of light shoots from them, a large group of Omniverses around them shaking. Electricity shoots everywhere, pillars of light appearing everywhere. Tiias raises his arms to block, struggling. "_**D... KCH... WHAT?!**_"

"_And now,_" Goku says, his eyes pure white, "_allow us to show you... OUR TRUE POWER!_" There is a massive yellow shockwave, turning the Void around them dark orange. Goku and Vegeta surpass the very limits of their bodies, them becoming pure beings of energy and light.

* * *

"_Do you see now, Sasuke?_" Saitama asks, lowering his power. "_The hypnosis has weakened because of something that was happening over there. The two strong guys must have distracted him._"

"_How are we going to get out?_" Naruto says, nervous. "_I don't think even Sasuke's time and space Jutsu would work. We're stuck!_"

"_I'll help you there,_" Zalama says, walking up to them. Ichigo looks at him, surprised. "_How did you get here? Who are you?_"

"_I am the Dragon God Zalama,_" Zalama replies. "_My ally is Son Goku and Vegeta. I'll get you out of here._"

He raises his hands, a bright light engulfing them. All of them flicker, being transported out of the dimension.

* * *

Tiias grunts, shaking under the pressure of the power. "_**Not bad... I will beat you and kill you like I did with your little... kitty friend...**_"

This would have angered Goku, as he was suddenly Tiias at speeds that humans couldn't even measure. He places a hand on Tiias chest, smoke curling off of him. "_Arhenahin: Shi no Michi._"

Tiias feels himself dying trillions of times over. He loses all of his blood, as he feels his body beginning to disintegrate, his soul being erased. He looks up at Goku and Vegeta, his eyes empty and pure evil. "_**... Jashin no tekunikku: Gyaku kami tekunikku.**_"

His body begins to reform, as he roars, his power skyrocketing. He looks down at Goku and Vegeta, a red fire coming out of his eyes. "_**You have really pissed me off... There will no longer be balance after I am done...**_"

"How were you able to counter the Arhenahin techniques?!" Vegeta asks, grunting.

Tiias chuckles at his 'stupidity'. "_**My friend... You believe the Arhenahin techniques are the strongest...? I have created a polar opposite called the Jashin no Tekunikku. I was defeated by the Arhenahin techniques, so I created my own version...**_"

Goku and Tiias take off toward one another, bringing back their palms.

"_Arhenahin: Saikō no Parusu!_" Goku yells, swinging his palm at Tiias.

"_**Jashin no tekunikku: Chō myakudō!**_" Tiias yells, swinging his palm at Goku, using a very similar technique.

Both the Arhenahin and the Jashin no Tekunikku technique clash together, causing a gigantic shockwave that nearly destroys every Omniverse near them. "_**HAA**AA!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

_**Gosh, this one was fun to make. Expect some more to happen in the next chapter! We are gonna end up having a lot of cool fights! Sometimes, I ask myself this question: How the heck did all of this even happen? This started out as a simple FanFiction that takes place after Dragon Ball Super, and here we are, having beyond Omniversal experiences, custom fighting techniques, custom forms, crossovers, etc! Absolutely insane!**_

_**Anyway, enough rambling. I will see all of you soon in the next chapter! Have a nice day!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	12. Chapter 12 - The True Dragon God

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Tiias feels himself dying trillions of times over. He loses all of his blood, as he feels his body beginning to disintegrate, his soul being erased. He looks up at Goku and Vegeta, his eyes empty and pure evil. "_**... Jashin no tekunikku: Gyaku kami tekunikku.**_"

His body begins to reform, as he roars, his power skyrocketing. He looks down at Goku and Vegeta, a red fire coming out of his eyes. "_**You have really pissed me off... There will no longer be balance after I am done...**_"

"How were you able to counter the Arhenahin techniques?!" Vegeta asks, grunting.

Tiias chuckles at his 'stupidity'. "_**My friend... You believe the Arhenahin techniques are the strongest...? I have created a polar opposite called the Jashin no Tekunikku. I was defeated by the Arhenahin techniques, so I created my own version...**_"

Goku and Tiias take off toward one another, bringing back their palms.

"_Arhenahin: Saikō no Parusu!_" Goku yells, swinging his palm at Tiias.

"_**Jashin no tekunikku: Chō myakudō!**_" Tiias yells, swinging his palm at Goku, using a very similar technique.

Both the Arhenahin and the Jashin no Tekunikku technique clash together, causing a gigantic shockwave that nearly destroys every Omniverse near them. "_**HAA**AA!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Temple of Damnation] [Interesting music choice if you ask me]**_

* * *

Tiias struggles heavily against Goku's Arhenahin attack. Goku's face remains expressionless, as Tiias then swings a kick at Goku. Goku blocks it with the back of his hand. He then glares at Tiias, sending him flying. "_**GUAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

Goku and Vegeta swerve around one another, as they swing a combined kick into Tiias' gut, sending him flying at crazy speeds far away. "_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_" Their combined attack slams into Tiias, completely consuming him.

Tiias grunts, as he spins around, launching a ton of energy blasts at Goku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans fly and swerve around the blasts, as they launch a glowing ring that is similar to Gotenk's Galactic Donut.

It closes in on Tiias, making him unable to move. "_**What the hell is this?!**_" Vegeta vanishes above him, mauling him into an Omniverse. "_HEAH!_" Vegeta then brings back his hands, launching an attack. "_GALICK GUN!_"

Tiias grunts, as he gets enraged, roaring. He takes off after Goku and Vegeta, a large trail following him. The three of them begin to clash, bright flashes of light shooting across more Omniverses.

Zalama teleports in with Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama. He looks up at the fight, crossing his arms. "_Come on, you two. It'd be unfortunate if I have to step in._"

Goku and Vegeta clash punches and kicks with Tiias. Explosions travel around the area, as they vanish rapidly, clashing more punches, kicks, elbows, and headbutts.

"_It's hard to even tell who's winning at this point,_" Ichigo says. "_They're equal._"

Goku lunges forward, slamming a punch into Tiias' gut. He launches to the side, as Vegeta slams a kick into Tiias' face, sending him flying again. He launches back, as he swings a punch into Vegeta's face, sending him flying.

The three of them shoot across Omniverses, causing shockwaves to send the Omniverses away. Trails swerve around one another, as they fly around each other, clashing more and more blows.

"_Come on, you two,_" Zalama says. "_You can do it._"

Lightning travels through the air, more shockwaves appearing. Lightning slams the ground, destroying the landscape. They'd be clashing blow after blow. The other fighters watch the battle from below, unable to even keep up, as they could only see bright lights.

Goku vanishes above Tiias, swinging his palm at him. "_Saikō no Parusu!_" Tiias dodges and catches his arm, shocking Goku. "_**Your attacks are becoming more predictable!**_" He slams his knee into Goku's face, causing his nose to nearly break and bleed. "_AGH!_"

"_They're approaching their limits!_" Capper says, walking forward. "_I... have to go help them!_"

"_Don't worry,_" Zalama says. "_Even if they do fail, they still have 'that'._"

"_Are you sure they will be able to even use that?!_" Ahton asks, managing to get up from the rubble. "_You know how dangerous that is, sir?_"

"_Indeed I do,_" Zalama replies. "_We have to have faith in the two. Tiias is someone to not take lightly._"

Tiias slams a double punch into Goku and Vegeta, causing their essences to be damaged, launched back. They'd power up even more, as they take off toward Tiias, yelling. They begin to barrage Tiias, but he dodges all of the attacks, swerving around each of them.

He uses the ability to prevent them from moving again, as he begins to mercilessly slam them in the gut with punches, each punch causing a loud, nuclear noise to occur. Goku and Vegeta begin to bleed a lot out of their body, mouth, and nose, yelling in pain.

Tiias then follows it with a full power beam that sends them toward the Central, forcing everybody to get out of the way. There is a massive Big Bang explosion that disintegrates the remains of the Central.

Zalama creates a platform that spans the width of the entire Omniverse, allowing them to stand on it. Tiias lands on it, the ground cracking under him. He begins to walk forward, chuckling. "_**What's wrong...? Is that all you have...?**_"

He turns toward Zalama, more red smoke seeming to curl off of him. Electricity surrounds him, as he'd have two red Rinnegan. "_**I am disappointed... None of you are capable of killing me...**_"

"_Why, you..!_" Naruto yells, running toward Tiias. Zalama brings his arm out, stopping him from going further. "_Don't get yourself killed, Bijuu boy. I know your secret, Tiias. You absorb power and take it for your own. You're a tricky one._"

"_**Zalama the Dragon God...**_" Tiias observes. "_**I have heard of you. It is said you will be promoted to Tier Five in a couple trillion years, no...?**_"

Zalama just stares at him in complete silence for a moment. "_I have had enough with you, Akuma._" At the mention of that name, Tiias' eyes widen, then he gets enraged. "_**How do you know that name...?**_"

"_Tiias is not your true name,_" Zalama says. "_My best assumption is that you are weakened... I'll kill you before you could enter that form..._"

Raddis runs over to Goku and Vegeta, trying to help them up. "_Goku! Vegeta! Please get up! We need you two!_"

Adia runs over to them, getting onto her knees. She places a hand on their chests, using almost all of her energy to restore their vitality. She falls onto her hands, panting heavily. "_You two, we have to stay focused!_"

Vegeta manages to get up onto his feet. "_It's going to take a while before we could restore our energies. I think Zalama's going to take him on next._"

"_Zalama?_" Goku says, his eyes widening. "_I've never seen him go all out. I wonder what he's capable of..._"

"_They don't call him the Dragon God for nothing,_" Capper says, watching the two about to battle. "_He must have a lot of cool tricks._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Bloodlust]**_

"_**You fool!**_" Tiias yells. "_**I will rip your limbs apart!**_" He takes off from the ground toward Zalama, yelling, and swinging a punch. Zalama opens his eyes, as he catches the punch with one hand, his hand shaking.

Tiias barrages him with extremely quick punches, Zalama dodging all of them with surprising ease.

"_Unbelievable,_" Sasuke says. "_He's unbelievably fast! My two Rinnegan couldn't even see it..._"

Zalama catches his punches, as he grabs Tiias, throwing him. Tiias is sent crashing outside of the Omniverse, sent through the Metempiric Space.

"_He's intentionally using attacks that wouldn't allow him to absorb his energy!_" Goku says, impressed. "_He's damaging Tiias, but he isn't doing it directly._"

Zalama grabs his cape, as he throws it off, it flying away in the air. He looks up, energy sparkling around him. Tiias shoots across the Omniverse, stretching back his fist due to stealing the Gomu Gomu fruit powers. He attempts to slam it into Zalama.

Zalama dodges it again, as he grabs Tiias' arm, slamming him onto the ground with full force. Tiias coughs up blood, as he attempts to kick Zalama away, but he dodges it once again.

Naruto presses his hands together, entering his Six Paths Sage Mode. Truthseeker Orbs form around him. "_Alright! I have an idea!_" He creates a Shadow Clone, as they split and run toward the fighters.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he did that. "_Is he...? Is he going to use 'that'?_"

"_Everybody, hold out your hands!_" Naruto says. Capper would be the first to do it, as Naruto claps his hand against Capper's, a red Chakra cloak surrounding him. "_What is this...? My power... it's skyrocketing! My power is being amplified at least a hundred times!_"

Naruto passes on his Kyuubi Chakra Cloak to Raddis, Ichigo, Saitama, Sasuke, Luffy, Adia, Goku, Vegeta, and a little to even Ahton.

"_Yo,_" Saitama says, looking down at his hands, confused, "_what's this?_"

Goku looks down at the Kyuubi Cloak on his body, surprised. "_Wow, amazing... That Naruto guy has a lot of cool abilities! My powers have been amplified._"

"_I used it in the 4th Great Ninja War,_" Naruto says, watching the fight between Zalama and Tiias. "_It is able to amplify your power. Thanks to the cat god, I am able to do it on a much larger scale. It's Kurama's Chakra. We used it against the Ten Tails._"

Ahton gets up onto his feet, a thin layer of Kyuubi Chakra surrounding him. "_I underestimate the potential of mortals. To be able to pass on their power and use it to amplify your abilities..._"

Suddenly, a couple of portals open up next to Ahton. From them, comes a bunch of figures who look similar to Ahton, a bunch of Founders, Tier Zero Royal Chaotic Omni Guardians.

"_My friends,_" Ahton says, his eyes widening. "_You've come to help?_"

Tiias finally manages to get a hit on Zalama, sending him back skidding. He gets up from the ground, as his staff materializes in his hand. "_Your speed is impressive. I may need to use a little more power._"

Tiias launches at Zalama again, swinging a kick at him. Zalama dodges, however, he feels himself unable to move for a moment, surprising him. Zalama feels his body move on its own and slam Tiias in the face with a punch, sending him flying. "_**AGHHH!**_"

Tiias feels his power rising, as he chuckles. Zalama notices a dark spot having binded him, as it fades away. Nobody except for Naruto and Sasuke would have recognized the attack.

"_That's... Shikamaru's Shadow technique!_" Naruto says, his eyes twitching. "_Damn him! He must have stolen his attack!_"

"_I must say,_" Zalama says, chuckling. "_You got me there. Very impressive. However, I am not going to fall for that again._" He takes off toward Tiias, as he grabs his face, slamming him down onto the ground. "_Han Aku Kēji!_"

Tiias feels himself being binded, as Zalama summons a cup of tea, sipping it. Tiias gets enraged, trying to break out of the bind. "_**DAMN YOU! YOU'RE TOYING WITH ME! COME OVER HERE!**_"

Zalama disperses the cup of tea, as he presses his staff against Tiias' chest, as a MASSIVE Super Shenron appears above, except it'd be black with glowing red eyes. It lets out a loud roar, as it shoots toward Tiias, snatching him up in its mouth, and flying away.

Goku's jaw drops, his eyes the size of a small plate. "_U... Wow! He... It killed him!_"

"_Only one has been able to escape the mouth of that dragon,_" Zalama says. "_It will consume Tiias' very essence. Eventually, even his soul will be dust in the wind._"

_**Music - [The Dark March - James Dooley]**_

Suddenly, his eyes widen, him gasping. There are lighting strikes in the sky, as there is a gigantic explosion outside the Omniverse. There is a bright flash, as Tiias slams onto the ground, lightning crackling around him.

"_Wha... what the hell?!_" Luffy yells, shocked.

"_**You're full of shit,**_" Tiias says, as demonic wings sprout out of his back, the cosmos flashing brightly. Black holes form around him, Omniverses beginning to crack around this one. "_**You think that a dragon could kill me...? I am immortal.**_"

He takes off toward Zalama at speeds that exceed his previous. He slams a kick into Zalama, sending him crashing through multiverses. He manages to stop himself, coughing blood. He lands back on the platform he created earlier, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"_Thi- this guy!_" Vegeta says, sweating. "_How is he able to adapt that fast?! This is bad!_"

"**_Can't you see, now?_**" Tiias asks. "_**I am the second coming of God. I will make sure all life is dead in the Metempiric Space.**_"

He waves his hand, a shockwave sending all of them back. A couple of the Founders explode into dust, as Ahton is nearly killed. A massive force slams into all of them, sending them back.

Goku, Vegeta, and Zalama manage to get up off of the ground, looking toward the demon, Tiias. Zalama begins to walk forward, a small trail following him. "_I must admit, Tiias. You really went beyond my expectations._"

"_**You're a fool for holding back, Dragon God,**_" Tiias says, his demon wings flapping back and forth. "_**Eventually, I will ascend beyond God, and rule over everything. Demons will take over, and a new era will be born.**_"

"_I suppose it was indeed a mistake to hold back,_" Zalamas says, smirking. He raises his staff, as lightning goes off into the cosmos. Goku and Vegeta are sent back skidding by the force, as lightning strikes the platform everywhere.

A dark red pillar of light engulfs the Omniverse. Zalama's eyes glow brightly, as his horns begin to spike up. "_I am the origin Namekian, Zalama. I am the Dragon God, the origin dragon, the first dragon in existence._"

He lets out a roar, as electricity is sent everywhere. Bright flashes of light engulf the Metempiric Space around this Omniverse. He begins to grow in size, as he grows into a dragon that hundreds of Omniverses could fit in.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" Ichigo yells, raising his hands to try and block the wind. Tiias' eyes twitch in shock. "_**Unbelievable... So this... Is the first dragon to ever exist in the Metempiric Space.**_"

Decillions of Super Dragon Ball Super Shenrons revolve around Zalama's true form. He'd be a bright, golden and black dragon. He'd have a lot of horns on his head, as he'd have bright yellow eyes. He looks down at Tiias, Zalama's presence even unnerving him. "_I am only a tier four... You have no chance against the higher ones even if you defeat me._"

His eyes pulse, as Tiias is sent crashing through tens of Omniverses, coughing a lot of blood. Zalama zooms around, knocking him around like a ragdoll. "_**AGHHH!**_" Tiias roars, launching a dark red blast at Zalama.

Zalama opens his mouth, consuming the red blast. He launches an even bigger blast at Tiias, sending him flying. Thousands of Founders from the nearby Omniverses shoot up at Tiias, launching a combined beam.

Tiias deflects the combined beam, launching an energy blast at them. "_**DIE!**_" Zalama in his true form shoots in front of him, his scales absorbing the blast. Zalama bites into Tiias with his giant mouth, slicing him into thousands of pieces.

Tiias' body reforms, as he roars, summoning trillions of Voidic Beings. All of them vanish down to kill the others, as Zalama continues to knock Tiias around. Zalama flies upward, going through the multicolored clouds of the Metempiric Space.

"_**GRRAHHH!**_" Tiias roars, his demonic wings growing larger. His power skyrockets, as he swings a punch at Zalama's head, but Zalama blocks it with his tail, whipping him back.

"_Zalama has unbelievable power,_" Goku says. "_His power is even beyond ours. I never thought he'd be this strong._"

Zalama continues to whip Tiias around, zooming across the local Metempiric Space. Tiias begins to glow dark red, his demonic wings getting bigger. Zalama whips him with his tail again, but he blocks it, being sent flying through hundreds of Omniverses.

Zalama summons millions of the same dragon that snatched up Tiias earlier. All of them let out a roar, launching toward Tiias. Tiias plows through them, destroying each of them.

He launches a Rasen-Shuriken that is the size of an Omniverse toward Zalama, but Zalama blocks it, knocking it back. He mauls Tiias through more Omniverses, giving him a lot more pain.

Ahton grunts, barely able to lift his head off of the ground. "_You can do it... Z-Zalama..._"

Zalama and Tiias shoot through the local Metempiric Space, plowing through hundreds of thousands of Omniverses. Explosions happen all around, as they'd be clashing blow after blow.

Zalama attempts to snatch Tiias into his jaw, but Tiias barely manages to move out of the way. He then uses a Solar Flare on Zalama, but it doesn't work. He is sent flying again, his demonic wings growing bigger and bigger, his dark red color brightening.

"_This guy is an actual demon!_" Saitama says, sweating. "_The battle is becoming more and more even as it progresses!_"

Zalama lets out a loud roar that is louder than any sound any humans have been able to hear to date. He launches a massive golden beam out of his mouth, it consuming Tiias. "**_AGHHH!_**"

Tiias launches back up at Zalama, slamming a punch into his massive head. Zalama is sent back, grunting. He roars, as he attempts to punch Tiias. Tiias manages to stop it, as he kicks Zalama, sending him back again.

Zalama looks down at him, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes turning bright white. He presses his hands together, the local Metempiric Space clouds revolving around him. "_Now, to show you my ultimate attack..._"

"_H-His ultimate attack?_" Naruto asks. "_This is not gonna end well for us..._"

Zalama raises his hand, as Tiias gets forcefully levitated up in the air, grunting. Zalama opens his mouth, a bright light coming from it. "_This is... The legendary attack!_"

"_H-He's using that?!_" Ahton asks. "_I've heard that attack. I heard it's the level of a Tier Five. This is going to be big._"

Zalama's mouth glows brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the horns on his head begin to grow in size, glowing brightly. Pillars of light shoot from his scales, as they begin to glow a bright blue.

His eyes begin to turn golden, electricity crackling around him like crazy. A massive aura flares up around him, as Tiias begins to sweat in fear of him. "_**Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!**_"

"_This is..._" Zalama says, "_the **Doragonzu no bugendai!**_"

A bright light shoots out of his mouth, as it'd consume many Omniverses in its path, it being bright and multicolored. "_HAAAA!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

_**This had to be the most fun chapter in this FanFiction I have made to date! I have been waiting to have Zalama fight and show off some cool abilities. He is the first dragon to ever exist, after all.**_

_**I hope you listened to the music I provided throughout the chapter! A couple of amazing soundtracks, but I will show my true favorite in the next chapter! (I know you know what's going to happen, TheDarkHollow.)**_

_**I will see all of you soon in the next chapter! It's gonna be big!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Pseudo God

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Zalama looks down at him, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes turning bright white. He presses his hands together, the local Metempiric Space clouds revolving around him. "_Now, to show you my ultimate attack..._"

"_H-His ultimate attack?_" Naruto asks. "_This is not gonna end well for us..._"

Zalama raises his hand, as Tiias gets forcefully levitated up in the air, grunting. Zalama opens his mouth, a bright light coming from it. "_This is... The legendary attack!_"

"_H-He's using that?!_" Ahton asks. "_I've heard that attack. I heard it's the level of a Tier Five. This is going to be big._"

Zalama's mouth glows brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the horns on his head begin to grow in size, glowing brightly. Pillars of light shoot from his scales, as they begin to glow a bright blue.

His eyes begin to turn golden, electricity crackling around him like crazy. A massive aura flares up around him, as Tiias begins to sweat in fear of him. "_**Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!**_"

"_This is..._" Zalama says, "_the **Doragonzu no bugendai!**_"

A bright light shoots out of his mouth, as it'd consume many Omniverses in its path, it being bright and multicolored. "_HAAAA!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

The multicolored beam shoots across the air toward Tiias. He lets out a roar, a bright light shooting from him. He attempts to launch a counter beam, but it wouldn't even be able to budge Zalama's attack.

Zalama's ultimate attack slams into him, as he roars in pain, being sent crashing through Omniverses. The blast completely eradicates tons of Omniverses in its path. Tiias feels his very essence being disintegrated, him unable to counter it.

"_**J-Jashin no tekunikku: C-Chō myakudō!**_" Tiias yells. A powerful pulse comes from his hands, but it does nothing to the blast. The blast finally ends, as there is a massive explosion, the force sending all of the fighters back. "_UWAGHH!_"

Zalama powers down from his True Dragon form, managing to land on the platform on his two feet, panting heavily. "_I think... I think I got him..._"

Goku and Vegeta manage to finish off the Voidic Beings that Tiias had previously summoned, as they walk over, having used a lot of stamina against Tiias.

Adia runs over to him to attempt to heal him, but Zalama puts his hand out to stop her. "_Wait... Don't._"

Suddenly, there is a massive shockwave, as Goku grunts, frustrated. "_Shit... SHIT! HOW?!_"

Tiias pants heavily, falling on one knee. His power would be low, as Goku yells, powering up into Omni Evolution. "_Vegeta, let's kill him!_" The two of them yell, launching toward Tiias at full speed.

Vegeta slams a punch into Tiias' face, sending him skidding back. He looks up, his eyes flashing golden. There is a massive shockwave, sending Goku and Vegeta flying away. "_AGHHH!_"

Tiias roars, electricity shooting from him. Omniverses around the one they are in completely explode, as this entire Omniverse begins to flash. Cracks run around it, worm holes opening everywhere.

"_I-It's hopeless!_" Sasuke says, a Susanoo shell around him and the others to try and protect from the force. "_This guy keeps growing in power!_"

Tiias continues to roar, as a dragon's tail sprouts from his lower back. A demonic aura surrounds him, as he glows slight golden. He looks up, electricity crackling around him. "_**We no longer need this place as our battleground...**_"

He waves his hand, as a massive explosion begins to consume the Omniverse. Goku and Vegeta create a barrier to block it out the best they can. There is a bright pillar, as there'd be nothing left of the Omniverse.

Ahton raises his hand, as he creates a platform along with a gigantic atmosphere that allows them to breathe. "_I can't... let them die..._"

Tiias turns toward Goku, Vegeta, and Zalama. He begins to slowly walk toward them, each step causing cracks in reality. "_**What's the matter...?! Entertain me some more... I am now the new Dragon God, Tiias...**_"

Zalama gets up onto his feet, as he yells, entering the Divine Namekian form. "_I will not allow you to claim my title. You are not worthy!_" He takes off toward Tiias, swinging his staff at him.

Tiias catches his staff with ease, looking right into his eyes. "_**I have acquired the power of dragons. I am your god now...**_" He slams his knee into Zalama's gut, causing him to cough blood. He then mauls Zalama, sending him flying across the platform.

"_It looks like you have backed us up into a corner,_" Vegeta says, smirking. Tiias scrunches his non-existant eyebrows. "_**What are you up to...?!**_"

Goku nods toward Vegeta. "_It's time, isn't it? It's time to show him our ultimate trump card._"

"_You're right,_" Vegeta says. The two of them power up into Omni Evolution, glowing lines going throughout their bodies.

"_Th-They wouldn't!_" Ahton says, his eyes widening. "_Two tier three levels... If they did that..._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Heaven and Earth] [My absolute FAVORITE. I recommend playing it while reading]**_

"_You know what we have to do, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku squints at Tiias. "_Let's do this, Vegeta!_"

"_Arhenahin: FUSION!_" The two of them say. Their auras connect into one, as trillions of Omniverses begin to shake around them. They flicker, pillars of light shooting out of the ground everywhere.

White rays of light are visible, as a dome of energy surrounds the span of millions of Omniverses. Bright flashes flicker everywhere, as Tiias grunts, punching the ground to stop himself from being sent back.

A bright, long-haired figure levitates down the clouds. Pure energy curls off of it, as the hair waves back and forth. It gains a galactic aura, as it opens its eyes, them being fiery.

"_This power..._" Capper says, shocked. "_It's like... it's like it's almost Omnipotent!_"

Omni Gogito levitates toward the ground, as his glowing hair waves back and forth. "_The fusion... has returned! We are neither Goku or Vegeta, Gogeta or Vegito! We are... GOGITO!_"

"_Amazing!_" Naruto says, in his Six Paths Mode. "_I've never seen someone so powerful! We can beat this guy!_"

Gogito's hair would be glowing a fiery red and long, similar to a Super Saiyan Three. "_We never thought we'd ever fuse again... Behold... we... are TIER SIX..._"

Zalama watches the fusion from the ground, smiling. "_I knew it... They're... like a psuedo God... I never expected such power from their fusion. The tier six is the highest tier next to Arhenahin himself..._"

Suddenly, Nygyn lands next to him, angelic wings having sprouted out of his back. He'd be the Tier 5 that the pure being of light would have sent to scout the Metempiric Space to find Tiias. "_Apologies for being late, Zalama. I see those two have everything under control._"

He kneels down, placing a hand on Zalama's chest. Zalama feels himself being fully replenished, as he gets up onto his feet, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "_You've noticed it too, haven't you, Nygyn?_"

Nygyn nods at him. "_That's correct. Arhenahin-sama sent me to search for Tiias. I have found him here. I have to report what is happening to him... Wow... a Tier Six. There are only a few Tier Six in existence._"

"_Don't go yet,_" Zalama says, placing his hands on the ground. "_I have an idea. It's going to take quite a bit of energy, but if you help, it will be easier._"

"_**I have been waiting for the moment to fight a Tier Six,**_" Tiias says. He roars, as he takes off toward Omni Gogito at full speed, swinging a punch right at this face. Gogito takes it, his head not budging. "_Heh... is that all?_"

Gogito yells, swinging a punch into Tiias. A bright light engulfs the inside of him, as he is sent exploded back, exploding into a bunch of tiny pieces. Tiias yells in pain, as he crashes through the platfomr.

Gogito follows it with a Kamehameha, it causing a gigantic explosion. Tiias falls onto the ground, grunting. He manages to get up onto his feet, his dragon wings flapping back and forth. "**_You dare... Gck... You're pathetic! A fusion?!_**"

Gogito vanishes in front of him, having already placed a hand on his chest in a 10^10,000th of a second. A pulse shoots from it, as Tiias is sent flying through quadrillions of Omniverses, Gogito following him.

"_I-I don't even see them anymore!_" Naruto says, sweating. "_They're so fast that they left the realm!_"

Nygyn and Zalama would be concentrating on the ground, a bright light slowly beginning to engulf the area. Gogito continues to zoom around, knocking Tiias at a googolplex times per second.

Tiias gets sent crashing through many Omniverses, coughing blood. Gogito follows it with a Big Bang Final Kamehameha, which sends him flying again. "_**UWAGHH!**_"

Tiias continues to get knocked around. He roars, as he takes off toward Gogito, swinging a punch at him. Gogito ducks, as he yells, slamming a punch into Tiias' gut, causing him to cough more blood. He then follows it with a blast from the hand he punched Tiias with, disintegrating him.

Tiias reforms light years away, grunting. "_**BASTARD! The more you attack me, the stronger I get!**_" He takes off toward Gogito, yelling, and laughing.

"_I don't know about that,_" Gogito says, smirking. He spins around, slamming Tiias again. "_I'm just too powerful this time, Tiias. The gap in power is even greater than when you first fought Zalama._"

"_**JUST DIE!**_" Tiias yells, launching a massive Amaterasu blast, which Gogito blows away, it dispersing. Tiias launches at him, barraging him at a rapid pace. Gogito dodges all of his attacks, as he spins around, mauling Tiias away.

Tiias ends back up on the platform that was created, causing it to nearly shatter. Blood runs down his face, as he is barely able to move. "_**Drrh...**_"

Gogito lands on top of him, crushing his ribs. Tiias grunts, as he roars, knocking Gogito off. His power skyrockets, as he holds his gut, starting to regenerate. "_**You... bastard...**_"

"_I'm not gonna even let you regenerate!_" Gogito says. He brings back his fist, coating it in white, glowing Ki. He slams it into Tiias, sending him flying again. He follows it with a massive blast, sending Tiias flying even further.

Tiias manages to stop himself, skidding back. He lets out a roar, glowing red lines going throughout his body. He takes off toward Gogito, slamming him in the face with a punch, sending him back.

Gogito skids back, wiping his mouth. He chuckles, as he charges up a blast. "_FINAL BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!_" Tiias roars, as he is sent flying. Gogito raises his hands, as he charges up a bunch of Multiverse-Sized Spirit Bombs, sending them all toward Tiias.

Tiias tries to stop them with his two hands, but is consumed by then. There is a massive hypernova Big Bang explosion, destroying more Omniverses.

When the smoke fades, Tiias is standing there, his arm held out. He'd be panting heavily. He looks down as his hand, as he looks up at Gogito, chuckling. "_**Amazing... You won't get your way this time, though.**_"

He takes off toward Gogito, shocking him. He slams a punch into his face, sending him back. He vanishes behind Gogito as he is flying, as he swings a punch. "_**Jashin no tekunikku: Shi no ken!**_"

Gogito is sent flying the opposite direction, as Tiias enters his own Gear Fourth: Bounceman, slamming his Haki arm into Gogito, sending him flying up into the air. Tiias then vanishes above him, bringing back his fist, and using a similar move to Sakura Haruno's, slamming it onto Gogito's gut.

Gogito lands on the gigantic platform, causing it to crack. He spits blood onto the ground, then looking up at Tiias, smirking. "_Naruto, bring back that Kyuubi Cloak you gave us earlier._"

"_S-Sure thing,_" Naruto says. He concentrates heavily, as the cloak appears back onto Gogito. "_Yosha!_" He lets out a roar, as a pillar of light causes quintillions of Omniverses around them to be blown away.

"_**What?!**_" Tiias yells. Gogito yells, electricity shooting up into the Abyss. His power is amplified by many times, as he takes off toward Tiias at full speed, shocking him. He slams a punch into Tiias' face, causing him to flip and to be sent flying.

Gogito yells, as he runs across the space and time continuum, zooming across it at speeds that time cannot keep up, causing him to move beyond it. He slams another punch into Tiias' face, sending him flying, a red trail following him.

Tiias launches a beam as powerful as Zalama's ultimate attack, but Gogito slaps it away, causing a massive explosion in the distance. Gogito mauls him through more Omniverses, causing them to implode.

Tiias gets up, standing on reality itself. He yells in rage, lighting shooting from him. He launches up above Gogito, launching a blast at him. "**_HAAAAA!_**"

"_KAME... HA.. ME... HAAA!_" Gogito yells, launching the massive blue beam. Both of the blasts collide, sending a massive shockwave. The blast would be equal, as Gogito grunts, and Tiias yells, laughing.

"_Years ago,_" Gogito thinks, "_Goku used that technique in battle... Ever since then, he had never even thought of using it. Which is why..._" A red aura begins to flare up around Gogito, his eyes glowing bright red. "_**KAAAAAAIOOOOOOOOKEEEEN! TIMES... TEN!**_"

Gogito's blast crashes through Tiias' blast, as he roars in pain, Gogito yelling. The massive beam travels through the Metempiric Space, it, of course, being endless. BOOM, the beam explodes, as Tiias is consumed by it.

Gogito chuckles, getting back into his fighting stance. "_I see, now... He doesn't copy our energy, but he steals it. That explains why we have run out of energy quickly._"

Tiias grunts, as he smirks, looking back up at Gogito. "_**Your biggest mistake to date...**_" Suddenly, he does something that horrifies even Gogito. "_**Kaioken...**_" A large red aura flares up around him.

"_D-Damn it!_" Gogito thinks, clenching his fists. "_I'm such an idiot! Using the Kaioken against him allows him to use it as well! And, there's no limit to how high you can go with that technique!_"

"_**I am close to exiting this puny form,**_" Tiias says, looking at his hands. "_**You were just the stepping stone.**_"

"_What are you talking about?!_" Gogito says, confused. "_Form? Do you mean..._"

"_**My true power is restricted by this form,**_" Tiias says. "_**This is my mortal form... When I enter my true form, everything dies...**_"

"_As if I'd let you!_" Gogito says. He clenches his fists again, as the red aura flares up around him. "_KAAAAIOOOKEEEN... TIMESS... ONE... HUNDRED!_"

He zooms through different layers of reality, as perception would be an outline at the rate he is going. He slams a punch into Tiias, causing his head to explode. He is sent through sextillions of Omniverses, causing explosions to destroy many, many of them.

Gogito zooms around at insane speeds, slamming Tiias around. He then raises his hands, forming two Spirit Bombs. "_This is the attack that killed Oblivion! OMNI... SPIRIT... FINAL... GALICK... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAA!_"

Tiias chuckles. "_**Kaioken times two hundred!**_" He slams Gogito's blast to the side, as he mauls him onto the gigantic platform, it nearly shattering. Gogito tries to fly up again and attack Tiias, but he'd be too powerful.

Tiias spin kicks Gogito down, as he is forcefully defused into Goku and Vegeta. The two freefall toward the platform, slowly losing consciousness. Everything would seem to be in slow motion for them, Tiias laughing at their pain.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta are caught by someone, as Goku hears a familiar voice. "_You should be a little more careful, Kakarot._"

"_You're-_" Goku looks behind him, and sees his father, Bardock. "_Dad?!_" Bardock would be in Super Saiyan White, a transformation that he previously did not have. "_Sorry, I'm late, and I'm not alone._"

_**[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines]**_

Angels begin to fly down. Tiers ranging from zero to five all ascend down to the platform. Zalama smirks. "_Looks like reinforcements have arrived._"

"_Dad,_" Gohan says, flying down. Goku turns toward him. "_G-Gohan! You're here!_"

Gohan smiles lightly, powering up into a form that Goku did not expect: Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_It has been a long time, hasn't it?_"

Piccolo lands next to him, his eyes silver, as he'd be in Ultra Instinct. _"It took a while to get here. I wanted to help._"

All of the Kage who have ever lived lands next to Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Haruno land next to them. Naruto turns toward them, shocked. "_Kakashi Sensei...? Sakura-chan...?_"

Minato, his father, places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He'd no longer be a reanimation. "_I'm proud of you, son. You've become Hokage!_"

"_D-Dad!_" Naruto says, getting emotional. Sasuke sees crows flying over from the corner of his eye, and he immediately knows who it is. Itachi materializes next to him, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "_It has been a long time, Sasuke._"

"_Yeah,_" Sasuke agrees, smiling. A portal opens next to Ichigo, as Rukia Kuchiki, and a bunch of Shinigami come out of it. "_You guys...!_"

Luffy's crew walk up behind him. "_Y- Hey! I'm so glad to see you!_"

"_You think you could defeat him alone, Luffy?_" Sanji asks. "_I can't say I'm surprised._"

A massive army of ninjas stand behind Naruto and Sasuke, as a bunch of pirates join with Luffy and his crew. Goku looks up at Tiias, feeling newfound confidence. "_This is... the will of mortals!_" He punches his fist together. "_Our worlds... unite!_"

"_We have to be careful with this one,_" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage says. "_They told us everything in Heaven._"

A bunch of Saiyans, Namekians, and other species fly down from one portal, and different armies join with the others. Raditz lands next to Goku and Vegeta, in Super Saiyan White. "_You're not alone anymore, brother. We are here to lend you our strength!_"

Goten, Trunks, Broly, Frieza, Uub, Buu, and Pan join up with the group. Beerus slams onto the ground from above. Tiias looks down at him, growling. Beerus squints up at him, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four as well. "_OI, YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

"_It was a close fight,_" Goku says, his hair waving back and forth. "_We fused into Gogito, but we lost against him._"

Obito lands next to Naruto, surprising him. "_Obito...?_" Obito turns toward him, nodding, his hair the normal black color again. "_I'm sorry for everything, Naruto. I'm here to fight alongside you._"

Tiias grunts, getting enraged. "_**Don't think you could even change the battle, just because you brought a couple of ants to fight me!**_"

Izuku Midoriya, All Might, and a bunch of other heroes walk out from another portal. Izuku activates Full Cowling, electricity crackling around him. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy come out from another.

"_Everyone is uniting,_" Vegeta says, his eyes widening. "_The originals... The gods..._"

All six of Ahton's Orders land on the ground next to all of them, as Ahton flies over, fully recovered. His two Angelic Guardians by his side, and at full power. "_I will do my best to prove of assistance._"

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Beerus, Frieza, and Pan stand side by side. Goku smiles, getting into his fighting stance. "_The team has been reformed!_"

Millions of other Founders fly down, along with Tier ones, tier twos, tier threes, tier fours, and tier fives. Zalama gets up off of the ground, spinning his staff around. "_The Dragon God has not lost yet!_"

"_AND NOW, EVERYONE!_" Goku says, standing alongside everyone. "_WE NOW, WILL FIGHT AS ONE!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

_**I'm not gonna lie, the end part of the chapter made me pretty emotional and gave me goosebumps. (The Naruto Shippuden music was the icing on the cake).**_

_**What a long way this has come. Everyone, from pirates to death gods, have joined forces to take on the final enemy of existence, Tiias. Anime unite together as one.**_

_**I made two chapters in one day. (I finished this one before bed). I published this the day after it was made, (so tomorrow for me as I am writing this).**_

_**Anyway, I will see all of you in the next chapter!  
**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Plan

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

"_It was a close fight,_" Goku says, his hair waving back and forth. "_We fused into Gogito, but we lost against him._"

Obito lands next to Naruto, surprising him. "_Obito...?_" Obito turns toward him, nodding, his hair the normal black color again. "_I'm sorry for everything, Naruto. I'm here to fight alongside you._"

Tiias grunts, getting enraged. "_**Don't think you could even change the battle, just because you brought a couple of ants to fight me!**_"

Izuku Midoriya, All Might, and a bunch of other heroes walk out from another portal. Izuku activates Full Cowling, electricity crackling around him. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy come out from another.

"_Everyone is uniting,_" Vegeta says, his eyes widening. "_The originals... The gods..._"

All six of Ahton's Orders land on the ground next to all of them, as Ahton flies over, fully recovered. His two Angelic Guardians by his side, and at full power. "_I will do my best to prove of assistance._"

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Beerus, Frieza, and Pan stand side by side. Goku smiles, getting into his fighting stance. "_The team has been reformed!_"

Millions of other Founders fly down, along with Tier ones, tier twos, tier threes, tier fours, and tier fives. Zalama gets up off of the ground, spinning his staff around. "_The Dragon God has not lost yet!_"

"_AND NOW, EVERYONE!_" Goku says, standing alongside everyone. "_WE NOW, WILL FIGHT AS ONE!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

Tiias stares at all of them, his eyes going through the seemingly endless army. "_**Defeat me...? Do you know who I am...?**_"

He lets out a roar of laughter, causing a massive burst of energy to shoot everywhere. A lot of people are launched back, skidding. Every single Uchiha who have ever lived stands behind Sasuke, whose Rinnegan begins to glow.

Vegeta grunts, trying to block out the force. "_Wh... What is this guy made out of?!_"

"_**TAHHH!**_" Light shoots up into the abyss above from Tiias. His eyes flicker into different colors, the dragon horns on his head getting longer. He flies up, slowly transforming into a dragon even more intimidating than Zalama's true form.

"_How is he already this powerful?!_" Nygyn asks, his angelic wings going in front of him to block the wind. "_When I first met him, he was at least the level of a Tier Zero!_"

"_**I am... the Devil...**_" Tiias says. "_**I am... the incarnation of Hell... I will send all of you to the Shadow Realm...**_"

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Goten asks Zalama, confused.

"_It's the area outside the Metempiric Space,_" Zalama says. "_If it is even possible to go there... Once you are there, you become nothingness. Even your soul will be nothing. You will feel nothing and will be nothing. It will be like you never existed in the first place._"

Goku roars, entering Super Saiyan X. "_As if I'd let him do such a thing! That's terrible! He's... the worst... He's the worst threat we've ever faced! Oblivion was nothing compared to him!_"

_**[A Hero Rides With Us - Epic Score (Aaron Sapp)] [I love this one]**_

"_We can't afford to act irrational,_" Piccolo says, powering down from Ultra Instinct. "_One wrong move, and you will be annihilated by him._"

"_GEAR... FOURTH! BOUNCEMAN!_" Luffy enters Gear Fourth: Bounceman, steam coming out of him. "_Is everyone ready to kick his ass?!_"

"_I'm certain that if we work together,_" Saitama says, "_us heroes will be able to win._"

Ichigo cracks his knuckles, smirking. "_Let's do this, together!_" He yells. "_BAN...KAI!_" A bright light engulfs him, a blue pillar of light shooting from him. He enters his True Bankai form, electricity crackling around him.

"_Now, everyone!_" Sasuke yells. All of the Uchiha activate their Mangekyou Sharingans, all of them yelling. "_AMATERASU!_" A gigantic wave of Amaterasu slams into Tiias, distracting him.

Meliodas launches a wave of Hell Blaze, as it mixes with the Amaterasu. Natsu and Ace launch a combined wave of normal fire. There is a massive explosion, sending a shockwave everywhere. Tiias waves his hand, all three of the combined fires dispersing. "_**Not a bad attack...**_"

"_GOOO!_" Goku yells. Everyone roars, as they begin to run forward. Goku nods toward Vegeta, a bunch of ninjas, pirates, wizards, and countless others running side by side behind him. "_Vegeta, we have to stick with Zalama for the time being._"

"_I'll go ahead and join with the others,_" Gohan says. He roars, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He runs forward at insane speeds, cracking the ground under him.

"_We will be the support team!_" Adia says. Behind her would be a bunch of medical ninjas, wizards, pirates, etc. All of them take off toward a different directions, going to heal the injured.

"_Now, Ahton, Nygyn!_" Zalama yells. Ahton, Zalama, and Nygyn place their hands on the ground, as a bright glow begins to consume the battlefield. Nygyn smirks, everyone's power multiplying by a multiplier far higher than Ultra Instinct Stage Four's.

"_What did you do?_" Vegeta asks them, feeling even more powerful than before.

"_We gave everyone here a combined blessing,_" Nygyn says. "_Your powers have been increased to far higher levels. Not only that... your techniques and such have evolved for the most part. It'll last for a while._"

Naruto presses his hands together, a pillar of light shooting from him. "_This power... It's beyond anything I've ever used!_' He yells, entering Six Paths Sage Mode, thousands of Truthseeker Orbs around him.

All of the Uchiha's Sharingans evolve into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans. Sasuke and Itachi nod toward one another. "_Now, Itachi!_'

A bright glow engulfs the Uchihas, each one being a different color. There'd be an army of Complete Susanoos.

Saitama brings back his fist, electricity surrounding it. "_Big Bang Punch!_" He brings it forward, as a massive jet of pure plasma and power slams into Tiias, him getting stunned.

An army of Founders fly up, as they'd fly side by side, forming the shape of an eagle. It slams into Tiias, an explosion consuming part of the platform, causing it to crack slightly.

Luffy runs forward, his fist growing to the size of the Sun. He slams it into Tiias, who catches it, sending electricity through Luffy's body. Luffy is launched back, Brook catching him.

Ichigo vanishes behind Tiias, slicing him down from the middle, slicing him in half. Tiias reforms, as he spins around, slamming Ichigo across the battlefield. "**_That's nothing..._**"

Millions of daggers come toward him, as Tiias just looks at them, them poofing into dust. Sakura drops down at him from above, swinging a punch at him. "_CHAAAA!_"

It does nothing to phase Tiias, as he waves his hand, Sakura being launched downward. "**_Numbers won't help, especially when they are weak.._**"

Capper gets up from the ground, Raddis helping him. "_Damn it... We can't even do anything at this point._"

"_There are so many of us,_" Raddis says. Suddenly, he feels the blessing wash over him. "_Woah... Alright, Capper! We can still do this!_"

All of the Uchiha's Complete Susanoos launch at Tiias, attacking him and slashing him from every direction. Tiias yells, as he launches energy blasts everywhere that injure the Uchiha, sending them flying.

Naruto enters Tailed Beast Kurama mode, Kurama letting out a roar. He flies up toward Tiias at full speed, launching tons of Truthseeker Orbs at him. Tiias spins around deflecting most of them.

Naruto creates billions of Shadow Clones, all of them launching a massive Tailed Beast Bomb into Tiias. A huge nuclear explosion takes place, consuming Tiias. When the smoke fades, Tiias is still there, not a scratch on him.

Piccolo vanishes behind Tiias, launching a Makankosappo through his chest. The hole in Tiias' chest repairs itself, as he roars, mauling Piccolo down onto the ground.

Broly clenches his fists, letting out a roar. He combines Super Saiyan X and Super Saiyan Five, being even more bulky than before. He and Beerus launch a combined barrage at Tiias.

Tiias takes all of it, having an expressionless face. "**_Why do you resist...? Why must any of you resist...?_**"

Vegeta yells, entering Omni Evolution. He spreads his hands, beginning to charge a full power Final Flash. Goten and Trunks enter Ultra Instinct Stage Four, barraging Tiias simultaneously.

Tiias decides to go on the offensive. He slams Goten and Trunks to the side, crushing a lot of their bones. He zooms through armies, plowing through enemies. He shoots toward the Hyuga and Nara clan from the Leaf Village.

All of the Nara clan use their Shadow Binding Jutsu in attempts to bind Tiias, but it fails. Suddenly, Buu flys down from above, tackling Tiias to the ground. He gets annoyed, as he slams Buu in the face, but it only comes back. "_**The hell is this thing?!**_"

"Buu will turn you... into chocolate!" Buu yells. His antenna glows, as it shoots into Tiias, a glow consuming him. He begins to shrink down into a chocolate bar, surprising everyone.

"_That blob thing is turning him into chocolate!_" Sanji says, his eyes wide. "_Is that some sort of Devil Fruit...?_"

"_I don't think it has anything to do with a Devil Fruit,_" Luffy says. "_It's a completely unique ability._"

Madara Uchiha walks forward, weaving a couple of hand signs. "_Now to burn it... Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!_"

A massive fireball shoots from his mouth right into the chocolate bar that used to be Tiias, vaporizing it. There is a fireball explosion, as Buu turns toward Madara, agitated. "_HEY! NO RUIN CHOCOLATE!_"

Tiias reforms, dust swirling in the wind around him. "_**I didn't want to use my abilities yet, but you leave me no choice... Now to really show you why I am... the second coming of God!**_"

He lets out a roar, sending everyone back a little. An aura shoots up around him, it being larger than a group of Omniverses. He raises his hand, as a punch of portals open up around him.

"_What's he planning?!_" Kakashi asks, raising his Kunai. Suddenly, portals open up all around the battlefield, as Tiias presses his hands together, his eyes glowing. "**_Jashin no tekunikku:_ Pōtarusutōmu!**"

A bunch of invisible forces shoot from him and through the portals. Everyone begins to get barraged by the forces, some of them being launched flying. All Might grunts, trying to block the force, but his arms are broken. "_Stay behind me, Young Midoriya!_"

Sasuke tries to block the forces with his Susanoo shell, it starting to crack. His Susanoo then shatters, him being launched back. Naruto is hit square in the chest by one of the invisible forces, him coughing up a lot of blood.

Naruto is forced out of his Six Paths Sage Mode, being sent flying through the area. Vegeta roars, having finished charging the attack. "_FINAL... ATOMIC... SHINE!_"

It plows through the forces, as it slams into Tiias, distracting him for a split second. Luffy launches up at him, cranking his fists back in his Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO... KING KONG... GUN!_"

Tiias slams a punch into Luffy, shattering his ribs. His eyes go blank, him falling to the ground. He then launches a homing energy ball that slams into Vegeta, sending him flying as well.

"_WE WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, TIIAS!_" Goku yells, launching up at him at full speed. He enters Omni Evolution, slamming his elbow into Tiias' face. His head doesn't budge, as he slams a punch into Goku's gut, him coughing up blood.

Gohan launches up at Tiias from below at full speed in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, launching a Masenkamehameha. "_MASEN-KAMEHAMEHAAAA!_" Tiias flicks it back, it sending Gohan flying.

Goku launches back at Tiias, beginning to barrage him with rapid punches. He then spins around. "_Arhenahin: Han Aku Kēji!_"

Tiias is bound in a cage, looking around him. "_**What the hell is this...?**_"

He then presses his hands together, the cage around Tiias closing in instantaneously, crushing him. "_Die!_"

Goku roars, a massive explosion taking place. Tiias gets up, his eyes glowing a fiery red. He zooms around Goku in less than a split second, having hit him quadrillions of times. Goku coughs a ton of blood, groaning.

"_GOKU!_" Krillin yells. He charges up a gigantic Kienzan, throwing it up at Tiias, which swerves around him without Tiias even lifting a muscle. Suddenly, a bunch of Tier Fours and Fives shoot toward him, surprising him.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Invincible (Invincible)]**_

Tier fours and fives shoot around Tiias, barraging him from every angle. Tiias' eyes shoot around, him blocking, dodging, and catching all of them. Zalama's eyes widen. "_Wait... are they using 'that'...?_"

"Are they using what?" Gohan asks Zalama. Zalama closes his eyes, facing toward the ground. "_It is a very powerful combined technique. All of you underestimate what us together are capable of. Since I'm only a Tier Four, I can only use Tier Five techniques._"

"_Shinra Tenkyō!_" All of the tier fives and tier fours yell. A bright light sends Tiias flying far back, a strange essence on him. He groans in pain, launching a beam that knocks a couple of them back.

"_What's that supposed to be?!_" Sasuke asks. "_It's like Amaterasu, but white._"

"_Holy fire,_" Zalama responds, surprising them. "_It's to purge and permanently damage the souls of ones who have evil in them._"

Tiias yells, as he attempts to counter the Holy Fire with Amaterasu and Hell Blaze combined. He manages to slightly push it back. His eyes pulse, as it is dispersed. However, the damages would have already been done.

Tiias falls on one knee, panting. "_**What the hell... was that?!**_" Nygyn's angelic wings flap, as he takes off toward Tiias, placing a hand on his chest. "_Hijiri shirushi!_"

"_NOW!_" Zalama says. Everyone on the battlefield enters full power, energies mixing. Naruto yells, as he spreads his hands, spreading the Kyubi Cloak to everybody to multiply their powers by hundreds of times.

He yells, a red aura flaring up around him. He uses a technique that he had forgotten about. "_KAAAAIOOOKENN..._" He grunts, as he lets out another roar, his energy levels multiplying by many amounts.

"_How high is he planning to go?!_" Vegeta asks himself, shocked. Goku grunts, red electricity crackling around him. "_D...Damn... GR... GRAH... K... KAIOKEN... TI... TIMESS!_"

Zalama smirks, squinting. "_At this point, he should be able to enter..._"

"_**TIMESS... ONE... HUNDRED!**_" Goku roars, the entire cosmos flashing. The blessing would have helped boost his power. Electricity shoots everywhere, him yelling. Shockwaves rapidly shoot from him, surprising Tiias.

"_**His body must be killing itself at the moment,**_" Tiias thinks. Vegeta and Goku begin to charge a Kamehameha. Zalama enters his True Dragon Form, charging his full power attack again.

Goku feels pain beyond anything he has felt before. Naruto creates the Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, entering Ashura mode. Sasuke draws back his bow, creating an Indra's Arrow.

Saitama brings back his fist, channeling all of his energy and strength into it, wind shooting from it. Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto, charging his most powerful Getsuga Tensho to date.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY!_" Capper and Raddis roar, entering Super Saiyan X. A massive blast shoots from them toward Tiias. Everyone else launches their most powerful attacks, as they all head for Tiias.

Tiias roars, spreading his hands. When every single one of the most powerful attacks collide with Tiias at once, there'd be a blindingly powerful plasma explosion. Everyone is launched back, as electricity shoots across the cosmos.

* * *

The glowing figure of light gets up from his throne, surprising the Tier Sixes next to him. "_Something is happening at the lower end of the Metempiric Space..._" He turns toward them, silent for a moment. "_If I had to intervene..._"

"_My lord,_" one of the Tier Sixes says, "_what is happening over there?_"

"_He has returned,_" the being says, looking up at the sky. "_Zalama and Nygyn have summoned mortals from Heaven to help the cause. Omniverses working together... The last time that happened was long ago._"

"_What will we do about it?_" One of the other Tier Sixes ask. The being closes his eyes, then opens them again after a moment. "_If worse comes to worse, we will join the battle. I sense I will have to return soon. Arhenahin will return to battle._"

Arhenahin, the glowing figure, walks back to his throne. He sits down on it, closing his eyes again, and watching the battle from above.

* * *

Tiias falls onto the ground, coughing blood. "**_That... that holy fire! If it weren't for its power, I would have easily been able to tank that! I feel damage to my soul!_**"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Tiias, slamming him with a kick. Tiias is sent flying, as Goku and Vegeta create a bunch of multiverses for him to crash through, explosions happening.

Goku enters Kaioken times one hundred, zooming through Omniverses. He slams Tiias around, as he lands on the ground, panting heavily. He raises his hand, as he roars, creating a Spirit Bomb the size of an Omniverse.

It slams into Tiias, resulting in a massive explosion that shrinks down into a massive black hole, then explodes again, sending Goku flying back. Tiias manages to reform, the other side of his body gone. "_**D... Blasts...**_"

Nygyn appears above him, placing a hand on his head. "_**Seinaru Shi!**_" Tiias' eyes widen, as he feels himself disintegrating. Suddenly, he smirks. Suddenly, lighting strikes everywhere, as Nygyn is sent crashing through the platform, shattering it.

"_Wh-What happened?!_" Piccolo asks, trying to keep his balance.

Zalama grunts, clenching his fists. "_That's impossible! Why... oh... no... no... NO!_"

"_What happened with him?!_" Vegeta asks, getting nervous.

Zalama looks up at the cosmos, sighing. "_He's obtained it... Tch... That's the last thing we needed to happen!_"

"_Chakra... Haki... Ki... Reiatsu... Magic... Nen... Yuyuhakusho... Furyoku... Yoki... Maryoku... Magoi... Hamon..._" Nygyn says many, many different types of energies. "_There are so many other variants that I cannot count..._" He looks up. "_He's obtained all of them._"

"_What does that mean?_" Luffy asks. "_The only one I could recognize was Haki!_"

"_I will explain,_" Nygyn says. "_At the beginning of reality, the first type of energy was created. Its name? **Celestial Essence... **It is the founding energy of everything. It is what created matter, it is what created the dimensions you are seeing. It is what created the very fabric of reality._"

He turns toward everybody, who is listening to his story, even Tiias is. "_God split himself into an uncountable number of smaller bodies, which are the Tier Zeroes, aka the Founders._"

Ahton looks down at the ground, sighing when he hears this, as Nygyn continues. "_However, when he split himself, he also split all of the properties of Celestial Essence into various different types of energies. It had created what you humans call, "stamina". It also created all of those energies I had previously mentioned. My guess is that Tiias planned all of this all along. That is why he created the Voidic Beings, and that was to gather the different types of energies._"

Tiias chuckles. "_**Very clever, as expected from Nygyn...**_"

Nygyn ignores his sarcastic comments, continuing. "_His intention was to gather every single type of energy. You may think they are all the same, but they have different uses. Each of them has a property from Celestial Essence._"

Naruto looks at his hands, hardly knowing what to say. "_So the great power of Chakra... It all originated from something far more powerful..._"

"_**My plan has much more to it than you think,**_" Tiias says. "_**I purposefully went through the Omniverses to attract your attention, Nygyn, so you could report it to 'him'...**_" When he says that, Nygyn's fists clench.

"_**I then went to the Omniverse you were in, Zalama,**_" Tiias continues. "_**I knew that you were training two mortals to be more powerful, so the next thing I did was attack Ahton, which would catch your attention...**_"

"_Damn it!_" Zalama thinks. "_His plan is clever! He's... We fell right into his trap!_"

"_**That is correct, Zalama,**_" Tiias reads his mind, shocking Zalama. "**_The true purpose of my plan... I suppose it is time to reveal it...?_**"

"_This guy..._" Beerus says, sweating. "_There's no way... Is he really going to reveal his plan?!_"

Goku squints at him, as Tiias raises his hands, the fabric of reality now in his full control. "_**My plan is to..**_" His eyes shoot open, them now glowing a dark orange. "_**To kill... Arhenahin...**_"

Everyone gasps, in complete shock. Nygyn grunts, an aura shooting up around him. "_You fool... Do you realize what you are implying?!_"

Tiias chuckles for a couple of seconds, his loud voice quieting. "_**I know...**_"

Goku waves his hand, powering up into Omni Evolution again, glaring up at Tiias, and smirking. "_You won't win... LET'S GO, EVERYONE!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I was gonna originally have the ultimate showdown. (You know what I mean), come early._**

**_However, I wanted to make this FanFiction last as long as possible, so I made sure to add more action into it to keep it going._**

**_Also, you may or may not have noticed, but I haven't really included other multiverses in this. It doesn't make much sense, of course, but it would ruin the vibe of the FanFiction. You wouldn't know who is the original out of all of them. I want the originals, The originals to arrive, not some duplicates that result in complete confusion, (because I already have so many characters, most of which I cannot even think of to add dialogue or action to.)_**

**_I added a fair mix of plot development and action in the chapter. (Hopefully). I wanted to reveal some more lore, and some that can really give you goosebumps, because it ties in with every single anime._**

**_I will see you soon in the next chapter! Bye bye!_**

**_~ Scruffy_**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Rampage

**_Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds_**

* * *

_**My plan has much more to it than you think,**_" Tiias says. "_**I purposefully went through the Omniverses to attract your attention, Nygyn, so you could report it to 'him'...**_" When he says that, Nygyn's fists clench.

"_**I then went to the Omniverse you were in, Zalama,**_" Tiias continues. "_**I knew that you were training two mortals to be more powerful, so the next thing I did was attack Ahton, which would catch your attention...**_"

"_Damn it!_" Zalama thinks. "_His plan is clever! He's... We fell right into his trap!_"

"_**That is correct, Zalama,**_" Tiias reads his mind, shocking Zalama. "**_The true purpose of my plan... I suppose it is time to reveal it...?_**"

"_This guy..._" Beerus says, sweating. "_There's no way... Is he really going to reveal his plan?!_"

Goku squints at him, as Tiias raises his hands, the fabric of reality now in his full control. "_**My plan is to..**_" His eyes shoot open, them now glowing a dark orange. "_**To kill... Arhenahin...**_"

Everyone gasps, in complete shock. Nygyn grunts, an aura shooting up around him. "_You fool... Do you realize what you are implying?!_"

Tiias chuckles for a couple of seconds, his loud voice quieting. "_**I know...**_"

Goku waves his hand, powering up into Omni Evolution again, glaring up at Tiias, and smirking. "_You won't win... LET'S GO, EVERYONE!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Outpost]**_

Sakura, Adia, and a lot of medics run across the battlefield, healing as many people as they could. Susanoos, Founders, angels, warriors, etc, fly across them above toward Tiias.

Goku yells, launching up at Tiias. He brings back his fist, slamming it into his gut. Tiias wouldn't even be phased, as he grabs Goku by the neck, beginning to choke him. "_AGHHH!_"

Sasuke raises his hand, lightning going up into the sky. "_KIRIN!_" A roaring lightning dragon comes crashing down onto Tiias. Tiias absorbs its essence, electricity crackling around him. "_Now that I have what I needed, it's time for you to die..._"

He throws Goku, sending him crashing through warriors at crazy speeds, destroying many of them. He zooms around, sending everybody flying. Zalama takes off toward him at full speed, entering his awakened normal form. He swings his staff, Tiias catching it with ease.

He slams Zalama in the face with his elbow, the force causing Zalama's bones to break. He is launched back, blood spewing out of him.

Adia places a hand on Goku's shoulder, using a lot of her energy to heal him. "_Go get 'im, Goku!_"

Goku nods, as he lets out a roar, entering Kaioken x10. Daishinkan, Jiren, a bunch of angels, and others, land alongside Goku. All of them take off toward Tiias at full speed. Goku brings his fist back. "_Shi no Michi!_" He slams it onto Tiias, using the power to try and kill him.

However, this time, it doesn't affect Tiias. He spins around, sending Goku crashing through Omniverses, injuring him greatly. Daishinkan vanishes behind Tiias, launching a dark energy blast out out of his staff. Tiias deflects it, as he glares at Daishinkan, sending him flying.

Tiias raises his hands, charging a massive energy blast. "_**Time to die... Goodbye...**_"

He roars, launching a massive energy ball toward them. Nygyn vanishes in front of it, putting his hands out to try and block it. He skids back, grunting. "_What kind of power...?!_"

Vegeta powers up to his one hundred percent, going to help Nygyn. Zalama manages to heal himself, as he enters his True Dragon God form, slamming into it to try and slow it down.

Goku pushes himself to the absolute limit, entering Kaioken x100. He shoots right into the blast, their combined forces able to slow it down a little. Everyone pushes against it, using blasts to counter it.

They manage to disperse the blast, causing a massive explosion that sends everyone else flying. Tiias chuckles, raising a hand again. "_**Impressive, but what will you do about ten TIMES the power?!**_"

Electricity gets sent everywhere, as he roars, launching another massive blast. Nygyn grunts, as he roars, entering his full power. He presses his hands against it, attempting to stop it. He'd be skidding back heavily.

Not even Nygyn would be able to stop it, as the fabric of reality is being torn through. Piccolo shuts his eyes tightly, grunting. "_D...Damn it..._"

Zalama places a hand on his shoulder, looking up at the blast that nobody is able to stop, and many are dying. He turns toward Piccolo. "_Piccolo, you are a Namekian, a Namekian of my race._"

"_Wha... What are you implying?_" Piccolo asks, glancing back and forth between the blast and him.

Zalama squints at him. "_Absorb me, and we will become one._" When Piccolo hears this, he'd be in total shock. "_No... I couldn't..._"

"_We have no choice, Piccolo!_" Zalama yells, the blast almost at them. "_If we become one, we could have great power, maybe even more than a Tier Six!_"

Piccolo grunts, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Are you sure... you want to go out like this...?_"

Zalama looks down at the ground, sighing. "_I will not be gone... I will be part of your consciousness. You will... be in charge..._"

Piccolo thinks for a moment, then looks up at him, nodding. "_Alright..._" He places a hand on Zalama's chest. "_Let's... DO THIS!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Atlantis (Archangel)] [Love this one]**_

"_You have done well, Namekian,_" Zalama says, smiling. A bright light begins to engulf them. Pillars of light shoot out of the ground all around, shaking the fabric of reality itself.

"_N-No way..._" Goku says, Vegeta having saved him. "_Is that... Are they..._"

The platform begins to shake. A godly figure levitates down to the ground, rays of light surrounding it. An upgraded staff appears at its hand, as it opens its eyes.

"_Piccolo, is that you?_" Gohan asks, his eyes widening.

Piccolo opens his eyes, having surpassed even Gogito. "_I am no longer Piccolo. I am a god. I am the Dragon God. I am the next Dragon God!_" He slams his staff on the ground, a pulse being sent everywhere that replenishes and heals everybody.

Gohan feels his eyes get misty, as he wipes them, powering up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_To think that their power could be this great... Thank you, Zalama..._"

Tiias and Piccolo levitate across from one another, circling each other within a large radius, an equally large aura around them. Tiias smirks, chuckling. "_**To think that Namekian fusion could be this great! I applaud your power...**_"

"_I am going to put an end to this right now!_" Piccolo says. Suddenly, he'd be in front of Tiias, a hand on his chest. "_Your fate... is sealed!_" He yells, entering into his Divine Namekian form on top of Zalama's awakened form.

His eyes glow brightly, as Tiias feels himself being sent flying across the Metempiric Space, Piccolo knocking him around. Tiias roars, swinging a barrage of punches at him, getting faster each punch.

Piccolo dodges all of the punches, as he grabs Tiias, throwing him across Omniverses. Piccolo then closes his hand, the Omniverses exploding, severely damaging Tiias.

Tiias' eyes pulse. Celestial Essence revolves around him, as he begins to clash with Piccolo, vanishing around the air at a rapid pace. Piccolo counters his attacks, as he spins around, kicking Tiias in the gut.

Tiias is launched back, as Piccolo lets out a roar, entering his True Dragon form. He'd be even more intimidating than Zalama. He lets out a roar that nearly blows everyone's ear drums.

"_Son Goku,_" Jiren says, "_I may not be as strong as you anymore... However, I will give it my all._" He raises his fist, as a bright aura flares up around him, him entering Ultra Instinct, a form he has never entered.

"_IS THIS JUST AN ULTRA INSTINCT BARGAIN SALE?!_" Vegeta says, agitated.

Adia slaps the back of his head, huffing. "_Now's not the time for that!_"

Piccolo lets out another roar, launching a massive erasure beam at Tiias. Tiias is launched back, grunting. He slaps it to the side, as his muscle mass would have increased. "**_I have control over you, now..._**"

Tiias grabs Piccolo, putting him in a choke hold. "_**What a fun battle... I'm done toying around, though.**_" He begins to deform, as he turns into a shadowy essence that consumes Piccolo.

"_PICCOLO!_" Gohan yells, running after him. "_No... NOT AGAIN!_"

Energy shoots from Tiias, as he'd have fully transformed into a dragon that is currently the size of a small planet, mainly because he finds it easier to be in a smaller form. Tiias lets out a roar, sending wind everywhere.

Dyspo grunts, skidding back. "_D-Damn... He's fully transformed!_"

_**[Music: Epic Action Impact - [Various Artists - Topic]]  
**_

Tiias shoots up into the air in a flash, looking down at them. He growls, as he zooms across the area faster than anyone could process. He snatches up Nygyn in his mouth, instantly killing him.

It would take a moment for everybody to process what just happened, as everyone would be in disbelief. Tiias zooms across the area, snatching up hundreds in his mouth, and absorbing their powers, and killing them.

"_He has too much power!_" Vegeta says, grunting. "_He's transformed into a dragon! I can't keep up with him!_"

Dhondarr flies out of a portal suddenly, coughing blood. He manages to destroy many Voidic Beings who have snatched him up earlier when going to help the others. "_D-Damn... I was fighting them for years!_"

Tiias turns toward Naruto and Sasuke, as he roars, launching another massive beam. Naruto grunts, entering Kurama mode. Sasuke's eyes pulse, as he manages to Kamui him out of the way a split second before he got killed.

However, Sasuke wouldn't have been fast enough. Blood runs down the side of Naruto, as he would have lost his arm, grunting in a lot of pain. "_Gck... Wh-What power!_"

Tiias zooms in front of Goku, attempting to snatch him up. Goku yells, entering Kaioken times 100, and slamming him in the face. He'd move him enough to manage to survive.

Tiias roars, as he snatches up Adia into his mouth, everyone watching in horror. Blood runs down Tiias' jaw, as he swallows Adia, absorbing her essence.

Goku's eyes would be as wide as they ever could, him just standing still. "_Y-You... W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!_"

Tiias slowly turns toward him, chuckling. "_I absorbed her... She's no longer here... She's gone forever!_"

"_DAMN YOU!_" Goku roars, his eyes glowing brightly. Wind shoots from him, his body turning non-physical again. He launches a Kaioken times two hundred Super Genki-Dama Kamehameha."

Tiias opens his mouth consuming the Kamehameha through it. He launches it back at Goku, who is sent flying back. He then vanishes in front of Goku, biting down onto him. His teeth tear through Goku's body, as he coughs a lot of blood, him shaking violently.

Tiias chuckles, as he swings Goku around, tearing him up. He then lets go, sending Goku tumbling across the ground. Vegeta manages to catch him. "_Kakarot? KAKAROT! RESPOND TO ME!_"

Gohan, Broly, Pan, Frieza, and Uub all launch toward Tiias, attempting to attack him. Tiias spins around, slamming them with his tail with enough force to break all of their bones, nearly destroying them.

He then launches a blast, vaporizing Frieza completely. He'd have already been dead, so that meant he was gone. Vegeta roars in rage. "_HEY, PINK HAIR!_"

Sakura Haruno hops over, leaning down next to Goku. "_I'll heal him! Protect me while I do!_"

Vegeta turns toward Zeno, not caring one bit if his tone angers him. "_ZENO, remember how you removed our powers the other day? GIVE THEM BACK TOTHE BOTH OF US!_"

Zeno would have no choice but to comply. He raises his hands, as Goku regains his Grand Priest powers, and Vegeta regains his God of Destruction powers. Vegeta uses this to amplify his power by many times.

He lets out a roar, a pillar of light destroying part of the platform. Electricity is sent everywhere, as he enters Omni Evolution, transcending past his body's limits. He then adds the power of a God of Destruction, the two auras mixing.

"_They've gone desperate!_" Ichigo says, sweating. "_It's hopeless! He'll kill all of us!_"

"_HAKKAAIIII!_" Vegeta roars, trying to erase Tiias. However, it obviously doesn't work. Tiias slams him down onto the ground, shattering his bones. Vegeta spews blood out of his mouth and nose, unable to move.

Tiias then begins to brutally tear onto him with his claws, then sending him flying next to Goku with a whip from his tail. Sakura grunts, using all of the Chakra she can to heal them. "_Come on... come on! I have... I have to have a use in this war!_"

Luffy leaps above Tiias, bringing back his fist. "_GOMU GOMU NO-_" Tiias wouldn't even let him do anything, as Luffy is sent crashing through the platform, him losing his Gear Fifth state.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - He Who Brings the Night (Archangel)]**_

All of the Kage, Madara, Obito, and a bunch of different ninjas and pirates come down onto him from above. Madara and Obito weave identical hand seals, launching a combined fireball dragon jutsu.

Tiias absorbs it, as he launches it back at them, resulting in a huge explosion. Minato zooms around him, attempting to slash him with his Kunai. It clings off of Tiias' scales, as he spins around, ripping Minato in half, blood spewing everywhere.

"_FATHER!_" Naruto yells. Sasuke grabs him, forcing him to run. "_Naruto, we have no choice but to retreat!_"

"_He'll just follow us!_" Naruto says. "_He's like a god!_"

Tiias turns toward them, slowly walking toward toward them on his four legs, chuckling. "_Damn it all!_" Naruto yells. He presses his hands together, entering Kurama Tailed Beast Mode.

Kurama charges a couple of Tailed Beast Bombs, and launching them, all of them causing massive explosions. Tiias doesn't slow down one bit, as he observes the interesting power of the Bijuu. "**_Tailed Beasts... Those lower creatures... They're too weak to even phase me._**"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!_" Kurama yells. He lets out a roar, wind shooting from his mouth. He takes off flying toward Tiias, as Naruto launches massive Rasen-Shurikens at him.

Tiias zooms through them in a split second, as Kurama turns around just in time to be launched back. It even affects Kurama inside of Naruto's consciousness, as he falls onto the ground, water splashing everywhere.

"_KURAMA!_" Naruto says. Tiias flies toward them, bringing back his claws and going to slash them in half. However, Vegeta intervenes at the last moment, having barely been able to be somewhat healed.

Vegeta roars, launching a Final Flash at Tiias. Tiias just takes it, as he launches a tiny beam from his mouth that penetrates Vegeta's chest, causing him to collapse. Sanji and Zoro leap down onto him from above.

Sanji brings down a kick, as Zoro brings down his swords. Their attacks do nothing, as he snatches up Sanji in his mouth, instantly killing him.

"_NOOOOOO!_" Luffy roars, running forward. He uses every bit of his strength in attempts to attack Tiias, but he is sent flying, tumbling across the ground.

"_OI, JACKASS!_" Beerus yells, swinging a punch down onto Tiias, having entered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. Tiias catches him, slowly crushing him, enjoying his agony. "_**I am the incarnation of evil itself... If you think you could beat me before, you cannot even scratch me...**_"

He throws Beerus across the area, knocking him unconscious. Everyone would have been exhausted, as Tiias turns around slowly, looking at each of them. "_**What a joke... These are what Arhenahin created...?**_"

_**[Two Steps From Hell - Divine Intervention] [2nd Favorite]**_

Raddis pants heavily, blood going down the side of his face. "_C-Capper... W-we... We can't die here..._"

"_It's hopeless,_" Capper says, coughing blood. "_Not even Goku and Vegeta can scratch him now..._"

Tiias turns toward Sakura Haruno, who is the first one he sees. "I'm sure your... friends will enjoy it if you die..." He opens his mouth, charging a massive energy beam.

Sakura turns toward Naruto and Sasuke, who is watching her in complete horror. "_Naruto, Sasuke..._" She smiles, tears going down her face. "_I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help... Goodbye..._"

"_SAKURA!_" Naruto and Sasuke yell. A bright light shoots from Tiias, him launching a massive blast. Sakura gets consumed by the blast, as there is a massive explosion that destroys part of the platform, massive chunks shooting up into the sky.

Naruto falls onto his knees, his eyes twitching. "_No... S-Sakura... No... No... NO..._" He feels himself collapse from the energy loss, and being overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a figure flies out of the clouds. It'd be Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. He lands, setting Sakura down. "_Sorry, we are late, and we are not alone._"

Goku opens his eyes just in time. He sees a golden light come down from above. "_Who... what is that...?_"

Chariots come down from above, the clouds of the Metempiric Space splitting. Over twenty Tier Sixes, along with an army of Tier Zeroes to Fives.

"_It seems we arrived just as they were arriving as well,_" Hagoromo says, smiling.

"_W-Who arrived...?_" Sasuke asks, knowing that Naruto is out for now.

"_**At long last...**_" Tiias says, looking up at the golden light. "_**At long last... you have arrived...**_"

The chariots land, as many gods walk forward. They part ways, as a bright wave of light takes place. A white, misty figure walks forward, a golden staff in its hands.

Tiias walks forward, his glowing eyes having been overpowered by the ray of light. "_**I've been waiting for you, Arhenahin...**_"

Suddenly, Tiias feels himself being restrained, not even able to move. He grunts, as different gods are around him, restraining him from movement.

"_He's finally arrived,_" Ahton says, managing to get onto one knee. "_Father has... arrived..._"

Arhenahin stares right into Tiias' essence, unnerving him. "_Akuma..._"

Tiias clenches at the mention of that name. "_**Not yet, Arhenahin, but soon! SOON, I WILL KILL YOU!**_"

"_Stolen power will not allow you to win,_" Arhenahin says, no anger in his voice. "_You will pay the price. The form you possess is below us..._"

"_**'Us'?**_" Tiias asks. Arhenahin squints at Tiias, a bunch of shorter, godly beings surrounding him. "_These ones control different aspects of nature itself, the Metempiric Space. They are my assistants, the ones above Tier Sixes, but below me..._"

Tiias lets out a roar, launching a full power energy blast at Arhenahin. "_**Your death... is NOW!**_"

Time and space warps around Arhenahin, as Tiias is launched back by his own force, being sent flying.

"_What did he do?!_" Gohan asks, shocked.

"_As long as he is hit with his own force,_" Goku says, getting up, "_then that means he cannot absorb it... That's a clever idea..._"

"_**Allow us to commence our legendary battle!**_" Tiias says, zooming up into the Metempiric Space above all of them. "_**The second one, and this time, I will claim my victory!**_"

Arhenahin points his finger up at him, the gods around him at the ready. "_Go, Tier Sevens._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

_**Wow, this one gave me chills from time to time when writing it. The part where Tiias went on his rampage gave me chills. Anyway, Arhenahin has finally arrived to the battlefield!  
**_

_**Now, don't worry. Just because he's arrived, doesn't mean the FanFiction will end in the next chapter. We still have a couple more to go! I will see you in the next chapter.**_

_**Oh, yeah, I realized something a while ago. All of this time in this entire FanFiction, I was incorrectly spelling "Daishinkan"! I was calling him Dakaishin ALL of this time. I feel so dumb.**_

_**Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	16. Chapter 16 - The Complete Arsenal

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Arhenahin stares right into Tiias' essence, unnerving him. "_Akuma..._"

Tiias clenches at the mention of that name. "_**Not yet, Arhenahin, but soon! SOON, I WILL KILL YOU!**_"

"_Stolen power will not allow you to win,_" Arhenahin says, no anger in his voice. "_You will pay the price. The form you possess is below us..._"

"_**'Us'?**_" Tiias asks. Arhenahin squints at Tiias, a bunch of shorter, godly beings surrounding him. "_These ones control different aspects of nature itself, the Metempiric Space. They are my assistants, the ones above Tier Sixes, but below me..._"

Tiias lets out a roar, launching a full power energy blast at Arhenahin. "_**Your death... is NOW!**_"

Time and space warps around Arhenahin, as Tiias is launched back by his own force, being sent flying.

"_What did he do?!_" Gohan asks, shocked.

"_As long as he is hit with his own force,_" Goku says, getting up, "_then that means he cannot absorb it... That's a clever idea..._"

"_**Allow us to commence our legendary battle!**_" Tiias says, zooming up into the Metempiric Space above all of them. "_**The second one, and this time, I will claim my victory!**_"

Arhenahin points his finger up at him, the gods around him at the ready. "_Go, Tier Sevens._"

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

* * *

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Fallout (Choir)]**_

"_Tier Sevens...?_" Piccolo says, shocked. "_Didn't I- no... Zalama say that Tier Sixes were the closest next to Arhenahin?_"

"_Even Zalama must not have known that they existed,_" Vegeta says, crossing his arms. "_The peak of the battle begins._"

Arhenahin points his finger up at Tiias, the gods around him at the ready. "_Go, Tier Sevens._"

Light gathers around the gods surrounding him, as they rip through different planes of reality, their shapes deforming. The God of Strength brings back its arm, uppercutting Tiias. "_**AGHHH!**_"

"_I can feel the force of that attack, even down here!_" Sasuke says. "_What speed... What power..._"

The God of Speed zooms around at speeds that not even Tiias could perceive. It knocks Tiias around, a glowing blue outline around it. It flashes around at such an insane speed, that Tiias wouldn't even be able to see it.

"_What's even going on anymore?_" Piccolo asks, his eyes darting around. "_All I see are bright flashes! I can't even see his figure!_"

The God of Strength shoots forward, striking Tiias in the gut with a force so powerful, that it sends all of the fighters below back. Tiias feels his bones shatter, his essence partially torn.

He is sent flying far back, yelling. He flies forward, his wings flapping back and forth. He opens his mouth, launching a couple of massive energy blasts at them.

The God of Power takes off toward him, launching a beam that is millions of times bigger, the heat almost reaching even the fighters. Tiias feels his scales get destroyed, him being launched back again.

"_A battle between the highest level of gods,_" Sasuke says, his eyes twitching. "_To experience this... It's too great for a mortal's eyes._"

A bunch of angels come flying down onto Tiias. They surround Tiias, him unable to move again. The God of Strength coats its body in this blue flame, as it spins around, slamming Tiias with a kick.

Tiias spews blood out of his mouth, feeling weakened. He is then launched back, one of his wings being ripped off. The God of Power, Strength, and Speed do a combo attack, destroying Tiias' very body.

He flies all the way down onto the platform, shattering it completely. He continues to be knocked around by the many Tier Sevens, trying his best to adapt to their powers.

"_Yo,_" Saitama says, "_I think I just peed my pants._"

"_The God of Strength, Speed, and Power,_" Arhenahin thinks. "_If he manages to surpass them, that means he surpasses all three of those properties. He will transcend Strength, Speed, and power itself..._"

The God of Heat appears behind Tiias, tapping its staff on him. Suddenly, Tiias feels a point of infinite heat in his heart. He collapses, coughing a ton of blood onto the ground, panting heavily.

He manages to get up, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes glowing brightly. A energy twister forms around him, as lighting strikes around the Metempiric Space. He enters his True Dragon form, being even bigger than Piccolo/Zalama's.

The God of Cold launches at him, launching a spear that freezes Tiias completely to a point of infinite negative temperature, being infinitely colder than absolute zero degrees. The very fabric of reality loses its form around Tiias.

Tiias manages to break out of it, grunting. He shakes the frost off of him, as he takes off toward the God of Cold, roaring. He slams it in the face with a punch, sending it back.

He then spins around, launching a gigantic beam that consumes the God of Heat, sending it flying as well. He pants heavily, as he charges a massive energy sphere, launching it at the God of Power. "**_DIE!_**"

The God of Power launches an even bigger blast that consumes Tiias, his scales and skin being destroyed. He grunts, struggling against the Tier Sevens

The God of Time then presses its hands together. Suddenly, Tiias begins to reverse, the fighters watching in shock. Tiias reverts back down to his Voidic Being self, being just as weak as when the war first started.

"_NOW'S MY CHANCEEE!_" Piccolo says. He takes off toward Tiias, slamming his staff down onto him. Tiias feels his body shut down, as he is launched downward through Omniverses, explosions and shockwaves happening everywhere.

The God of Speed zooms behind Tiias in an instant, kicking him up toward the God of Strength. The God of Strength slams Tiias in the stomach, before tossing him over to the God of Power like a ragdoll.

The God of Power yells, launching a gigantic glowing white beam that begins to eradicate Tiias. A massive explosion splits the multicolored clouds, everyone in shock.

"_He... He did it..._" Vegeta says, his eyes as wide as they could ever be. "_There's no way he could've survived after being weakened to that state!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a bright flash of lightning, sending fragments and debris everywhere. Tiias looks up at them, twitching, a crazy smile on his face. "_**Is that all...?**_"

Time goes forward on his body at an insane pace, as he evolves to a state further than he previously did, since his body went ahead of time a little. He lets out a roar, wind being shot everywhere.

The God of Power, Strength, Speed, Heat, and Cold all launch at him, launching a combined attack. Tiias looks up, his eyes a fiery blue. He walks forward, as he zooms across them, sending all of them flying.

"_Wh-WHAT?!_" Gohan yells, his hands and eyes twitching.

"_As I expected,_" Arhenahin thinks. "_I predicted he would adapt to their powers..._"

The God of Strength takes off after him as fast as he can. It swings a punch, but an invisible shield blocks it. It barrages Tiias at crazy speeds, but Tiias is just blocking its attacks without even moving his torso.

"_He's... He's entered Omni Evolution!_" Goku says, sweating. "_He's mastered it even more than we have!_"

The God of Power launches a massive beam at Tiias, but he slaps it away, it causing a massive explosion in the distance. The God of Speed zooms around Tiias, attempting to barrage him from every angle.

Tiias dodges it, a faint purple aura around him, having stolen Dyspo's Light Speed Mode. Tiias mauls it away, injuring it. He launches a concentrated wave at the God of Heat and Cold, sending them flying through the remnants of the platform.

Around this time, Piccolo would have noticed blue veins going across Tiias' body, him feeling his power grow. "_Hey, what is that? Something's happening to him._"

"_If you think that is all that they have to offer,_" Arhenahin says, "_then you are mistaken. I will show you why they are Tier Sevens..._"

Lightning strikes all five of the gods. They gain different colored auras for each. Tiias squints at them, as he lets out a roar, his wings flapping back and forth. He'd be absolutely massive in size, but that wouldn't change anything.

The God of Strength would be first. It launches at Tiias, as he slams him down on the head, sending him spiraling through quintillions of Omniverses, causing a ton of destruction.

In a split second, the God of Speed would have barraged Tiias so fast, that it would have shattered through layers of reality, causing dimensions to become unstable. Tiias begins to glow brightly from the energy of the attacks, as his scales explode off, causing a massive hypernova explosion.

The God of Cold freezes Tiias again completely, before the God of Heat does a massive heatwave, which causes a massive steam explosion. Tiias roars, as the steam is sent everywhere, electricity shooting around him. "_**Don't think that a power up is anything!**_"

Goku looks up at the fight, squinting. Suddenly, he'd have a flashback to hundreds of years ago, where he was a kid.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Goku when he was a kid would have prayed to his Grandpa Gohan's four-star Dragon Ball, telling him he would be back to get food. Young Bulma would have driven toward the area in her small car.

Son Goku would have baited a large fish into biting him with his tail, then killing it to get food. He would have then come across Bulma, who nearly ran him over. He'd have gotten angry and called her a witch.

He picked up Bulma's car, throwing it across the road. Bulma would have gotten out, attempting to kill Goku with a gun, but it only hurt him. They would have then gone off together to go get the Dragon Balls.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Goku's eyes widen, back in the present day. "_Wh... why am I having these flashbacks...?_"

Shockwaves travel throughout the air at an insane pace, Tiias launching a stream of blue fire which sends the five Tier Sevens flying.

Twenty Tier Sixes join in the battle, as colors of light shoot everywhere. Tiias pushes his hand outward, using the force of Celestial Essence to send all of them flying.

Tiias zooms forward, him turning into a bright trail. The gods shoot after him as well, as all of the trails clash back and forth, spinning. It'd almost be like super massive fireworks.

The God of Strength yells, swinging a full power punch into Tiias. Tiias is sent flying, as the God of Speed kicks him up. Tiias lets out a roar, launching a massive glowing white beam that damages all of the gods.

Arhenahin squints at Tiias, who is knocking the gods away, getting even stronger. "_The lines on his body..._"

The blue cracks going throughout Tiias' body would start to glow more and more, as he'd begin to vibrate. "_This is not good..._"

Tiias begins to burst with power, the cracks on his body widening. He slams the Tier Sevens and Sixes, sending them crashing through dimensions, destroying many of them. His eyes begin to glow brightly, flickering.

The Tier Sevens vanish above him, as they'd begin to charge a massive combined attack. "_ARHENAHIN: Itsutsu no kami! Itsutsu no pointoburasuto!_"

The ultimate Tier Seven beam shoots out of the point, as it heads for Tiias, melting through reality. Tiias glares up at it, as it explodes in front of him. This would shock all of the fighters.

Vegeta clenches his fists, his arms shaking. "_H-HOW?! How did he adapt that fast?!_"

Tiias chuckles, looking down at Arhenahin. "_**IT'S YOUR TURN, ARHENAHIN! PREPARE TO DIE!**_"

He takes off toward Arhenahin, roaring loudly. He attempts to bite down onto him, but Arhenahin presses his staff against him, him being unable to move.

"_The Arhenahin Arts..._" Piccolo says, closing his eyes. "_Arhenahin himself did create these techniques. Therefore, he is the only one who has been able to fully master it. Tiias is done for..._"

"_**Wh-What?!**_" Tiias says, trying to move. "_**What is this... insane power?!**_"

Arhenahin taps him again, as he is sent flying through part of the Metempiric Space, somehow not hitting a single Omniverse. Then, a glowing light engulfs him, as pillars of light hit him from every angle.

Tiias coughs up blood, shaking. "_**WH... WHY AM I NOT ABLE TO ABSORB HIS ATTACKS?!**_"

"_K... That's..._" Gohan says, unable to comprehend what is happening. "_God is powerful...!_"

Arhenahin vanishes above him, as an orb appears behind Tiias. "_It is time I send you back to where you belong, Akuma. And, that is... Hell._" The orb closes in on Tiias, as there'd be a massive light ray, followed with a plasma explosion.

There'd be nothing but multicolored blood in the air left. Arhenahin lowers his staff. "_I have destroyed his essence. He should be of no threat any more._"

"_Th-This is the power of God?!_" Sasuke asks himself, shocked. "_I cannot even... comprehend..._"

"_Did... Did we win?_" Vegeta asks, powering down back into his base form, exhausted. "_There's no way that Tiias could survive an attack of that level._"

The God of Strength, Power, Speed, Cold, and Heat all vanish in front of Arhenahin one by one, kneeling. They'd be low on energy, as Arhenahin nods toward them.

Naruto grunts, getting up off of the ground. "_I-I see... Damn... I'm an idiot... I missed the entire fight, and I let my friends down..._"

Sasuke helps him up. "_It's fine. How's the Nine Tails?_"

"_Kurama's out cold,_" Naruto responds. "_Tiias nearly destroyed him, but I was able to stop it in time._"

"_He's not dead,_" Goku suddenly says, shocking everyone, even catching Arhenahin's attention.

"_What do you mean, dad?_" Gohan asks him, limping over to him. "_God killed him!_"

"_You've sensed it too, haven't you?_" Goku asks Arhenahin, looking up at the cosmos.

Arhenahin squints at him, looking up again. "_Interesting, he is able to detect it very well..._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell Nemesis - Nemesis]**_

Suddenly, the cosmos begins to crash down, as a bright light pulsates from the center of the area. All of the fighters except for Arhenahin are knocked back, yelling.

Pillars of light shoot everywhere, as they flicker white and black at a rapid pace. Multicolored electricity surrounds them, as the clouds of the Metempiric Space get blown back.

Explosions travel across the Metempiric Space, defying logic itself. Tiias towers over them in his full dragon form. The blue cracks across his body begin to break it apart. He lets out an ear-piercing roar, as his body bursts, the cracks finally breaking through.

Pure blue light shoots from him, as a being walks forward, electricity and glowing lights revolving around it. Arhenahin clenches his hand on his staff, squinting. "_He's entered it._"

A dark being walks forward on the very fabric of reality. It'd have a glowing orange and pink aura around it. It'd have symbols across its body, as it'd no longer be in the form of a dragon.

The Tier Sixes and Sevens launch at the figure at full speed, launching a combined attack. The beam is erased, as a slice goes through all of them without the dark figure moving, destroying them.

Akuma twitches, as he'd be kind of a mixture of a demon, dragon, and a Voidic Being. Celestial Essence shoots around him, as he looks up at Akuma, having every type of eye possible fused into one.

"_**I see everything...**_" Akuma says. "_**I have finally returned... I am no longer in that pitiful shell of a body...**_" He looks down at his hands, as they'd be pulsating with energy.

_**[Music: Descending Outland - [Various Artists - Topic]]**_

He looks up at Arhenahin across from him. He'd have been turned into a god, a god beyond what he was before. "_**I have obtained every single power... I have obtained... the Complete Arsenal!**_"

"_Complete Arsenal?_" Beerus asks. "_What is that?_"

"_It was a rumor, but the Zalama in me thought it was a myth,_" Piccolo says, sweating. "_The Complete Arsenal... It's every single technique possible aside from Arhenahin's. He has access to all types of powers._"

"_Every technique possible?_" Pan asks, looking up at Akuma. "_That's bad... That means... he has a counter for everything!_"

Akuma begins to levitate forward toward Arhenahin. "_**Tiers... What a joke! You have failed to project your own creations, Arhenahin, or should I say... 'God'... It's time I kill you...**_"

A glowing sword materializes into his hand. He suddenly blinks in front of Arhenahin, swinging his sword at him. He roars, as he clashes with Arhenahin's staff, sending everybody flying.

Akuma and Arhenahin stare into each other's eyes, them vibrating. Akuma attempts to erase him, but it doesn't work. Arhenahin places a hand on his chest, as a pulse comes from it.

Akuma is launched back so fast, that he is able to go through part of the Metempiric Space. He grunts, managing to stop himself. "_**As expected from Arhenahin... Quite powerful...**_"

Akuma looks up, as he takes off toward him at full speed, being far faster than Tiias was. He begins to barrage Arhenahin with his sword rapidly. Arhenahin dodges and blocks his strikes with ease.

He then taps Akuma on the head with his staff, sending him flying downward. Akuma grunts, managing to stop himself. He launches Hakai orbs at Arhenahin, who deflects them with ease.

Akuma then raises his hands, launching many energy streams toward Arhenahin. He zooms around, as he'd have access to every Devil Fruit, every Quirk, every Stand, everything.

He manipulates anti-matter and matter to attack Arhenahin. He spreads it apart to tear apart Arhenahin. He then solidifies the reality around him, launching massive chunks of it at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin reforms, as he blocks the chunks, sending them flying. He launches at Akuma, sending him flying and crashing through dimensions. He then uses the Byakugan to see Arhenahin's pressure points.

Akuma vanishes in front of Arhenahin, closing his pressure points, before kicking him back. Arhenahin's pressure points open back up, almost as if he is made of rubber, but he is basically made out of light.

"_There's no way you could beat somebody with that power,_" Whis says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_God is made out of light, meaning he is very difficult to harm, if not impossible._"

"_This fight is absolutely insane!_" Ichigo says, trying to keep his balance from the force of the fighting. "_They're on a level far above us!_"

"_We have hope!_" Natsu says, having been injured by Tiias earlier. "_Kch... Come on, take him down!_"

Shockwaves shoot through the air at hyperspeeds. Akuma and Arhenahin clash blow after blow, space and time splitting apart. Akuma swings a heavy punch at Arhenahin, who dodges it.

Arhenahin then raises his hand, chopping him down toward the area. An explosion takes place, as Akuma gets up, grunting. He lets out a roar, launching back up at Arhenahin.

"_He has nigh Omnipotence,_" one of the Tier Sixes say. "_It's near Omnipotence, but... it's not quite..._"

Akuma launches an energy beam that'd have infinite accuracy. Arhenahin slams his fist into it, launching it back at Akuma. Akuma yells, as he is consumed by it, flying back.

Akuma launches darkness arcs at Arhenahin, which attempt to slice him in half. Arhenahin counters it with light arcs, them canceling each other out.

"_**The final battle will end in my victory...**_" Akuma says, his sword beginning to glow. "_**Let's continue..."**_

He takes off toward Arhenahin, swinging it at him, and it connects.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Heavenly Clash

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

"_There's no way you could beat somebody with that power,_" Whis says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_God is made out of light, meaning he is very difficult to harm, if not impossible._"

"_This fight is absolutely insane!_" Ichigo says, trying to keep his balance from the force of the fighting. "_They're on a level far above us!_"

"_We have hope!_" Natsu says, having been injured by Tiias earlier. "_Kch... Come on, take him down!_"

Shockwaves shoot through the air at hyperspeeds. Akuma and Arhenahin clash blow after blow, space and time splitting apart. Akuma swings a heavy punch at Arhenahin, who dodges it.

Arhenahin then raises his hand, chopping him down toward the area. An explosion takes place, as Akuma gets up, grunting. He lets out a roar, launching back up at Arhenahin.

"_He has nigh Omnipotence,_" one of the Tier Sixes say. "_It's near Omnipotence, but... it's not quite..._"

Akuma launches an energy beam that'd have infinite accuracy. Arhenahin slams his fist into it, launching it back at Akuma. Akuma yells, as he is consumed by it, flying back.

Akuma launches darkness arcs at Arhenahin, which attempt to slice him in half. Arhenahin counters it with light arcs, them canceling each other out.

"_**The final battle will end in my victory...**_" Akuma says, his sword beginning to glow. "_**Let's continue..."**_

He takes off toward Arhenahin, swinging it at him, and it connects.

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

_**[Music: Tom Player - AXIS (Position Music - Epic Intense Dark Orchestral)]**_

Akuma's sword cleanly slices through Arhenahin's torso, shocking every single one of the fighters. Goku yells, grunting. "_NOOO!_"

The two halfs of Arhenahin fly in separate directions. Suddenly, his two halves draw toward one another, forming him back into one. He looks down at Akuma, squinting. "_Now, it is my turn._"

He taps on Akuma's chest, as he slams him with a kick, causing him to cough a lot of blood. Arhenahin then spins around, a pulse sending Akuma flying back. He grunts, managing to stop himself.

Akuma lets out a roar, the Metempiric Space shaking. The fighters below grunt, trying to keep his balance. He solidifies matter into a massive block, as he launches trillions of them at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin plows through them, as he and Akuma begin to clash attacks at a crazy rate. Akuma picks up in speed, now being more on the offense. He'd be surprisingly powerful.

Arhenahin then imprisons him in midair with an invisible force. Akuma grunts, trying to move. Arhenahin then sends him flying with a pulse. He launches toward Akuma, but Akuma uses Momentum Reduction to slow him down.

He then swings a kick toward Arhenahin, but he dodges it, throwing Akuma far away. Akuma launches a massive beam that would have the power to eradicate any entity, but Arhenahin sends it back toward him, eradicating him completely.

Akuma reforms, grunting. He launches a Particle Beam at Arhenahin, which eradicates existence in its path, leaving not even nothingness. Arhenahin grabs it, skidding back. He punches it back, another explosion happening.

Arhenahin launches at him, knocking him around the air like a ragdoll. Akuma summons electricity above which is leagues above the Planck Temperature. It travels down to Arhenahin in an instant, who grunts, blocking it.

Akuma then leaps forward, slamming a punch into his gut. Arhenahin is sent back, skidding. Akuma then tries to grab his arm, but Arhenahin opens his eyes, not seeming to feel any pain.

He then begins to barrage Akuma at a rapid pace, picking up in speed every millisecond. His punches would become a complete blur, as he finishes it off with a stronger punch, blood spilling out of Akuma.

A gigantic lightning dragon comes crashing down on Arhenahin, but he places a hand on it, it being subdued, fading away. Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees it. "_That's... Kirin!_"

Arhenahin rapidly vanishes around Akuma at an insane pace, vanishing centillions of times around him per millisecond. He then slams a kick onto Akuma's face, sending him stumbling back.

Links form from different areas in the Metempiric Space, giving Akuma more power. He takes off toward Arhenahin, as he swings his fist, creating a concentrated force that slams Arhenahin in the gut.

Arhenahin is launched back again, still silent. Suddenly, he takes off forward at speeds that exceed his previous, slamming right into Akuma. Akuma coughs a lot of spit and blood, his body nearly shutting down.

"_This battle is insane!_" Piccolo says, clenching his teeth. "_They both have different variations of power!_"

"_**You look like you're struggling a bit,**_" Akuma says, smirking.

"_You are as well, Akuma,_" Arhenahin replies. He simply waves his hand, as Akuma is sent flying, slamming into a massive Omniverse. Akuma roars, his eyes glowing. He launches a red orb at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin blocks it, but an explosion consumes him, ending him flying. Suddenly, Goku finds himself powering down back to Ultra Instinct Stage Four, confused. "_Wha-?_"

"_Why did you power down?_" Vegeta asks him, but before Goku could respond, he is forcefully powered down as well. "_Huh? What's happening?_"

Akuma launches Hell Fire at Arhenahin, but he counters it with Holy Fire, them canceling each other out. The two vanish, shockwaves rapidly shooting throughout the Metempiric Space.

Power from the cosmos continues to draw into Akuma, him stealing its power. He raises his sword, launching a massive arc of energy at Arhenahin. Arhenahin is sliced in half, but reforms.

Naruto loses his Six Paths Kurama Mode, confused. "_What happened, Kurama?_"

"_I don't know,_" Kurama replies, confused. "_My Chakra is rapidly depleting. At this rate, I won't be able to help you, Naruto._"

Arhenahin and Akuma exchange punch after punch, kick after kick, attack after attack. They vanish rapidly, as they clash a punch that has great force, sending a massive shockwave across the area.

Akuma launches a massive beam at Arhenahin, but he creates a vortex that absorbs the attack. He then sends it at Akuma, who manages to deflect it away. Akuma launches a spinning wind disk, which Arhenahin grabs, throwing it back to Akuma.

"_They're fighting like complete equals!_" Luffy says. He suddenly loses his Gear Fifth, reverting him back to his base form. "_Wh... My Haki is depleted!_"

Akuma dodges the wind disk, as he roars, launching a massive beam that is made out of a White Hole. It slams into Arhenahin, sending him flying. Akuma then vanishes behind him, kicking him upward.

He then vanishes above Arhenahin, slicing him into millions of pieces. Arhenahin reforms, enraging Akuma. "_**Persistent bastard!**_"

Arhenahin's arm forms into a blade, as he slices Akuma's arm off, making him yell in pain. Then, with his other arm, he chops Akuma downward, sending him crashing through dimensions.

Suddenly, Akuma's eyes pulse. He glows brightly, as he can suddenly see a bunch of things he hadn't seen before, being able to predict attacks just based on movement. Arhenahin launches at him, bringing back his palm.

"_Fukanzen'na kami no batsu!_" Arhenahin yells, using a very powerful technique of his. Akuma brings back his palm as well. "_**Fukanzen'na akuma no batsu!**_"

Their attacks clash, sending a shockwave that splits the Metempiric Space they are fighting in. All of the fighters are launched back, yelling.

A clean laser goes through the dimension they are in, slicing it in half with an explosion separating it. Remnants of the dimension shoot everywhere in chunks, the cosmos flashing brightly.

Buu gets up from the ground, looking up at the fight. "_Hmmm... Buu confused._"

"_My Reiatsu is depleted,_" Ichigo says, panting. "_It seems that all of our powers are being depleted._"

"_That's it!_" Sasuke says, making all of the fighters turn toward him. "_I've been observing his power with my two Rinnegan. I can conclude that... he is stealing our powers passively by some means!_"

"_That must explain it,_" Goku says, watching the battle. "_Good observation. Right now, it seems he has somehow been able to evolve his absorbing technique to be able to do it passively._"

"_If he steals all of our energy,_" Piccolo says, "_then he could end up killing us!_"

"_I don't think so,_" Vegeta responds. "_I've noticed that the lower our powers is, the slower it is. I'm guessing that it becomes harder for him to absorb our powers. Once we are almost depleted, it may stop._"

The entire smoke cloud blows away, as Akuma looks up, electricity crackling around him constantly. A powerful aura flares up around him, as very strong chains shoot up from under Arhenahin, restraining him.

Arhenahin grunts, struggling against the chains. Akuma shoots forward, as he slams his fist into Arhenahin's chest, causing a massive shockwave, and a massive booming sound that had insane force.

Arhenahin shakes, as he grabs Akuma, headbutting him with full force. Blood spews from Akuma's mouth, as he stumbles back, but keeps the chains on Arhenahin. Akuma imprisons him in black lighting, as it continually strikes him from all angles.

"_What's going on?!_" Bardock asks. "_God should be able to easily destroy him! Why has he grown weaker?!_"

Akuma raises his hands, as Arhenahin begins to warp, rubberbanding through time and space. Arhenahin grunts in pain, electricity causing more pain to him. Akuma then ruptures his insides, darkness beginning to consume it.

The God of Time shoots up at him, attempting to reverse him to the point of non existence. However, time would no longer affect Akuma. He grabs the God of Time by the throat, absorbing it.

Akuma spins his sword, as he stabs it right through Arhenahin's chest, some sort of celestial golden blood going down Arhenahin's chest, despite being made out of light.

"_He was able to harm him!_" Piccolo says, charging a Special Beam Cannon. "_I have to do something, or we will all end up dying!_"

Akuma pulls power out of the Ten Tails, as he enters a different variation of it, his power growing. He swings a full power punch right at Arhenahin's face. Just then, the chains shatter, confusing Akuma.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Flight of the Silverbird] (I'd recommend starting at 1:17 for full effect)**_

Ichigo's Zanpakuto would have passed right through the chains, him being able to shatter them. Arhenahin teleports Ichigo out of the way to save him, as he dodges Akuma's punch. He then uppercuts him, sending Akuma flying upward.

"_Wh-What?!_" Raddis says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_He was... able to break them?_"

Goku turns around and sees Sasuke, him holding his Rinnegan in pain. "_I used all of my power to create a Kamui that would happen right as Ichigo's sword sliced right into it. The demon must have let his guard down._"

Arhenahin spins around, launching Holy Orbs which slam into Akuma, sending him back further. Akuma yells, launching many Neutron Stars and Black Holes at Arhenahin.

The Neutron Stars explode into massive Hypernovas, which Arhenahin wave away with his hands. He then shoots through a portal, placing a hand on Akuma's chest. "_Tengoku no bakuhatsu!_"

A massive golden and white blast shoots Akuma back, a massive explosion taking place. Akuma yells in pain, a massive heatwave shooting everywhere.

Wind is sent everywhere, as Goku smiles, raising his fist. "_Amazing! He landed a direct hit!_"

Akuma manages to get up, but falls back down to his knees, blood dripping on the ground in front of him. He looks up at Arhenahin, panting. "_**Amazing... as expected from Arhenahin.**_"

"I'm going to put an end to this right now!" Arhenahin says. He takes off toward Akuma, creating a gigantic spike made out of light which branches and slices through all bits of Akuma's body.

Akuma coughs up a lot of dark blood, as Arhenahin then spins around, kicking him and sending him flying, the velocity tearing him to pieces. Arhenahin then raises his hands, as he creates Omniverses, slamming them all into Akuma.

Bunches of colorful explosions happen everywhere, as Arhenahin then creates the biggest Omniverse he's created to date. He throws it at Akuma, who is consumed by it. A massive Big Bang explosion happens, energy blasts being sent everywhere.

Goku and Vegeta create a massive shield to block it out, as there'd be a massive smoke cloud.

_**[ MUSIC STOP ]**_

Arhenahin pants from his injuries, knowing that Akuma is likely not dead. His theory would be confirmed shortly after, as Akuma emerges from the light, his hand held out. "_**Impressive... Though, I know that is not all you have...**_"

_**[ Music: White Fear - Various Artists - Topic ]**_

A pillar of light shoots up so fast, that it'd look like it'd appear there in an instant. A vortex forms around him, him ascending beyond dimensions themselves. Every single energy type shoots up from one pillar each around him.

The energy begins to get drawn toward him, as he begins to turn from a dark being to a dim red being. He growls, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes flashing rapidly. Many different auras form around him.

A quarter of the Metempiric Space begins to shake and become unstable, which is basically a quarter of infinity, being indescribable. He opens his eyes, as he'd be able to see everything now.

He chuckles, as he looks up at the cosmos. "_**I see the truth now... Heh... I can see through it all..**_"

He looks down at all of the fighters and Arhenahin, having become a god beyond God. He raises his hands, as existence begins to slowly eradicate around him. "_**I am now as strong... AS I WAS IN MY PRIME!**_"

He compresses a blast, which causes light itself to dim around it. "_**I can see all of your back stories now... I can see your powers... I can see your entire lives right now... I know... the truth...**_"

"_I was hoping to not need to use this,_" Arhenahin says, "_but... I have no choice..._" He raises his hands, as a portal the size of a million Omniverses opens up. Inside it, would be hell... Literally.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Siege]**_

"_GOD OF HELL!_" Arhenahin yells. "_Come out, and assist me!_"

Two glowing red eyes materialize, as a tall, demonic figure walks out of the portal, a red staff in its hands. "_You... called...?_"

"_I require your assistance,_" Arhenahin says. "_Akuma has returned, and Heaven and Hell have to work together._"

"_Yes... father..._" The God of Hell says begrudgingly. He presses his hands together, as a bunch of different portals open up. He lets out an ear-piercing yell, it echoing off into the endless Hell.

"_Seems he's summoning Hell,_" Piccolo observes. "_Based on my observations, it seems that the God of Hell is the opposite of Arhenahin. However, he is about... a little stronger than a Tier Seven._"

Suddenly, a bunch of demonic beings jump out of the portal, roaring. A bunch of powerful beings who have died previously had come to help. Demons from all kinds of different anime and worlds come forth.

Warriors fly overhead, joining in with an army separate from the good one. Akuma squints, wondering where Oblivion is. Suddenly, four familiar figures land directly in the other army, and Goku smirks when he sees them. "_Looks like after all this time, you've returned yet again. This time, though, you are not the main focus. You are an ally to us!_"

Abysus walks forward, followed by the other three. He'd have changed in appearance, no longer wearing the same outfit, and have changed drastically. All of the demons and angels look up at Akuma, who glares down at them.

Omesus glances right into Piccolo's eyes, his eyes widening. "_Sensei...?_"

"_I'm not Zalama anymore,_" Piccolo responds. "_He has allowed me to absorb him after failing to defeat Akuma._"

"_You're not our enemies any more,_" Zateus says. He looks down at the ground, clenching his teeth. "_For the years I spent in Hell... I finally saw it... the light..._"

"_It's about goddamn time!_" Vegeta yells, raising his fist. "_DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE GIVEN US?!_"

"_Could you please not insult me?_" Arhenahin asks.

"_Step down, Vegeta,_" Goku says. "_They're on our side. They've been here since the birth of our multiverse. Darkness has consumed them many times._"

Abysus raises his hands, creating his red and black soldiers to join in the army. Akuma chuckles, then it turns into a howl of laughter. "_**What a joke! I heard you four have resurrected my closest friend, Oblivion! You have been included too many times...**_"

Zydis walks forward, placing a hand on Omesus and Zateus' shoulders. "_This one killed my son, Beerus... I have a bone to pick with him..._"

"_WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING,_" Goku says, "_AND WE WILL BE HERE... FOR THE END!_"

There'd be a massive cheer from the two armies. Akuma just smirks more, as he raises his hand. "_**Well... If you bring more allies, I guess it'd only be fair for me to bring MY OWN!**_"

A vortex forms in front of him, as a familiar figure forms in front of him, energy drawing into it. It'd have glowing white eyes, as it looks up. Akuma nods toward him. "_**Assist me during the battle, Oblivion...**_"

Oblivion flickers, as he'd be far stronger than he was before his death. His eyes flicker, as he looks down toward the warriors. "_It is about time we meet again, Akuma..._"

A bunch of multiverses pour in, adding even more into the uncountable army. Goku gets into his fighting stance, chills going down his back. "_Everyone's here... Everybody..._"

Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "_Let's finally take him down, and then... We can go back to Heaven in peace._"

Ahton and Oblivion make eye contact, glaring at each other. They'd now know they'd be fighting each other.

Goku yells, powering up into Super Saiyan Three. "_Alright, now for the next step, Vegeta... We will regain our power, and... perform fusion!_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Seventeen**_

* * *

_**I decided to bring everyone here for a grand finale! The Fan Fiction's not over yet, but it won't be too long before it concludes. I predict it will finish by around 2020 arrives.**_

_**You may have noticed up to this point that I hadn't included multiple variations of other characters, like I did during the Oblivion war. No, I'm not going to do that. It just made things confusing, and it ruins the originality of the original characters, because technically none of them would be the original.**_

_**Why did I decide to bring Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus in for the... 4-5th time? Well, like I said, I'm bringing everyone in. Also, they aren't the main focus of the chapters, unlike before.**_

_**Anyway, I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Rebirth

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

"_WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING,_" Goku says, "_AND WE WILL BE HERE... FOR THE END!_"

There'd be a massive cheer from the two armies. Akuma just smirks more, as he raises his hand. "_**Well... If you bring more allies, I guess it'd only be fair for me to bring MY OWN!**_"

A vortex forms in front of him, as a familiar figure forms in front of him, energy drawing into it. It'd have glowing white eyes, as it looks up. Akuma nods toward him. "_**Assist me during the battle, Oblivion...**_"

Oblivion flickers, as he'd be far stronger than he was before his death. His eyes flicker, as he looks down toward the warriors. "_It is about time we meet again, Akuma..._"

A bunch of multiverses pour in, adding even more into the uncountable army. Goku gets into his fighting stance, chills going down his back. "_Everyone's here... Everybody..._"

Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "_Let's finally take him down, and then... We can go back to Heaven in peace._"

Ahton and Oblivion make eye contact, glaring at each other. They'd now know they'd be fighting each other.

Goku yells, powering up into Super Saiyan Three. "_Alright, now for the next step, Vegeta... We will regain our power, and... perform fusion!_"

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

* * *

Dead silence is between the two sides. The only sounds would be the auras of different warriors. Akuma and Oblivion nod toward each other, as they roar, charging forward.

The good side roars as well, launching forward. Goku runs forward alongside Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Three transformation. "_Vegeta, I'm low on God Ki. Mind sparing me some?_"

Vegeta nods, passing an orb of God Ki toward Goku. A firey aura flares up around him, as he enters Super Saiyan God. "_Alright! Let's do this!_"

Zateus enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, lights flickering around him. "_Let's split up and attack them from all four angles!_"

Omesus powers up into Super Saiyan X, nodding. The four of them split up, flying across the armies. Naruto enters Six Paths Sage Mode, creating millions of shadow clones. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Akuma raises his hands, summoning billions upon billions of Voidic Beings to take care of the ones weaker than him. He looks up at Arhenahin, chuckling.

Saitama yells, a red outline surrounding him. He holds nothing back, as he takes off toward some of the Voidic Beings, swinging a heavy punch.

There'd be an explosion in his path that destroys some of them, but the others reform. Explosions travel everywhere, all of it making the Tournament of Power look like a kitten fight.

Goku runs right next to Naruto and Sasuke, who follow behind him. "_Ahton will fight Oblivion. We must focus on defeating Akuma!_"

_**[Music: Danny Olson - Tide (Official Audio)] [Start at 1:43]**_

"_Roger!_" Naruto says. He enters Tailed Beast Kurama Mode, letting out a roar. He runs forward on his four legs, launching massive Tailed Beast Rasen-Shurikens at Akuma.

Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan Blue. He yells with full force, a red aura flaring up around him. "_I haven't used this combination in ages..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Goku would have been standing across from Hit, smirking. He yells, a bright light emitting from him. "_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_"

Hit was shocked, as he raised his fists. However, Goku appeared in front of him instantaneously, slamming a punch into his face. "_GUH!_"

"_No way!_" Vegeta said, sweat going down the side of his face.

"_He's so fast!_" Piccolo said.

* * *

"_TAKE THIS! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!_" Beerus roared, having thrown a massive Destruction Ball down, as it heads for Goku. Its gravity would have been causing the landscape around it to tear apart.

"_Oh dear..._" Whis sighed. "_They are going too far with these battles..._"

"_We got this, Whis!_" Goku yelled, as his Kaioken level had begun to rise. 20x...30x...40x...50x...60x...70x...

His Kaioken technique reached level one hundred, as a gigantic red pillar of light shot from him, having shattered the land completely.

Then something weird happened... Normally, the Kaioken acted like a layer to multiply the power, but its level seemed to reach so high, that its energy begun to mix with the God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki, having turned his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form a red tint.

Goku roared, his hair having turned red. His aura had begun to go crazy, forming to be even bigger than before.

"_WHAT THE?!_" Vegeta yelled. "_WHAT... WHAT KIND OF POWER..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Goku yells again, entering Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Red energy swirls around him, his aura, hair, and eyes beginning to turn a dark red tint. "_HA... HAAAAA!_"

"_Could it be?!_" Vegeta says. "_He hasn't used that since..._"

"_KAIOKEN... TIMES ONE HUNDRED!_" Goku roars, his aura beginning to flicker red and blue. A massive shockwave consumes the battlefield, as red electricity crackles around him like crazy. "_HERE I COME!_"

He takes off at full speed, his eyes flickering red. A glowing red dragon forms around him, surrounding him. He raises his fist outward. "_**DRAGON... FIST!**_"

The dragon takes off, plowing through hundreds of millions of the Voidic Beings. A crack goes across part of the platform, as massive chunks of it fly up into the air. Vegeta grunts, doing his best to block it. "_Where did this power come from?! How come he's stronger than before?!_"

"_You two have Zenkai boosts,_" Piccolo says. "_Don't you remember? You two had multiple Zenkai boosts during the battle, and they are massive. You have been bumped up to around... a Tier Four or Five in terms of power._"

"_Unbelievable,_" Gohan says. "_They just keep getting stronger and stronger. It's almost if they have no limit to their power._"

Arhenahin and Akuma levitate across from each other, staring at one another. They'd get into their fighting stances, preparing for round two.

"_**You're persistent,**_" Akuma says, squinting at him. "_**You're only delaying the death of all of your... 'creations'...**_"

_**[Music: Tom Player - Creeping Doubt (Position Music - Epic Powerful Orchestral Action)] [Start at 1:14]**_

A bright aura surrounds Arhenahin, energy swirling around him. "_Let's end this now, Akuma!_"

The two take off toward one another, clashing a heavy punch. They begin to zoom around the air, trails following them. They clash punches back and forth, powerful strikes of white and black electricity slamming the ground.

Akuma launches electricity which lashes around Arhenahin, restraining him. He then shoots forward, going to decapitate Arhenahin with a slice of his blade. Arhenahin ducks, as he flips over, slamming Akuma with a kick.

Akuma is launched back, but he'd take less damage this time. He grunts, as he shoots forward at full speed, launching a pulse of wind that sends Arhenahin crashing onto the platform, causing many lives to be ended.

Akuma launches toward him, barraging him with endless punches. Arhenahin is launched back again, skidding. The two continue to clash blows, shockwaves shooting everywhere.

They shoot off, as their trails swirl around one another, them clashing and zooming around the air. Arhenahin launches a blast, which Akuma deflects, chuckling.

Akuma raises his hands, yelling. Massive chunks of the platform all close on Arhenahin, causing a massive explosion of debris.

Cracks go through the chunks, as there'd be a massive light explosion, sending Akuma flying through Omniverses. "_**GCKK!**_"

Arhenahin looks up at him, as for the first time in this battle, he'd be enraged. His white aura turns red, as he launches toward Akuma at a blinding speed, slamming him around.

Akuma coughs a lot of blood, as he manages to block some of the blows. "_**His power has increased!**_"

Arhenahin presses a hand against his chest, as he creates Holy Fire, which burns a hole into Akuma's chest painfully. "_**GRRAHHHH!**_"

Akuma swipes his hand, sending Arhenahin flying with a chop. He pants heavily, the hole in him starting to regenerate. "_**His powers made it harder to absorb it, but... I'm starting to adapt to him... I'm also starting to get the hang of the Complete Arsenal...**_"

Arhenahin launches at him, going to slam him in the gut. Akuma dodges it, as he spin kicks Arhenahin, sending him flying again. The two continue to exchange attacks, but Akuma starts to get the upperhand.

* * *

Ahton and Oblivion stare at each other. Oblivion chuckles, his sword materializing in his hand. "_I suppose it is time for round three, Ahton. This time, I'm not going to play around._"

A bunch of mortals would be below Ahton to assist him. Ahton spins around, his staff appearing in his hand. "_I've come up with a new technique since the last time we fought, Oblivion._"

His Orders and Royal Guardians draw toward him, as he absorbs them, fusing with them. A pillar of light shoots from him, as he shoots forward at full speed, swinging his staff.

Oblivion catches it with ease, staring into his eyes. "_The most you are now is a Tier One, Ahton. It seems you've been training the past few hundred years._"

He slams his knee into Ahton's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Oblivion then mauls him on the neck, sending him tumbling across the platform everyone is fighting on. "_GUH!_"

He then raises his sword, sending Voidic Beings to go take down the many mortals there are. Luffy shoots forward, bringing back his fist all the way. "_GEAR... FOURTH! SNAKEMAN!_"

He slams a punch into the Voidic Beings, sending them tumbling back. "_They're stronger than before! Kchh... I will avenge Sanji!_"

"_HAAAA!_" Ichigo brings his Zanpakuto down, sending a slice that destroys a couple of Voidic Beings. "_The ones fighting above are on a whole different level! The most I could do is try and destroy these guys!_"

Akuma slams a punch onto Arhenahin's face, sending him flying far back. Arhenahin launches back, swinging a kick at his gut. However, he takes the blow instead of Akuma, being launched back.

Akuma smirks, chuckling. "_**I've mastered the Complete Arsenal. I have a counter to everything! My absolute defense is impenetrable!**_"

Arhenahin takes off at maximum speed, placing a hand on "_Shi!_" He attempts to use the killing technique on Akuma, but nothing even happens. Akuma spins around, slamming a kick which causes him to completely EXPLODE back.

Arhenahin lands on a large chunk of rock, crashing through it. He continues to crash through a ton of debris, before finally landing on the platform, injured.

Akuma levitates down in front of him, slowly walking forward. "_**What's wrong, Arhenahin? I thought God was supposed to be Omnipotent. You could've easily killed me if you were that powerful.**_"

Arhenahin gets up, clenching his fists. He'd close his eyes, twitching. Akuma chuckles. "_**You show signs of weakness. Give up now, and I'll make it quick and painless.**_"

"_BIG BANG ATTACK!_" Vegeta yells, launching a Ki bomb at Akuma. It bounces off of him before exploding, being erased out of existence. All nine of the Tailed Beasts charge up a combine Bijuu-Dama, launching it.

It vanishes before it could touch Akuma, as he looks down at all of the pirates, ninjas, monsters, warriors, and many, many others. "_**Die.**_"

He raises his hands, launching a beam of endless power. It'd be pure white, as the gravity of it begins to tear apart the quantum fabric of the Metempiric Space.

Goku roars, entering Omni Evolution with Kaioken x100. He yells, launching a beam using every single bit of his energy. There'd be a massive boom as it collides with Akuma's white beam.

Goku is unable to slow it down even one bit, as it comes down on them. There'd be a bright light consuming the area, electricity shooting everywhere.

When the light fades, Arhenahin would have taken the blast, a hole in his chest. He falls onto his knees, grunting. "_I've always... forbidden... myself... from using... that form..._"

Akuma begins to walk toward him, his foot steps being very loud and heavy. "_**Form...? What is this form you speak of...?**_"

"_They say in the legends,_" Piccolo says, "_that God's form is incomplete. I always thought it to be false, but that may not be the case._"

"_So God's true form is Omnipotent, you're saying?_" Vegeta asks. "_Why doesn't he use it?_"

Golden blood goes down Arhenahin's chest. "_If I use that form, I could end up collapsing reality as we know it. It is the same form that created everything you see._"

Akuma zooms in front of Arhenahin, grabbing him by the throat. "_**Yes, and I will destroy reality anyway, even if you do not use it... So, I'd suggest you use it, as I am getting bored of the fight.**_"

Ahton and Oblivion skid back, their fight having halted. "_My brother seems to be getting... blood-thirsty,_" Oblivion says, chuckling. Even the Voidic Beings would have stopped.

Arhenahin gets up, turning toward the entire battlefield of endless warriors. He sighs, closing his eyes. "_MY CHILDREN! It is time... for us to reunite!_"

"_He can't be doing that,_" Ahton says, panting. "_Is that what he means by..._"

"_Please, lend me your power!_" Arhenahin says, raising his hands.

"_He's..._" Piccolo remembers what Nygyn said before.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

"_I will explain,_" Nygyn said. "_At the beginning of reality, the first type of energy was created. Its name? **Celestial Essence... **It is the founding energy of everything. It is what created matter, it is what created the dimensions you are seeing. It is what created the very fabric of reality._"

He turned toward everybody, who was listening to his story, even Tiias. "_God split himself into an uncountable number of smaller bodies, which are the Tier Zeroes, aka the Founders._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

_**[Music: Thomas Bergersen - Deliverance] [Start at 5:50]**_

Piccolo turns toward all of them. "_He's going to reunite with his lost power. He's going to ascend to... infinity, and absorb the Tier Zeroes!_"

"_I-Infinity?_" Naruto says, scrunching his eyebrows. "_But, there's no end to it._"

Suddenly, energy begins to draw toward Arhenahin, as many, many Tier Zeroes fly toward him, all above and below. They surround him, Arhenahin absorbing them. "_Thank you..._"

A bright light shoots from the center of Arhenahin. A bright pillar of light shoots up, as the entire infinite Metempiric Space begins to swirl around the center. A galactic aura appears, as rays of light shoot everywhere.

"_N-No way..._" Piccolo says, sweating. "_He's..._"

"_The energy is strangely calm,_" Gohan says, his hands twitching. "_It's like... It's like it's relaxing._"

"_It's the birth... of God..._" Vegeta says. A multi-colored pillar of light shoots up into the air. Everybody feels their energies replenishing, all of them getting up.

A galactic colored figure takes a step forward, as reality would seem to revolve around it, everything, matter and anti-matter. It's almost as if reality itself knows that God created it.

Reality swirls around the figure, as it opens its eyes. Stars revolve around the figure, as it looks up at Akuma. Akuma chuckles. "_**Now, we fight as equals!**_" He takes off at full speed toward God, who stares at him.

Akuma roars, swinging a full force punch. It lands, as it doesn't even phase God. He would feel nothing from the punch. Akuma's eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_**H-How?!**_"

God places a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. "_To protect life, I create and destroy._"

Suddenly, Akuma is launched back so fast, that he'd transcend infinite speed. His figure breaks apart, as he'd be going through the Metempiric Space, half of it infact, which was seemingly infinite before.

Arhenahin raises his hand, as Akuma crashes through unlimited amount of Omniverses, damaging him beyond a point of recognition. Akuma is then launched back to the platform, completely disintegrating it from the impact.

"_I might've shit myself,_" Vegeta says, his jaw completely dropped.

"_This guy is literally God,_" Sasuke says, his Rinnegan basically useless at trying to keep track of any battle right now. "_Of course he's Omnipotent. Reality itself, everything that involves all layers of reality was created by him. He knows everything. He sees everything. He has everything. Reality is under his control!_"

"_**This is worrisome,**_" Akuma thinks. "_**At this rate, he could kill even me, and I'm immortal! I didn't expect him to be this powerful!**_"

Akuma yells, using the stolen Kaioken technique. He takes off toward God, barraging him at an insane rate. God just takes them, the attacks doing nothing to phase him. "_Your time has come, Akuma._"

"_**We are exact opposites!**_" Akuma yells, launching a beam at him, which gets deflected. "_**I should be equal- no... stronger than you!**_"

God swipes his hand through Akuma. slicing him clean in half. He negates his regeneration, preventing him from regenerating. A wind spiral then shoots from his palms, ripping Akuma apart.

Akuma manages to regenerate anyway, falling onto the ground. "_**You forget... I have Complete Arsenal! An Omnipotent being... has nothing against me!**_"

God's eyes pulse, as Akuma is sent crashing through infinity, everything flashing. Akuma's eyes go blank, him blacking out. God then lowers his hand, as Akuma is launched downward, slamming onto the edge of the Metempiric Space.

A ripple goes through everything, as everyone is knocked off of their feet. Goku grunts, looking up at God. "_Amazing... We can't even compare to him now. I wonder what level he is..._"

Akuma falls through a portal, collapsing onto the ground. He grunts, regaining consciousness. "_**Heh... I have... immortality!**_"

"_You're being foolish, Akuma,_" God says. His glowing galactic aura grows in size, as Akuma looks up at him, squinting. "_**What kind of power is that?**_"

"_It is... pure God essence,_" God replies. "_Celestial Essence wasn't the only thing that was split..._"

"_Wait a minute,_" Goku says, looking at his hands. God Ki materializes around him, as he enters Super Saiyan God. "_So, all this time... God Ki wasn't just... God Ki must've been once a part of God!_"

"_All this time,_" Piccolo says to Goku and Vegeta, "_God Ki was the reason you were able to build up many forms until Omni Evolution. It's a building block, a building block of power itself._"

"_And God has the original essence, huh?_" Vegeta says, watching the battle. "_He has access to Celestial and God Essence. He really is Omnipotent._"

"**_A power worthy of gods,_**" Akuma says. "_**However...**_" A bright light consumes him, a galactic aura appearing around him. "_**I know how to use that as well...**_"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

_**A very fun chapter that I've been waiting a while to make! By the way, happy New Year's! Way to kick off the year with a brand new chapter of the final FanFiction of the trilogy!**_

_**The story isn't over yet, however. I still have some stuff to show you in this FanFiction, so we will be going for a couple more chapters. I decided to bring in some more nostalgia as well!**_

_**Don't worry, though. Goku and Vegeta's parts in the story aren't over yet. They're just too weak right now to even compare to God and Akuma.**_

_**I will see you in the next chapter!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	19. Chapter 19 - The Meaning

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

God's eyes pulse, as Akuma is sent crashing through infinity, everything flashing. Akuma's eyes go blank, him blacking out. God then lowers his hand, as Akuma is launched downward, slamming onto the edge of the Metempiric Space.

A ripple goes through everything, as everyone is knocked off of their feet. Goku grunts, looking up at God. "_Amazing... We can't even compare to him now. I wonder what level he is..._"

Akuma falls through a portal, collapsing onto the ground. He grunts, regaining consciousness. "_**Heh... I have... immortality!**_"

"_You're being foolish, Akuma,_" God says. His glowing galactic aura grows in size, as Akuma looks up at him, squinting. "_**What kind of power is that?**_"

"_It is... pure God essence,_" God replies. "_Celestial Essence wasn't the only thing that was split..._"

"_Wait a minute,_" Goku says, looking at his hands. God Ki materializes around him, as he enters Super Saiyan God. "_So, all this time... God Ki wasn't just... God Ki must've been once a part of God!_"

"_All this time,_" Piccolo says to Goku and Vegeta, "_God Ki was the reason you were able to build up many forms until Omni Evolution. It's a building block, a building block of power itself._"

"_And God has the original essence, huh?_" Vegeta says, watching the battle. "_He has access to Celestial and God Essence. He really is Omnipotent._"

"**_A power worthy of gods,_**" Akuma says. "_**However...**_" A bright light consumes him, a galactic aura appearing around him. "_**I know how to use that as well...**_"

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

God and Akuma stand across from each other, staring right at each other. God's galactic aura would be calm, as it'd constantly replenish everybody's energies.

"_**I am the one who will end all life!**_" Akuma says. He takes off toward God at full speed, swinging a full power punch at him. "_**HAAAA!**_"

His punch phases through God, confusing him. "_**WHAT THE?!**_" There'd be a flicker of light, as Akuma is sent crashing through the layers of reality, yelling.

Akuma's eyes flicker, as he enters the God Essence, launching at God again. He swings a kick, to which makes contact with God, but still does nothing. "_**I see... Using God Essence is the only way to even touch you.**_"

He begins to speed up like crazy, all of his punches not working against God. He shoots back, launching a gigantic beam which gets absorbed. "_**Your power... it's weaker...**_"

Chains shoot out of the fabric of reality, going to chain God up. God walks toward Akuma, the chains shattering upon contact. "_Akuma, why would you choose to take a path like this?_"

Akuma grunts, enraged. He yells, launching at God at full speed. He launches beams, each having every single type and variation of energy itself in them. God shotos through them, vanishing in front of Akuma.

"_You cannot defeat me,_" God says. Symbols appear in the air in front of him. As he then presses against them, Akuma being bound. "_**What... did you do?!**_"

God then spins around at a rapid speed, his galactic aura beginning to spin along with him. A huge vortex appears around him, as he slams a kick into Akuma's gut, sending him exploding.

Akuma's essence, his soul begins to get affected. He vanishes, as shockwaves travel through the air, Akuma transforming into a full dragon. He roars, launching a gigantic yellow beam at God.

God flies through it, his gravity causing the beam to bend around him. Angelic wings sprout out of his back, as he waves them back and forth. He swerves around, before launching Akuma downward again, him yelling.

* * *

**_[Music: Audiomachine - Obsidian] [Start at 1:54]_**

Ahton and Oblivion are across from each other, a bunch of mortals on Ahton's side. Oblivion squints, as energy begins to coat his body. "_Ahton... Time and time again, you have been merely an obstacle in my path._"

"_Distract him,_" Goku says to Ahton. "_We will charge up a blast that annihilates him._"

Ahton nods, as he prepares himself. He takes off in a zoom, swinging his staff at Oblivion at full speed. Oblivion blocks it, before slamming Ahton on the face with a punch, sending him flying.

Goku raises his hands, closing his eyes. "_Time for the Genki-Dama! This is going to take a moment!_"

Naruto nods toward Kurama. "_Kurama, are you still able to put up a fight?_"

Kurama smirks, chuckling. "Don't be stupid! I have only just begun!"

Naruto chuckles, as he yells, entering Tailed Beast mode. Kurama lets out a roar, charging a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, never running out of energy, because he is constantly being replenished.

Vegeta raises his hands as well, standing next to Goku. "_Kakarot, we have to wipe out Oblivion as fast as possible, then we have to focus on Akuma._"

Luffy bites his finger, blowing into it. He enters Gear Fifth, smoke curling off of him. "_Alright! Let's destroy him with a combined attack!_"

Sasuke enters his Complete Susanoo, pulling back his bow. "_Let's not hold back._"

Capper and Raddis both enter Super Saiyan White, charging a combined blast. Electricity shoots from their hands.

Goku's eyes shoot open, as he smirks. "_It's ready. Naruto, you know what to do!_"

Naruto presses a Chakra hand on the Spirit Bomb, adding wind energy to it. "_This should make it a lot powerful! WIND STYLE: RASEN-GENKI-DAMA!_"

He then makes the Tailed Beast Bomb he made into a Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken. He enters Ashura Kurama mode, having six pairs of arms. "Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasengenki-dama!"

He yells, launching both the Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken, and the Spirit Bomb Rasen-Shuriken at Oblivion. Sasuke yells, launching an arrow at Oblivion as well.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" Luffy yells, launching up at the attack coming after Oblivion. "_OKITA KING KONG RED HAWK GUN!_" He slams a punch into it with his Armament Haki, adding some velocity to it.

Saitama yells, swinging a full power punch. "_Serious Consecutive Punches!_" He adds some energy and even more force into the attack.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY FLASH!_" Capper and Raddis roar, launching a gigantic golden dragon up at the attack. It combines with the Spirit Bomb Rasen-Shuriken, making it even more powerful.

Oblivion launches at the attack, slamming a punch onto it. He grunts, being knocked back a little. "_Pesky little ants!_"

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus all put on four black Potara earrings. They glow brightly, the ground cracking under them. They all fuse into Abzarus, becoming one. "_Once an enemy, now an ally!_"

He yells, charging up a powerful blast. "_I call this blast, 'The End'! DIE!_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

"_No, you won't,_" Vegito says, as he yells the words, "_FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_"

Abzarus roars, as he clenches his fist. It glows brightly, as most of the multiverse's energy draws toward it. "_I call this blast, 'The End'._" He roars, both of them launching their attacks at the same time. Their attacks collide, as Vegito immediately begins to lose.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten land behind Vegito, as they all yell the words, "_KAMEHAMEHA!_" They launch the blast, as it combines with Vegito's blast, not doing anything much to help.

Raditz joins them and yells, "_DOUBLE SUNDAY!_" He assists the Final Kamehameha. "_MY BROTHER WILL NOT LOSE!_"

Tien, Chiaotzu, Taopaipai, and General Blue land on the other side. They all raise their hands, charging their ultimate attacks.

"_KI-KO-HO!_" Tien yells, adding more force to the blast. "_HYAHH!_"

"_DODON RAY!_" Chiaotzu yells, adding his to the Final Kamehameha.

"_SUPER DODON RAY!_" Taopaipai yells as he has his robotic arm dislocated. He shoots a huge Dodon Ray to mix with Vegito's Final Kamehameha.

General Blue concentrates, using all of his telekinesis to increase the force of the blast. "_GRRRHH!_"

"_You guys..._" Vegito says in awe. "_All of you are..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Abzarus yells, launching his most powerful blast. It collides with the combined attack, causing it to vibrate. Oblivion grunts even harder, his hands shaking. "_You... Pesky little...!_"

"_FINAL SHINE ATTACK!_" Vegeta roars, launching a huge yellow-green blast that combines with Abzarus' blast. Finally, Ichigo Kurosaki raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu swirling around it.

"_GETSUGA... TENSHO!_" Ichigo yells, launching a gigantic black slice with a red outline around it. It collides with the combined Spirit Bomb, resulting in a supermassive explosion.

* * *

God kicks Akuma around at a centillion times per single yoctosecond. He winds back his fist, slamming Akuma down.

Akuma yells, his sword materializing in his hand. He shoots up at God, slicing him in half. God reforms, as he glares at Akuma, sending him exploding back.

"_Wow,_" Beerus says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Man, remember when I was the "strongest", Whis?_"

Whis laughs, watching the fight from below. "_We all used to think that Zeno was the strongest being possible._"

Beerus looks down toward the ground, closing his eyes. "_What if... we don't win, Whis?_"

Whis' lips curl into a smile, as he places a hand on Beerus' shoulder. "_Do not worry, Beerus. We have countless warriors who are powerful, and we will make it through. A lot of them are thousands of leagues above me._"

"_**You don't get it,**_" Akuma says, getting up. "_**You don't have Omnipotence. I thought you knew... Omnipotence is something which... grants you absolute everything... That is your first flaw.**_"

"_What is he talking about, Piccolo?_" Gohan asks him, but Piccolo slowly shakes his head. "_Even I don't know, but I have heard rumors that... when God split himself, his power eventually got diluted._"

"_**You used to have true Omnipotence,**_" Akuma says, disappointed. "_**Before, you could easily just blink me out of existence without a second thought. I must have been lucky that you beaten me the first time in your primitive form.**_"

He shoots at God, yelling. He flaps his wings, launching another multicolored beam at him. God punches it back, a flicker of light happening before a supermassive hypernova happens.

God presses his hand outward, as Akuma is flattened against the ground, the gravity as high as it can go in terms of logic itself, working with Dark Energy to harm Akuma.

He then waves his hands, the Metempiric Space clouds swirling around him. He closes his hands, as it closes in on Akuma, a sphere forming around him.

Akuma yells, as the sphere closes in on him, multicolored blood splattering everywhere. He reforms a moment later, having lost a little of his power. He pants, before looking up at God, growling.

"_**Even your powers have little chance of killing me,**_" Akuma says. "_**Now, then... Let's stop playing around... I will not hold back anything!**_"

He yells, taking off toward God. The two clash a heavy punch, causing the Metempiric reality to shatter around them, leaving the void behind it.

* * *

Oblivion falls down to the ground, crashing onto it. He manages to get up, slowly regenerating. "_That blast damaged my very essence... Gck! I have to kill them before they cause any more!_"

"_Dad,_" Gohan asks, "_why aren't you using your new Omni form?_"

"_I refuse to do it,_" Goku replies. "_I would only feed Akuma the power, and he'd get even stronger. We need to work together to destroy Oblivion for good._"

"_I will be the support,_" Piccolo says. "_I still haven't fully recovered my energy to fight again. I'll be the healer, due to..._"

Goku looks down at the ground, clenching his fists. "_Adia didn't deserve it... Nobody deserved being erased like this..._"

Oblivion yells, a light blue aura flaring up around him. The lines across his body pulsate, as he raises his fists, them crackling with electricity. "_Don't forget, I am the one who destroyed your Omniverse!_"

Beerus smirks, cracking his knuckles. "_Goku, Vegeta, stand back. We got this..._"

He gets into his stance, before flickering away. He shoots up in front of Oblivion, swinging a punch. "_HYAHHH!_"

Oblivion catches it with one hand, squinting at Beerus. He slams his knee into Beerus' gut, sending him tumbling away. He skids back, wiping blood dripping from the side of his mouth. "_Gck... Is that all you got?_"

"_We have to help him,_" Broly says. "_Not even Beerus could take him on alone. Oblivion's far too strong for him._"

"_Start charging up your Ki, grandfather,_" Pan says. She yells, charging up into Super Saiyan Three. "_It's about time we had a chance to battle._"

Frieza chuckles, as he yells, entering Primal Evolution. "_Indeed. It's been centuries ever since I've had some fun._"

Goten and Trunks both power up as well, as all five of them take off to go assist Beerus in the battle against Oblivion.

Gohan powers up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, roaring. He gets into a Masenko stance, then a Kamehameha stance. "_HAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Shockwaves shoot through the battlefield, as Beerus, Broly, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Frieza are all rapidly barraging Oblivion, who is dodging all of them.

"_MA... SEN... KA... ME..._" Gohan continues to charge up his powerful attack, the orb in his hands growing in size, power, and brightness.

Oblivion's eyes pulse, as all five of the warriors are shot back. Beerus yells, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four. Broly enters Super Saiyan Five, Pan, Goten, and Trunks enter Super Saiyan X.

"_HA... ME!_" Gohan roars, his eyes glowing brightly. He'd wait for the right moment to fire his blast.

Beerus launches a full power Hakai, which would be irrelevant at this point in terms of power. It doesn't affect Oblivion, as he brings up his leg, slamming Beerus down to the ground with a kick.

Gohan's aura shoots up, his eyes flickering into the same colored eyes as Omni Evolution. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" He roars loudly, having the same demonic roar as Ultra Instinct. A large dragon shaped Masenkamehameha shoots from his hands.

Oblivion raises his arms to block, as it slams into him, sending him back. "_Gck! Why is a blast from such a weakling... so... powerful?!_"

Goku's eyes widen at the indescribable spike of Gohan's power. "_Goh... Gohan...?_"

"_THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!_" Gohan yells, adding more power into the blast. Oblivion starts to be consumed by it, roaring.

Vegeta grunts, clenching his fists hard. "_Kakarot, what happened to your son?_"

"_I... don't know,_" Goku responds, in awe.

"_FULL POWERRR!_" Gohan roars, his hair waving back and forth rapidly. His eyes glow brightly, as the blast gets ten times bigger. Oblivion yells, as there'd be a flicker of light, a gigantic explosion taking place where he was.

Gohan falls onto his knees, panting heavily. From the huge cloud of smoke, Oblivion falls out of it, landing onto the ground. He coughs, struggling to get up. "_Have I... become weak...?_"

Beerus walks up to him, kicking him on the face, sending him back. "_Your time is up, Oblivion._"

Oblivion looks up at Akuma, his eyesight getting blurrier by the moment. "_Was I... Was I... wrong, Ahton...?_"

Ahton's eyes widen when he asks that. "_What are you saying, Oblivion?!_"

Oblivion closes his eyes, still panting. "_Akuma said that... I'd be free from the strict ruling of the angels... But... It never... happened..._"

Akuma looks down at Oblivion, smirking. "_**I see the worthless trash had failed in his mission...**_"

"_Mission?_" Ahton says, glaring up at Akuma. "_Tell me what this mission is!_"

"_**I'm sure you remember when Oblivion had disappeared for a while during the creation of your Omniverse,**_" Akuma responds, laughing. "_**While he was gone, he paid me a... visit...**_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Oblivion teleports into the void that Tiias was starting to reform in, floating toward him. "_It has been a long time, my closest friend._"

Tiias would sense Oblivion teleporting in. "_**At... long last... I have been waiting for you, Oblivion... I have a... mission for you...**_"

"_A mission?_" Oblivion replies, intrigued. "_Tell me about this mission._"

"_**I want you to... take the Founder's throne by force in your Omniverse,**_" Tiias explains. "_**It will be... the first step into your freedom... You will be famous, and you will be powerful. Arhenahin will make you his guardian, and you will be free...**_"

Oblivion's eyes widen. "_But... my brother... I couldn't... I couldn't simply harm him. He's everything to me._"

"_**You do not have to harm him if he doesn't object,**_" Tiias replies. "_**Your goal is to gain the Founder's throne... Do you remember... the sin that Ahton committed...?**_"

"_Sin?_" Oblivion says, his eyes becoming wider and wider. "_What... do you mean...? My brother would never...!_"

"_**He's the reason that your... sister was killed,**_" Tiias says, as he'd be smirking if he had a body. "_**Why else do you think... the murder was covered up?**_"

Oblivion clenches his fists, as power begins to radiate off of him. "_He... HE... WHY?!_" He twitches. "_I... WILL KILL HIM!_"

"_**Destroy him,**_" Tiias says. "_**Get revenge for the death of your sister, and you will become the Founder of your Omniverse.**_"

Oblivion grunts, as his feet begin to glow. He turns around, taking off at full speed, and teleporting away. Tiias would be left chuckling to himself.

* * *

There were now many, many multiverses. The Founder's Palace would have been fully created, and Ahton begins to step toward the throne, but Oblivion walks in. "_Ahton!_"

Ahton immediately turns back toward his brother, confused. "_Brother? Where were you for two billion years? I was worried sick about you._"

Oblivion begins to walk forward, clearly angry. "_Brother, who said that you could be the Founder? I am your older brother, which means that I will claim the throne._"

Ahton is taken aback by his comment. "_I am the one who built the palace. You are the one who abandoned me. I do not wish to argue with you. I think I have more fitting qualities to be the Founder. Trust me._"

Oblivion prepares himself. "_So whoever is the first to sit on that throne will rightfully be Founder, hm...? I will take it by force!_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Akuma finishes explaining the story, as everybody would be in awe. God closes his eyes, sighing.

"_That's why... you forcefully tried to take the throne?_" Ahton asks Oblivion. "_Why didn't you tell me...?_"

"_I trusted Akuma with my life,_" Oblivion replies. "_He was like a second brother to me. He saved me from taking the wrong path._"

"_So, Oblivion wasn't such a bad guy,_" Vegeta says to himself. "_He... he was tricked!_"

"_**And not only that,**_" Akuma says, "_**but... I was the one who killed your sister, Oblivion... She was a very nice being, wasn't she? She was the only one who cared for you...**_"

Oblivion's eyes slowly start to close. "_Brother, I..._"

"_It's alright, Oblivion,_" Ahton says, clenching his hand on his staff. "_You were... tricked... All this time, it was because of her..._"

Suddenly, Oblivion flickers, him reverting to his primitive state, Chaos. Chaos grunts. "_I'm almost out of time, brother. I will..._" He presses his hands together, them beginning to glow. "_I will sacrifice my life force to resurrect the ones who died here..._"

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

_**I certainly hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I wanted to add in a lil more lore!**_

_**I actually wasn't planning to have Oblivion's story be like this, but I figured I had to close the gap on why Oblivion was gone for two billion years. Events affected him, and he wasn't meant to be the bad guy.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes as well! We have around... err... Three to four chapters left...? Hard to say, but I'll make it as long as I can. Crazy enough, it's getting closer to the length of Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel.**_

_**Also, I decided to change some stuff up. God isn't completely Omnipotent, otherwise he'd basically be able to blink Akuma out of existence. So, I changed the story to make it so he USED to have it so it would make more sense.**_

_**See ya!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	20. Chapter 20 - The Climactic Storm

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Akuma finishes explaining the story, as everybody would be in awe. God closes his eyes, sighing.

"_That's why... you forcefully tried to take the throne?_" Ahton asks Oblivion. "_Why didn't you tell me...?_"

"_I trusted Akuma with my life,_" Oblivion replies. "_He was like a second brother to me. He saved me from taking the wrong path._"

"_So, Oblivion wasn't such a bad guy,_" Vegeta says to himself. "_He... he was tricked!_"

"_**And not only that,**_" Akuma says, "_**but... I was the one who killed your sister, Oblivion... She was a very nice being, wasn't she? She was the only one who cared for you...**_"

Oblivion's eyes slowly start to close. "_Brother, I..._"

"_It's alright, Oblivion,_" Ahton says, clenching his hand on his staff. "_You were... tricked... All this time, it was because of her..._"

Suddenly, Oblivion flickers, him reverting to his primitive state, Chaos. Chaos grunts. "_I'm almost out of time, brother. I will..._" He presses his hands together, them beginning to glow. "_I will sacrifice my life force to resurrect the ones who died here..._"

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

A white glowing outline appears around Chaos. "_Brother, he had converted me... to the dark path... Eventually, I completely turned over and was no longer who I used to be... I have made many mistakes..._"

Akuma materializes above him, grabbing Chaos by the neck, lifting him up. "_**I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Oblivion. You're a traitor... You're of no use to me now...**_"

Chaos spins around, going to knee him on the face. His attack does nothing, as Akuma slams him on the ground, causing him to cough up a lot of blood.

"_Somebody,_" Goku yells, "_DO SOMETHING! STOP HIM!_"

God begins to glow, as he takes off toward Akuma at full speed. Akuma roars, spinning around. He slams a punch into God, sending him skidding back. Akuma smirks, as mist begins to go into Chaos.

"_**Since you decide to betray me,**_" Akuma says, "_**you will simply be a catalyst to my... power...**_"

Chaos turns toward all of them. He turns toward Goku and Vegeta. "_You two... You better... kick his ass..._"

"_NO!_" Ahton yells, flying toward Akuma. Akuma turns toward him, his eyes glowing red. "_**I've won...**_"

There'd be a bright light engulfing the entire area. It'd be silent for a moment, then there'd be a MASSIVE outburst of energy, resulting in a very loud, and massive explosive shockwave to shoot out.

Explosions travel everywhere in the Metempiric Space, sending everyone flying back. Pillars of light and all types of energy shoot into Akuma from every angle. Flickers of light happen everywhere.

Pulses shoot from the center, as the pillars fade. Reality stops crumbling, as Akuma walks from the center, multicolored electricity crackling around him. "_**I have fused... with Oblivion... My power has shot up by many... many... times...**_"

God just stares at him, pulsating. For once in this battle, he'd be very angry at Akuma. He'd flare up, shockwaves shooting from him. He zooms in front of Akuma, swinging a kick at him.

Akuma roars, swinging a punch which clashes with his kick. The hole in reality continues to get bigger and bigger, leaving the infinite nothingness behind it. The two vanish, as they begin to clash rapidly.

"_They're now equal!_" Sasuke says, panting heavily. "_How did that fusion boost his power so much?!_"

Ahton's eyes widen, as he now remembers that Oblivion had the power to evolve himself. "_He now has Oblivion's evolution powers... This, combined with his absorption powers... He's unstoppable..._"

God and Akuma shoot through the Metempiric Space, clashing rapidly. Their trails intertwin, resulting in more explosions.

"_How do we win, now?_" Vegeta asks Goku. "_He's on par with God himself!_"

"_We can only hope at this point,_" Goku replies. "_If God loses, we'll probably die._"

Vegeta grumbles, crossing his arms. "_That's reassuring..._"

Goku clenches his fists, watching the battle getting even more intense. "_You can do it..._"

God and Akuma rapidly clash punches and kicks, them vanishing rapidly. Akuma spins around, swinging a heavy kick. God blocks it, as he grabs his leg, throwing him. Akuma skids back, before launching at God again.

Akuma raises his hand out, launching concentrated pulses at God. They slam into God, causing him to stumble back. He then launches at Akuma at full speed, slamming a kick into his gut.

He coughs spit, as he is launched back through dimensions, before finally stopping. Akuma chuckles, as he glows, launching toward God. He spins around, slamming a punch onto God's face.

God is launched back, crashing through Omniverses. He tumbles across the platform, landing on the ground. He gets up on one knee, weakened.

Akuma walks toward him, as he then zooms in front of him, slamming God in the face with his knee. God is launched tumbling back again, slowly losing his power.

God's galactic aura flares up, as he yells, red electricity shooting up around him. He enters his full power, as he launches at Akuma at full speed.

The two continue to exchange attacks, white flashes appearing everywhere. Debris from the platform is launched, as Akuma would start to have the upperhand.

He grabs God's head, as he slams it onto the ground, dragging it along. He then throws God, sending him crashing through thousands of Omniverses.

"_It can't be!_" Piccolo says, his fingers twitching.

God grunts, managing to get up on his two feet. Akuma vanishes in front of him, slamming him on the ground repeatedly with full force. "_**What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me...**_"

God grabs his arm, as he headbutts him with full force, sending Akuma stumbling back, blood going down his body. "_**AGH! YOU LITTLE...!**_"

God then creates a orb in his hand, launching it at Akuma. Akuma knocks it away, as he uppercuts God, sending him falling onto the ground, the galactic aura fading away.

He grabs God, throwing him up into the air. Everything would seem to be in slow motion, as everybody watches in complete horror.

"_NOOO!_" Goku yells, reaching his hand out to try and save him.

"_DAMN IT ALL!_" Vegeta yells, but it would be too late. Akuma creates a Ki blade, as it slices through God's torso.

God is sliced in half, as his two halves fall onto the ground, them dimming completely. There'd be silence, as Akuma then turns towards all of the warriors.

Suddenly, the upper torso of God raises his hands, a bright light engulfing everyone on the battlefield. "_I... grant upon thou... My gift..._"

* * *

_**[Music: Bleach OST - Fade To Black_B07a]**_

* * *

Goku's eyes twitch, as he steps back, sweat going down his face. "_I-It can't be... No... It's not possible..._"

Akuma levitates up in the sky, a bright red light around him. He vanishes in the middle of the crowd, as he begins to tear through warriors, killing many. Vegeta begins to shake, slowly taking steps back. "_We're... gonna die!_"

Suddenly, everyone feels themselves get an unbelievable power up. Vegeta feels new power flooding into him, as he yells, his muscles bulking up. "_This power... We're..._"

"_We have all evolved leagues above our previous powers,_" Piccolo says. "_That means... Goku and Vegeta, you are... Tier Sevens..._"

Goku yells, entering Omni Evolution. He feels new powers within him, as he and Vegeta has the powers of all of the Tier Sevens that fought Tiias earlier. "_It's now or never... We will have to fight for our survival!_"

Naruto enters Six Paths Sage Mode, entering Tailed Beast Mode. "_Do we... even have any chance of survival?_"

Gohan enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_Dad, in case we don't survive, thank you._"

Akuma begins to tear through warriors who are attempting to push him back. He begins to walk toward Goku and Vegeta. "_**Ahh... the main characters...**_"

"_Main characters?_" Goku replies, starting to charge up a blast in his hands.

Akuma chuckles. "_**Not even you will be able to save yourselves. Your story is up...**_"

Luffy enters Gear Fourth, blowing air into his arm. "_GEAR FOURTH... BOUNCEMAN!_" He takes off toward Akuma, yelling. He continues to blow air into his arm until it gets massive.

Sasuke shoots at Akuma, swinging his blade at him. It bounces off of Akuma's skin, as he looks at Sasuke, him being exploded back without Akuma even moving.

Zoro uses Haki on his arms and swords, tripling his strength. He takes off forward, yelling. "_Three-Sword Style Secret Technique!_" He begins to spin his swords rapidly. "_The Billion-fold World... TRICHILIOCOSM!_"

A slice goes through Akuma, resulting in an outburst. However, Akuma wouldn't even have a single scratch on him. He raises his hand, as he sends Zoro flying, nearly killing him.

"_ZORO!_" Luffy yells in outrage. He takes off toward Akuma, as his fist would be absolutely MASSIVE. "_GOMU GOMU NO... KING... KING... KING... KONG... GUN!_"

He roars, as it slams into Akuma, it not even making him budge. "_**Your attacks are pathetic, just like the rest of you. How could you expect to even phase me if I am stronger than your God?**_"

He waves his hand, a slice going onto Luffy's chest. He coughs up blood, blood spewing out of his chest. He falls backward on the ground, unconscious.

Piccolo yells, as he enters his true dragon form. He'd be bigger than even a group of Omniverses. He opens his mouth wide, it beginning to glow brightly. "_DORAGONZU NO BUGENDAI!_"

A massive multicolored beam shoots out of his mouth, the same one that Zalama used, except stronger. Akuma walks toward him, as he waves his hand, a slice going through the beam.

Piccolo yells, being sliced in half, his body being corrupted. Goku yells loudly, his eyes as wide as they could ever be. "_PICCOLO!_"

Ichigo drops down onto Akuma from above, yelling. He brings his Zanpakuto down onto him, but it doesn't penetrate his skin. Akuma creates a glowing spear, as he impales it through Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes go blank, as Akuma kicks him, sending him flying through an Omniverse. Naruto and Gohan fly forward, Naruto charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, and Gohan charging a Masenkamehameha.

The two of them launch their attacks at the same time, but Akuma's body flickers, as they are forcefully sent crashing into the ground, resulting in a massive explosion.

Capper and Raddis fuse into Caddis, launching at Akuma. He swings a punch, but he catches it, ripping off their hand. Caddis yells in pain, swinging a heavy kick at him. Akuma dodges, as he launches a beam that forcefully defuses them, nearly vaporizing them.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_I guess... this is it...?_"

Vegeta smirks at Goku. "_Not yet, Kakarot. We still have... one more trump card..._"

Goku's eyes widen. "_You mean... Fusion...?_"

Vegeta nods, confirming it. "_This is our only chance, Kakarot... Two Tier Sevens will fuse. Our fusion before was Tier Six, but imagine the level we would be when we fuse now._"

Goku smirks, as the two stand side by side one another. "_Vegeta, my Arhenahin techniques need to recharge. We will have to use the old classics in order to fight Akuma for now, which will be a little weaker._"

Vegeta nods, as the two begin to perform the Fusion Dance. "_FUUU... SION... HAAA!_" Their fingertips connect, their energies swirling around one another.

A massive outburst of wind sends Akuma stumbling back. He chuckles, looking up at the fusion. "_**What an interesting power...**_"

Energy swirls around Omni Gogeta, as he looks up at Akuma, smirking. "_The return of Gogeta... is here!_"

He takes off toward Akuma at full speed, swinging a kick. Akuma is sent crashing through space, yelling. Gogeta knocks him around rapidly, before sending him flying down, slamming onto the ground.

Akuma yells, vanishing. The two begin to clash at a rapid speed. Gogeta dodges his attacks rapidly. "_Wow, so this is what it is like to be the strongest in existence!_"

Akuma swings a spin kick, sending Gogeta flying. He stops himself, as he zooms in front of Akuma, slamming a punch onto his face. He is launched back, yelling. The two vanish, as shockwaves travel across the Metempiric Space.

"_Father and Vegeta fused using the Fusion Dance,_" Gohan says. "_However, it won't last much longer. What will they do after that...?_"

Gogeta yells, launching a Big Bang Kamehameha that sends Akuma flying. He then instant transmissions behind Akuma, kicking him upward. He yells, launching a massive barrage of Ki blasts.

The Ki blasts swirl around each other, slamming into Akuma, the each of them launching him back. Gogeta then vanishes behind Akuma, as he kicks him upward. Akuma zooms toward him, as the two clash a heavy punch.

Gogeta yells, as he uses the Kaioken, sending Akuma crashing through reality. Gogeta raises his hand, creating a Soul Punisher. He roars, launching it at Akuma. Akuma manages to dodge it, knowing he could've died if that hit him.

Gogeta roars, as he charges his Ultimate Kamehameha, launching it at Akuma, which he blocks, but gets launched back.

He is forced to defuse, as Goku grunts, creating Potara Earrings out of midair. "_PUT IT ON, VEGETA!_"

Vegeta smirks, as he snatches it, putting it on his ear. "_We haven't fused into Vegito since the Abzarus war._" A bright light engulfs them, as Omni Vegito crackles with electricity. "_ALRIGHT!_"

Omni Vegito slams his foot on the ground, causing reality to shatter below it. He takes off at crazy speeds, slamming Akuma. He is sent flying again, skidding back. "_**I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**_"

He roars, slamming Vegito on the face with a punch. Vegito is sent back, wiping blood off of his chin. "_HAAAAAA! FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_"

Akuma shoots through it, as he grabs Vegito by the neck, slamming him onto the ground. "_**DIE!**_"

Vegito creates a Solar Flare so bright, that it makes the Sun look pitch black. Everyone is forced to look away, as Akuma is blinded, yelling. "_**DAMN-.. MY EYES!**_"

He then slams Akuma with a kick, knocking the air out of him. He is knocked stumbling back, holding his chest. "_**YOU SON OF A-**_"

Vegito uppercuts him, sending him flying upward. He then roars, launching his ultimate attack. "OMNI BIG BANG FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" A bright blast shoots out of his palms, it consuming Akuma.

A massive explosion takes place, as Goku and Vegeta are forced to defuse, falling to the ground. Akuma is on his back, as he manages to get up, coughing blood. "_**AHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA! YOU... LOSE!**_"

He roars, launching a blast, but it is knocked back into the distance, resulting in an ear-piercing explosion. Akuma looks to the side to see God reformed, panting. He chuckles, as he takes off toward God, elbowing him on the face.

God blocks the elbow, as he skids back, grunting. "_Our fight is not finished, Akuma. You believe that the creator can simply die?_"

Goku starts to slowly crawl to Vegeta, grunting. "_I've... gck... I've pushed my body... too far..._"

Gohan falls onto his knees and hands, trembling. "_P-Piccolo... w-why him...?! WHY HIM?! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM?!_"

Akuma stares at him, clenching his fists. "_**I will become the new creator... Let's begin... our final battle...**_"

An aura very similar to Ultra Instinct's, but red, flares up around Akuma. He and God begin to walk toward one another slowly, staring at each other.

"_The battle is about to reach its climax,_" Whis says. "_I certainly hope that God can win._"

God yells, as without moving he starts to barrage Akuma with a bunch of punches. Akuma does the same, as the two forces collide in midair in between them, flashes shooting everywhere.

Luffy blocks the wind coming from it, trembling. "_Gck... I'm starting to take damage! This force is unbelievable!_"

God and Akuma continue to clash at an insane speed, as energy is gathering in the center of the clashing. There'd be a bright light, as a massive explosion takes place, sending everyone flying.

The entire Metempiric Space splits in half, as there'd be an infinite glowing void in the distance. The appearance of it would be impossible to explain in human standard. It'd be the void beyond the term 'dimension' itself. It'd be a purely infinite, purely ominous void. It would be a color that no human eye can perceive, a color that no one could perceive.

However, the Metempiric Space splitting in half isn't the biggest issue. The biggest issue is that the infinite void is slowly starting to decay the inside of the Metempiric Space, due to it being exposed to the outside.

God and Akuma continue to clash, as Vegeta manages to get up, slinging Goku over his shoulder. "_G... Get up, Kakarot... We have to end this nightmare, before... it's too late..._"

"_It... might be... already too late, Vegeta,_" Goku says, blood running down his body, as he'd struggle to stay awake. "_He's... simply too powerful... We have to... We have to..._"

Akuma shoves his hand forward, sending God outside the Metempiric Space, into the infinite void. Luckily, he's God, so he wouldn't be instantly vaporized by the sheer power of the void.

God shoots right back into the Metempiric Space at a blinding speed, slamming Akuma in the gut. Akuma coughs, as he is launched back, the Metempiric Space splitting apart again.

Akuma roars in rage, a bright white aura flaring up around him. He is suddenly in front of God, as without moving, he begins to punch God rapidly with one hand. God is forced to block, grunting. "_I'm taking damage through my guard... He's become too powerful..._"

Akuma uppercuts God, sending him flying upward, his aura dying down. "_**That should shut you up for a while until I could finally kill you...**_"

"_Fuse for the final time,_" Goku finishes. He places a hand on Vegeta's chest, looking up to him. "_Let's do this... This will be our final fusion. We may die after this, though..._"

A bright light engulfs them, as there'd be silence. Suddenly, all hell breaks lose. Billions upon billions of galaxies are formed around the light, as the final fusion begins to reveal itself.

Akuma would be focused on trying to destroy God and finally end this. Omni Gogito steps out of the light, absorbing all of the galaxies. He'd now be above God himself.

He takes a step forward, as he charges up, bracing himself. "_Let's do this... Arhenahin: Leap of Infinity!_"

Omni Gogito takes off forward, at speeds that make the previous Omni Gogito look like a complete joke. Akuma sees the pure glowing energy that is Gogito coming toward him, his eyebrows raised. "_**Who is that...?**_"

Gogito roars, as he slams a punch into Akuma's gut, pulling his fist forward to add more force. Akuma yells in pain, his eyes wide. "_**OUWWWAAAAGHH!**_"

He flips over, skidding back from Gogito's punch. He grunts, his hands twitching. "_**This... individual... I've never felt a force... so powerful...**_"

Akuma leaps up, as he brings back his fist, slamming it on Gogito's face. Gogito flinches, as a little blood slowly creeps down his face. "_Is that it...?_" He glares at Akuma, sending him back.

Gogito launches a massive Kamehameha wave, nearly vaporizing Akuma. He yells, skidding back. He launches a barrage of energy blasts at Gogito, which he plows through. Gogito yells, as he slams a kick into Akuma's chest, causing him to yell in pain again. "_**AOUAAAAGGGGHHHH!**_"

Gogito crosses his arms, as he roars, launching a massive pillar of energy from below, it sending Akuma flying upward, damaging him. "_**AGHHH!**_"

"_When... will this battle just... end?_" Naruto asks Sasuke, unable to stand up. "_It's... been going on for far too long, and... Akuma's getting too powerful..._"

"_The battle will end soon,_" Sasuke replies, clenching his fists. "_Within the next couple of minutes, there will be a victor. That victor decides the fate of us all._"

"_We... we can't lose..._" Luffy says, groaning. "_I... My goal is to become the Pirate King... My Nakama and I must find... the One Piece..._"

Akuma and Gogito stand across from each other, staring at each other. "_**Well, then... Let the finale begin... I suppose it is time to end the chapter right here... You will die in the conclusion...**_"

He snaps his fingers.

* * *

_**To Be Concluded...?**_


	21. Chapter 21 - The Final Chapter

_**Previously on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

Gogito roars, as he slams a punch into Akuma's gut, pulling his fist forward to add more force. Akuma yells in pain, his eyes wide. "_**OUWWWAAAAGHH!**_"

He flips over, skidding back from Gogito's punch. He grunts, his hands twitching. "_**This... individual... I've never felt a force... so powerful...**_"

Akuma leaps up, as he brings back his fist, slamming it on Gogito's face. Gogito flinches, as a little blood slowly creeps down his face. "_Is that it...?_" He glares at Akuma, sending him back.

Gogito launches a massive Kamehameha wave, nearly vaporizing Akuma. He yells, skidding back. He launches a barrage of energy blasts at Gogito, which he plows through. Gogito yells, as he slams a kick into Akuma's chest, causing him to yell in pain again. "_**AOUAAAAGGGGHHHH!**_"

Gogito crosses his arms, as he roars, launching a massive pillar of energy from below, it sending Akuma flying upward, damaging him. "_**AGHHH!**_"

"_When... will this battle just... end?_" Naruto asks Sasuke, unable to stand up. "_It's... been going on for far too long, and... Akuma's getting too powerful..._"

"_The battle will end soon,_" Sasuke replies, clenching his fists. "_Within the next couple of minutes, there will be a victor. That victor decides the fate of us all._"

"_We... we can't lose..._" Luffy says, groaning. "_I... My goal is to become the Pirate King... My Nakama and I must find... the One Piece..._"

Akuma and Gogito stand across from each other, staring at each other. "_**Well, then... Let the finale begin... I suppose it is time to end the chapter right here... You will die in the conclusion...**_"

He snaps his fingers.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

* * *

Akuma and Gogito walk toward one another slowly, as the suspense builds up like crazy. God lands on the ground, glancing up at Gogito. "_Two mortals... taking on Akuma...?_"

Luffy limps over to Zoro, whose injuries are worse than the ones Mihawk gave him. "_Z... Zoro... I-... I can't let you die, too..._"

Chopper runs over, kneeling over. "_Luffy, go bring the other injured over here. I'll try to heal them._"

Luffy nods, putting his full trust into him. He takes off, forcing himself to run, despite his injuries. Akuma and Gogito continue walking toward one another, their powers raising by the second.

Gohan runs over to Capper and Raddis, giving two out of three Senzu Beans he has left in order to save their lives. "_I have to... I have to try and get to God and heal him with the last Senzu bean..._"

Naruto manages to get on his two feet, Kurama's fast regeneration helping a lot. "_K... Kurama, rest right now... I may need you soon... You've done more than enough to help._"

"_The two highest levels of deities are fighting right now,_" Sasuke says. "_Our ally is our final chance to succeed. We have to win this battle._"

"_It'd be pointless to help them,_" Madara admits. "_They are on a plane far above our own._"

"_Me and the other Founders will do our best to save many lives,_" Ahton says. He and a large group of Founders take off, them zooming away from the general area.

_**[Music: Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle | Ultimate Metal Vocal COVER]**_

Gogito takes a step forward, as he zooms toward Akuma. The two wind back their fists, clashing a heavy punch. A massive shockwave shoots out, as Gogito chuckles. "_You're not half bad... However..._"

He spins around, as he sends Akuma flying with a kick. He skids back, grunting. His eyes widen when he notices that Gogito's eyes are silver. "_**Hm... Interesting...**_"

"_Oh, my!_" Whis says, his eyebrows raised. "_It seems that their fusion has figured out how to combine Ultra Instinct with this so-called 'Omni Evolution'. That provides a lot of great power._"

Gogito zooms toward Akuma, suddenly behind him. Akuma turns around, shocked at his speed. Gogito glares, as Akuma is sent flying again, him coughing blood. He manages to stop himself, grunting in annoyance.

White particles shoot out of Gogito, as they travel through the air at a rapid speed. They slam into Akuma, sending him tumbling back. "_**WHAT THE- UWAGHHH!**_"

"_Gogito has reached a level even beyond Akuma,_" Dakaishin observes. "_To think that they were once mortals far below us angels._"

Bright flashes and shockwaves shoot across the Metempiric Space. Akuma slams a kick into Gogito's gut, causing him to flinch. He chuckles, as he slams a punch onto Akuma's face, sending him back again. "_**NGAHH!**_"

Gogito then vanishes behind Akuma, kicking him upward. Akuma stops himself, as he takes off toward Gogito, impaling a spear through his chest. Gogito winces, as he chuckles, pulling it out.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Akuma yells. The hole in Gogito's chest regenerates, as he winds back his fist, slamming it onto Akuma's face. "**_GCKKKK!_**"

Akuma launches a bunch of glowing bolts at Gogito, which he dodges rapidly. He swings a kick toward Gogito, but it phases through him, shocking him. "_**UH!**_"

Gogito flickers, as a powerful force slams into Akuma, sending him flying far away. He zooms after Akuma, a glowing trail following him.

"_I've never seen such a badass being in my life,_" Capper says, shocked.

Akuma begins to rapidly barrage him with punches and kicks, but Gogito dodges all of them. He brings his finger up to his forehead, flicking him. Akuma stumbles back, as more white particles slam into him. "_**OOF!**_"

Akuma swings a kick onto Gogito's head, sending him skidding back. Gogito roars, swinging a heavy punch at him. Akuma blocks, smirking. However, there'd be a massive explosive burst of energy in his insides, causing him to collapse. "_**TH-... GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Gohan runs across the destroyed platform, hopping across sections. He spots God, who is slowly dimming by the second. "_Come on... Make it on time!_" He enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four, shooting forward.

Akuma raises his hand, a cube of reality attempting to crush Gogito. Gogito pushes outward, grunting. He roars, his aura flaring up. He shatters the cube, as he takes off toward Akuma.

The two clash a heavy punch again, another massive shockwave shooting outward. Gogito raises his hand, reality distorting around Akuma. It crushes him, his body parts flying everywhere.

Gogito rapidly disintegrates many of them, but Akuma simply regenerates, as he lets out a yell, his eyes flickering. "_**YES...**_"

He vanishes in front of Akuma, grabbing his head. He snaps his neck, causing him to collapse. "_Just die! You're annoying!_"

Akuma regenerates, as he slams a kick into Gogito's gut, causing him to cough. He is launched back, tumbling across the arena. He flips over, landing on his feet. "_Damn it..._"

He roars, launching toward Gogito at full speed. The two clash arms, Akuma chuckling. Gogito smirks, as he yells, launching a beam from his mouth that consumes Akuma. "_**N... GAHH!**_"

"_KA... ME..._" Gogito charges a blast, starting to glow. "_HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

A bright blue blast shoots out of his hands, heading toward Akuma. Akuma shoots right through it, going toward Gogito. "_**BLASTS DON'T WORK!**_"

Gogito yells, putting more power into the blast. Akuma begins to struggle, still pushing through the blast. "_**WHY, I OUGHTA-**_"

"_FULL POWERRRR!_" Gogito roars, his eyes glowing white. The blast gets massive, as it glows from blue to white. Akuma yells, being launched back. The Kamehameha detonates, resulting in a huge shockwave.

Akuma looks up at Gogito, chuckling. "_**A pathetic technique. A very simple one, too... I can do it as well... KAA... ME...**_"

Gogito raises an eyebrow, his smile fading away. "_Hmmm?_"

"_**HA... ME... HAA!**_" Akuma roars, launching a gigantic red blast toward Gogito. Gogito raises his hand, as Akuma's Kamehameha copy slams into it. "_**HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Gogito grabs it with his hand, as he throws it back to him. Akuma slaps it away, as he launches at Gogito, the two of them continuing to clash punches and kicks.

Akuma roars, bringing back his fist. He slams it onto Gogito's face, sending him tumbling back again. "_AGHHHH!_"

Gogito wipes the blood off of his chin, as he yells, a bright red aura shooting up around him. Wind shoots everywhere, forcing Akuma to block it. "**_Gng... What now?!_**"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Heaven and Earth]**_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" Gogito yells, the red aura getting bigger and bigger. Red electricity shoots up around him, as King Kai steps back, his eyes widening. "_He's using that?! How is he able to combine Kaioken with Ultra Instinct and his new form?!_"

"_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_" Gogito yells, a pulse shooting out of him. The entire Metempiric Space glows a faint dark red, as he takes off toward Akuma at full speed.

Akuma flinches, as he is slammed on the face with a punch, coughing. He is then uppercut, being sent flying upward. "_**OWAUGHHH!**_"

"_Ultra Instinct isn't normally compatible with his Kaioken,_" Whis says. "_However, his Ultra Instinct form is mixed with his new form, so the success chance of it was about... 0.000001%._"

Naruto's jaw drops when he hears that. "_Th... that low...?! Luck is on our side!_"

"_I wouldn't say that yet,_" Whis replies. Gogito and Akuma continue to clash rapidly, Gogito obviously having the upperhand. He swipes his hand, sending Akuma crashing downward.

Akuma crashes through an Omniverse, grunting. "_**A simple power up isn't enough to kill me... You will need a lot more than THAT!**_" He yells, launching a massive blast toward Gogito.

Gogito blocks it, groaning. He yells, knocking it away. He zooms through the air, flying toward Akuma. He launches a bunch of Mini Spirit Bombs, which slam into Akuma. Akuma blocks the rest of them, coughing.

"_**How could a mere fusion be so powerful?!**_" He yells. He launches more blasts at Gogito, which he phases through. "_**Don't be foolish... I evolve over time!**_"

Gogito spins around, as he slams a kick into Akuma's neck, causing it to crack. Akuma yells in agony, stumbling back. Gogito then slams a kick on his face, sending him into the ground.

Akuma smirks, as he grabs Gogito's leg, squeezing it to shatter it. Gogito grunts, leaping back with his other foot. Akuma vanishes behind him, slamming him on the back with his elbow.

Gogito nearly falls on the ground, but manages to flip over, landing on his good foot. "_Gck... It's true, you are getting even stronger. But... I'm not done, yet..._"

He roars, the red aura around him getting even bigger by ten times. His eyes glow bright red, his hair waving back and forth. "_K... K... KAAAIOOOKEN... TIMES ONE HUNDREDDDDDDDDDDDD!_"

Gogito enters his full power, the Metempiric Space flashing. He takes off toward Akuma, grabbing his face. He slams him into the ground, dragging him along it. "_**UWAGHHH!**_"

Gogito then throws him with full force, sending him through trillions of Omniverses. "_**He's starting to damage me beyond repair... My absorbing powers are going to reach their limit soon...**_"

Akuma yells, his muscles bulking up slightly. "_**Your fate is sealed, Gogito! Now... DIE!**_" He takes off toward Gogito, as the two clash a kick, causing reality to twist around them.

They get into a handlock, pushing against each other with full force. Akuma yells, his eyes twitching. The two would be equal in terms of strength, vibrating heavily.

Gogito roars, kneeing his face. Akuma spits blood, as he roars, slamming a punch into Gogito's gut. Gogito coughs up blood and spit, his eyes twitching. "_No... way..._"

Gohan falls to his knees, his hands shaking. "_No... He was our... only hope!_"

Gogito skids back, as he yells, rapidly barraging Akuma with punches. Akuma yells, clashing with them. Shockwaves shoot through the air. He then swipes his hand, sending Gogito crashing to the ground.

He shoots down to Gogito, slamming him on the stomach with a kick. Gogito nearly pukes, as he holds his stomach, coughing. Akuma then knees him on the face, sending him upward.

Gogito begins to push his limits. "_K.. KA..._" He groans in pain, falling to one knee. "_KA... KAIO..._"

Sweat trickles down the side of Beerus' face. "_That fool... He's pushing himself too far!_"

"_KA... KAIO... KA-... KAIOKEN... TIMES..._" Gogito yells, his aura bursting. "_KAIOKEN... TIMES... ONE HUNDRED AND... FIFTY!_"

He lets out a roar, as Akuma watches, smirking. "_**How far could you possibly go in terms of power...?**_"

Gogito takes off forward, swinging a kick at him. However, the pain from pushing the Kaioken past its limits is affecting his movements. Akuma dodges all of them, as he kicks Gogito, sending him to the ground.

Gogito grunts, his arms shaking. He manages to get up, panting. He punches the ground, causing it to shatter. "_Damn it... I cannot lose again..._"

Akuma enters his full dragon form, roaring. He takes down toward Gogito, slamming into him. There is a huge shockwave, sending everybody back. Gogito yells in pain, managing to teleport away before he dies.

_**[Music: Dragonball Super - Genki Dama Theme (HQ Cover)]**_

He squints, as he raises his hands, them beginning to glow. "_Not yet, Akuma. I am not done yet. I will create the final... Genki-Dama!_"

He closes his eyes, powering down to base form to recover a little as he begins to gather Spirit energy. In less than a second, it'd be hundreds of times larger than the Genki-Dama at the Tournament of Power.

"_EVERYONE!_" Gogito announces. "_PLEASE, LEND ME YOUR ENERGY! WE... WE WILL... CREATE THE STRONGEST GENKI-DAMA!_"

Naruto manages to get up, raising his hand. "_Sorry, Kurama. We're going to have to lend him our Chakra._"

Kurama nods. "_It's alright. It's the best thing I can do at this point._" Naruto smirks, as he raises his hand, Spirit energy flowing out of it.

All of the angels and Gods of Destruction raise their hands, spirit energy pouring out of them. Daishinkan does the same. "_It's now or never, Goku and Vegeta-san. This is the final battle, and we will win._"

Akuma watches, interested in his attack. "_**Gathering Spirit energy into a massive sphere? You're going to have to do better than that...**_"

Everyone on the battlefield begins to raise their hands, Spirit energy shooting out of their hands. Gogito smirks. "_Oh, it's not just a big ball of Spirit energy..._"

Akuma turns around to see Gohan helping God up. "_**What?! NO!**_"

"_For our freedom!_" Gohan says. He raises his hand. "_Go get them, Father and Vegeta-san!_"

Ichigo gets up, grunting. He raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu shooting out of it. "_This is... all I can give..._"

"_**Wait a minute,**_" Akuma thinks, clenching his fists. "_**It's not just Spirit energy... He's right! He's using all different types of energy to correlate with the Spirit energy! The Spirit energy is the main part of it, but the other energies add more power to it!**_"

"_It's not just that,_" God says, reading Akuma's mind again. "_The entire Genki-Dama is made out of Celestial Essence, and..._" He raises his hands, as galactic essence begins to flow from it into the Spirit Bomb, making it incredibly bigger. "_God Essence!_"

Everyone else on the entire battlefield raises their hands, adding their Spirit energy into the Genki-Dama. Gogito yells, creating more Spirit energy to go into the Genki-Dama.

Akuma's eyes widen, as he looks up to see that the Genki-Dama is even BIGGER than an ENTIRE Omniverse. He clenches his fists, grunting. "_**Impossible... I hope I can absorb this attack...**_"

Gogito yells. "_AND NOW, AKUMA... THIS IS... THE FINAL... GENKI-DAMAAAA!_" He launches the massive attack toward Akuma, as the clouds of the Metempiric Space revolve around it.

Akuma yells, raising both of his hands. He catches the Genki-Dama, skidding back. He very slowly pushes it back, grunting. "_**That's nothing!**_"

Gogito smirks, as he yells, entering Omni Evolution. the Genki-Dama slams into Akuma, sending him back a little. "_**AGH... DAGHH! THIS IS... SO HEAVY!**_"

Akuma yells, entering his full power. He manages to push it back slightly, as Gogito grunts, the two of them pushing it back and forth.

God vanishes next to Gogito, his hand raised. He yells, a galactic aura surrounding him and Gogito. He shoves the Genki-Dama back, sending Akuma skidding back far.

Gogito turns toward God, smirking. "_Let's do this, together! We have to end this now, because this is our last chance._"

Akuma yells, slamming his fist into it. He launches it back at Gogito and God. "_NOW!_" Gogito yells. He and God yell, launching it back at Akuma.

Akuma yells, struggling a ton to keep himself from being consumed by the attack. Gohan vanishes next to God and Gogito, attempting to do even a little to help them. "_COME ON, YOU... CAN DO IT!_"

Luffy jumps over, entering Gear Fifth. He stretches back his fist, slamming it into the Genki-Dama. Together, the four of them launch it back at Akuma, who yells, his arms shaking.

Akuma's eyes pulse, as he launches it back at the four of them once again. Naruto flies over, entering Kurama mode. Kurama opens his mouth, as he adds his energy into the Genki-Dama, giving it some power of a Tailed Beast Bomb.

"_Do it, Naruto!_" Sasuke yells. Kurama lets out a roar, as he grabs hold of the Genki-Dama with his Chakra as he would a Tailed Beast Bomb. Gogito and God help him, as Kurama aims it toward Akuma, his eyes glowing.

"_TAKE THIS!_" Naruto yells. Kurama, Gogito, God, Gohan, and Luffy launch it at Akuma at a crazy speed. Akuma tries to grab hold of it, being launched far back across the Metempiric Space. "_**SHITTTTT!**_"

With all of his effort, Akuma manages to launch it back at them once again. Everyone on the battlefield shoots behind Gogito and God, all of them putting their powers into pushing it back.

Everyone roars, entering full power. Gogito's eyes flicker red. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_" There'd be a powerful pulse, as the Genki-Dama is launched at Akuma at its fastest speed yet.

Akuma tries to grab it, but it slams into him, breaking his arms. He colldies with the Genki-Dama, yelling in pain. "_**NOOOOOOOO! YOU...!**_"

Gogito and God yell, putting all of their powers into creating a massive barrier to protect everyone. There'd be a bright flicker, as there'd be an explosion above any other that has existed thus far.

The Metempiric Space begins to completely SHATTER at the power of the Genki-Dama's explosion. Existence itself would be destroyed. The Metempiric Space begins to break apart, electricity shooting everywhere.

God raises his hands, giving everyone some sort of mini galactic aura. This would protect them from being vaporized by the infinite void. Gogito grunts, as the Metempiric Space blows apart, leaving only chunks and remains scattered everywhere.

There'd be a loud cheering from everyone in the battlefield, as Gogito defuses into Goku and Vegeta, the two of them battered and injured. God sighs, falling to one knee. "_I will have to recreate the Metempiric Space. Akuma is... finally defeated._"

Goku chuckles weakly. "_Looks like... we finally did it, huh...? W-Well... Vegeta... how would you feel if... after all this, we... we go and... eat a large feast?_"

Vegeta smirks, grunting in pain. "_Yeah... We'll have our biggest... feast yet..._"

* * *

_**THE EN-**_

* * *

There'd be a large scale explosion in the infinite void. God's eyes widen, as he steps back. "_No!_"

"_**I'm sorry,**_" Akuma says, blood going down his entire body, part of his body completely gone. "**_Did... I say that this... story could end?!_**"

He yells, a glowing blue outline appearing around him. He roars, but nothing happens. His eyes widen when he looks at his hands. "**_No... I've evolved as far as I can go... I've absorbed as much as I can absorb! DAMN IT! I CANNOT REGENERATE DUE TO THE POWER OF THAT ATTACK!_**"

_**[Danny Olson - Horizon (Epic Powerful Orchestral Trailer Music)] [Start at 2:13]**_

He yells in outrage, raising his two fingers. He launches a beam that pierces through Vegeta. Goku's heart nearly stops, as there'd be a massive explosion, sending everybody flying.

Goku is knocked back, coughing. "_Vegeta? VEGETA! VEGETAAA!_" He punches the ground, hyperventilating. Tears begin to flow out of his eyes. "_WHYYY?!_"

He loses control and begins to sob, knowing that there is nothing to stop this monster. "_How could you...?! HOW COULD YOU?!_"

Akuma stumbles forward, blood falling to the ground below him. He'd be unable to regenerate from an attack this large scale. "_**AGHH... NNNGHH!**_" He falls to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground. "**_To think... I've been weakened to this degree..._**"

Goku feels adrenaline pumping in his veins. He gets up, running toward Akuma in rage. "_HOW COULD YOU?!_" He enters Omni Evolution, his eyes blank. He swings a kick, but Akuma manages to side step it.

He slams Goku to the ground, kicking him back. Goku wouldn't even have the will to be here any more. His best friend had been lost. What was the point of fighting anymore? He falls to his arms, shaking.

"_Why... Vegeta... Why did it have to be... you...?!_" Goku asks himself. "_Why... So many have died... Adia... Piccolo... Vegeta and Piccolo were already dead, and... that means..._"

God would be on the ground as well, greatly weakened. "_To think, what I have created turned against me and reduced everything to rubble..._"

* * *

"_Kakarot..._" A voice says inside of his mind. Goku suddenly finds himself across from Vegeta. His eyes widen. "_Ve... Vegeta... You..._"

"_What are you doing, Kakarot?_" Vegeta asks him, staring right into his eyes. "_Fight back. Akuma is weakened._"

Goku looks down at the ground, his emotions unstable again. "_Vegeta... I can't fight without you... I don't have the strength to do so..._"

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, "_you're strong, stronger than me. All of these years, you have always found a way to win against your enemies. You have always found a way to ascend to the next level._"

"_I can't,_" Goku says, looking down at the ground. "_I've reached my maximum potential... Omni Evolution is the top form in existence..._"

_**[Music: Jo Blankenburg - Last Man Standing (Epic Powerful Heroic Orchestral)] [Start at 1:48]**_

Vegeta walks over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "_Stay strong, Kakarot. You still have one more thing you can do for us all..._"

He places a hand on his shoulder, a bright aura engulfing Goku. Goku looks at his hands surprised. "_What is this, Vegeta?_"

Suddenly, he sees the images of him as a kid and Bulma adventuring alongside Oolong, Yamcha in Puar. Next, he sees himself fighting King Piccolo, using the Oozaru Fist on him.

He then sees him going across Raditz, then he sees himself standing across Frieza in Super Saiyan Grade One. Next, he sees himself and Kid Gohan in a Kamehameha clash with Super Perfect Cell.

"_All of these years,_" Vegeta says, "_we have worked together to fight many threats. We have always won and defeated our enemies. We were the heroes._"

Then, he sees he and Vegeta's fusion, Vegito in Super Saiyan Two, fighting against Super Buu. Next, he sees himself fighting Beerus in Super Saiyan God. Then, he sees himself fighting Golden Frieza in Super Saiyan Blue.

Next, he sees himself fighting Hit as Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken times ten. Then, he sees Vegito again, but this time he is in Super Saiyan Blue, fighting Fused Zamasu. He then sees himself in Ultra Instinct, fighting full power Jiren.

Next, he sees him and Jiren's fusion, Goren, fighting Abysus at only a small fraction of his power. Next, he sees Vegito that had Ultra Instinct Stage Two and Super Saiyan White mixed into the fusion.

Then, he sees him and Vegeta in Ultra Instinct Stage Two and Super Saiyan White taking down Broly. Next, he sees Gogeta fighting Omesus full power. Then, he sees Goku in Ultra Instinct Stage Three fighting Ozatus.

Next, he sees the Grand Priest Vegito fighting Abzarus. Then, he sees Ultra Instinct Stage Four Gogito fighting Dhondarr. Next, he sees Omni Evolution Gogito fighting Oblivion.

Finally, he sees them now, in Goku's mind. Goku's eyes widen, as he looks at his hands. "_You're right... Vegeta, I will end this once and for all. For you, and for everyone. Wait... How are you talking to me?_"

Vegeta smirks. "_When someone in the afterlife dies, we all end up in the infinite void as a remnant of our true selves. Don't kill Akuma, Kakarot. You have to seal him, otherwise he will return even stronger than before._"

"_I will find you!_" Goku says, confident. "_One day, I will find you, and we will have a feast together, Vegeta. This is not the final time we will see each other._"

Vegeta smiles. "_I know you will not... Now, end this for me... This is... the Final Gift of Power... The power... of the Void... Farewell, Son Goku..._" He fades away out of Goku's mind, as Goku opens his eyes, getting up as if he is completely replenished.

Akuma turns toward him, squinting at him. "_**Something about you is different... What did you do?**_"

_**[Ultimate Music: Ivan Torrent - Icarus (feat. Julie Elven)] [Start at 2:35]**_

Goku raises his fist, energy coursing through him. "_Let's finish this battle now, Akuma. This is your end..._" Akuma grunts. "_**Fine... Show me!**_"

God Essence and Celestial Essence, two powers he had never had before, shoot through him. He glows brightly, his hair beginning to grow long. Then, an essence that not even God acheived.

The powerful essence of the infinite void flows through him. He opens his eyes, as his hair turns pure white. Red lines travel across his body, as he begins to walk toward Akuma.

Akuma gasps, sweat going down his face. "_**That's... IMPOSSIBLE! How were you able to utilize the power of the void?! I was never able to even grasp that power!**_"

"_The power of the void..._" Goku gains a galactic aura even more beautiful than God's. "_Is obtained together! The power has been harvested..._"

He looks to the ground. He squints, as he places a hand on it, concentrating. Akuma scrunches his eyebrows. "_**What are you planning?**_"

Suddenly, the figure of Piccolo begins to manifest. He gasps, as he looks toward Akuma, then Goku, who is using his new power. "_G... Goku?! How did you-..._"

Akuma takes off toward Goku, who is turned toward Piccolo. "_**DON'T LOWER YOUR GUARD, FOOL!**_" He swings a punch, but Goku blocks it with the back of his hand silently. In a flash, Akuma is shot through the void, yelling in pain.

God's eyes widen when he looks up, managing to get on his knees. "_That's... That's the same essence I had that considered me 'Omnipotent'. Even though, I wasn't... It is a essence I used to be able to harvest..._"

Akuma would still not be able to regenerate, much less absorb a power of this height. He launches a massive blast at Goku, which he knocks away, resulting in a massive explosion. "_I now have control over this part of the void..._"

Akuma roars, entering his full dragon form, which is even bigger than before, since he doesn't need to restrict his size. He'd be half the size of the entire Metempiric Space. He roars, launching a massive beam at Goku.

Goku yells, launching a counter beam that collides with his. After a short moment, Goku's blast overpowers Akuma's, as it slams into him, causing him to yell in pain. "_**AGHHH!**_"

Goku raises his fist, as every single type of energy he has swirls around it: Ki, Super Saiyan Ki, God Ki, White Divine Ki, Omni Ki, and every single other type of energy. "_I'm far stronger than Gogito now, Akuma... All of the techniques that I have had been taught to me. However..._"

Golden and white energy swirls around his fist. "_I have one technique that is more powerful than any other... It is a technique I haven't used in a long time..._"

Akuma gets up, as he raises his hand, charging his most powerful blast. "_**I will eradicate all of you! YOU ALL WILL DIE NOW!**_"

Goku winds back his fist, as it crackles with electricity, it pulsating rapidly. "_Allow me to show you... **DRAGON... FIST!**_" The ghost of Vegeta yells behind him, adding his own power to them. They roar, launching a massive galactic glowing white and golden dragon toward Akuma.

Akuma roars, launching his massive blast. The two attacks clash, pushing back and forth. However, Goku's breaks through. Akuma yells, raising his hands. "_**NOOOO! THE STORY... CANNOT END HERE!**_"

There'd be a massive explosion. Goku manipulates the void around it to contain it to prevent it from killing everybody else. Akuma falls through the void, his eyes closed. Goku grabs him, seeing that he is dying. "_It seems like it is time... to seal him..._"

The Void begins to surround Akuma. God gets up, shooting forward. He yells, using the rest of his power to create a multi-layered cube around Akuma, which has a trillion seals on it.

The Void then surrounds that, closing it in. It swallows the cube, creating a layer under it.

_**[Music: Danny Olson - Sol] [Start at 1:28]**_

There'd be a massive cheer from the survivors. Goku smiles, as he falls backwards, God catching him. He'd lose his form. He smiles weakly. "_We... did it... Akuma is... gone..._"

Naruto hugs Sasuke, laughing. "_S-Sasuke... We won..._"

Piccolo walks forward, as Gohan runs to him, tackling him on a hug. "_Piccolo! I thought you were..._"

Piccolo smiles at him. "_Goku brought me back with his powers... I... saw Vegeta..._"

Gohan looks down, saddened. "_Vegeta... I feel so bad for dad... Despite his death, he pulled through and saved us..._"

Goku finally loses consciousness, having pushed his body far beyond anything he has done.

* * *

Goku wakes up later in a huge palace. He'd realize it must be God's palace. Angels would be treating him and healing him with their powers. He glances around and it would be the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

"_Welcome to the Alpha Realm, Son Goku,_" one of the angels say. "_This is only where the special are able to go. This area is above Heaven itself._"

Goku chuckles weakly, wincing when he feels a searing pain all over his body. "_So, it wasn't a dream... All of this really happened, huh? Wait... This means that... God fixed everything..._"

"_That's correct,_" Piccolo says, walking forward. Goku hadn't even noticed he was in the room. The angels around Goku bow, but Piccolo waves his hand. "_No need to bow. I'm not that special._"

Goku feels himself having been weakened. "_Back to Tier Three, eh? I kind of prefer it this way. It's amazing that you're Tier Five now, Piccolo._"

"_Being the Dragon God is now my duty,_" Piccolo replies. "_I will avenge Zalama and continue to be the Dragon God._"

Goku smiles. "_Zalama, huh... I wish I was able to resurrect Vegeta and Adia, too._"

"_Why didn't you resurrect Vegeta or Adia instead of me?_" Piccolo asks him.

"_Vegeta wasn't ready to come back, and I couldn't find Adia. I had to resurrect somebody. Doing that alone took a lot of my power._"

"_Ah, well... You're safe now. Do you think you'd be able to utilize those powers again, Goku?_"

"_I don't know,_" Goku replies. "_Probably not. I met with Vegeta in my mind, and he... he gave me all of his power, including Void powers._"

Suddenly, God enters the room, as the angels part ways, bowing to him. He slowly walks up to Goku. "_Son Goku. I've been wanting to thank you for everything you've done._"

Goku chuckles, feeling a little better now. "_It's... it's nothing... I don't deserved to be thanked by you._"

"_You saved us,_" God says, "_and you were somehow able to obtain something I am not able to anymore._"

Goku remembers a question that he had on his head ever since the war started._ "Um... God, how... who is Akuma, and why did he attack us? Why did he want to destroy you?_"

God sighs, closing his eyes. "_You deserve the full story. The angels in here may even listen, too._"

* * *

**_Year XXX - After Creation_**

* * *

God's robes flow back and forth, being on the same level as Goku with his Void power. "_My true intention is to create life... To allow the Metempiric Space to live... I will allow them to mature._"

He looks at his hands, thinking for a moment. "_I will have to split some of my powers. It would be difficult to take that risk._"

He raises his hand, a red glowing orb coming out of it. "_Hmmm... This will be the first bit of life in the Metempiric Space..._" He raises his hands, a bright light engulfing him. "_It is time to split and create..._"

He pulsates, bunches of small white orbs shooting out of him. "_I will create a Tier System... It will range from Tiers Zero to Seven, with Zero being the weakest. I will split some of my essence into Tier Ones, and allow them to create their own Omniverses... From there, they will get stronger and will create life._"

Suddenly, he finds himself sizzling, as he notices his power decreasing. "_My powers will be decreased... For now, I will call this form the 'Arhenahin' form._"

The white orbs shoot down, scattering across the Metempiric Space like crazy. He turns to the red orb. "_Hmm... I will make this one my assistant._"

Electricity goes from his finger into the orb, as it begins to deform. A figure forms from it, as it looks up at Arhenahin, twitching. "_**L... iiifee...**_"

"_Your name will be... Akuma,_" Arhenahin says. "_You will be my assistant. You will be my right-hand._"

* * *

"_Why did Akuma turn evil, and how?_" Piccolo asks God. God nods. "_I will explain that right now._"

* * *

An uncountable number of years later, Arhenahin would be sitting at his throne, a couple of Tier Threes and Tier Fours surrounding him. There wouldn't be any Tier Fives, Sixes, or Sevens yet.

The palace doors open, as Arhenahin looks up at Akuma, who would be walking strange. "_Akuma, are you okay?_"

"_**I am okay...**_" Akuma replies. "_**I had to take care of a... chore...**_"

"_Would you mind bringing Zalama, the Tier Two over?_" Arhenahin asks him. "_I'd like to classify him as a Tier Three._"

"_**Yes...**_" Akuma walks past him, as Arhenahin goes back to meditating. Suddenly, Arhenahin's eyes shoot open, as he feels danger behind him. He vanishes, as he sees Akuma having stabbed at him with a blade.

"_Akuma?_" Arhenahin says. "_What do you think you are doing?_"

The Tier Four guards rush toward Akuma, shoving their spears at him. Akuma flips over, as he slams them to the ground with a kick, destroying them. "_**Ahh... Do not mistake me, Arhenahin...**_"

Tier Threes rush toward him, but his eyes shoot open, energy swirling around him. Spikes shoot out of him, as they all stab the Tier Threes, killing some of them. "_**I am... not your servant...**_"

Arhenahin squints at him. "_Then... The Tier Four, Gilo... His disappearing was because of you...?_"

Akuma smirks, licking his lips. "_**Yes... All of you are considered good... However... I will consider myself a new term... Evil... I am the first evil to ever exist... There is no more balance...**_"

Suddenly, Arhenahin would have him lifted up by the neck before he could even react. "_**GU... GUHCK-**_"

Arhenahin's face would be dark in the lighting. "_You have broken... the most ancient of laws..._" He looks up, his eyes glowing. "_You never... stray from the path of good..._"

Akuma chuckles, despite being held by the neck. "**_It is already too late... I have spread evil right under your nose... You could never truly purge it now... It is now permanent... You can kill me, but... I have already won..._**"

Arhenahin closes his eyes, having a pained expression. "_There is only one thing I must do, Akuma..._" A glowing spear forms in his hands. It crackles with lightning, as he stabs it through Akuma's chest. "_I am sorry, Akuma... It is clear you have been corrupted..._"

Akuma dissolves, being casted away. Little did Arhenahin know, Akuma was sent to the infinite void, weakened.

* * *

God finishes explaining, as Goku, Piccolo, and the angels would be silent. Goku closes his eyes, sighing through his nose. "_I see... Akuma was the first evil to ever exist, huh... He is the one who was able to create evil itself._"

God nods, as he raises his hands. "_Speaking of splitting myself... I suppose it is time to free the Tier Ones I had absorbed._" he spreads his hands, as orbs shoot out of the palace, them zooming into the Metempiric Space above.

As Goku and Piccolo watch, God's energy begins to lower and lower, until he is back in his Arhenahin form. "_Good... Now, let us attend the funeral..._"

* * *

Goku and Piccolo are teleported in to see a massive group of people; trillions of them. He closes his eyes, as he walks forward. There'd be silence, as everyone stands in front of the graves of Vegeta, Adia, Nygyn, Sanji, and many, many, many, many, many others.

Bulma and Trunks would be sobbing, as Chi-Chi and Videl would do their best to comfort them.

Arhenahin walks up as well, as he faces everyone. "_These heroes have lived a great life. May we pay our full respects to them. They have been strong. They have been strong willed. They had pushed on, even in the most difficult situation._"

Goku stares at Vegeta's grave, feeling great sorrow for the loss of his best friend. Still, he knew that he is still out there somewhere, in the infinite void.

"_Allow us to bid farewell to these heroes,_" Arhenahin continues. "_One day, we will see them again. They are out there, still thinking of us. Thank you._"

* * *

Days later, Goku would walk into the dining hall of Arhenahin's palace to see a MEGA feast prepared. His jaw drops, as there'd be trillions of seats, a table so indescribably large. It'd have so much food on it that it could last him a LIFE time, maybe even more.

Many people were invited, as they begin to sit down. Goku wouldn't even realize how incredibly hungry he was until now. He picks up a massive piece of beef, shredding through it. "_YUMMY! This is the best food I've ever had!_"

Bunches of Saiyans, Wizards, pirates and a countless other types would be dining at the huge table. It'd be happy, everyone would be laughing. Goku reaches over for a juicy-looking piece of shrimp, but Luffy steals it, swallowing it on one bite.

"_Hey!_" Goku says. "_You stole my shrimp!_"

Luffy laughs. "_Goku, I heard you eat a lot. But... you cannot beat me!_"

Goku squints at him, smiling. "_Oh yeah? WATCH ME!_" The two of them begin to eat rapidly, as Chi-Chi watches, facepalming. "_They are so immature... They have no table manners!_"

After the feast, they'd have a large scale celebration, with all kinds of fun stuff to do. There'd be snacks, dancing, sparring, and other stuff. It was one of the best nights of Goku's life.

Still, he couldn't help but think of Vegeta, and how much he would've enjoyed the feast and the sparring. He sighs, as Gohan walks over to him, sitting next to him. "_Don't worry, dad. Vegeta's not gone forever. One day, we will be able to see him again._"

"_Yeah..._" Goku replies. "_We would've loved the feast. I miss him._"

"_After the party, let's go to Heaven together and maybe we could do some sparring,_" Gohan suggests.

Goku smiles when he thinks about it. "_Yeah, that sounds great. Akuma was a tough person... He was the strongest I've ever fought._"

"_It was amazing how you were able to obtain that sort of power,_" Gohan says. "_You surpassed even Gogito's full power for a moment. You were on the same level as Prime God._"

"_He also mentioned something about 'main characters',_" Goku replies. "_I feel like there's something we don't know. He also called us 'stories'._"

Gohan shrugs. "_I doubt it's anything to worry about. Are you ready to go to Heaven with the others?_"

Goku smiles at him. "_Yeah, let's go, son._"

* * *

_**Credit Music: Two Steps From Hell - Aeterna**_

* * *

_**DRAGON BALL SUPER: AFTERMATH: THE END**_

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER**_

_**Credits:**_

_**Akira Toriyama - Creator of Dragon Ball**_

_**Spiritgamer - Creating the three Fan Fictions**_

_**My reviewers [Especially TheDarkHollow] - Giving me the motivation to continue until now**_

_**Dragon Ball Super: Aftermath**_

_**Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel**_

_**Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

_**I almost shed a tear writing the final chapter. This is the final ending. There is nothing left for me to make for this trilogy. I went all out in this finale.**_

_**I wanted to make the story emotional by including Vegeta's death. I wanted to have an emotional scene between Goku and Vegeta. I think I nailed the music choice in this chapter, because it adds a lot more emotion to it.**_

_**I created the first FanFiction in September 7th of 2018. I wanted to make just a little story for fun, and I then decided to give it 6 more chapters. I then wanted to make a sequel a little while later since I was having a lot of fun with it.**_

_**I had to think over the Akuma backstory, because I didn't want to make it similar to Oblivion's, because that'd just make it completely boring. I wanted Akuma to be the most powerful.**_

_**The Credit music, to me, represents the entirety of this trilogy. Around the time I begun writing Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds, I found this music, and I found it to be so unique and beautiful. I knew I HAD to include it in the credits of the final chapter.  
**_

_**Anyway, the Final Gift of Power is still a huge mystery, but I doubt it will be revealed. That is up to your imagination to figure out. It is super powerful. I came up with the idea of the form on the spot.**_

_**Anyway, I'd just like to thank TheDarkHollow. (Yes, I know you will say "don't thank me" or something, but I oughta do it anyway.) You have given me tons of motivation to continue, and have continuously reviewed my FanFictions for over a year now. **_

_**As for Dragon Ball: After Broly, I am not real happy with the current state of it. I feel that the pacing was too fast, even for Dragon Ball standards. I'm thinking of completely redoing it from scratch and trying again. Also, the idea I had for the story was apparently already taken by somebody else.**_

_**This is the longest end chapter note I've ever made, wow. Anyway, I will be doing what-ifs, so please suggest them below. The what-ifs will basically be me writing an short alternate version of the story for fun.**_

_**In the mean time, see ya! This entire trilogy has been super fun to make.**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	22. What-If Omesus Joined the Fighters 2

_**Previously on the What-If**_

* * *

_Oblivion is picking off a lot of people on the battlefield. He manages to kill many, many people. He then kills Goku, as the massive drop in Ki in the Central gets the Founder's attention._

_Ahton arrives, as he has resurrected Goku and given him his blessing as in the original. The fight between Ahton and his Guardian Angels VS. Oblivion plays out the same._

_When Oblivion comes back even more powerful than before, he manages to beat the Founder like in the original. Rather than Goku and Vegeta fusing, it'd turn into a three way fusion._

_Zateus and Omesus use the same black potara earrings that they would have used with the fusion of Abzarus, but this time, Goku, Omesus, and Zateus fuse into one being._

_The fusion's name would be Ozatoku. The fusion would not be as powerful as Omni Gogeta, meaning it wouldn't have Omni Evolution. It would be on about the same level as the Founder._

_Ahton and Ozatoku do their best to fight off Oblivion, but Oblivion is easily able to take down the two. Oblivion manages to kill Ahton, meaning Oblivion is the new Founder._

_He gets a massive power boost, as he manages to kill Ozatoku, and everybody else on the battlefield. This would have meant Oblivion won against the fighters._

_Oblivion later goes on a rampage, and manages to kill some Founders, but eventually he is overpowered by some more powerful ones. Oblivion is eventually killed by some Founders, as neither side now ruled the Omniverse._

_Due to the Omniverse not having a Founder, it would be on stand still forever until another being would come and claim the throne of the Founder. This would be the end of the what-if._

* * *

_**Part Two**_

* * *

_Goku, Vegeta, Zateus, Omesus, Arysus, and the others would be in Heaven after Oblivion would have killed them all. _

_Hundreds of years later, Capper and Raddis would have never been born due to the Omniverse being purged. The other Omniverses would still be here, though._

_Tiias would still slowly regain power, sending his Voidic Beings to go and attack many Omniverses._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Saitama, and Ichigo would still encounter the Voidic Beings. They wouldn't have Capper or Raddis to assist them. They'd have to escape much sooner than before._

_Due to being dead, Beerus would never train the five of them, meaning they'd be weakened._

_Zalama would arrive at the Omniverse, shocked to see it destroyed. He goes to Heaven to meet Goku, Vegeta, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. He would still know about them, so he'd offer to train them as in the original._

_He decides to take the four of them on._

Zalama stands across from Goku, Vegeta, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus, who get into their fighting stances. "_All of you, show me what you are capable of._"

"_Vegeta, Arysus, Omesus, Zateus,_" Goku says, "_let's go!_" The four of them yell, as they take off toward Zalama at crazy speeds. All of them vanish, as shockwaves travel through the air at a rapid pace.

Zalama blocks, dodges, and catches their punches at a godly speed. Vegeta launches at Zalama, throwing punches and kicks at him, to which Zalama dodges with little to no effort. Zalama then swings a spin kick at Vegeta, sending him into the ground, causing him to crash through it.

Zateus roars, going to kick Zalama on the ground. Zalama moves out of the way, as he punches Zateus's gut, sending him flying across space.

_After the fight, Zalama sends the five of them through a portal to the dark red void. He would bring Oblivion back to fight him, because he'd have known about his rampage._

_The five of them lose against Oblivion, and Zalama removes the restrainers on their bodies, allowing them to ascend further._

_Goku, Vegeta, and Zateus would have unlocked Omni Evolution, Omesus and Arysus would have unlocked Ultra Instinct Stage Four. The five of them are easily able to take down Oblivion and kill him._

__Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Saitama, and Ichigo would continue to struggle against the Voidic Beings. They'd continuously be forced to escape due to struggling to defeat them.  
__

__Tiias would have reformed a little later due to not having Beerus's attack to absorb. He'd have never gone to the Dragon Ball Omniverse due to it being gone, which means he'd never encounter Ahton or Nygyn.__

__He would continue to go on a rampage, though, and get close to his power as in the original. __

__Due to being given a little more time since Tiias would form later, _____Goku, Vegeta, Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus would be able to refine their skills a little more than before.___

___Later on, they encounter Tiias. The early part of the battle would be even more one sided than in the original. Goku, Vegeta, and Zateus would use their Arhenahin techniques on Tiias together, knocking him around.___

___Eventually, Tiias adjusts to their attacks, but they use Omni Evolution, the three of them being even stronger than in the original. It would take a lot longer for him to adjust, but he'd eventually defeat them.___

___Since he'd would have absorbed their energies, he and Zalama's fight would be a tiny bit less one sided. Zalama ends up going full power and he launches his massive beam at Tiias, which isn't able to kill him.___

___Goku and Vegeta would still use the Arhenahin Fusion, deciding to leave Zateus out of it, because they believe that Gogito would be enough. The fight plays out as it did in the original.___

___They are forced to defuse, and that is when the reinforcements arrive. Abysus would be on their side now, and Tiias summons Oblivion. The first part of the battle happens per normal, as Ahton and Nygyn give their blessings.___

___Later on, Arhenahin would have arrived. The Tier Sevens would knock around Tiias, but he manages to power up some more.___

___Tiias forms into Akuma as in the original. He'd have obtained Complete Arsenal. He fights against Arhenahin, eventually able to overpower him. Arhenahin transforms into God, as the fight becomes one sided again.___

___The fighters are able to attack Oblivion and defeat him again. Oblivion wouldn't admit his story to the fighters, due to still hating Ahton and the others even more than before.___

___Akuma would still absorb Oblivion, giving him a huge power boost. He'd be able to defeat God and knock him unconscious. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Omni Gogeta, then Omni Vegito to fight Akuma.___

___Finally, they use the Arhenahin Fusion again. Except this time, they'd be able to pull off a three way fusion. Goku, Vegeta, and Zateus fuse into one being: Zagito.___

___The fusion's power would be absolutely immense, even able to get sort of close to Goku in his Void power. They'd be able to defeat Akuma, but they'd have no secure means of sealing him.  
___

___Nobody would have the Void powers, so Akuma is able to break out of it, but still weakened. He manages to kill Vegeta, and rather than just Goku seeing him, Zateus would as well.___

___Vegeta would give them the powers of the void, making them on the level of Prime God. And then... They do something completely crazy. They use the Arhenahin Fusion. Two Prime God level beings fusing into one.___

___Zakus, Goku and Zateus's fusion would just make a complete joke out of Akuma. He'd be so unbelievably powerful. They wouldn't have even needed to fuse in the first place, but they believed they needed to.___

___They beat up Akuma to the point of near death and seal him with an even more powerful seal. They resurrect Piccolo AND Adia. After the battle, they'd have a large feast, and go back into Heaven. ___

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A surprisingly satisfying ending! To think that Part 1 led to all of them dying to Oblivion, but we had an ending even better than the original. I know they didn't even need to fuse in the end, but I just figured "Why the heck not?".**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this what-if! I apologize if you are not satisfied with the ending, but I had to go on how I believe it would end. I will see you later!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	23. Information

_It is that time again! It is time to make a bonus chapter on Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds. Basically, a bunch of information, such as mistakes, multipliers, and cut parts from the story._

_Let's begin._

* * *

_**Mistakes I made**_

* * *

The first mistake I made in this story was that Capper and Raddis were the two starting main characters, which is a big no-no for a Fan Fiction. I should've started with Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

The second mistake I made was basically cutting Capper and Raddis out from the story and making them as useless as dirt. I was originally intending to make them very important to the plot.

* * *

The third mistake I made was not having Luffy use his Conqueror's Haki. I had so many characters to deal with, that I forgot, despite One Piece being the 2nd anime I know and love best. It honestly would've done a big deal against the Voidic Beings.

* * *

_Those are all of the mistakes I have acknowledged. There are probably many more I haven't realized, but these are the three mistakes you probably have noticed in both fanfictions._

_Now to move on to power scaling and multipliers._

* * *

_**Super Saiyan - x50**_

_**Super Saiyan 2 - x500**_

_**Super Saiyan 3 - x2,000**_

_**Legendary Super Saiyan - x50,000**_

_**Super Saiyan God - x20,000**_

_**Super Saiyan 4 - x408,500**_

_**_**Super Saiyan Blue - x1,000,000**_**_

_**Super Saiyan 5 - x2,000,000**_

_**Super Saiyan Blue Evolution - x20,000,000**_

_**_**Majin Evolution = x100,000,000**_**_

_**Ultra Instinct Omen - x2,000,000,000**_

_**Ultra Instinct - x50,000,000,000**_

_**Super Saiyan White - x472,000,000,000,000**_

_**Ultra Instinct Stage 2 - x500,000,000,000,000**_

_**Divine Namekian - x500,000,000,000,000**_

_**Super Saiyan White Evolved - x9,440,000,000,000,000  
**_

_**Primal Evolution - **__**_**x5,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_**_

_**Ultra Instinct Stage 3 - x50,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

_**Super Saiyan X - x1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**_

_**Ultra Instinct Stage 4 - x1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000  
**_

_**Omni Evolution - x1e+54**_

_**God Form - x1e+200**_

_**Voidic Form - x ?**_

* * *

_**Fusion Dance - person1 power level + person2 power level x 500**_

_**Potara Fusion - person1 power level x person2 power level**_

_**Arhenahin Fusion - person1 power level x person2 power level x 10,000**_

* * *

_**POWER SCALING**_

* * *

1\. Goku (Voidic Form)

2\. Akuma \ Omni Gogito (Second Time)

3\. God

4\. Arhenahin

5\. Tiias

6\. Tier Sevens

7\. Tier Sixes/Omni Gogito (First time)

8\. Tier Fives / Nygyn

9\. Tier Fours / Zalama

10\. Tier Threes / Goku / Vegeta

11\. Tier Twos (Oblivion post-resurrection)

12\. Tier Ones (Oblivion pre-resurrection)

13\. Tier Zeros (Ahton and the other Founders)

* * *

_**Cut Story**_

* * *

_**I am going to reveal some parts of the story's plot that I never put in for different reasons.**_

* * *

_My first idea for the story is that Capper and Raddis were going to become very strong, and eventually surpass Goku and Vegeta in the story. Then, they'd be the ones to take down Akuma. I realized the OCs surpassing the main character so fast wouldn't make much sense, though. I was going to make the excuse that it is generations ahead of Goku and Vegeta, so they had a lot of potential._

_I could still make side stories involving the aftermath of War Between Worlds, but that will not lead into an entire new Fan Fiction._

_Gohan was also going to get a moment to shine, where he unlocks Omni Evolution and combines it with Mystic, making it even more powerful than Goku and Vegeta's. He was going to remind Goku that he is a part of his bloodline too. I honestly regret not putting that in. It would've reminded the readers how much potential Gohan truly had and how he could've surpassed Goku and Vegeta at some point._

_As for the crossovers, I was originally going to have the main characters be mixed between timelines and have them explore each other's locations and be confused to why they are there. I wanted to include this as well, but I decided I didn't want to do it, as at the time, I thought it'd make the Fan Fiction overly long. I regret not putting this in as well. _

_For Vegeta's death, I had a little document saved with just this one scene to save it for later. Unfortunately, I forgot about it like an idiot and never included it. It would've fit Vegeta's character more to do this. I'll show it here._

* * *

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_I guess... this is it...?_"

Vegeta smirks at Goku. "_It's been fun, Kakarot. Not even the afterlife will be able to save us now._"

Vegeta yells, as a yellow outline begins to surround him. Goku's eyes widen when he realizes what it is. "_No, Vegeta... You couldn't..._"

He vanishes behind Akuma, placing a hand on his shoulder. "_Kakarot, save yourselves!_" He forcefully teleports him and Akuma away.

"_VEGETA!_" Goku yells, holding his hand out in desperation.

Akuma turns around toward Vegeta, whose body is glowing yellow. He looks up, entering Omni Evolution. "_Disappear._"

* * *

_Then, Vegeta would've done the same sucidal explosion that he did against Buu, but it wouldn't have worked that well against Akuma. Goku would've gotten angry, having the vision with Vegeta, and then getting the Voidic Powers._

_It's also really crazy how much your original idea for a story can change over time. I sent one of my friends a PREVIEW of Omni Gogeta fusing against Tiias. I am going to show a comparison between the old preview, and how it turned out._

* * *

_**Old Preview**_

* * *

"_FUU... SION... HAA!_" Goku and Vegeta's fingertips connect, a bright light engulfing the center of everything.

"_This power..._" Capper says, shocked. "_It's like... it's like it's almost Omnipotent!_"

Omni Gogeta levitates toward the ground, as his glowing hair waves back and forth. "_Capper, Raddis, everyone, allow us to show you, our combined power._"

"_Amazing!_" Naruto says, in his Six Paths Mode. "_I've never seen someone so powerful! We can beat this guy!_"

* * *

_**How it turned out**_

* * *

"_Arhenahin: FUSION!_" The two of them say. Their auras connect into one, as trillions of Omniverses begin to shake around them. They flicker, pillars of light shooting out of the ground everywhere.

White rays of light are visible, as a dome of energy surrounds the span of millions of Omniverses. Bright flashes flicker everywhere, as Tiias grunts, punching the ground to stop himself from being sent back.

A bright, long-haired figure levitates down the clouds. Pure energy curls off of it, as the hair waves back and forth. It gains a galactic aura, as it opens its eyes, them being fiery.

"_This power..._" Capper says, shocked. "_It's like... it's like it's almost Omnipotent!_"

Omni Gogito levitates toward the ground, as his glowing hair waves back and forth. "_The fusion... has returned! We are neither Goku or Vegeta, Gogeta or Vegito! We are... GOGITO!_"

"_Amazing!_" Naruto says, in his Six Paths Mode. "_I've never seen someone so powerful! We can beat this guy!_"

* * *

_The preview I sent my friend wasn't complete anyway. I feel like how it turned out was a lot better than the old preview, however, that is only my opinion. _

_I was actually going to have Gohan die instead of Vegeta, but I felt like Vegeta's death would have much more of an emotional impact than Gohan's. (Unless you're a Gohan fan, of course.)_

_I was going to have Gogito come in later, and only once. He would kill Akuma and end the entire war. However, I wanted to make the fight more rewarding in the end and have the Fan Fiction go on for a little longer, so I decided against it._

_Remember how Luffy first encountered Naruto in the story, that Luffy tried to fight him, but Naruto stopped it? Before, I was going to have the anime characters fight each other out of accusations. That would provoke needless fighting, though. It would've resulted in some cool fight scenes, but I decided to rather not do it._

_I kind of regret not having Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds have Dragon Ball Aftermath in its title. The name should've been: "Dragon Ball Aftermath: The Final Chapter". It has a better ring to it, in my opinion._

* * *

_Anyway, that is all for right now. As for Dragon Ball Super: After Broly, it is not canceled. I am taking a break from writing and am kind of burnt out on it after all this time. Until next time, I will see ya!_

_~ Scruffy_


	24. War Between Worlds COMPLETE

Two little Saiyan brothers are playing around in the fields, sparring with one another. One's name would be Capper, and the other's name would be Raddis. The two continue to spar, as they skid back.

"_Hey, Raddis,_" Capper said, "_do you think we could get stronger than Great-great grandfather Gohan? We both will be the strongest!_"

Raddis smirks, as he gets in a fighting stance just like Goku's. "_Of course we can! We are Saiyans! The Saiyan race has been thriving on Earth. Our next step is to unlock Super Saiyan Three!_"

Capper yells as the both their hairs spike up. They'd both enter Super Saiyan Two, as they continue to clash, wind blowing everywhere in the fields.

Raddis roars, as he swings a heavy punch at Capper. Capper skids back heavily, almost falling over. He then leaps up, launching a Galick Gun at Raddis.

Raddis launches a Final Flash, as rocks begin to rise around them. They both are yelling, as Raddis begins to overpower him. Capper is consumed by the blast, being launched across the fields. "_AGHHH!_"

Capper gets up, brushing dirt off of him, panting. "_H-Hey Raddis, want to go visit Grandma Kohlra?_"

Raddis shakes his head slowly. "_Eh, she's weird. Let's go meet Master Roshi instead! I heard he used to train Great-Great-Great Grandfather Goku!_"

Capper walks toward him, his eyes widening. "_If he's that old, then how is he alive? He must be so old!_"

Raddis punches him on the top of the head, making Capper flinch. "_Hey, learn to respect him! He's probably been through a lot!_"

"_Indeed I have,_" a voice says behind them. The two boys immediately turn around to see an old man walking toward them, going across the fields. "_I just went to go on a nice 'Lil walk, and I noticed you two boys talkin' 'bout me! Heh!_"

Raddis's eyes widen, as he walks closer to the old man. "_Then... you must be... Master Roshi!_"

Master Roshi chuckles, ruffling Raddis' head. "_Indeed I am! Been quite the journey._"

The two boys immediately begin to bombard the old man with questions. "_What was Goku like? Was Vegeta nice? Was Goku's brother good?_"

"_Woah, woah!_" Master Roshi puts his hand out to stop them. "_Goodness, boys. What's up with all these questions? Well... I suppose I'll tell a very long story, but it could take a few days to complete._"

Two and a half days later, Master Roshi finally finishes explaining the full story of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the others. Capper would have been listening on the whole thing, while Raddis occasionally zones out and misses some parts.

"_Woah, so who is the current Grand Priest, Master Roshi?_" Capper asks. "_Who would the Omni King have chosen?_"

Master Roshi scratches the back of his head, laughing. "_Well, it may be weird. You remember that God of Destruction Beerus fellow that I told you about earlier?_"

Raddis' jaw drops, as he immediately knows. "_Wait... you're telling me... The Omni Kings have chosen Beerus to be the new Grand Priest? Isn't that a bad idea?_"

Master Roshi shrugs, as he gets back up, grabbing his walking stick. "_Probably, but everything is still intact, so I'm sure it worked out._"

"_Hey Master Roshi,_" Capper says, "_do you think you could train us? We heard you trained Goku and made him stronger. Teach us next!_"

Master Roshi sighs as if he knew that the two boys were going to ask him that favor. "_Well, there isn't really much I can teach you two. Maybe I could teach you the Kamehameha? The Mafuba?_"

Raddis yells loudly, wind shooting everywhere. He enters Super Saiyan Two, electricity swirling around him. "_Maybe you could spar with us, Master Roshi! If you trained Goku, you must be super strong._"

Master Roshi takes a step back, waving his two hands rapidly. "_Wait! Hold up, kids-_" Raddis launches at him, as he slams him in the face with a punch. Master Roshi is launched across the landscape, crashing into a mountain.

The two boys are left there, stunned that they were able to send Master Roshi flying this easily "_...Duh..._"

Master Roshi gets up from the rubble, blood running down the side of his face. "_YOU BRATS! THAT HURT! I'M COMIN' FOR YE!_" He begins to run toward them at full speed.

The two boys begin to panic, despite begin way stronger than Master Roshi. They begin to run away from him, as the old man continues to chase them for a bit before getting tired out.

A figure descends upon the atmosphere, flying down to the Earth. Raddis and Capper could sense the energy, as they look upward. "_Who is that...? What is that power...?_"

Master Roshi notices the energy but doesn't seem fazed. A figure comes crashing down on the ground, causing a crater to form.

The two Saiyan brothers inch closer to it, getting into their fighting stances. "_...Who are you?!_"

There'd be no response from the figure, as a dark shape starts walking out of the smoke. The two boys make the decision to launch at it, throwing a punch.

A purple fist catches it, as they hear a loud sigh, the smoke clearing. "_Come on, do I always have to be attacked every single time I visit Earth?_"

Master Roshi raises his hand, waving at the figure. "_Greetings, Lord Beerus!_"

Beerus pushes the two Saiyan boys back, sighing again. "_Come on, you two. I know you don't like surprises, but this is just ridiculous. Anyway, I've come to hang out with some of the earthlings, and eat some food._"

As Beerus drops the two of them, Capper looks up at Beerus, his eyes widening. "_Are you... Are you the legendary Lord Beerus, formerly the God of Destruction, and now the Grand Priest? The one said to have fought side by side with Goku and Vegeta?_"

Beerus chuckles, as he summons some pudding and a spoon, scooping some into his mouth. "_Well, yes. I used to be the God of Destruction. The Zenos for some reason thought I'd be the best candidate for the next Grand Priest, so here I am now._"

"_Oh yeah,_" Master Roshi says, "_I never asked you who the next God of Destruction was. Who was chosen?_"

Beerus' shoulders slack. "_Well, Frieza had a child years ago. His name is Frigi. He's... difficult. He eventually became the God of Destruction, and he's dangerous._"

"_What about you, Lord Beerus?_" Raddis asks. "_Have you ever had a kid?_"

Beerus thinks about it for a moment. His face turns slightly pink, but he clears his throat. "_Uhm, no. Let's not go there. Anyway, have you two obtained God Ki?_"

Raddis scrunches his eyebrows, unaware of what God Ki is. "_What's God Ki? How do we obtain it?_"

Beerus sighs as if he is annoyed, scratching the back of his head. "_All Saiyans these days have God Ki. It's just getting ridiculous at this point. God Ki isn't really uncommon anymore._"

"_How do we obtain it, Lord Beerus?_" Capper asks. "_It must be powerful if it has the word God in it!_"

"_Well, it's not quite as easy as you may imagine,_" Beerus says. "_How far have you two developed in terms of power?_"

The two boys respond by yelling loudly, electricity crackling around them. Their hair spikes up, flashing yellow. They let out a roar, as they enter the Super Saiyan Two states, the ground cracking underneath them.

Beerus rubs his chin slowly, observing their forms. "_I see. You're both even stronger than Goku and Vegeta were when I first fought him._"

Raddis' eyes widen at the mention of those names. "_What were they like to you? How powerful were they?_"

Beerus scratches his chin, thinking for a moment. "_Well, Goku was kind of dumb, he was pure-hearted, and he loved to fight more than anything. Vegeta was cocky, he liked to cast things aside. He was a rival of Goku._"

"_Then they must have been super powerful, right?_" Capper asks. "_Maybe they were even close to the Omni King!_"

Beerus smirks, crossing his arms on how clueless they are. "_The Omni King would be nothing to even their base forms. It'd be like an ant fighting a god. That's how far apart they were._"

"How strong are you, Lord Beerus?" Raddis asks him. Beerus chuckles, looking toward him.

"_I was equal with them before they unlocked their new powers. You could say I am way stronger than the Omni Kings as well,_" He says.

The two boys power down to their base forms. Capper looks up at him, smirking. "_Hey, Lord Beerus, let's have a spar, shall we?_"

Lord Beerus squints at them, putting his hands behind his back. "_Very well. Show me your strength._"

The two Saiyan boys slam their foot on the ground, as they launch at Beerus at full speed. They swing a punch at his chest, but it does nothing to faze him. The two boys begin to barrage Beerus, still not having any effect. "_Is that all you have, boys...?_"

The two boys leap back, as they yell, entering Super Saiyan. They continue to barrage Beerus, still doing nothing. They fly back, launching a combined Final Galick Flash at them, resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke fades, Beerus is standing there, no scratch or burn on him. He continues to watch the two boys, impressed. "_You two have a lot of power. Keep it up._"

The Saiyans launch at him again, going to launch a simultaneous punch to his face. His head doesn't even budge, as he raises his hands, flicking them on the heads, heavily suppressing himself.

The two boys are launched across many mountains, flattening the landscape. Beerus puts his hands back behind his back, smirking. "_I may have used a little too much strength._"

The Saiyans leap up from the ground, transforming into the Super Saiyan Two states. They launch at him again, their power ten times that of before. They continue to barrage him, completely shocked that it is still not doing anything.

Capper jumps back, his eyes twitching. "_Wh... what kind of training did you go through, Lord Beerus?_"

Lord Beerus doesn't respond to Capper's question, as he looks down at them, smiling. The two boys look at each other and nod. "_Hey, Raddis! Let's show him our ultimate technique!_"

"_Agreed!_" Raddis says back to his brother. The two of them jump back, as they press their hands together, yelling loudly.

Beerus raises his non-existent eyebrow, watching them charge up their attack. "_What are they planning...?_"

Energy swirls around the two of them, as a ring forms around them, as they continue yelling. Energy shoots from them, crumbling the landscape. They raise their hands, as they are shaking with energy.

They both yell, their energies pouring into one point, electricity slamming the ground around it. "_DRAGON FLASH... RAY!_" They launch a massive yellow dragon, as it plows the landscape in its way.

Electricity shoots out of the dragon, as it comes for Beerus at full force. Beerus suppresses his power to the maximum, as he raises his hand, squinting his eyes.

The Dragon Flash Ray slams into his hands, as he grabs it, skidding back heavily. He grunts as he roars, slamming it away. He'd have accidentally shot it toward the moon, as the Moon explodes, creating a massive shockwave.

The four of them look up at the destroyed Moon in disbelief. "_Ack, not again!_" Master Roshi. "_That's the second time this month that the Moon was destroyed by one of us!_"

"_Yeah, yeah,_" Beerus says. "_I'll fix it in a moment. Anyway, good job you two. You made me exceed about... a septuagintillionth of a percent of my effort. Well done. Anyway, time to eat._"

The two boys stare at him in complete shock. Raddis decides to be the first one to speak up. "_The heck's a septuagintillion?_"

Beerus sighs, walking away from the three of them. "_Too lazy to count. It's a high number and stuff... Yada yada yada..._" He flies off toward a city.

_**[A septuagintillion is a 10 followed by 213 zeroes. Don't ask how I know.]**_

* * *

_**The Founder; Ahton's Palace**_

* * *

Ahton continues to sit at his massive throne, his eyes closed. His beard would have gotten slightly longer. "_I sense something bad is going to happen soon, Dhondarr..._"

Lord Dhondarr would have been given a second chance, and have become Ahton's attendant. He used to be a huge enemy who was above the level of an Order. He used to have been the leader of an evil group called the Rogues.

"_What is it, sir?_" Dhondarr asks. "_Perhaps is Oblivion returning again...?_"

Ahton's head leans down more. "_Possibly, but I feel like... I'm not sure... Something is off, Dhondarr. I feel this odd presence..._"

Dhondarr walks up to him slowly, bowing before him. "_Do you want me to go investigate it, sir?_"

"_No,_" Ahton says. "_I will monitor over it. I want you to alert the Orders as well of this presence. I do not want to take risks and ignore it._"

"_Understood, sir,_" Dhondarr says, getting up. "_I will get to it immediately._" He takes off from the ground, zooming across the Omniverse to go notify the Orders.

* * *

The two Saiyan boys continue to spar with one another, sending shockwaves across the landscape. Beerus and Master Roshi would have left at this point, leaving them two alone.

More shockwaves appear across the landscape, causing craters to form. The two Saiyan boys land across from each other, panting.

"_Hey Raddis,_" Capper says, "_you think we are ready to obtain Super Saiyan Three? We've done more training than usual today._"

Raddis remembers Beerus mentioning God Ki. "_Nah, I changed my mind. I don't want to really... be a copy of the other Saiyans. Let's be more unique!_"

Capper's eyes light up when he says that. "_That's a great idea, Raddis! Why go down the same path! Let's discover our own forms!_"

Raddis scrunches his eyebrows. "_More Saiyan forms...? Like what? Pssh! Are you going to try and obtain the form that Saiyans can only dream of having and obtain Super Saiyan 100?_"

Capper bursts out laughing, falling onto his knees. "_PFFF... Super Saiyan 100? That's ridiculous! I'll obtain Super Saiyan 1,000!_"

After the boys are done cracking jokes, they decide to call it a day. The sun is starting to set, and they are tired from staying up for days. Capper yawns, beginning to walk away. "_Let's go home, Raddis. I'm tired._"

* * *

Dhondarr continues to fly throughout the Omniverse, glancing around. He looks toward the area where the Path to Chaos once was. He knew that it's safe now, but there is still something... off about it.

He ends up on the Central, which had been reformed sometime after the war with Oblivion had ended. There were many losses, and he had almost died.

He claps his hands, as his eyes begin to glow red. All six of the Orders appear in front of him. "_You called, sir?_"

Dhondarr puts his arms around his back, closing his eyes. "_Lord Ahton requested me to inform you of an issue. There is an odd presence, and it is unclear whether it is within or outside our Omniverse._"

They nod, understanding his request. "_We will scan for anything throughout the Omniverse. We will monitor the situation._" They flicker, as they shoot off at insane speeds.

* * *

_**?**_

* * *

A being floats in the middle of nothing. It'd have demon wings at its side, as it can absorb no light. It looks up, as its irises are glowing red. It'd have an extremely ominous, dark red aura around it.

"_**Soon,**_" is the first word it says. It continues to float there in the middle of nothing. It flaps its wings once, as this dark essence shoots away from it.

In front of it, are an infinite amount of dots. Some would be closer than the other. An infinite amount of Omniverses are in front of it, as it spreads its wings, an uncountable amount of creatures appearing in front of it.

"_**F... forward...**_" The unknown being says, sounding weakened. These creatures would be weak, even a being the level of a city, but are they weak, though?

The creatures let out a screech, as they shoot toward many of the Omniverses. The being closes its eyes again, folding its wings. "_**Soon...**_"

* * *

_**Heaven**_

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the air at unbelievable speeds. Goku yells, swinging a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta dodges it, as he kicks Goku across dimensions. "_Gck... You've improved, Vegeta..._" He'd have gray hair because of his age before death.

"_You've still got it, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says to him. "_I'm gaining on you! I proved your theory wrong Kakarot! There is no such thing as a limit to power!_"

"_We've got to be careful here Vegeta,_" Goku replies. "_If we aren't careful, we could end up destroying the Omniverse. Right now, our strength is... Vegeta, I feel something entering the Omniverse..._"

"_I don't know,_" Vegeta responds, looking around, feeling it as well. "_It feels... ominous..._"

"_We should go inv-_" Goku says, as Vegeta cuts him off before he could complete the sentence. "_No, Kakarot. Our time is over. We both agreed to let it to the next generation to take care of it. Have faith in them._"

"_You're right, Vegeta,_" Goku says, looking up at the sky. "_Just... old habits. Those two kids, Capper and Raddis... They have even more potential than I do. They've achieved Super Saiyan Two so quickly!_"

"_They may even be able to surpass Ultra Instinct Stage Four,_" Vegeta says, smirking. "_Maybe there's even a stage five._"

Goku laughs at his statement. "_Oh, come on, Vegeta! There is literally nothing beyond Stage Four. I've tried, but it just isn't possible._"

"_The Founder did mention something called 'Omni Evolution',_" Vegeta responds. "_Perhaps that...?_"

"_No,_" Goku replies, "_Omni Evolution, as far as I can tell, is only possible with fusion._"

* * *

A caped bald man walks across the city, picking up groceries. His name would be Saitama. He'd have a non-serious face, King following behind him. "_King, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to defeat you in that video game._"

He suddenly stops, looking up at the sky. "_King, do you feel that? Some kind of force is causing everything to levitate._" Objects around him would be floating up to the sky slowly.

* * *

A man in a cape hops across trees, his black hair waving in the air. He notices the leaves levitating in the sky, as he stops, looking up. His name would be Sasuke Uchiha. "_What the hell is happening to the leaves...?_" He'd feel himself start to levitate, but he grabs onto a branch to stop himself. "_Damn it!_"

His eyes widen, as he notices stuff in the distance levitating, realizing everything on the planet is levitating. "_Shit... the Leaf Village!_"

At the Leaf Village, Naruto, the Hokage, would have run out of the place in the middle of the room. "_What's going on?!_"

* * *

Straw Hat Luffy wakes up after feeling the Sunny tilt. He runs out, looking around. "_What's happening to the ship?!_" The ship would be slightly floating in the air, rocking back and forth.

* * *

Capper and Raddis would be looking around, confused. "_Raddis, what's going on?! Something bad is happening!_"

"_I don't know!_" Raddis yells, holding onto a tree. "_The laws of space and time are going wack or something!_"

Thousands upon thousands of Founders would have been alerted, as the levitation effect finally dies down, everything returning to normal.

The two Saiyan boys land on the ground, getting up onto their feet. "_Eh,_" Capper says, "_'Twas probably an earthquake._"

"_Yeah, you're probably right,_" Raddis agrees. "_Anyway, let's continue training. I heard there's a place on Dende's lookout that you can train one year in, and it'd only be one Earth day outside._"

The two boys fly off, as things were now going to get interesting.

* * *

Shockwaves travel across the omniverses, as rifts begin to open everywhere. Ahton gets up from his throne, his angelic wings sprouting out of his back. He takes off, flying across the omniverse. "_This is bad!_"

* * *

Sasuke would have arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village. He runs up to Naruto, who is ordering the shinobi to investigate what had happened. "_Naruto._"

Naruto turns toward him, surprised. "_Sasuke! The damages in the village are severe. This threat could be far worse than even Kaguya._"

"_Don't worry,_" Sasuke reassures him. "_We'll figure this out-_"

Suddenly, there is a blinding light in the air, as electricity strikes the buildings around them, causing damage to them. A massive rift opens up, as people run away, screaming.

"_Sasuke! What is that?!_" Naruto yells, asking his closest friend.

"_I don't know,_" Sasuke says, his cape waving in the wind. "_I have a feeling it's the answer to our problems._"

"_Are you saying we should enter that?!_" Naruto asks him, skidding a little. "_We don't even know what it is!_"

"_You go get Hinata and the others to safety,_" Sasuke says. "_That's a portal to somewhere. I will be back soon._" He leaps up into the portal, a massive blinding light shooting from it.

"_Be back soon, Sasuke!_" Naruto runs off, entering his Kurama Chakra Mode to hop across the village at a quick pace. "_I'll join you soon!_"

* * *

As everything had previously stopped levitating, a massive rift opens above the city. Saitama watches the rift. "_Oh? What's that? I'm gonna go see what's in it._"

"_Saitama!_" King yells, sweat going down the side of his face. "_You can't just go in there! You could die!_"

"_I could find a challenge,_" Saitama responds. "_Whoever made that must be strong. See ya._" He leaps up off the ground, cracking it under him. He shoots through the portal.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki feels something strange happening in Soul Society. He turns around, his eyes widening. "_What's this feeling...?_" Suddenly, there'd be a blinding light, a rift opening _above_ him.

"_What is that?_" Ichigo asks himself. "_Whatever it is, its force is strong. I better take a look!_" He leaps up, taking a risk by going into the rift.

* * *

The Sunny splashes onto the water, causing it to rock back and forth. Luffy looks around, confused. "_Hey, what's going on with the Sunny?!_" There'd be a bright light, a rift opening up, sending a shockwave.

"_Luffy!_" Zoro yells. "_What the hell is that?! Is that someone's devil fruit?!_"

"_I don't know!_" Luffy responds, holding onto his hat so it doesn't fly off. "_It looks like some kind of gateway!_"

Luffy lowers himself, as his rubber legs turn into springs. "_I'm going!_"

"_Luffy, that's not a good idea, you idiot!_" Nami says to him.

Luffy takes off from the ground, shooting through the rift.

* * *

Other characters from different worlds go through the rifts, as beings begin to descend upon the multiverses.

Capper and Raddis are sparring once again in the time chamber, but Capper stops, leaping back. "_Raddis... Is fighting all we want to do?_"

"_What do you mean, Capper?_" Raddis asks him, his eyes widening. "_I thought you loved to fight!_"

"_I don't know,_" Capper sighs, looking down at the ground. "_Doing this makes me feel... irrelevant. What are we even fighting for...?_"

"_We are fighting to protect,_" Raddis replies to him, smiling. "_There are beings far beyond our comprehension that Goku and Vegeta fought. We need to become even stronger than them!_"

Capper opens his hand, looking at it in silence. "_You're right... We... we are Saiyans!_" He begins to glow brightly, his hair waving in the wind. "_We are... descendants of the highest levels!_"

"_C-Capper...?_" Raddis asks, shocked. A red outline surrounds Capper, as he begins to get skinnier, his hair turning red. "_This power... Amazing!_"

"_Is that... God Ki?_" Raddis asks Capper, his eyes widening. "_There's no way! That red hair... that fiery aura... You really did it!_"

"_It's your turn, Raddis,_" Capper says. "_Together, we can beat anybody. We will stick together, and continue to get stronger._"

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy walks across a grass landscape, his hair waving in the wind. He stops when he sees a yellow-haired man. "_YOU THERE! Who are you?!_"

Naruto Uzumaki turns toward him, having been searching the area. "_Uh, who are you...? I've never seen you around before!_"

Luffy brings back his fist, as he stretches it across the land. "_You must be the guy behind this! GOMU GOMU NO! PISTOL!_" He swings his fist forward, as Naruto blocks it, skidding back. "_You have the wrong idea here!_"

Luffy leaps at him, raising his foot up into the air and stretching it, covering it with Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO! STAMP!_" Naruto catches it, squinting at him. "_I'm not your enemy, kid. I am just as confused as you are._"

Luffy pulls his fist back, scrunching his eyebrows. "_Then... who are you?_"

"_I am Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage,_" Naruto responds. "_As far as I can tell, you're not from my world. This must be some kind of dimension._"

"_I'm Luffy,_" Luffy introduces himself, "_and my goal is to become the Pirate King._"

Naruto raises an eyebrow at his comment. "_So, your name is Luffy, huh? Let's work together. I don't know what you're capable of, but I can tell you have a lot of strength._"_  
_

Suddenly, stuff begins to levitate again as it did earlier. Naruto grabs a tree branch and grabs Luffy's arm to prevent him from going any further. "_This has happened in our world earlier! What's going on?!_"

Dark figures land on the ground in front of them, there being thousands of them. Black smoke curls off of them, as they'd have glowing red eyes, having an ominous aura.

Naruto gets into his stance, attempting to push Luffy behind him. "_Stay behind me, kid!_" However, Luffy gets agitated and stands next to him. "_Stop calling me a kid! I'm not weak! Don't underestimate me!_"

Naruto blinks twice, then smiles. "_Yeah, you're right. Let's fight these guys._"

The dark beings would now be referred to the Voidic Beings from now on. They all leap at the two, as Luffy leaps forward, barraging them. "_GOMU GOMU NO! GATLING GUN!_" Voidic Beings get launched back across the area.

Naruto runs forward, as he spins around, punching and kicking some of them back. He begins to get surrounded, as he leaps up, launching a couple of Kunai at them. "_They lack the brains, but that doesn't mean they can't learn from us!_"

Luffy brings back his two hands, hurling them forward. "_BAZOOKA!_" Voidic Beings get launched across the area. "_We can defeat these guys easily!_"

Right as he says that, the Voidic Beings glow, as their muscle mass increases. Naruto's eyes widen. "_I can sense Chakra coming from them now! Before, they had none! Could it be..._"

The Voidic Beings roar, as now all of them have Chakra. They leap at the two of them, as they begin to overpower them, sending them back. Luffy bites his finger, as he blows into it, his arm becoming massive.

Naruto's jaw drops. "_His arm is massive!_" Luffy brings back his fist, yelling, covering it in Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO... ELEPHANT GUN!_" He slams them into Voidic Beings, launching them back. However, it'd have less effect, as they continue to press on.

Naruto creates a hand sign, as Shadow Clones appear next to him. The two of them begin to fight off the Voidic Beings some more. He launches up, as he creates a blue Chakra wind sphere in his hand. He slams it into one of them. "_RASENGAN!_"

The Voidic Being gets destroyed, poofing away in a black smoke cloud. Luffy continues to fight off with a bunch of punches, it getting harder and harder each time.

Suddenly, the Voidic Beings become shiny, as it spreads across them. They slam a punch into Luffy and Naruto's clones, launching them back. Luffy grunts, clenching his fists. "_They have Armament Haki?! It's covering their entire bodies!_"

"_Naruto,_" Kurama says inside of him, "_these guys have a way to absorb energy. You both need to destroy them before they could get too strong_."

Luffy raises his fist outward, as smoke curls off of him, streaks of purple appearing across some of his body. "_Gear... Second!_"

* * *

Sasuke runs across the Hidden Leaf Village, evacuating people one by one. Right before he reaches Naruto's house, Voidic Beings land in front of him, as the ground corrodes under him. He leaps back, pulling out his blade. "_Tch... What now?!_"

They growl as they launch at him, screeching. He leaps across them, slicing them in half, kicking them back. "_What are these things?_"

He continues to slice through them, leaping back and forth. The Voidic Beings begin to slowly overpower him, as he creates a current of Chidori to stun them, hopping across them in the air, and leaping down, slicing many of them in half.

Suddenly, electricity begins to course through the Voidic Beings, it spreading between all of them in the area. They raise their hands, launching streams of Chidori back at Sasuke.

Sasuke dashes back and forth to avoid them, confused. "_How are they able to use Chidori just by being attacked by it...? They have the ability to absorb and copy..._"

He closes his eyes, as he activates his Three-Tomoe Sharingan, launching at them at quick speeds. He kicks some through the area, slicing more of them in half. "_I have to try not to do too much damage, but I may not have a choice._"

* * *

Voidic Beings somehow end up in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in front of Capper and Raddis. They'd screech, as the two boys are in their base forms. "_Raddis, what are these things...?_" Capper asks his brother.

"_I don't know,_" Raddis replies. "_They seem extremely weak, though. We can take them on!_" He raises his fist, as he swings it toward them, roaring. All of them are launched across the chamber at crazy speeds, crashing through the floor.

Capper yells, entering the Super Saiyan state. He launches a massive energy beam at them, an explosion consuming them. "_That was too easy!_"

Suddenly, wind is sent everywhere, as the Voidic Beings stare at them, black smoke curling off of them. They'd now have Ki within them, shocking the two boys. They all screech, the same aura as a Super Saiyan flaring up around them.

* * *

Luffy raises his fist outward, as smoke curls off of him, streaks of purple appearing across some of his body. "_Gear... Second!_"

Naruto smirks, as he closes his eyes. He gathers Senjutsu chakra, his eyes going into Sage Mode. "_Alright! Let's do this!_"

He takes off from the ground toward the Voidic Beings, along with Luffy. The two swing a punch simultaneously. Luffy yells. "_JET PISTOL!_"

The force from their punches connects with the Voidic Being, as they are launched across the landscape, crashing through mountains, some of them being completely destroyed.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Naruto creates a bunch of Shadow Clones, as all of them continue to knock back the enemies. Luffy brings back his foot, as he slams them into one of the Voidic Beings, following it with a flurry of fast punches.

The Voidic Beings continue to get stronger, as Naruto and Luffy get back to back, ready to continue fighting. "_It's hopeless!_" Naruto says. "_They just keep getting stronger, and more keep appearing!_"

Naruto raises his hand, as a Rasengan with a spinning wind disk around it is created. "_WIND STYLE: RASEN-SHURIKEN!_" He launches the Rasen-Shuriken, as it slices many Voidic Beings in half, causing an explosion in the distance.

Suddenly, the Voidic Beings would now have the power of Sage Mode, as purple streaks appear across them, having somehow obtained some kind of form of Gear Second. They launch at Naruto and Luffy, stretching their fists, and attacking them with a Gatling Gun.

They are both sent flying, yelling. Naruto manages to stop himself, skidding back, as Luffy crashes through a couple of rocks, grunting. Naruto gets up, as he swings a punch at one of them going to kill him, knocking it away slightly.

He grunts, as his Sage Mode fades away, his eyes turning back to normal. Luffy gets up, as he bites his finger. "_GEAR... THIRD!_" He runs at the Voidic Beings, bringing his fists back. "_GOMU GOMU NO... GRIZZLY... MAGNUM!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, sending them back a little.

"_Naruto,_" Kurama says inside of him, "_you're struggling. It's time I lend you some Chakra._"

A Voidic Being screeches loudly, sending wind across the area. It launches at Naruto at full speed, swinging its punch, surprising him.

Suddenly, a glow envelops Naruto, as he catches the Voidic Being's punch, unphased. He'd have entered the Kurama Chakra Mode. "_LET'S DO THIS, KURAMA!_" He yells as Chakra arms come out of his back, going everywhere.

The arms grab the Voidic Beings, preventing them from moving. He leaps up, as he slams them into the floor. He creates even more arms, as they all launch a flurry of Rasen-Shurikens at the Voidic Beings.

All of the Voidic Beings screech, being consumed by Naruto's attacks. They are all consumed by a massive explosion. Luffy gets up from the rubble, as he bites his arm, blowing air into it. "_Muscle Balloon!_"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "_What is that?_" Luffy keeps blowing, a red outline surrounding his enlargening arm. His body begins to increase in size, smoke curling off of him. The smoke fades, as he is standing there, bouncing. "_GEAR... FOURTH! Bounce-man!_"

Naruto begins to crack up at the appearance at Luffy. Luffy glares at him with his intimidating eyes, as Naruto stiffens. "_Okay, sheesh._" Luffy brings back his fist, the Armament Haki on his arm contracting. "_GOMU GOMU NO..._"

"_KONG... GUN!_" He swings it at the remaining Voidic Beings, as they are sent back, crashing through the land, causing a mountain to collapse. Naruto's jaw drops to the ground, his eyes as wide as quarters. "_THAT'S SO COOL!_"

He lands on the ground next to Luffy, powering back down to his base. "_We did it! We took down the monsters! Let's go and figure out what is going on!_" The two take off from the ground, heading to another area.

The Voidic Beings reform a little later after they have left. They screech loudly, as some of Kurama/Naruto's Chakra and Luffy's Haki is now in them. A glow surrounds them, the ground cracking under them.

* * *

Sasuke would be struggling against the Voidic Beings, slicing many of them in half, but more keep taking their place. A Voidic Being barrages him with punches, as he blocks them with one hand. The two continue to exchange blows. Sasuke grabs its arm, elbowing it on the face.

He creates a Chidori current that stuns them, as he spins around, launching three Kunai. Three of the Voidic Beings get stabbed on the head, falling down to the ground.

He gets kicked by a Voidic Being from behind, skidding back. He activates his Three-Tomoe Sharingan, dodging more attacks, leaping back as he does. He launches forward at them, slicing his blade through some more.

Sasuke spins around, as his Sharingan morphs into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It pulses, as he summons Amaterasu, Voidic Beings burning from it, screeching.

Voidic Beings leap down at him from above, all of them shooting more Chidori currents at him. Sasuke flips back, avoiding it. He'd be struggling more and more against the creatures.

He gets kicked on the side, being sent crashing through a building. He stabs his blade into the ground to stop himself, grunting. The creatures leap at him again, as he opens his left eye, revealing his Six Paths Rinnegan.

"_Shinra Tensei!_" He yells. He sends the creatures crashing through the ground, damaging the area around them. He follows it with a wave of Amaterasu, vaporizing a couple.

The Voidic Beings grow in muscle mass, screeching loudly, causing Sasuke to skid back. They launch at him, somehow launching a wave of Amaterasu at him. He manages to avoid it, but one appears in front of him, using a Shinra Tensei on him, a copy of it.

Sasuke yells as he is launched crashing through buildings. He wipes blood going down the side of his mouth, as he does a couple of hand signs. "_Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!_"

He launches a massive fireball at them, as it'd be countered with Amaterasu. "_These guys... I'll admit, they are strong. They are able to somehow copy powers..._"

The Voidic Beings glow, as an orange outline is seen around them. They launch a combination of Fire and Amaterasu at Sasuke, as he is forced to create a Susanoo shell to block it.

"_It would be a mistake to hold back,_" Sasuke says in his head. He suddenly vanishes, as he swerves through the Voidic Beings, plowing through them. He launches a Chidori current, summoning more Amaterasu to disperse more of the creatures.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's base strength wouldn't be enough to take them down. They screech, as they get even more muscle. Their eyes glow purple, as they all surround Sasuke, using a copy Shinra Tensei at him.

The force hits Sasuke from all directions, causing him to cough blood, and to fall onto his knees. He is kicked on the face, being sent back. The Voidic Beings leap at Sasuke, going to slice him with their claws.

Sasuke rolls out of the way, grunting. He creates a Half-Susanoo, as he slices through the creatures with its giant blade, dispersing some of them. However, they reform, a purple glow around them, having increased in size.

He launches a couple of arrows at the creatures, but they'd grab it, launching it back at the Susanoo. He manages to block it, as there is a crack in his Susanoo. "_Damn it!_"

His eyes shoot open, his Mangekyou Sharingan pulsing. He glows purple, as he enters his Complete Susanoo, it towering over the Voidic Beings. He swipes his blade onto the creatures, eradicating some of them. "_It's endless..._"

Suddenly, a force of wind hits the creatures, sending them flying, crashing through the buildings in the village. A caped figure walks forward, his fist smoking. Sasuke turns toward him. "_Who are you?_"

The caped being takes off from the ground, as he slams a punch into a row of Voidic Beings, causing them to completely explode into bits. This shocks Sasuke, as he asks again. "_I said, who are you?_"

The figure turns toward Sasuke, as he'd have a non-serious expression. "_I'm just a hero for fun._"

"_You must be not around here,_" Sasuke observes. "_I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?_"

"_The name's Saitama,_" Saitama says. The Voidic Beings reform in front of him, screeching, but he just swings another punch, causing them to explode again.

"_What power,_" Sasuke thinks. "_Is he even a Shinobi...? He must be using some form of Taijutsu._"

The creatures scream, reforming in front of Saitama. He gets irritated, slamming them with a punch again, destroying them. "_WILL YOU SHUT UP, ALREADY?!_"

Another being walks forward, as his name would be Ichigo Kurosaki. "_You there! Need any help?_" His orange hair waves in the wind, him stopping next to Saitama.

"_Are you a friend of his?_" Sasuke asks him.

"_I'm not,_" Ichigo responds. "_Some kind of portal opened and I went into it. Are those creatures behind it?_"

"_I'm not sure,_" Sasuke replies. "_I am just as confused as you are. What's your name?_"

"_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo,_" Ichigo says. "_I'm from a world different from yours. I don't get how you can see me, but I assume you have some sort of ability._"

Wind is sent shooting everywhere, catching them off guard. The Voidic Beings screech loudly, the ground cracking under them. Their muscle mass increases more, their strength skyrocketing.

A black Susanoo surrounds them, as it'd be a half one. Each of them has one, as more appear. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo draws back its bow, leaping up. "_Don't lower your guard. These guys are powerful._"

* * *

The Voidic Beings screech, the same aura as a Super Saiyan flaring up around them. Capper and Raddis get into their fighting stances, as they all launch at each other. Shockwaves shoot through the air, as they are clashing at an incredible pace.

Raddis off from the ground toward the creature. The Voidic Being vanishes in front of Raddis, screeching, and swinging a punch. Raddis catches it with his hand, causing his arm to shake.

The two of them continue to clash attacks. Raddis flies off, a blue trail following him. The Voidic Being follows him, a red trail following it. The two clash blows in midair, flying across the land.

Capper flies through the chamber. He roars, launching at the creatures. He begins to clash with the creatures, as shockwaves travel through the air. They flash through the area at crazy speeds.

Lightning travels through the air, more shockwaves appearing. Lightning slams the ground, destroying the landscape. They'd be clashing blow after blow, Capper and Raddis working together.

Capper raises his fists, launching at the creatures, who are clashing with Raddis. He yells, slamming a punch into the creatures, causing them to screech, and to be knocked back.

Raddis barrages them with extremely fast punches, the creatures screeching in pain. He speeds up, as he swings a kick into the creatures, sending them crashing through the floor.

Raddis then brings back his fist, slamming a Voidic Being on the face with it. It is sent back, as Raddis launches back at the creature, punching it in the gut. They clash punch after elbow after punch.

They continue to exchange attacks, as one of the creatures screech, slamming its fist into Capper's stomach. Capper coughs blood, as the two of them bring back their fists, clashing a full-force punch.

"_Let's take it up a step, Raddis!_" Capper says. The two of them yell, entering the Super Saiyan Two state. Raddis slams the creature in the gut, causing it to cough purple blood. He then slams it in the face, launching it crashing through the ground.

Raddis elbows the creature he is fighting in the face, then slamming it in the back, knocking it across the air.

Raddis roars, as he vanishes. He slams the creature in the back with a kick, launching it into the ground.

The ground shatters again, as the creatures emerge from the rubble, screeching in rage. It takes off, launching toward Capper again. Capper yells, increasing his power again.

The creatures begin to go back and forth, trying to hit the two of them, as the two boys are vanishing out of the way. Raddis nails one of them on the face with his knee, then following it with a kick.

The creatures spread their hands, as they launch two purple blasts from them toward the two boys. The two raise their hands, struggling to stop it.

The creatures screech, pressing against them with full force. Raddis and Capper continue to try and stop it, being sent back. The creatures close their hands, as the second blast consumes the first blast, becoming massive.

The two boys roar, as they destroy the creatures' blasts, sending fragments all over the area. The two pant, as they get back into their fighting stances, prepared to continue fighting.

Electricity crackles around the Voidic Beings, as they let out a roar, sending the boys back.

"_I... Impossible!_" Capper says, shocked. One of the creatures launches at him at full speed, slamming its fist into Capper's gut. He roars in pain, as the creature slams him with a punch, sending him onto the ground.

One of the other creatures slams its knee into Raddis's back, as Raddis yells. It then slams him in the gut with a punch, launching him far across the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

The two boys get up from the ground, panting heavily. Capper gets up onto his feet, looking up at the creatures. "_Raddis, you stay back. I got this._" He closes his eyes, a red glow surrounding him.

A fiery aura flares up around him, his hair turning a light red. He enters the form known as Super Saiyan God. "_I don't want you to get hurt, buddy. I'll take them down._"

Capper gets into a stance, as he takes off from the ground toward one of the creatures at insane speeds. The creature gets taken back by surprise, as Capper slams his fist into its face, following it with a spin kick.

He then slams a kick into the creature's gut, causing it to cough spit. Capper spin kicks its face, launching it up into the air. His aura flares up, as he launches after the creature.

"_Unbelievable..._" Raddis thinks, watching the fight unfold. "_Capper's gotten way stronger than me..._" He clenches his fist, getting irritated. "_Damn..._"

Shockwaves travel through the air, as Capper and the creature go around, clashing blow to blow. The creature raises its hand, launching a barrage of energy blasts at Capper. Capper flies out of the way of the blast, going toward the creature.

Capper barrages it with a set of punches and kicks, as more shockwaves appear around the air at a rapid pace.

Capper punches the creature's gut, as it screeches, swinging a punch back at Capper. Capper dodges it, as he slams his knee into the creature's face, sending it back. They vanish, as they continue to clash blow after blow.

Capper punches the Voidic Being in the face a couple of times, before kicking it in the gut. As the creature is flying down, Capper elbows its back, sending it flying even faster.

It crashes onto the ground, causing a massive explosion. Capper smiles, landing on the ground in front of it. "_You're strong, but you are no match for the god form!_"

Capper smirks, as Raddis smiles, impressed. "_Heh, he's amazing!_"

The creature gets up from the ground. It spreads its hands, as it clenches its fists, screeching. Red energy swirls around it, its appearance beginning to alter.

Capper is knocked back by the force, as the dimension cracks under the creature. "_Wh... There's no way..._" Capper says, shocked.

The creature roars, as its muscles begin to bulk up, its body increasing in size. Capper just watches in shock, as the creature's purple eyes begin to turn glowing red.

"_This is bad,_" Raddis says, "_if it absorbed Capper's God Ki, then... what chance do we have against it?_"

The creature launches at Capper, slamming its fist into his gut. Capper coughs blood, as he is sent through the dimension of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber back onto the lookout.

The Voidic Being follows him, as the two fly down from the lookout, clashing blow to blow. Capper yells, as he swings a kick at the creature. The creature blocks it, as it slams a kick into Capper, launching him into a mountain below. Capper launches back at it, as the creature vanishes again, screeching.

They launch at each other, clashing a heavy punch, shattering the ground under them. Capper launches a beam at it, but the Voidic Being jumps up to avoid it. Capper continues to do so, the creature avoiding each one of them.

They fly through the clouds, wind being sent everywhere. The creature launches at him, as the two clash punches and kicks, flying through the clouds at a rapid pace. Capper begins to barrage the creature with Ki blasts, it avoiding all of them.

The creature vanishes above him, elbowing him on the gut. Capper is sent crashing onto the ground, sending wind across the landscape. He gets up from the ground, panting heavily. "_Shit..._"

"_I have to help him, or he will die!_" Raddis says. He takes off from the ground toward the creature, roaring. The creature turns toward him, growling.

He begins to barrage the creature with a set of punches, all of them doing nothing. He continues to do so, but it is hopeless. Raddis spins around, swinging a kick. The creature blocks it with ease, as he kicks Raddis in the gut, sending him into a rock.

Raddis flies back, as he swings a couple of punches, but the creature moves out of the way, kicking him with full force. Raddis yells, the pain unbearable. Raddis crashes through many mountains, injured from the creature's kick, grunting.

Capper lands in front of the creature, panting heavily. He'd stand in front of Raddis, getting into a fighting stance to protect him. "_Why are you attacking us?!_"

The creature would have little to no sentience. It raises its hand, charging an energy beam, screeching. It launches it toward the two boys, as it destroys the land in its path.

Raddis gets up from the ground, standing next to Capper. "_Capper, let's show them our ultimate move!_"

They press their hands together, yelling loudly. Energy swirls around the two of them, as a ring forms around them, as they continue yelling. Energy shoots from them, crumbling the landscape. They raise their hands, as they are shaking with energy.

The creatures' beams are seconds away from hitting them. Capper and Raddis both yell, their energies pouring into one point, electricity slamming the ground around it. "_Doragonfurasshurei! [ドラゴンフラッシュレイ] (Dragon Flash Ray)_" They launch a massive yellow dragon, as it plows the landscape in its way.

The two beams collide, sending a shockwave across the area. The two blasts go back and forth, as the boys struggle heavily, the creatures pressing on. Capper and Raddis input all of their force into the beam, grunting.

The two boys begin to lose the clash, as the creatures screech, a fiery Super Saiyan God aura flaring up around them. Their beam consumes the two boys, sending them crashing through the landscape.

Capper is forced into his base form, coughing blood on the ground. Raddis groans, looking up at the sky, as the creatures slowly walk towards them. "_Capper... we're... out of options..._"

The creatures charge a blast, as Capper shuts his eyes tightly. "_We're finished!_" Suddenly, a glowing attack hits the creatures, stopping them from attacking. They turn toward the source of the attack, grunting.

Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy are standing there side by side. Naruto lowers his hand, having launched a Rasen-Shuriken at him. "_Luffy, don't lower your guard._"

"_Who... who are those guys?_" Capper asks, getting up onto his knees. "_Are they here to help?_"

"_No holding back!_" Luffy yells. Naruto presses his hands together, as he enters his Kurama Link Mode, yelling. Wind is sent throughout the land, his glowing yellow-orange robes flowing in the wind.

Luffy's muscles contract, smoke curling off of him. "_Gear... Second!_" The two get into their stances, as Raddis' eyes widen. "_So... cool... What kind of Super Saiyan form is that yellow hair dude...?_"

Naruto and Luffy launch from their spots, zooming around the Voidic Beings. They attack them from all angles, the creatures growling. The Voidic Beings let out a roar, sending the two of them skidding.

"_This guy's tough!_" Naruto says, cracking his knuckles. "_Luffy! You go help those two kids over there, and get them to safety! I will distract these creatures!_"

"_Roger!_" Luffy responds. He hops toward the two Saiyan boys, picking them up. "_I'll be back to help you, Naruto!_"

Naruto claps his two hands together, entering Sage Mode on top of his Kurama Link Mode. "_Alright! Let's start with Kurama mode, and attack him with a Bijuu-dama!_" He forms into a gigantic golden fox, letting out a roar.

Wind is sent everywhere, the unfamiliar Chakra and energy being the only reason the creatures are knocked back, due to it being leagues above Naruto in terms of raw Ki. Kurama roars, as he charges up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, launching it at the Voidic Beings.

The Voidic Beings screech, being consumed by it. There is a huge explosion, sending Luffy and the two boys back, who were not far away enough to avoid it. The Voidic Beings get up, as they launch at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen. "_They're fast!_" The creatures send punches at Naruto, as Kurama Mode blocks them, being sent back across the area, skidding. He charges another Tailed Beast Bomb, as he swallows it. He launches a massive blast out of his mouth, sending the creatures flying back again.

_**Explanation: The creatures are only able to overpower the energies they are familiar with and has absorbed. That is how their ability works. Naruto wouldn't have even been able to scratch them if it weren't for that.**_

The creatures skid back. They roar, wind being sent everywhere, the floor cracking under them. They all launch at Naruto again, as they and Naruto leap up into the air, clashing a couple of punches. Naruto leaps back, skidding some more.

"_Fūton: Odama Rasenshuriken!_" Kurama raises his hands, launching a spinning wind disk Rasengan. It slices through the creatures, destroying many of them. "_There are just too many! This is bad!_"

All of the creatures screech, sending Naruto skidding back again. "_Kurama, what's going on with their Chakra?! They've done this last time as well!_"

"_They get stronger the more you attack them,_" Kurama replies. "_I can sense they do not have ordinary power. Naruto, you have to either end this fast, or escape._"

Naruto yells, pressing his hands together. "_Alright! No more holding back!_" He creates a bunch of Shadow Clones of his Kurama Mode, all of them charging up a massive blast. "_Now, to add Senjutsu Chakra to them!_"

All of the Shadow Clones launch a Tailed Beast Bomb blast at the same time, all of them connecting. There is a massive explosion, sending a huge burst of wind everywhere, sending Naruto and his Shadow Clones back, causing them to poof. "_Kch... Did we get them?_"

Naruto pants, powering down from Kurama Mode. "_I used almost all of my Chakra on that last blast..._" Suddenly, there is a massive rise in Chakra, Naruto's eyes widening. "_This Chakra..._"

Electricity crackles around the creatures, as a pillar of light shoots from them, sending Naruto back. "_GAHHH!_" The creatures screech, being nearly as loud as the Ten-Tails.

The fiery Super Saiyan God auras around them would have grown bigger. Another burst of wind shoots from them, as they begin to glow golden, having absorbed Kurama's Chakra.

"_Naruto!_" Kurama yells after Naruto, his teeth clenched. "_You need to escape! They have somehow absorbed my Chakra, and they've gotten unnaturally strong!_"

The Voidic Beings screech again, the Chakra and Ki in them interacting together. The dimension begins to break around them, as they turn toward Naruto. "_Not good! Kurama! We need to regroup with the others!_"

Naruto takes off from the area, as the creatures launch a massive Tailed Beast Bomb at them, it barely missing.

* * *

Luffy sets Raddis and Capper down onto the ground at a safe distance. He turns around just in time to see a massive explosion at the distance from a Tailed Beast Bomb. "_Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!_"

Minutes later, Naruto leaps over, panting heavily. "_All of you, we need to go! They've gotten too strong. They've been absorbing our powers this entire time._"

"_That explains it,_" Capper says, him and Raddis getting up from the ground. "_These guys have gotten stronger the more we fought them. We fell right into their trap._"

"_He's right,_" Naruto says, looking behind him. "_We don't know what their purpose here is, but it can't be good. They could be a huge threat if we can't kill them!_"

Suddenly, there are a couple of massive explosions in the distance, sending debris everywhere. "_I-Impossible!_" Naruto yells.

"_What's that, Naruto?!_" Luffy yells over the very rapid explosions in the distance, as they start to get closer.

Naruto turns toward him, clenching his teeth. "_All of those... are Tailed Beast Bombs! They are being fired at a rapid pace! WE NEED TO GO!_"

"_We got this!_" The two boys say. They grab Naruto and Luffy, flying off across the Earth at insane speeds. Naruto's jaw drops at their speed. "_They are going across the planet... what speed!_"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Saitama stand side by side, facing off with the creatures. "_Allow me to go first,_" Ichigo says. "_I'll take them all down in a heartbeat._"

Reiatsu swirls around Ichigo's Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, as he takes off toward the creatures, yelling. A slice goes through some of the creatures, as they are split in half, falling to the ground.

"_I'm next!_" Sasuke says. He launches a stream of Amaterasu, it flaring up in a straight path. "_Banshō Ten'in!_" He pulls a creature toward him, as it is sent through the Amaterasu stream, screeching in pain. He follows it with a Chidori current to disintegrate the Voidic Being.

Saitama leaps forward, as he swings a simple punch, obliterating a quarter of all of the creatures, shocking Sasuke and Ichigo.

"_No way..._" Ichigo thinks, sweat going down the side of his head. "_How could a human be so powerful...? What kind of world does he live in...?_"

Smoke curls off of Saitama's fist, as he lowers it. "_Hm... One punch again..._"

A shockwave shoots from the creatures, as they let out a roar, their strength increasing by a ton. Reiatsu swirls off of them, as they launch at all of the fighters. Ichigo yells as he swings his Zanpakuto at one of them.

The creature catches Ichigo's Zanpakuto, as it headbutts him with full force, causing blood to spew out of Ichigo's mouth and nose. He is sent back, skidding. He wipes his face, grunting.

Ichigo yells, as he slices through a couple of them, but is overpowered by their raw power, due to absorbing some of Saitama's strength. Ichigo is slammed into a mountain, coughing more blood.

Sasuke forms into a Half Susanoo. He launches a couple of massive fireballs from the Susanoo's mouth toward the creatures. There are a couple of massive explosions, but the creatures only grow stronger. "_They're only getting stronger!_"

Saitama launches at the creatures, swinging another punch that sends them flying. However, the creatures barely manage to survive this. Saitama raises his eyebrows. "_They survived it?_"

"_You may have raw strength,_" Sasuke says to him, "_but the creatures will eventually get stronger. You're only making them stronger._"

Ichigo slams his foot on the ground, cracking it under him. "_I will break my limits! BAN... KAI!_" Blue light begins to swirl around him, as the ground shatters underneath him. A blue outline appears around him, as an aura flares up around it.

Ichigo yells, as his eyes turn back with glowing yellow-orange irises. A black marking appears on his eye. The smoke parts ways, as he'd have fused his Shinigami, Hollow, Fullbringer, and Quincy powers into one, final form.

Sasuke's eyes glow, as he forms into his Complete Susanoo, wings sprouting out of his back. "_We can win this fight._"

More rifts appear across the Omniverses, as a massive one opens above them, sending electricity everywhere. Lightning strikes the buildings, causing severe damages to them.

More Voidic Beings fly out of it, as they'd enter the same world as Sasuke and the others are in right now, in the Hidden Leaf Village. They'd be the same ones Naruto and Luffy fought earlier.

Sasuke's eyes widen, recognizing this Chakra. "_This Chakra... it must be Naruto's..._" The Voidic Beings that Naruto fought would be glowing orange, having shiny Armament Haki from Luffy on them.

They group up with the Voidic Beings that Sasuke and the others are fighting right now, as they all glow brightly, sending a pillar of light up into the sky. Sasuke and Ichigo skid back, as wind bursts from the beings.

All of the Voidic Beings would have shared their powers, as now they'd have Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and some of Saitama's strength, all of them the same. Sasuke grunts, clenching his fists. "_This is bad... I don't know if we'll be able to beat them now..._"

"_Crap,_" Saitama thinks, "_I forgot to take out the trash._"

Ichigo slams his foot on the ground, shooting forward. "_It's not over yet!_" He yells, raising his Zanpakuto into the air, Reiatsu crackling around it. "_Getsuga Tenshō!_" He yells, launching a massive black arc with a red outline around it.

The creatures launch forward, extremely fast. They plow through the Getsuga Tenshō, slicing Ichigo with their claws, him yelling in pain. They then slam him in the gut with a kick, sending him crashing through the area.

Sasuke yells, bringing back his bow, launching glowing arrows. They all are deflected, as some of the creatures all kick him back so hard, that he flies out of his Susanoo, coughing blood.

Saitama gets onto the ground, a serious expression on his face. He takes off at crazy speeds, bringing back his fist, as creatures leap at him, screeching. "_Killer Move... Serious Series... Serious Punch._"

There is a massive explosion, the clouds splitting. Sasuke and Ichigo are launched back by the power, as all of the creatures explode into ashes, the sky crackling with lightning.

"_I've never seen such destructive power,_" Sasuke thinks, in shock. "_What is he?_"

Shortly after, Capper, Raddis, Naruto, and Luffy fly down from the rift above, entering the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto lands next to Sasuke, helping him up. "_Sasuke, are you alright?_"

"_Yeah,_" Sasuke replies, looking up at the giant smoke cloud. "_We managed to beat them. Our goal now is to find out who is responsible for the chaos._"

"_Uhm,_" Saitama clears his throat. "_I'm pretty much the only one who did anything to them._"

"_We encountered the same enemies,_" Raddis explains. "_Luckily, we were saved by the yellow Super Saiyan boy and the stretchy, rubbery boy._"

"_Super Saiyan boy?_" Naruto asks him, scrunching his eyebrows. "_I don't know what a Super Saiyan is. My name is Uzumaki Naruto._"

Ichigo manages to get up off of the ground, Naruto running over to help him out. "_My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your ally._"

"_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki,_" Ichigo says, going back down into his base form. "_Those guys were tough. We almost lost against them._"

"_They absorbed all of our powers,_" Luffy says. "_They were even able to copy my Haki. There's no end to their strength!_"

"_We have nothing to worry about,_" Capper says, smiling widely. "_You got us!_"

Luffy gets agitated, walking over to him. "_Hey! Just because you were fast, doesn't mean you're stronger! Stop acting like you're in charge!_"

Before the two can get into an actual argument, there is a massive explosion, sending all of them, even Saitama skidding back. There'd be only three creatures left out of the ones Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama fought.

The Voidic Beings would have increased in size by a ton, glowing brightly. They'd have a black Half-Susanoo shell around them, as they'd be glowing golden.

Saitama's eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Eh? They survived?!_"

Luffy kicks his flip flops off. He bites his arm, as he begins to blow air into it, it inflating dramatically. Steam begins to curl around him, as there'd be hissing.

"_What's going on with his arm?_" Sasuke asks, his eyes widening. "_It's growing larger, and his skin is turning into armor._"

"That's new!" Naruto says. Steam begins to curl around Luffy's legs, him being lifted off of the ground. Steam curls off of his arms, as they get covered in Armament Haki.

His hair begins to flow in the wind, steam curling off of it. Luffy transforms into his Gear Fourth Snakeman state, him turning toward the creatures. "_Gear... Fourth! Snakeman!_"

Naruto gets into his stance, smirking. "_Okay! Let's give it our best!_" He presses his hands together, entering his Kurama Mode. Sasuke enters his Complete Susano, as it begins to combine with Naruto's Kurama Mode.

Naruto's Kurama Mode and Sasuke's Complete Susanoo would have combined into one, as a sword appears in Kurama's hand, him getting into a stance. Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto, as he yells, entering his True Form.

Capper and Raddis charge up, the galaxy shaking. They roar, as Raddis enters Super Saiyan Two, and Capper enters Super Saiyan God. All of the fighters stand side by side, ready to work together.

Luffy takes off from the ground at crazy speeds, surprising the fighters. He zooms across the three creatures, knocking them back a little. Naruto creates a massive Rasen-Shuriken, as Sasuke surrounds it with Amaterasu, adding his own Chakra onto it.

Naruto roars, launching the massive Rasen-Shuriken, Luffy leaping out of the way. The attack consumes the creatures, but they all knock it away with ease, it exploding in the distance.

Capper and Raddis take off from the ground, flying across the area at speeds all of the other fighters cannot even keep up with. They launch a blast at the creatures, launching them crashing through hundreds of mountains.

"_Unbelievable,_" Naruto says. "_Those two never fail to impress me._" He turns toward Sasuke, nodding. "_Sasuke, do you think... it is time to call upon the power of the other Bijuu?_"

"_Not yet,_" Sasuke says, launching a couple more Amaterasu-covered arrows at the creatures, them getting deflected. "_We may have to rely on your Bijuu Six Paths Mode sooner or later, Naruto._"

Suddenly, hundreds of Tailed Beast Bombs are launched at them from above, forcing them to leap back, massive explosions happening everywhere.

"_Don't tell me,_" Naruto says, skidding back. "_Don't tell me they're already here!_"

The Voidic Beings that Naruto, Luffy, Capper, and Raddis fought earlier fly down, out of the rift, screeching. They land next to the ones that Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama fought earlier.

"_STOP THEM!_" Sasuke yells, but it would be too late. All of the Voidic Beings share their powers with one another, as they glow brightly, energy being shot everywhere. The Voidic Beings roar, sending all seven of them flying.

"_This is annoying,_" Saitama thinks. Electricity shoots everywhere, destroying more buildings. There'd be a bright glow, as the Voidic Beings would now have the power of Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Capper, Raddis, and Saitama.

All of them charge a Tailed Beast Bomb the size of the Moon itself, launching it at all of the fighters, roaring.

"_This is bad!_" Ichigo yells. He leaps up, raising his Zanpakuto. "_I don't think I'll even be able to slice it!_"

Capper and Raddis fly forward, charging a combined blast. "_GALICK CANNON FLASH!_" They launch the combined beam, as it clashes with the Tailed Beast Bomb, causing a massive shockwave across the planet.

"_Ki, Chakra, Reiatsu, and Haki..._" Sasuke says. "_Based on what I learned, Chakra is only one of the types of energy. These creatures are unbelievable._"

"_Jet Culverin!_" Luffy yells. He compresses his fist and releases it, launching a stretching arm that goes faster the more it stretches. It slams against the blast in attempts to push it back.

"_FULL POWER!_" Capper roars, as the Tailed Beast Bomb is launched into space, causing a massive explosion. The creatures launch a barrage of smaller ones, all of them heading for the fighters.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" Luffy leaps up, bringing back his fist. "_KING... COBRA!_" A giant golden cobra shoots from his arm, hissing. He slams a punch into one of the Tailed Beast Bombs, only slowing it down a little, grunting.

Ichigo runs across the landscape, slicing many of the blasts in half. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_" He launches another dark red arc that slices through them, causing a lot of mid-air explosions.

Sasuke deflects the Tailed Beast Bombs with his Susanoo's sword, launching a massive barrage of fireballs at the others. There are many midair explosions, as Saitama walks across the massive crater that they are fighting in, the damages to the village great.

He sees one of the creatures, as he takes off toward it at crazy speeds, swinging a punch at it. The creature blocks it, being sent back flying. It launches back at Saitama, as the two vanish, shockwaves traveling across the air.

"_They're starting to overpower us!_" Naruto yells, launching a couple more Tailed Beast Bombs in his Kurama-Susanoo form to counter the creatures' Tailed Beast Bombs. "_We have to stop them from causing further damage!_"

Luffy takes off from the ground in his Snake Man form toward one of the creatures, maneuvering around the Tailed Beast Bombs. He compresses his arm, swinging a punch at it.

The creature doesn't even budge, no scratch on it or anything. It swings a kick into Luffy's gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth. He gets launched across the crater, crashing through rocks.

"_We need to do a combined attack!_" Raddis yells, blocking, dodging, and countering punches from many creatures.

Naruto nods to Sasuke, as he raises his hands, creating a Tailed Beast Bomb. He turns it into a Rasen-Shuriken Tailed Beast Bomb, it sending wind everywhere. "_Odama Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!_"

He launches his massive attack, as Sasuke brings back his bow, launching a Chidori and Amaterasu-covered arrow at the Rasenshuriken. They combine into one attack, shooting across the area.

Luffy compresses his fist, bringing it back. "_KING... COBRA!_"

"_GETSUGA... TENSHO!_" Ichigo roars, launching a massive dark red arc.

"_Ganmadoragonfurasshurei X! [__ガンマドラゴンフラッシュレイX] [Gamma Dragon Flash Ray X]_" Capper and Raddis yell, launching their combined attack.

"_Killer Move... Serious Series... Serious Punch,_" Saitama says, swinging one of his most powerful punches to date.

All of their attacks combine into one, as they all connect with the remaining creatures. There is a massive explosion, destroying the area, largening the crater. All of the fighters are launched back.

There'd be a big electrocuting crater where the attacks combined. All of the fighters except for Saitama are completely exhausted. There'd be no trace left of the creatures.

"_We need to go back through that rift before it closes,_" Capper says. Naruto crosses his fingers together, making a Shadow Clone in order to watch over the Hidden Leaf Village. All of the fighters walk up to the rift, as they leap through it, it closing shortly after.

* * *

The being opens its eyes in the endless void of nothingness. Its eyes would be completely blank. "_**S****oon... soon I will finally... see you again... Soon I will finally... kill you...**_"

It slowly grows in power, having obtained some of Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Saitama, Ichigo, Capper, and Raddis' powers. "_**One step at a time... I will kill you...**_" It raises its hands, summoning more Voidic Beings.

"_**I will be coming after you... My purpose will be fulfilled...**_" It says as it closes its eyes, silence once again.

* * *

All seven of the fighters fly out of the rift, back in the Dragon Ball Omniverse. They'd all be exhausted, having pushed their limits.

"_I've never had an opponent that tough,_" Saitama says, scratching the side of his head.

Raddis powers up into Super Saiyan Two, surprising the others. He clenches his fists, gritting his teeth.

Capper turns toward him, then closes his eyes. "_Raddis, I know you want to obtain the God Ki form, and you will eventuall-_" Raddis begins to glow brightly. "_No.. I'm getting it now... I'm going to catch up to you, Capper!_"

He almost manages to obtain it, but he falls on one knee, exhausted. "_D... Damn._"

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke says to his closest friend, "_why were you holding back your full power this entire time?_"

Naruto chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "_I wanted to save some Chakra just in case we encounter an enemy stronger. Though, you're probably right. I should've used my Six Paths power. I was only using the standard Kurama Mode and Sage Mode._"

A being watches them on top of a cliff, being undetectable. His cape flows in the wind. "_Years of being away... A lot has changed, hasn't it, Zeno...?_" He walks away, vanishing from the area.

* * *

Zeno is in his palace, his powerful, royal Omni Guards by his side. He notices a caped figure walking into the room. "_Huh? Who are you?_"

The being chuckles, as he looks up at the Omni King, two glowing blue eyes. "_I am surprised you do not remember the one who left many years ago._"

Zeno's eyes widen. "_You're..._" The caped being takes off his cape, it dropping onto the ground. He cracks his knuckles. "_So, how's Omesus and Zateus doing?_"

"_They're dead,_" Zeno says, his Royal Guards squinting at the being. "_You must be the Dragon God... You are Zalama._"

Zalama sighs, clearing his throat. "_Those two troublemakers are dead? Who killed them?_"

"_I have no obligation to tell you,_" Zeno responds. He points his finger toward Zalama. "_Destroy him._"

The Zeno Guards launch at him at crazy speeds, slamming him in the gut with a kick. Zalama is sent crashing through the palace. He gets up from the ground, brushing himself off. "_Was that supposed to hurt? Is that how you greet someone?_"

The Omni Guards launch at them again, but within a split second, they are pinned to the ground, unable to move. "_Let's try this again, shall we, Omni King? Who killed them? Was it one of the angels?_"

Sweat goes down the side of Zeno's face, him having forgotten just how much power Zalama carries. "_It was two mortals, Goku and Vegeta. Though, they are dead now. They were Saiyans._"

Zalama releases the two guards, them backing away. "_Ah, those ones? That's interesting... Anyway, I'm not here to cause harm. I've changed after going through the Omniverses- woops. Said too much._"

Zeno squints at him, getting off of his throne. "_Omniverses...?_"

Zalama clears his throat. "_I clearly meant Multiverses. I have come to send you a message. Basically... something really bad is about to happen._"

"_What is going to happen?_" The two Omni Guards ask him.

Zalama turns around, picking up his cape, and putting it back on. "_Basically... You need my help, otherwise... you all are going to die._"

The Grand Priest, Beerus, opens the large gates of the palace. "_Lord Zeno, would you like-... You're..._"

Zalama turns toward him, smirking. "_Well... well... well... If it isn't the former God of Destruction, Beerus... The last time I visited while incognito, I realized that you were Zydis' replacement._"

Beerus clenches his fist. "_You... what are you doing here?!_"

"_I'm not your enemy anymore,_" Zalama says, crossing his arms. "_The gods are rising again, and there's going to be a threat worse than Oblivion._"

"How do you know about Oblivion...?" Beerus asks him, suspicious.

"_I know a lot of things, Beerus,_" Zalama says. "_... Why did you think during the war that other Founders so conveniently came at the last moment?_"

Beerus' eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_No way... You mean... you..._"

* * *

_**Flashback - Start**_

* * *

Gogito's pupils disappeared, as he roared as loud as he could, using all of the force he possibly could. Oblivion had very slowly begun to push back. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Ahton, the Founder vanished behind him, as he pressed his hands on the Omni Spirit Bomb Final Galick Kamehameha, having used all of his power in order to help. A pulse came from his eyes, as everybody else in the Omniverse was teleported in. Everybody had begun to use all of their energy to add onto the Kamehameha, as Oblivion was now struggling heavily. "**_NNNGHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!_**"

"**_No_..._ That will not WORK!_**" Oblivion had begun to push through the blast. If Oblivion was able to take the blast this easily, there was no chance for them to win.

Suddenly, there'd have been hundreds of figures in the distance heading toward the blast, as hundreds of giant figures that look similar to the Founder appeared next to the blast.

"_Seems you are having trouble, my friend,_" one of them said to Ahton. "_We'll assist you._"

Ahton sighed in relief. "_Glad to see you all in one piece. I was hoping for my Omniverse to not know the existence of other realities._"

"_Aw come on,_" The other Founder said, "_of course your reality would find out with the overpowered beings in your Omniverse._"

Ahton rolled his eyes. "_Yeah, but I have no regrets,_" he replied, as all of the other Founders all yelled, joining in on the blast, multiplying its power by hundreds of times.

The blast immediately consumed Oblivion, as his essence started to be erased. "**_NOOOO! HOW?! THAT'S... THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! WHY ARE THERE MOREEE?!_**"

"_EVERYBODY, FULL POWER!_" Gogito roared, as everyone put all of their power into the blast, as Oblivion roared, having been completely erased by the Omni combined blast.

There'd have been no trace of Oblivion left, and everybody had won. The war was over, and they had barely killed Oblivion.

* * *

_**Flashback - End**_

* * *

"_You mean you... sent them?!_" Beerus asks him, in disbelief.

"_That's correct,_" Zalama confirms, closing his eyes. "_I couldn't let this entire omniverse get erased. You still think I'm the bad guy here?_"

"_How much were you... involved in?_" Beerus asks him. Zalama chuckles. "_It was because of me that you encountered Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus... All of you, this was not for nothing..._"

* * *

_**Flashback #2 - Start**_

* * *

Zalama teleported here, looking around for anything. The planet, no, most of the universe was barren. He set down Omesus and Zateus, as he raised his hands, making the planet they were on habitable.

"_You two will stay here and get stronger,_" he said. "_I, unfortunately, have to leave. I am now an enemy to the gods._"

Omesus was able to get up, as he looked up at Zalama. "_N-No... Stay here... with us..._"

Zalama turned around, walking away, his cape waving in the wind. "_You two, I have created these massive planet-sized balls. They are called the Super Dragon Balls. I told Dakaishin about them before the recent events happened._"

Zateus got up on his feet, stumbling. He glanced at Zalama, raising an eyebrow. "_Super Dragon Balls? What's their purpose?_"

Zalama turned toward them, smirking. "_Their purpose is to grant any wish you desire. When you get the chance, find them without being caught, and start your own race of Saiyans and Tuffles. Farewell. I'm going to... another realm._"

He vanished away, leaving the two boys there. The events were going to happen as said.

_Later, Whis would have forgiven Zydis, and he'd have gone to settle down on his homeworld. He'd later have two children named Beerus and Champa._

_The two warriors have found the Super Dragon Balls with success, and they had started their own race. Zateus would later have a son named Abysus and trained him every single day._

_They would have later found a lone baby, who possesses strange powers. The baby would be some sort of Evil God species, a human-like species. They would have taken him in and named him Arysus._

_The angels would have trained for decades and eventually obtain the power known as Ultra Instinct. They'd have gotten a lot stronger._

* * *

_**Flashback #2 - End**_

* * *

Zalama finishes his explanation, as all of them are silent for a moment.

"_Unbelievable..._" Beerus says. "_My father, Zydis never told me of this. You saved Omesus and Zateus, and they raised two boys named Abysus and Arysus..._"

"_There are different variations of all of you in different multiverses,_" Zalama says, "_but I am one of a kind. There is only one of me in existence, and he is standing here now. I have created centillions of Super Dragon Balls in each multiverse._"

"_You... just how powerful are you?!_" Beerus asks, him clenching his fists tighter every moment.

"_Telling you wouldn't be the best idea,_" Zalama replies, "_but I'll just say... I'm a Royal ___Chaotic _Omni Guardian._"

"_Royal Omni Guardian...?_" Beerus thinks. "_What kind of being is he...? He was behind the four of our oldest enemies... He also said he's A Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian... Where did he come from...?_"

"_The gods are rising again..._" Zalama says, his staff appearing in his hands. "_And they are stronger than ever._" He walks away, as he vanishes away from the palace, leaving all of them completely stunned.

Zeno walks forward, clenching his fists. "_Let's go, guard._"

"_What are you doing, Lord Zeno?_" Beerus asks the Omni King.

Zeno turns toward him, more serious than Beerus has ever seen him. "_I'm going to find out what is happening. I'm going to leave one guard here._" He flies off along with one Omni Guard, shocking Beerus.

Beerus cracks his knuckles, looking up at the sky. "_I better get to Earth..._" He flies off as well at full speed. "_This could be a threat far worse than Oblivion!_"

* * *

A couple of hours later after the fights with the Voidic Being, the two Saiyan boys would be training with one another. Raddis yells loudly, a glow engulfing him. His eyes glow red, as a red glow engulfs him.

A pillar of light shoots from him, as he had finally managed to obtain the Super Saiyan God form, his hair waving back and forth. "_I did it..._"

Capper raises his fist, smirking. "_That's it, Raddis! You did it!_"

All of them hear a couple of screams and screeches, as they immediately know what it is. They turn around to see a bunch more Voidic Beings heading their way.

"_Aw, c'mon!_" Luffy says, getting into his fighting stance. "_When will they end?!_"

A small pillar of light slams in the middle of them, distracting them. Beerus walks out of the light, looking down at them, smirking.

"_Lord Beerus!_" Capper says, glad to see the old cat. The Voidic Beings roar, attacking him. Beerus just takes it, yawning. "_I don't even feel a small tingle._" He waves his hand, as all of them are sliced in half, poofing into dust.

"_There's no way..._" Naruto says. "_A cat is leagues above our power!_"

Beerus' ears perk up, having heard that. He vanishes in front of Naruto, knocking him on the head, causing blood to spew out of his mouth and nose. He gets the white anime Naruto eyes and dropping jaw. "_OW!_"

Sasuke facepalms, as Capper and Raddis shudder, not wanting to know how painful that must be. Beerus turns toward them, clearing his throat. "_Let's cut the crap and get to the point. I'm gonna train ya'll._"

"_Train us?_" Ichigo asks him, interested.

"_This is too early, but I don't care,_" Beerus says. "_We're going to the Angelic Chamber._"

"_Why are we suddenly being trained by you?_" Raddis asks him, a little suspicious.

"_I'll explain it to you there,_" Beerus replies. Light engulfs them, as they shoot to the palace, being there in an instant. Naruto wipes his eyes, looking around. "_Where are we?_"

Beerus raises his hand, using his Grand Priest powers to open a portal in front of them to a bright, very light red void. "_You all have trained for ten to thirty years, but..._" He smirks. "_...you will be training for a much longer time than that, but only one day will pass out here._"

"_It's just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then!_" Capper says.

"_Well yes, but not really,_" Beerus responds. "_One day out here... equals two thousand years in there._

"_I've done something like that before,_" Ichigo says. "_We went to this place with my dad and... I forgot the name of it._"

"_T... two thousand years?_" Naruto asks. "_We are going to train for that long?_"

"_Indeed,_" Beerus confirms. He steps into the portal, entering the chamber. "_You will remain youthful, so don't get your panties in a twist. Let's begin._" All of the other fighters enter the Angelic Chamber, the portal closing behind them.

* * *

Zalama teleports into the Angel Realm, Heaven. He watches Goku and Vegeta eating from above. He flies down, as he lands on the ground in front of them.

Goku looks up, his eyes widening. "_Huh...? Who are you?_"

Vegeta squints at him, setting a bowl to the side. "_Who are you? Explain._"

Zalama smirks at them, crossing his arms. "_My name is Zalama, the Dragon God._" Goku and Vegeta gasp in shock, knowing of that name.

"_You must be the one in the legends,_" Vegeta says. "_Why have you come here, and how?_"

"_I have come to train you, Goku and Vegeta,_" Zalama replies, clearing his throat. "_I am going to make you even stronger than before._"

"_We've already tried to get stronger,_" Goku says, sighing. "_In the war we fought in, we had reached our maximum potential._"

"_I am aware you are already at the peak of your strength,_" Zalama responds, chuckling, "_but as for technique... I shall teach you something useful... I will teach you the way of the __Arhenahin Arts. It contains the strongest techniques in existence._"

"_Arhenahin Arts?_" Vegeta asks him, confused on the random name. "_What does that mean?_"

"_It provides you with power beyond your own comprehension,_" Zalama explains. "_It provides you with great Omni power and techniques. You never properly utilized your strongest forms, the Ultra Instinct stages, and Super Saiyan X_"

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widen in shock. "_Wait,_" Goku says, "_you mean... there's more to them?_"

"_Time and time again you have made the same mistakes,_" Zalama continues. "_You only used those transformations for power, not for its abilities. Ahton has fully mastered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He has the power to manipulate the entire Omniverse at his will. If you could fully master Stage Four, you could be equal, or even stronger than Ahton._"

"_I... Impossible!_" Vegeta says. "_He is the Founder. He's basically God, isn't he?_"

"_That is incorrect,_" Zalama says, closing his eyes. "_The Founders have a purpose, and that is to watch over all of the Omniverses._"

"_Just how many Omniverses are there?_" Vegeta asks him.

"_There are an infinite amount of Omniverses,_" Zalama replies, "_at least, that is what you lower life forms would refer an endless amount as. All of the Omniverses are packed in one, infinite space called the Metempiric Space._"

"_The... Metempiric Space...?_" Goku says. "_What's beyond that?_"

"_Nothing,_" Zalama says. "_There is nothing of nothing, it is blank of blank, there is nothing beyond the Metempiric Space. It contains everything possible and impossible. Outside of it, there is nothing._"

"_How do you know all of this?_" Vegeta asks him, getting suspicious. "_I thought you belonged to this multiverse. Aren't there other variations of you?_"

Zalama goes ahead and explains everything he explained to Zeno and Beerus, leaving them completely stunned.

"_Who is in charge of everything?_" Goku asks him, curious.

Zalama turns around, walking away. "_Let's begin the training, shall we?_"

* * *

_**Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Twenty years into the training, Naruto is panting heavily, on his knees. He looks up at Beerus, who is smirking down at him. "_It seems like you are at your limit, human._"

Naruto claps his hands together, yelling. His eyes glow brightly, as he enters the Six Paths Sage Mode, sending wind everywhere. He enters Kurama mode, creating a bunch of Shadow Clones.

Sasuke flickers into his Complete Susanoo, flying toward him. He brings his sword down onto Beerus, him catching it between his two fingers. Ichigo takes off toward him, bringing his Zanpakuto onto him.

Beerus catches it with his bare hands, as he spins around, throwing them across the area, them being sent skidding. Capper and Raddis roar, as their hairs spike up. A blue light engulfs them, as they enter Super Saiyan Blue.

The two boys swing a punch at Beerus, him dodging them with ease. He glares at them, sending them flying across the chamber. Luffy yells, as he stretches back his fist in Gear Fourth: Snakeman.

He brings it toward Beerus with all of his force, going to slam him in the gut. Beerus raises his arms to block them, as he grabs them, throwing Luffy into the air. "_All of you are making progress in developing your power._"

Saitama takes off toward him, as they run through the landscape across from each other, going at many miles per second. Saitama skids, as he raises his fist, slamming it onto Beerus' chest.

Beerus catches it, chuckling. "_You're the strongest human I've ever seen, I'll give you that._" He slams his knee into Saitama's gut, causing him is knocked across the landscape. Beerus vanishes above him, looking down at him. "_Let's continue..._"

* * *

Zalama stands across from Goku and Vegeta, who get into their fighting stances. "_Both of you, show me what you are capable of._"

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_let's go!_" The two of them yell as they take off toward Zalama at crazy speeds. The three of them vanish, as shockwaves travel through the air at a rapid pace.

Zalama blocks, dodges, and catches their punch at a godly speed. Vegeta launches at Zalama, throwing punches and kicks at him, to which Zalama dodges with little to no effort. Zalama then swings a spin kick at Vegeta, sending him into the ground, causing him to crash through it.

Lightning slams the ground. Vegeta yells, powering up into the Super Saiyan form. He raises his fists, launching at Zalama, who is clashing with the Goku. He yells, slamming a punch into Zalama's face.

Zalama slams Vegeta in the chest, sending him back. He then turns toward Goku, slamming him in the gut, then elbowing him into the ground, causing a huge explosion to happen. "_AGHHH!_"

The two Saiyans get up from the ground, smirking. "_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_it looks like we can't hold back. Let's activate 'that'._"

"_Agreed,_" Vegeta says. A glow engulfs the two of them, a pillar of light shooting from them. Pulses shoot from them, as their clothes begin to glow slightly white. Their irises turn white, a faint white aura flaring up around them.

"_A blessing from a Founder, eh?_" Zalama thinks. "_I rarely see a blessing on that scale._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Goku walked out of the pillar of light, having worn pure white glowing Gi. His powers would have increased even further than before. Vegeta vanished in front of him, confused. "_What... what are you wearing?! How are you alive?!_"

Goku opened his eyes, as his pupils would be a glowing white. "_Hey, Vegeta. Sorry for dying. I had to sacrifice myself so I could be able to gain the Founder's attention. Glad I'm alive. The Founder said something about a blessing of power or whatever._"

Ahton tapped his staff, as a white aura engulfed Vegeta's body. "_Wait... What is going on...?!_"

When the light faded, Vegeta was standing there, his armor a glowing white light, his pupils glowing as well. "_So this is the blessing you got, Kakarot... I feel even stronger than before!_"

Vegeta roared, having powered up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_I feel endless power coursing through my veins!_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Zalama smiles, as he raises his hand, his staff appearing in it. "_Those two... They have far surpassed my expectations._"

Goku and Vegeta zoom through time, catching Zalama off guard. Vegeta slams a punch onto Zalama's face, sending him shattering through dimensions. "_TCH!_"

Goku vanishes behind him. He raises his fist above Zalama. "_TAKE THIS!_" He brings down his fist, slamming Zalama. He is launched onto the ground, causing a massive explosion to consume the area.

Zalama gets up from the ground, brushing himself off. "_My, my... I guess it can't be helped..._" He grabs his cape, as he tosses it off. His energy would be strangely still, as if he isn't there.

Goku and Vegeta yell as they leap toward Zalama, bringing their fists back. Zalama opens his eyes, as the two Saiyans swing a punch at him. He blocks Goku and Vegeta's punches with his two arms. "_Show me more..._"

The two Saiyans then bring back their other fists, swinging a punch into his gut. He glares, as they are sent back. He vanishes in front of them, as he taps them on the chest multiple times, making them unable to move.

"_Wh... What's this?!_" Goku says. "_My muscles..._" Zalama then pushes his palms against their chests. "_This... is the Arhenahin Arts._" A pulse goes from his palms, as the two Saiyans are sent crashing through many multiverses.

* * *

_**1,000 Years Later; Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Sasuke is on the ground, unbelievably exhausted. "_Damn it... this... this has been going on for a long time... I'm healing fast because of this place, but... no ordinary being should be put through this..._"

Saitama's muscles would have bulked up noticeably. He raises his fist, wind revolving around it. He takes off from the ground toward Beerus at crazy speeds. He swings a punch, as a massive explosion shoots from it, his power insane compared to before.

Beerus clenches his teeth, as he catches it, wind being sent everywhere. Capper and Raddis shoot at him from behind in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, launching a massive blast at him.

There is a massive explosion, sending everybody back, as Beerus stands there, no scratch on him. "_It is time... The next thing I am going to teach... is Magic Materialization._"

Naruto runs forward, yelling. He creates many Shadow Clones, as all of them launch a Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken at Beerus, him deflecting them.

* * *

Zalama gets into his stance. He takes off from the ground toward Goku. Goku is surprised, as he is caught by surprise. Zalama slams his fist into his face.

Zalama then spins around, kicking him on the side of his head with a kick. He spins around, kicking Goku on the side of his face again. Goku skids back, coughing blood.

Vegeta's hair glows, as he yells. He enters Super Saiyan God, blue light shooting from him. He takes off toward Zalama, swinging a punch at him. Zalama dodges, as he slams another punch into Vegeta's face, sending him flying through Multiverses.

Goku and Vegeta land on the ground, side by side. "_Vegeta,_" Goku says, powering down into his base form, "_let's show him... our strongest forms._"

The two of them begin to yell, a bright purple aura forming around them. The powers of both Ultra Instinct Stage Three and Super Saiyan X revolve around one another, as they combine into one.

Pillars of light and dark energy shoot out of the local area, destroying and cracking the ground, the cosmos in their area flashing brightly. More and more pillars of energy shoot out of the multiverses around them, as bunches of power draws toward him.

Thet both roar, a MASSIVE red pillar shooting from them, blowing everything back, and sending Zalama skidding back.

A flash goes across the multiverses, wind, and debris being sent everywhere. They continue to yell, electricity crackling around them. Their hairs wave in the wind.

"_It's about time,_" Zalama says, smirking. "_Come, and show me your full power._"

Goku and Vegeta take off toward Zalama at crazy speeds, as his eyes widen in surprise. "_WHA-_" Vegeta slams a punch into Zalama's gut, causing him to grunt. Goku kicks him, sending him crashing through the local part of the Omniverse.

Zalama gets up, as he takes off toward Goku and Vegeta. The three of them begin to clash, as they zoom across the Omniverse at speeds that make the speed of light look still.

Goku and Vegeta barrage him with punches and kicks, him blocking them and stepping back. He kicks Vegeta in the gut, sending him back. Goku vanishes in front of Zalama, yelling, and swinging a punch. Zalama catches it with his hand, causing his arm to shake. Goku is surprised, as Zalama then glares, sending him stumbling back.

Zalama presses his hands together, as the center begins to glow. He spreads his hands out, as the antennae on his head turn into horns, the tips of them glowing. "_Aruhenahinto~unrerobīmu!_" A beam shoots out from his hands and horns, as it consumes Goku, him yelling in pain.

"_I... I can't move!_" Goku says, struggling.

"_Saikō no parusu!_" Zalama presses his hand on Goku's chest, as a pulse comes from it. The full force hits Goku's gut, him coughing a lot of blood. Zalama barrages him with extremely fast punches, Goku yelling in pain. He speeds up, as he barrages Goku with extremely quick punches. Zalama then swings a punch into Goku's gut, sending him flying.

* * *

_**Another 2,000 Years Later, the training is ready to wrap up in the Angelic Chamber**_

* * *

Beerus places a hand on Sasuke's right eye, as a pulse shoots from it, him grunting in pain. He raises his hand, as he shoots a beam to all of them, giving them a huge power boost. "_It's the least I could do. Good luck, all of you._"

Capper powers down from his maximum form, panting heavily. He looks down at his hands, smirking. "_Thanks, Lord Beerus. To think we could've gotten strong this fast, and in just a day outside!_"

Raddis turns toward Capper, powering down as well. "_This new technique we obtained... It's amazing..._"

"_I think I can now recreate the Truth-Seeking Orbs I had during the Fourth Great Ninja War,_" Naruto says. "_I have fully mastered my Six Paths powers._"

Beerus walks over to Luffy, placing a hand on his chest, confusing him. "_All of you have logic different from mine, but... Perhaps I could do something about that Devil Fruit of yours..._"

A glow engulfs Luffy, as Devil Fruit lines go across his chest, similar to Gear Fourth. Steam shoots from him, as he glows brightly. "_Behold... I have awakened your Devil Fruit._"

Luffy looks down at his hands, his eyes widening. "_I feel so much more capable now... I feel a lot stronger!_"

"_Now go,_" Beerus says. "_May luck be with you. All of you must eradicate the Voidic Beings._"

"_Alright!_" All of them say. Beerus opens a portal in front of them, as they all leap through, Beerus following them. "_Now, time to take care of matters._"

* * *

Goku manages to stop himself, panting heavily alongside with Vegeta. "_Vegeta, he's insanely strong, and I can tell he is holding back a ton._"

"_He's far stronger than even Oblivion!_" Vegeta says. "_He took us out like we were nothing!_"

"_Goku, Vegeta,_" Zalama says. "_You two join me, and I will teach you the Art of ___Arhenahin_._"

"What does... Arhenahin even mean?" Goku asks him, spitting blood on the ground.

Zalama chuckles, smirking. "_I am glad you asked... Arhenahin is the real name of God. The Arhenahin Arts is his way of combat. Not even I have mastered it, because he is the only one in the Metempiric Space who has fully mastered it, because he has created it._"

"_How do we learn the techniques?_" Vegeta asks him.

Zalama raises his hand, as this black fire shoots up from around him, forming into a magma like essence. He creates a large pool-sized hole in the ground, filling it with the essence. "_The first step is to improve yourselves... Jump into the essence, and you will enter a zone where I went to train._"

The two Saiyans walk toward the essence, looking down at it. "_Are you sure this is safe?_" Goku asks Zalama.

Zalama smirks. "_No._" He pushes them both inside the essence before they could react. "_It will be difficult, but I know you two could pull it off. You are gods, after all._"

* * *

_**MUGEN DORAKONIKKUZŌN**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta fall into the zone, as they end up on a black floor inside a dark red void. "_Wh... Where are we?_" Goku asks, looking around.

Zalama teleports in with them. "_The first step is to not go insane when entering the place. Check. Alright, second step!_"

He claps his hand, as a glowing figure appears. He'd look familiar, as he chuckles. Oblivion opens his eyes, looking around. "_Where the hell... am I?!_"

"_Your second step is to fight and surpass Oblivion,_" Zalama says. He flickers, teleporting out of the area. Goku and Vegeta get into their fighting stances, as Oblivion glares at them, his eyes bloodshot. "_You..._"

"_This is... That's Oblivion!_" Vegeta says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_What's Zalama thinking by bringing him back?! This is bad!_"

"_Wherever I am, I will escape after I kill you,_" Oblivion says. "_Do you really think you could kill someone Omnipotent like me...?_"

Goku and Vegeta power up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, their auras flaring up. They shoot at Oblivion, spinning and swinging a kick at him. Oblivion takes it without even budging, chuckling. "_I will corrupt your souls, and absorb them..._"

"_FINAL... KAMEHAMEHA!_" The two Saiyans yell, launching their combined attack at Oblivion. He knocks it away, launching a blast at the two of them that consumes them, causing a massive explosion that causes ruptures in the dimension.

"_I underestimated Oblivion,_" Zalama thinks. "_He's beyond the level of a Founder. He's at least Tier 1 Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian level... Gogito was about a Tier 0... I'm about a Tier 4, and the highest is Tier 6._"

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, powering up to his max. "_I think it's time to do the Fusion Dance!_"

"_I agree!_" Goku says. The two begin to perform the Fusion Dance. _"FUU... SION... HA!_" Their fingertips connect, as a bright glow engulfs them.

"_That won't work here,_" Zalama says from above. "_I have set the rule of Fusion to be impossible._"

As Zalama said, when the glow fades, the two Saiyans are standing there, their fingertips still connected, but nothing happens.

"_Th... That's impossible!_" Vegeta says. "_The Fusion Dance didn't work?!_"

"_I'm not here to play games anymore,_" Oblivion says, raising his hand. "_I'll show you true power! HAAAAA!_" He launches a massive energy blast at the two. Goku and Vegeta at this point would be unable to dodge, as it would be too fast for them.

A massive explosion consumes Goku and Vegeta. The entire dimension shakes, cracks forming everywhere. Oblivion laughs sadistically, the dimension shattering.

Goku and Vegeta fall onto the ground, injured. Oblivion towers over them, as he raises his hand, enclosing them in an orb that begins to close in on them. "_Goodbye..._"

Zalama smirks, as he raises his hand. "_I suppose I should remove the body's restrainers on them for a little bit... Their bodies are restricting their true powers..._" He closes his hand, as suddenly Goku and Vegeta begin to glow brightly, the orb bursting open.

"_What?!_" Oblivion yells. Goku and Vegeta begin to shatter the dimension, a pillar of light shooting from them. Electricity shoots everywhere, causing Oblivion to skid back. "_Grrr!_"

There is a shockwave, as more pillars shoot out of the ground, a bright light engulfing the area. Goku and Vegeta look up at Oblivion, as they'd have red, glowing lines going through their body. Their hair is glowing yellow-orange, and their pupils would be orange.

"_Impossible!_" Oblivion says. He remembers the fight against Gogito, who was able to access Omni Evolution.

* * *

_**Flashback - Start**_

* * *

Out of nowhere, a pillar of light traveled upward and downward, as the remains of the omniverse completely disintegrated, as a barrier appeared around all of the other fighters.

There was nothing left of the omniverse, as now everybody was surrounded by a seemingly endless void. The force broke all of the remaining barriers of the omniverse, as there were no longer rules or restrictions.

There was a massive roar, as pillars of light traveled up and down, the breaking point of logic appeared at the new center in power. When the light faded, Gogito was standing there, red, glowing lines having gone through his body. His hair was glowing yellow-orange, and his pupils were orange.

Oblivion moved toward the figure, as out of nowhere, Oblivion was launched across the infinite void, knocked back and forth. "_WHAT?!_"

Ahton got up, shocked at the new figure's power. "_Did they... fuse...? Incredible... Their power far exceeds even my own... The entire Omniverse is no more, and... oh no... I cannot let anybody find out the secret!_" Ahton launched toward the battle but was knocked back by just the wind of it. "_Nngh!_"

Oblivion got up, looking at Gogito, the ultimate fusion of Goku and Vegeta. "_...What are you?!_"

"We are many things, Oblivion," Gogito said, "_but... right now... our power is now BEYOND YOURS... There's no such thing as comparing powers anymore. We both exceed the rules of logic itself._"

Oblivion roared, powering up some more. "_NONSENSE! YOU CANNOT WIN!_" The two of them launched at each other, clashing with each other at... unbelievable speeds.

There were shockwaves everywhere at once. Gogito and Oblivion exchanged blows, both of them nearly equal in power. Gogito had the upper hand, as he knocked Oblivion around, injuring him greatly.

Ahton observed the battle, and back then even he couldn't help. "_What kind of power have those two unlocked when fusing...? Wait... no... could it be... They have unlocked... Omni Evolution... The form that only my..._"

* * *

**_Flashback - End_**

* * *

"_By removing the limiters that their body has given them,_" Zalama thinks, "_I have unlocked the strength and power. Their body is no longer holding them back. They have unlocked... Omni Evolution. However, they may not know how to use it after this._"

Oblivion clenches both of his fists so hard, that he crushes space and time around him. "_That form... brings back memories... This time, you will not win against me..._"

Goku glows brightly, shockwaves shooting from him, knocking Oblivion back. His eyes glow, as he becomes a figure of pure energy. The two Saiyans launch at Oblivion at teleportation speeds, as they swing a kick at him, sending him flying. "_AGHHHH!_"

"_They're even stronger than Gogito,_" Zalama thinks. "_I didn't expect them to become this strong._" Shockwaves travel through the dimension, the three of them clashing at crazy speeds.

Goku and Vegeta swing a combined kick into Oblivion's gut, as he blocks it, being sent back flying. "_GRRRR!_" Goku follows it with a Kamehameha, which he is launched far back by. "_AGHHH!_"

Goku raises his hand, as he somehow is able to create an instantaneous Spirit Bomb. He launches it at Oblivion, it consuming him and damaging him further. "_Grr... You forget... That... I CAN GET STRONGER!_"

Omni Essence revolves around Goku and Vegeta, as they raise their hands, charging a combined attack. "_OMNI FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAAA!_"

Oblivion begins to get consumed by the blast, yelling in pain. He tries to block it but is unable to. "_AGHHHH!_" There is a massive explosion that is sent everywhere, as there'd be no trace left of Oblivion.

Goku and Vegeta materialize back into their bodies, as they fall onto the ground, unconscious. Zalama smirks, walking up to them. "_These two are even more impressive than I could have imagined. If they could find out and master their Omni Evolution forms, they could be a serious deal as an ally._"

* * *

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Saitama, Ichigo, Capper, and Raddis leave the Angelic Chamber, nodding to one another. "_Let's split up,_" Naruto says. "_We will be able to cover more ground that way in eliminating the remaining creatures._"

All seven of them leap off in different directions from one another. Naruto hops across a forest, looking around. He suddenly sees a beam of energy coming toward him, forcing him to move out of the way.

Twenty Voidic Beings screech, as they land in front of him. "_You already found me?_" Naruto asks. He raises his hand, charging up a simple Rasengan. "_It's time to put an end to you._"

The Voidic Beings launch at him, as Naruto throws the Rasengan. It begins to glow, it grows into a size far larger than any Rasengan he had produced before. It consumes the Voidic Beings, as they are sent flying back.

The creatures leap at him, having absorbed some of the attack. They begin to barrage him, but Naruto dodges all of them, in his Six Paths Mode, his eyes being a mix between Sage Mode and Kurama's.

He raises his hand, creating a Rasen-Shuriken next. "_Sage Art: Magnet Release Ultra-Odama Rasen-Shuriken!_" He throws it, as it consumes the Voidic Beings, a marking spreading across their bodies to immobilize them.

A Kurama Tailed Beast Mode arm comes out of his back, as it slams a punch into the Voidic Beings. The creatures glow brightly, as they explode into a thousand pieces, being completely destroyed. "_I've gotten much stronger since last time._"

* * *

Luffy is fighting ten Voidic Beings as well. They all begin to attack him, but he dodges it with ease. He brings back his fist at speeds that far exceed even Gear Fourth: Snakeman's.

He brings it forward, as the Voidic Beings are sent crashing through mountains, being damaged. They absorb the attack, as they leap at Luffy again, enraged. Luffy blows air into his arm, as it begins to inflate.

He enters Gear Fourth: Bounceman, but it is only on his arm. He was able to do the same with Gear Third before. "_Gomu Gomu No... OKITA KONG BAZOOKA GUN!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, as a large explosion consumes them.

Wind is sent through the area, as the Voidic Beings are completely destroyed by his attack, a gigantic crater forming in the ground.

* * *

Eight Voidic Beings attempt to slash Sasuke in half using their claws. Sasuke blocks it with his blade, as he'd have his right eye closed for some reason, as his left eye with the Six Paths Rinnegan is open.

He spins around, as he slams a kick into one of the creatures, sending it flying. He follows it with a bunch of gigantic fireballs from his mouth, sending all of the creatures at opposite directions.

He opens his right eye, as it'd be a Rinnegan as well. Both of his eyes would be Rinnegan, as Beerus would have given him a second Rinnegan earlier when he placed his hand on his eye.

He'd now have surpassed the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo. He raises his hand, as he uses the Deva Path to pull the Voidic Beings toward him. His eyes pulse, as the creatures get sucked into a Chibaku Tensei.

He forms into the Complete Susanoo instantaneously, as he brings back his bow, launching a massive arrow engulfed in electricity and Amaterasu. Upon connection, the entire Chibaku Tensei explodes in a gigantic explosion, destroying the Voidic Beings along with it.

* * *

Twelve Voidic Beings appear all around Saitama, going to kick him. Saitama takes the kicks without budging. He raises his fist, as it glows brightly, wind being blasted everywhere.

He swings the punch, as all of the creatures are blasted, crashing through ten mountains, leveling the entire landscape. The creatures leap toward him again, severely damaged, having absorbed the force of his punch.

Saitama catches and dodges their attacks. He raises his fist, as he swings it again with a little more of his strength. There is a massive explosion that destroys the entire landscape, it would be seen from space.

The Voidic Beings screech, as they are all eradicated by his massive newfound power. Saitama takes off running across the Earth, looking for more of them.

* * *

A slice goes through nine Voidic Beings, as they are all sliced in half by Ichigo. They reform, attempting to pressure Ichigo, but it isn't working. Ichigo swings his Zanpakuto, as it creates a massive arc that slices many mountains in half clean, slicing through the Voidic Beings.

They reform once again, having absorbed his slice. Ichigo squints at them, as he lowers his Zanpakuto, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a million slices go through all of the creatures, them being sliced into thousands of pieces.

Before they could reform, Ichigo swings his sword rapidly. "_Renzoku Getsuga Tenshō!_" A bunch of smaller Getsuga Tenshōs slice through the creatures, causing a bright light to consume them.

They explode into thousands of pieces, being completely destroyed by Ichigo. Ichigo smirks, walking away. "_I've really improved!_"

* * *

Fifteen Voidic Beings surround Capper and Raddis, the two of them in their base forms, back by back. They and the Voidic Beings vanish, as many shockwaves shoot through the air, craters forming on the ground.

Capper and Raddis get slammed in the face with a punch but counter the creatures with even stronger punches. They enter Super Saiyan, as they launch an energy beam that sends them crashing into the ground.

The Voidic Beings manage to regenerate, as they let out a roar a yellow aura flaring up around them. Capper and Raddis look at each other, nodding once. "_Let's end this,_" Raddis says.

A firey aura flares up around them, as they get skinnier. They enter the God Ki form, as they charge a combined blast at the Voidic Beings flying up at them.

"_Three... Two... One..._" Capper counts, as the Voidic Beings launch a blast from their mouths at them. "_FIRE!_" They fire the massive combined blast, as the Voidic Beings are launched downward, a massive explosion consuming the land.

The land shatters, massive chunks of it flying up into the sky. The Voidic Beings are completely vaporized from their combined attacks, as Capper and Raddis power down to their base forms, feeling proud of their victory.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta wake up to see Zalama looking down at them, crossing his arms. "_Get up. We've only started the training._"

Vegeta coughs, getting up onto his feet, wiping blood off of his mouth. "_How long are we going to be here? How does this place work?_"

"_It took me 98.58129 Trillion years to get to where I am now,_" Zalama says. "_You'll be here for about... 90 Trillion years._"

"_N... Ninty Trillion years?!_" Goku says, his jaw dropping. "_By then, everyone outside will be dead!_"

Zalama chuckles at his comment. "_A few days will pass outside or more. My dimension works a little... differently. No matter what power you are, it will adjust so that it will always extremely difficult._"

"_U... Unreal..._" Vegeta says, shocked. "_The time it will take..._"

"_The first step is to master the form you were given,_" Zalama says. "_Its name is Omni Evolution. Let us begin our long journey._"

* * *

The being would open its eyes again, as they'd be blank. "_**Excellent... These fools continue to grant me power by attacking my creatures...**_" Suddenly, the being glows brightly, having absorbed Beerus' power from earlier. A shockwave goes through the void it is in. "_**Already...? Everything is going even more perfect than I could have imagined...**_"

It begins to form a simple body, a completely black figure. "_**A body... I now have a body, and I can talk... I have enough power to go with the next stage...**_"

The being presses its hands together, them glowing. "_**What shall my... temporary name be...? Ah, I have a good, and simple one... I will be referred as 'Tiias' for now... I suppose I will refer myself as... a male... or, a female...?**_"

He roars, a pillar of light shooting from him. Ki, Chakra, Haki, and Reiatsu swirling around him. "**_When I could obtain every single type of energy, I will be able to utilize 'that' and move onto Stage Three..._**"

He raises his hand, a portal opening in front of him. "_**I am the ultimate being... It is time to kill all of you and take your powers...**_" He flies into the portal.

* * *

Tiias enters Universe 11, on the same planet as God of Destruction Toppo. Marcarita and Toppo notice his energy. "_Wh... what's that Ki?!_" Toppo asks Marcarita, getting up, and looking around.

He spots Tiias walking toward him. "_State your purpose, mortal!_" Toppo says, knowing Tiias is stronger than him. Tiias smirks, as he appears in front of Toppo, slamming him in the gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth.

"_**I'm not like the other enemies you've faced before,**_" Tiias says. Toppo enters his Full Power God of Destruction form, attempting to Hakai him. It doesn't work, as a slice goes through Toppo's chest, blood spewing out of it. "_AGHHH!_"

Marcarita launches at him, attempting to immobilize him, which it does for a second. Marcarita then slams him on the face with her staff, knocking him back a little. He chuckles, as he grabs Toppo, crushing his neck, dropping him on the ground. "_**One down, one to go...**_"

Marcarita enters Ultra Instinct Stage Two. She slams her staff into Tiias, sending him flying. However, he had absorbed the attack. "_**I will destroy all of you one by one. You are merely toys for me to play with...**_"

He launches a massive wave of Amaterasu to distract Marcarita, as he vanishes behind her, immobilizing her. "_**Goodbye...**_" He shoves a hand through her chest, absorbing her life force, boosting his power. "_**A shame...**_"

* * *

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell: House of Fire] [Recommended to search it up on YouTube and play it while reading]  
**_

* * *

Ahton's eyes widen, as sweat goes down the side of his face. "_It... can't be..._" His eyes twitch, as he gets up from his throne, clenching his fists.

"_What is it, sir?_" Dhondarr asks him, alarmed.

"_Dhondarr, we need to go, NOW!_" He raises his staff, electricity coming from above. All of the Orders and his Royal Guards are summoned. All of them take off toward the current Dragon Ball multiverse, the one where Tiias is at, at full speed.

* * *

Beerus takes off toward Universe Nine at full speed, a white aura following him. "_This energy... This feeling... It's so evil, that even Oblivion couldn't compare to it!_"

Tiias raises his hand, as the entire Universe 9 is completely destroyed, fragments being sent everywhere. He absorbs them, his power skyrocketing. "Yes... perfect..." Suddenly, he sees a flash of light, as he is launched through universes, crashing through them.

Beerus mauls him so fast, that he ends up in the World of Void. Beerus knocks him around the World of Void in the multiverse, as he punches Tiias on the face, sending him crashing through the former Tournament of Power stage, which was spread out and destroyed hundreds of years ago.

"_I cannot let this guy live!_" Beerus says, picking up in speed. He swings another punch, as Tiias catches it, crushing it. Beerus yells in pain, as Tiias slams him on the gut with a kick, sending him flying.

They end up outside the World of Void. They end up in Universe Six, as shockwaves travel through the air, shattering planets and Solar Systems. Beerus lands on one of the planets, topless. He'd be panting, clenching his fists. "_Why... why are you here?!_"

Tiias kicks him on the head, sending him stumbling. Beerus clenches his fists, as he yells, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Three, having unlocked it a while ago. "_Try me... you bastard!_"

The two continue to clash, as Beerus begins to overpower him, backhanding him, sending him crashing through galaxies. Tiias growls as he launches at Beerus at full speed, starting to absorb some of his power.

Shockwaves travel throughout the multiverse, more wind being sent everywhere.

* * *

Capper and Raddis gasp, as the entire cosmos of the multiverse, is flashing, them feeling the energies. Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama would feel the energy as well, being in disbelief.

Beerus swings a kick at Tiias knocking him back. Tiias roars, as he slams Beerus on the face, causing him to cough up blood. Tiias gives him no time to react, as he slams him on the face, barraging him.

Blood is sent everywhere, as Tiias slams a full-force punch into Beerus' face, breaking his nose. He then kicks him in the gut, causing him to lose consciousness for a moment. Beerus tries to fight back, but Tiias would smirk, just dodging his punches.

Tiias places a hand on his chest, his eyes pulsing. "_Shinra Tensei!_" Beerus coughs a ton of blood, as he is sent crashing into Zeno's palace, surprising the one guard who is guarding it.

Tiias teleports into the palace, as he launches a beam at the guard, annihilating it. It grabs Beerus by the neck, raising him up in the air, choking him. Beerus tries to summon some power but is unable to.

All of the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction enter the palace, as they attempt to attack Tiias. Tiias slams Beerus onto the floor, as he turns around, smirking. He grabs Quitela by the neck, shoving a Ki blade into his heart.

"_Beerus!_" Whis yells, flying over to him while Tiias is distracted. "_You're going to be okay-_"

To Beerus' horror, a Ki blade is shoved through Whis' chest, absorbing his essence. He falls onto the ground, lifeless.

Beerus just stares at Whis' corpse, then back at Tiias, his eyes twitching. Tiias laughs, as he reaches his hand out for Beerus, but Beerus snaps. "You didn't just do that..."

Tiias kills off the remaining angels and Gods of Destruction, Champa being the only one left. "_**Is this your brother...?**_"

"_PUT. HIM. DOWN,_" Beerus says, his eyes as wide open as they possibly could be, his body twitching. Tiias smirks, as he launches a Ki blast into Champa, vaporizing him. "_I am the incarnation of evil... I will show no mercy..._"

Beerus' eyes glow brightly, as he roars, electricity being sent throughout the Omniverse. A red aura surrounds him, as he gets consumed by rage at this being who singlehandedly killed everyone he cared about. "_You... bastard..._"

Tiias laughs at his anger, as suddenly he is sent flying. Beerus looks up at the sky, as everything would be dark to him. He'd be silent, as he roars again, wind being sent everywhere.

Zeno and his other guard make it to the destroyed palace. Zeno is furious, as he raises his hand, a white glow engulfing Tiias. "_Disappear._" He slowly closes his hand, a bright glow consuming the area.

When the glow fades, Zeno's eyes widen, him gasping, sweat going down the side of his face. Tiias flies back, chuckling. He launches a gigantic wave of Amaterasu that consumes Zeno and his other guard, destroying them.

Due to there being no Omni King to maintain the multiverse, it begins to crumble. The cosmos begins to flash, as more pillars of dark energy begin to burst out from all of the universes, on every planet. Zeno's palace beginning to crumble. The cosmic is beginning to heat up, as electricity goes through it, starting to rip the multiverse into shreds.

"_**Your death is imminent...**_" Tiias says, raising his hand. Beerus raises his hand, as Tiias is launched away. "_No, not yet. I still have something to do..._" He takes off toward Universe 7 at full speed. He zooms across Earth, as he places a hand on Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis, teleporting them to the Central using the last bit of his power.

He tries to escape as well, but an energy beam goes through his shoulder, Tiias vaporizing Beerus' arm. He yells in pain, as he falls back down to the palace, Tiias towering over him.

Beerus looks up at Tiias, smirking. "_I'm taking you down with me... You will not win against us all..._" A glow consumes his body, as Tiias grunts, stepping back. "_**YOU FOOL!**_" A bright glow consumes the multiverse, as there is a massive explosion.

Beerus had been vaporized by a suicidal attack to take down Tiias with him. Ahton, his Royal Guardians, and the Orders finally arrive, but it would be too late. The entire Multiverse had been reduced to mere fragments.

"Damn it..." Ahton says, clenching his fists. "I'm too late..."

Suddenly, a bright glow shoots from the remains of the multiverse, as Tiias is standing there, grunting, one of his arms gone. "_**Grrrhh...**_"

Ahton squints at Tiias, as he points his finger at him. "_Destroy him._"

Ahton's Orders launch at Tiias at speeds that even he couldn't keep up with. Tiias is sent flying through part of the Omniverse, spewing purple blood out of his mouth, almost dying... "_**Gck... I need... to escape...**_" A portal opens from behind him, as he shoots into it.

The Orders, Ahton's Royal Guards, and Ahton himself attempt to follow him, but the portal closes just before they are able to do so. Ahton slams his fist on the Space-Time Continuum, enraged. "_Damn it... I'm pathetic!_"

Tiias appears at the Hidden Leaf Village, grunting. He begins to regenerate, absorbing some of the power of the Order who attacked him. He glows brightly, as he yells, the cracks spreading throughout the entire village.

A bunch of ninjas shoot down at him from above, throwing Kunai at him. Tiias' eyes pulse, as they are sent into the ninja's foreheads, killing them instantly. He sees a giant fire wave coming toward him, as he blows it away, it being dispersed.

The former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake gets into his stance, squinting at Tiias, Sakura Haruno at his side. Tiias beckons them to come forward, as Sakura leaps at him, bringing back her fist. "_CHAA!_"

The ground shatters under her, as Tiias stands there, not even phased. His eyes pulse, as Sakura is sent crashing into the stone Hokage head of Hiruzen Sarutobi above.

Upon impact, all of the Hokage's stone heads, the ones which have been there for years upon years, has been completely destroyed, shattering the entire mountain it was on.

Kakashi shakes, twitching. "_I... SAKURA!_" Tiias slices Kakashi's head off, chuckling. "_**This is quite entertaining...**_" He floats up into the air, looking at his hands. "_**I have access to so many techniques...**_"

He raises his hands, as he creates a Shinra Tensei that is similar to Pain's when he destroyed the village but on a much, much larger scale. It completely annihilates the village, along with most of the multiverses. He roars, a bright glow emanating from him.

He absorbs the power of all of the ninjas and all of the variations he killed. He absorbs their techniques, and essences, lightning crackling around him. "_**Yes... YES!**_"

Suddenly, he is sent flying. The Founder of this multiverse tries to kill him, but he escapes once again. He continues to go across Omniverses, absorbing a lot more power and causing a lot more destruction.

Capper gets up from the ground, coughing. "_Wha... where are we?! What happened?_"

"_The clone I had just dispersed!_" Naruto says. Earlier, he had left a clone to protect the Leaf Village. "_Wait... I remember what the clone saw... I saw a bright light consuming the village, then..._"

His breathing begins to quicken, as his eyes widen. "_No.. No... NO! It can't be..._"

"_What's going on?!_" Luffy asks as he looks around to see them getting weird looks from passing angels, Grand Priest/Priestess', and others. "_Where are we?_"

Suddenly, there is a red pillar of light from a distance, as a wave goes through the air, sparks coming from the light. Apparently most of the angels, etc, know what it means. A bunch of them begin to run toward the pillar of light in the Central.

"We need to follow them, and see what the big deal is," Ichigo says. The seven of them begin to run alongside each other toward the massive pillar of light. Suddenly, they hear a male voice speak.

"_Attention, everyone,_" Ahton says, "_this is not a drill. This is Code X._"

The seven fighters hear a lot of people begin to panic, gasping. "_What does Code X mean?_" Saitama asks his friends.

"_Any newcomers to the Central out there,_" Ahton continues, "_There are four types of code: Code I, a multiversal threat, Code II, a threat at the Central, Code III, a threat at a large group of multiverses, and Code X an Omniversal threat, Code X being the highest. Everyone is advised to evacuate to Section 4, the safest section of the Omniverse. You will be safest there because it is the section with the most multiverses._"

The announcement ends, as all seven of the fighters see a bunch of angels and Grand Priest/Priestess' rush into these pod-like objects, many of them taking off away from the Central.

Rather than running, Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis run toward the fading pillar of light, but not even getting close to it, because the Central is the size of tens of thousands of multiverses.

* * *

_**1.6 Billion Years later; Zalama's Dimension**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta would have grown even more powerful than before. They'd roar, entering Omni Evolution, glowing brightly. They take off toward Zalama at full speed, using a basic Arhenahin Art move, to knock him away with a pulse of their hands.

Zalama skids back, as he spins around, knocking them back as well. "_You are now Tier 2 level of a Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian. I have never seen a mortal enter this level. However.._"

He takes off toward them at crazy speeds, sending them flying throughout the void using his staff. "_I am a Tier 4 Omni Guardian, and you have a long way to get even close to my level._"

Tiias is currently at Soul Society, picking off Shinigami one by one, absorbing their essences and Reiatsu, increasing his power even more. He raises his hands, as he charges a massive beam that eradicates the entirety of Soul Society, including most of the multiverses in the Omniverse, absorbing their powers. "_**Good... I have reached the level of a Founder...**_"

This Omniverse's Founder teleports above him, glowing brightly. She enters a technique similar to Ultra Instinct Stage 4, but not. Ultra Instinct doesn't belong in the Bleach Omniverse.

She swings her staff, sending Tiias flying. She raises her hand, as she creates multiverses, crashing Tiias through them. She claps, as a million multiverse-sized explosions take place where Tiias is, making the Big Bang look like a total joke.

Tiias absorbs the attack, as his power grows, him roaring. He vanishes above the Founder, swinging a kick at her. She is launched back, as the two begin to clash attacks, shockwaves traveling across the air.

"_**You're even weaker than Ahton,**_" Tiias says, chuckling. He roars, raising his hand. "_**Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei!**_" The Founder is absorbed into the mega Chibaku Tensei, as Tiias follows it with a massive beam, causing a massive explosion.

The Founder is completely destroyed, as he absorbs her powers, his eyes glowing brightly. He creates a shockwave as the entire Omniverse explodes, alerting a ton of Founders.

Ahton gasps, as he realizes that a nearby Omniverse was completely destroyed. "_Tch... Damn him... I need to do something, but I can't leave my Omniverse! He's already as strong as Oblivion was!_"

A being made of pure, glowing light opens its eyes, having sensed something. "_Nygyn._"

A male being vanishes in front of him, being a Tier 5 Chaotic Royal Omni Guardian. "_Yes, my lord?_"

"_Please do a scan of the Metempiric Space around the Alpha Realm,_" the being responds. "_Check the local Omniverses and inform me of any threat you may encounter._"

"_Yes, my lord,_" Nygyn says. He vanishes away, zooming through the Alpha Realm and going across the Omniverses.

Tiias raises his hands, lightning shooting from them. He creates centillions of more Voidic Beings, all of them going to random Omniverses, going to absorb more power. "_**I have already won this war...**_"

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis notice energies approaching from different directions. Explosions happen throughout the Central, as many, many more angels run away from them.

"_What now?!_" Sasuke asks. Voidic Beings leap down, surrounding them. All of them prepare to fight, as there'd be no sign of help anywhere at the moment. Naruto raises his hand, launching a Rasen-Shuriken that slices through hundreds of them, destroying a few.

Luffy yells as he runs forward, beginning to barrage some of them, sending them back. Sasuke's eyes pulse, as a giant wall of Amaterasu vaporizes a couple of them.

"_There's no end to them!_" Ichigo says. "_Renzoku Getsuga Tenshō!_" He launches a barrage of dark red slices, tons of Voidic Beings getting destroyed.

Naruto enters his Six Paths Sage Mode, Chakra arms coming out of his back and sending Voidic Beings flying. Saitama swings a punch, as a massive explosion happens in the path of his punch, destroying hundreds of them completely.

Capper and Raddis enter Super Saiyan Two, launching a combined blast that destroys thousands of them. However, more replace the ones who died, making it progressively harder.

* * *

_**85 Trillion Years Later; Zalama's Dimension**_

* * *

Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, facing off with Zalama. Goku and Vegeta enter Omni Evolution, their bodies partially turning into energy, the red lines on their bodies glowing brighter than ever.

"_It seems they have fully mastered Omni Evolution,_" Zalama thinks, "_and they have a good understanding of the Arhenahin Arts._"

The three of them clash attacks, vanishing. More shockwaves travel throughout the void, as they are both launched back. Zalama smiles at them. _"Just 5 more trillion years to go, and you will be ready._"

* * *

_**[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 - Shippuuden]**_

* * *

Luffy is launched back, skidding heavily. He enters Gear Second in an instant, blowing air into his arm. "_GOMU GOMU NO... OKITA JET GRIZZLY MAGNUM!_" Voidic Beings are sent crashing through many buildings, causing damage.

The Voidic Beings would begin to overpower them, due to absorbing their powers, then distributing them with each other, making them extremely powerful.

"_No more holding back!_" Naruto says. He glows, as he presses his hands together. He enters Kurama Tailed Beast Mode, roaring. Luffy blows into his arm, as he begins to grow in size. "_GEAR..._" His Awakened Devil Fruit allows him to enter one more gear. His entire body gets coated in Armament Haki. "_...FIFTH!_"

Sasuke enters his Complete Susanoo form instantaneously, his two Rinnegan glowing. Blue energy swirls around Ichigo. "_BAN... KAI!_" A blue pillar of light shoots from him. He enters his True Form, a mixture of his powers.

Saitama simply puts on his Serious face, as he is thinking about something. "_Crap... I forgot about the Tuesday sale on the market..._"

Capper and Raddis yell, glowing brightly. A dark blue aura flares up around them, as they enter their Super Saiyan Blue Evolution forms, the Voidic Beings surrounding them.

"_LET'S GO!_" Kurama roars, charging up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb. He swallows it, as he launches a massive beam into the Voidic Beings, vaporizing many of them.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" He brings his fist back, swinging it forward. "_OKITA... MEGA PISTOL!_" He slams it into the Voidic Beings, a giant force bursting them back.

Sasuke's Susanoo flies up, as he launches a massive stream of Amaterasu to consume the Voidic Beings. He follows it with a fully charged bow, as it causes a gigantic explosion.

Ichigo takes off toward the ground, a slice going through thousands of the creatures, all of them being destroyed. He leaps up, as he launches a bunch more sword slices to destroy a lot more than the others.

Saitama brings back his fist, as it sparkles with power. "_Serious Series... Serious PUNCH._" A massive explosion destroys hundreds of buildings, debris and chunks being sent up into the air. He manages to beat Ichigo's record, destroying tens of thousands.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY!_" Capper and Raddis yell. They launch a massive energy dragon that plows through hundreds of thousands of the creatures, completely vaporizing them.

However, all of their efforts are futile. For every Voidic Being destroyed, two more replace it. All seven of them get backed up into a corner, struggling.

"_This is bad,_" Ichigo says, grunting. "_They're getting stronger!_"

Suddenly, there is a massive beam from the side that consumes all of the Voidic Beings currently here, vaporizing them. A female figure walks forward. "_Hey, there! Looks like you could use a hand!_"

"_Who are you?_" Capper asks her. "_Are you an ally?_"

"_You could say that,_" she says, smirking. "_The name's Adia. I'm a Grand Priestess. I came to support ya._"

Naruto creates eight shadow clones, as they leap up into the air, Truth-Seeking Orbs all around them. "_Yosh! Let's end this!_" All of the Shadow Clones create a Rasen-Shuriken, each having the power of one of the Tailed Beasts.

"_Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken!_" He launches all of them at once, as they connect with a group of Voidic Beings, a massive explosion completely vaporizing them.

"_You have unique abilities,_" Adia observes. "_You must not be from around here. I haven't seen humans as strong as all of you once in my life._"

The Voidic Beings would have absorbed Adia's attack, as their power skyrockets at massive levels. Luffy swings a punch at one of them, but they don't budge. They screech, launching a Bijuu-Dama at Luffy, which sends him flying. "_AGHHH!_"

"_Serious Consecutive Punches,_" Saitama says. He barrages them with full-on punches, but they don't budge either. They swing a kick into Saitama, sending him crashing through the land.

"_Chibaku Tensei!_" Sasuke yells, attempting to trap all of them into the attack. However, one of them waves their hand, as the Jutsu is canceled out, shocking Sasuke. "_They overpowered it with just brute force?!_"

Ichigo attempts to slice them with his Zanpakuto, but one of them catches it, as they slam a punch into Ichigo's gut, causing blood to spew out of his mouth. The other then knees him, sending him flying. "_Damn!_"

"_BIJUU RASEN-SHURIKEN!_" Naruto yells, launching a barrage of massive Bijuu Rasen-Shurikens, but they are deflected. Nine of the creatures vanish above Naruto, launching a Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken, the same attack Naruto used. Naruto yells in pain, being sent back down to the ground, being consumed by a massive explosion.

Capper and Raddis begin to barrage the Voidic Beings but are easily overpowered. They are sent flying as well, as all seven of the fighters have been injured. Adia begins to walk forward, cracking their knuckles. "_OI, JACKASSES! YOUR OPPONENT IS ME!_"

The millions of Voidic Beings turn toward her, as they all launch at her, screeching. They begin to barrage her, as Adia's face is expressionless, her dodging them with ease. She then spins around, as she waves her hand, destroying hundreds of thousands of them.

However, they would become stronger due to absorbing Adia's attack. Rather than attack her, they gather up, as they merge into one massive Voidic Being, it roaring loudly.

Adia presses her hands together, as a yellow glow emits from her. Then hundreds of different yellow streaks of energy come from her, as they all shoot into the massive Voidic Being. It becomes bony as if it lost all their muscles. However, it just returns back to normal, as Adia chuckles. "_I'll store this so I can replenish people later._"

It suddenly is in front of Adia, as she is slammed through buildings, coughing. "_Wh... what the?! Damn... I'm just a healer! Why do I have to be the one who fights?! I'm weak!_"

"_You just said you'd help us-_" Saitama says, but is interrupted by Adia. "_I SAID I'D HELP YOU AS IN HEAL YOU AND BOOST YOU AND STUFF!_"

Adia clenched her fists, as she enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, her hair beginning to grow, having been able to obtain it as well. "_The war begins now. And... I can tell this one is going to be big._"

She yells as she takes off toward the gigantic Voidic Being at full speed, a trail following her.

Adia slams her fist into the Voidic Being, sending it crashing through hundreds of buildings, causing it to explode and scatter into millions of pieces. "_I bought myself some time to charge up an attack. You guys, distract it!_"

"_I guess that means I don't have to hold back,_" Saitama says, smirking with a serious face. "_Never in my life, have I actually went all out._" He clenches his fist, as energy begins to shoot from him.

"_Not... not even with Beerus?_" Raddis asks, shocked.

"_Nope,_" Saitama responds. He takes a step forward, his feet glowing. "_Serious Series... Serious LEAP._" He takes off at the Voidic Being at lightning speeds, even impressing Adia. He swings a punch, as the Voidic Being is sent crashing through the area, massive chunks of the ground flying up into the air.

The fused creature screeches, as it takes off toward him, launching Amaterasu, Haki, and Reiatsu-covered Rasen-Shuriken Tailed Beast Bombs at him. Saitama manages to jump over them, as he vanishes in front of the creature.

Saitama swings another punch, causing it to completely EXPLODE through the area at billions of miles per second. He follows it with a couple more, which sends it flying even further and faster.

"_How could a human be so strong?_" Adia asks herself, shocked. "_What kind of training did he go through? His power is immense... Damn... I wasn't even able to make myself useful during the war with Oblivion..._"

Saitama knocks it around the air at rapid speeds, then mauls it through the ground, it roaring. The creature launches back up at him, as shock waves shoot across the air, explosions taking place everywhere.

"_I can't even tell who's winning at this point!_" Luffy says to the others.

Saitama flies at the creature at full speed. He slams his fist into the Voidic Being's gut, causing it to cough blood. He then spins around, slamming the creature in the gut again.

"_That thing is a monster,_" Naruto says. "_Saitama is annihilating him, but I can tell the creature is slowly adapting to him!_"

Saitama and the creature clash at unbelievable speeds, the two vanishing again. Craters form on the floor, as the creature is launched to the ground again, causing Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, and Ichigo to be launched back from the force.

Massive chunks of the ground fly up high into the air, then come crashing down, sending dust everywhere. The Voidic Being gets up from the rubble, growling. It lets out a roar, a pillar of light shooting from it.

Its muscle mass increases by a ton, as it takes off toward Saitama at blinding speeds, shocking all of the fighters. "_H... FAST!_" Naruto yells.

The creature slams its fist into Saitama's gut, sending him flying. It follows it with a bunch of arcs from its claws, then a bunch of punches with even greater force than Saitama's.

"_This guy... What power!_" Sasuke says, clenching his fists. "_Saitama has to win..._"

Saitama is launched back, skidding. He yells as he takes off from the ground, a trail following him. He begins to barrage the creature with a bunch of punches. "_Serious Consecutive Punches!_"

Unfortunately for Saitama, the creature begins to adapt to his abilities. It uses Observation Haki to predict his punches, barely able to dodge them. Suddenly, it does something that shocks everyone.

The creature glows brightly, as two Rinnegan form on his eyes, it entering a fake copy of Six Paths Sage Mode. It then enters a fake copy of Ichigo's form, Luffy's Gear Fifth, and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, combining all of them together.

"_No way..._" Ichigo says, his hands shaking, but then he clenches them to stop it. "_It has the ability to steal our transformations, and even combine all of them into one! What can't these creatures do?!_"

"_Wait..._" Naruto says. "_How was it able to enter Kurama Mode? It wouldn't be able to do that without trust from the Tailed Beasts! I can tell it stole a part of each Tailed Beast!_"

"_It didn't steal an actual part of them,_" Sasuke theorizes. "_It must have stolen their Chakra. It is able to steal abilities and automatically know how to use them, somehow..._"

The creature is suddenly in front of Saitama, its body barely able to contain all of the added power. It slams its fist into Saitama's gut, causing him to spew blood. He is launched crashing through thousands of structures.

"_SAITAMA!_" Capper yells after him. Saitama gets up on his hands, coughing blood, groaning. "_Son of a..._" He manages to get up, as he pants heavily.

The creature vanishes in front of him as well, launching a beam into him, sending him flying again. It then follows it with a couple of planet-sized Tailed Beast Bombs, causing massive explosions to spread throughout the area.

"_Looks like the human is at his limit,_" Adia says, walking forward. "_I'll take over._"

However, Capper and Raddis walk forward, stopping Adia. "_We have more tricks up our sleeves,_" Capper says, smirking. "_I was hoping we wouldn't have to use it right now, but we have no choice._"

_**[ Music: Empire · PP Music (UK) ( Various Artists - Topic ) ] [Find on YouTube]**_

The two boys yell, wind shooting from them. The ground cracks underneath them, lightning crackling around them. Their hairs flash white, a pillar of light shooting from them. Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama are launched back by the force.

"_NO WAY!_" Naruto says. Capper and Raddis continue to roar, their eyes beginning to glow white. A white, glowing aura flares up around them. They let out one last yell, as they enter the forms known as Super Saiyan White.

"_That brings back a lot of good and bad memories,_" Adia thinks.

"_LET'S GO, CAPPER!_" Raddis yells. The two boys take off at speeds far faster than Saitama, catching the creature off guard. They slam a kick into the creature, sending it flying throughout part of the Central, causing a lot of damage.

The creature launches back, but it'd be absolutely no match for the two boys. They begin to pound on the creature, kicking it back and forth throughout the air, sending it crashing through areas.

Capper slams his fist on the ground, causing massive chunks of land to fly up and surround the creature. Raddis takes off toward it. He hops to different rocks around the Voidic Being, picking up in speed. He punches the creature again, as it is sent crashing through rocks. Raddis launches across more rocks, as he lands in front of the creature, launching a strong punch.

The creature is sent into the ground, crashing through it. A bright light consumes it, as there is a massive explosion. The two Saiyans follow it with a massive combined energy blast, sending all of the fighters back.

"_Unbelievable,_" Adia says. "_I truly underestimate the power of that form... Super Saiyan White... What kind of potential do these boys have?! It's terrifying... They may even surpass Goku and Vegeta._"

The two boys continue to fly around, knocking the creature around. The creature roars, as it launches a couple of massive Reiatsu, Amaterasu, and Armament Haki-covered Tailed Beast Rasen-Shurikens at the two boys.

Capper yells as he punches it back toward the creature, an explosion consuming it. The creature flies out of the explosion, its two copied Rinnegan glowing. Its eyes pulse, as it attempts to put the boys under Genjutsu, which succeeds.

However, Sasuke flies over, as he places a hand on the two boys, pulling them away from the Genjutsu. "_Don't look at its eyes. I'll help you if you go under Genjutsu._"

"_YOSHA!_" The two boys take off toward the creature again, sending it flying. However, it'd be slowly starting to adapt to their power. It takes off toward the two boys, as the three of them begin to clash punches and kicks.

"_REITEKINA PUNCH!_" The two boys yell as they slam the creature in the face with a combined punch, sending it flying throughout the area again.

"_I wish I could help,_" Naruto says, "_but I don't know how._"

Flashes go through the air, shock waves destroying more and more of the area. The creature slowly begins to overpower them, grabbing their legs, and throwing them to the ground. Capper and Raddis manage to land on their feet, as they launch back at it.

Bright flashes shoot around the area, sending debris flying everywhere, all of the other fighters except for Adia forced to block it. The creature spins around, kicking the two boys on the side, sending them flying.

The two boys cough blood, as they launch at the creature again, going to clash with it. However, the creature would have absorbed the power they had used. It launches a beam that damages the two boys, sending them into the ground.

"_How do we beat them?!_" Ichigo asks, raising his Zanpakuto. "_It looks like we will have to step in._"

"_Not quite..._" Raddis says, standing alongside Capper. "_We still have more to show to this monster!_" The two of them yell as they take off toward the creature again. The three of them vanish, as Adia observes the battle from below. "_I know for a fact I'll have to step in sooner or later._"

The creature lets out a roar, sending the two boys back. It enters a fake Susanoo combined with Tailed Beast Kurama Mode. It begins to glow white from the White Divine Ki it had absorbed, taking off toward the two boys.

The two boys launch a combined Dragon Gamma Ray Flash, but the creature flies through it, slamming them with its sword. The two boys are sent into the ground, bleeding, and coughing more blood.

"_Damn it!_" Luffy says, powering back up into Gear Fifth. "_I'M NOT GIVING UP! LET'S GO!_"

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Saitama take off toward the creature at full speed. Naruto launches a Bijuu-Dama, Luffy swings his strongest punch, Sasuke launches a massive arrow, Ichigo launches a Getsuga Tensho, and Saitama swings his strongest punch.

All of the attacks combine into one, a massive explosion consuming the creature. When the smoke fades, the creature looks down at them, having not even a scratch on it.

"_Not... good..._" Saitama says. "_This is almost as bad as when I forgot to go to the Tuesday Sale at the Supermarket..._"

Capper and Raddis get up off the ground, taking a step forward, getting into their fighting stances. "_Not yet,_" Raddis says. "_We still have our ultimate trump card._"

"_Don't be stupid!_" Luffy says. "_You need our help! None of your techniques are going to work on something like that!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Perilous Journey] [Find on YouTube] [One of my favorites]**_

"_It's a technique Lord Beerus taught us,_" Capper says, smiling. "_Allow us to show you! The Fusion Dance!_"

"_The Fusion Dance?!_" Adia says. "_That technique is very risky... If you get it wrong, you could get yourselves killed!_"

"_We know!_" Raddis says. "_Let's do it, Capper!_" The two of them stand side by side, as an aura flares up around them, causing the ground to shatter underneath them.

"_Wait... They can fuse?!_" Naruto asks. "_Man... If we knew how to do that, I would be able to fuse with Sasuke._"

"_Don't be ridiculous,_" Sasuke says. The two boys begin to perform the Fusion Dance. "_FUUU... SION..._"

"_Reminds me of one of those dance clubs that I pass by every single day,_" Saitama thinks, grunting.

"HAAA!" Capper and Raddis' two fingertips connect. A bright glow emits from them, as energy swirls around them, a bright light consuming the area. The ground begins to shake, electricity shooting from the bright light.

A being walks out from the light, who is packed with a lot of muscles. He'd look up at the growling creature, smirking. "_Let's see... Capper and Raddis... Oh, I know! The fusion name will be Caddis!_"

"_He managed to pull it off perfectly,_" Adia thinks, smirking. "_The Fusion Dance is not something to take lightly. I can feel a ton of power coming from him. The Fusion Dance takes your power, adds it, and multiplies it by hundreds, or... maybe even thousands of times._"

"_LET'S GO!_" Caddis says. He takes off from the ground at speeds that only Adia could even keep up with. He appears in front of the Voidic Being, placing his hands on its chest, and smirking.

"_This speed?!_" Naruto says, shocked. "_When did he?!_"

Caddis charges a blast, as he smirks. "_HAAAAAAA!_" He launches the blast, as the creature screeches, being consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion, as everyone, even Adia is shocked.

The creature falls onto the ground, grunting. It manages to get up, struggling. It roars, launching white Ki blasts at Caddis. Caddis flies out of the way, as he begins to mercilessly barrage the monster.

The creature would be getting torn apart, slowly beginning to die from Caddis' power. He spins around as he grabs the creature's face, exploding it with a simple blast. The creature regenerates, as it'd be in a lot of pain.

Caddis yells as he slams a kick into its gut, following it with an uppercut, launching it into the air. He then vanishes above the creature, mauling it into the ground, sending more debris flying everywhere.

"_His power rivals that a god's!_" Naruto says. "_Unbelievable..._"

Caddis towers over him, slamming his foot on its head. "_I have already won this battle... It's dead._"

Ichigo smiles, as he sighs, going back down to his base form. "_Thank goodness... That was too close..._"

A moment later, the two boys defuse due to the time limit being significantly lowered. They fall onto the ground, completely exhausted. Adia walks up to them, placing a hand on them. She uses the essence she absorbed from the creature earlier to heal them. "_Good job, I'm proud of you two._"

Unluckily, there is a bright light, sending wind crashing everywhere. Even Adia is caught by surprise, skidding back. A black pillar of light shoots from the creature, as it gets up off from the ground, roaring.

White lines go through its body, as its fake Super Saiyan Blue Evolution evolves into a Super Saiyan White, having combined all of the forms it had absorbed. the area around them would explode, sending all of them except for Adia flying up into the air.

Adia enters Ultra Instinct Stage 3, taking off toward it. She swings a punch, as the creature is sent back flying, but due to the added multipliers of the other forms, it is able to withstand it.

It takes off toward Adia, as it launches a blast, sending her flying. "_AGHHH!_" It follows it with millions of Chidori and Amaterasu streams. It then follows it with a massive punch.

Adia is consumed by the attacks, as an explosion destroys the entire area again, sending all of them tumbling across the ground, injured. The creature slams its foot, as it begins to walk toward the injured fighters.

It takes off toward Raddis at blinding speeds, him unable to even react to it. Raddis gets launched across the landscape, crashing through buildings. He gets up, panting heavily. He looks up, one of his arms having been broken.

The creature vanishes in front of him, looking down at him, growling. It lets out a screech, sending Raddis back.

Capper vanishes in front of him, getting into his fighting stance. "_I will protect you, Raddis!_" He roars, as his hair spikes up, turning white. A large white aura flares up around him. He enters Super Saiyan White once again, panting.

Capper yells, swinging a kick at the creature. The creature doesn't even budge, as it grabs Capper by the neck, slamming him into the ground. Capper coughs a lot of blood, his face going pale.

"_C... Capper..._" Raddis stumbles toward the creature, throwing a weak punch. The creature swings a kick into Raddis' broken arm, him screaming in agony. He is launched back, slowly losing consciousness. "_C... Capper..._"

"_H... He'll kill us one by one..._" Ichigo says, panting. "_D... Damn it! Not even... Not even their fusion had... a chance!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a bright light, as the creature is sent crashing through trillions of buildings, being sent throughout the Central. Adia looks up, as she smirks. "_You're late, you two... Welcome back..._"

Capper barely manages to look up at the light, his eyes widening. "_Who... is that...?_"

Son Goku and Vegeta stand side by side, looking over at the creature. "_Sorry we're late,_" Goku says. "_We squeezed in an extra few million years of training._"

* * *

Ahton would be sitting at his throne, his two Royal Guards by his side. He squints, as he is following Tiias' energy signal. "_Tch... I hope he doesn't end up here... I don't think I stand a chance against him._"

Dhondarr walks forward in his palace, bowing down in front of him. "_Sir, do you want me to help the mortals at the Central?_"

Ahton nods once. "_That would be a wise decision, Dhondarr. My royal guards will protect me, so you have my permission to leave._"

"_Yes sir,_" Dhondarr says. His feet glow, as he takes off toward the Central at full speed. Ahton continues to concentrate on Tiias. "_This is bad... He is killing more and more Founders, and he is getting closer... At this rate..._"

* * *

Son Goku's hair waves back and forth, Vegeta at his side. "_So, you were having trouble against this guy, Adia?_"

"_Yeah, I did,_" Adia replies, getting up off of the ground. She limps over to Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis, healing them one by one. "_You may need to go all out to beat him._"

"_That won't be necessary,_" Vegeta says. The creature takes off toward him at lightning speeds, screeching. Vegeta holds out his hand, as the Voidic Being is no longer able to move, struggling.

"_Who are they...?!_" Raddis asks Capper, but Capper just shrugs. "_I don't know, but I know that they are Saiyans, and they are SUPER powerful._"

The creature attempts to slash Vegeta with its claw, but it clangs off of Vegeta's armor, it grunting. Vegeta reaches out his other hand, as he taps it on the chest, three points appearing on it.

He then presses his hand against the three points he put on the creature's chest, a pulse sending the creature flying again, screeching in unbelievable pain.

"_One of you,_" Goku says, "_pass me one of your attacks._"

"_Sure thing!_" Naruto says. He enters Kurama Chakra Mode, as he yells. He charges up a Tailed Beast Bomb at Goku. Goku catches it, as it begins to glow golden. He flicks it toward the creature at speeds that are indescribable.

The creature is consumed by the Bijuu-Dama, as a massive explosion consumes a small section of the Central, completely destroying the creature. All of the fighters watch in disbelief, as Goku lowers his hand, smiling. "_Success._"

"_Amazing!_" Luffy says, surprised. "_He really did it! That guy destroyed him in one blast!_"

The creature barely manages to regenerate. It breaths heavily, as it roars, glowing golden. Goku and Vegeta watch it, not seeming phased by its growing power.

"_So it has an ability to absorb attacks,_" Vegeta observes. "_I should have expected such a pathetic and dishonorable way to do battle from it._"

The creature takes off toward Goku and Vegeta again, but Goku vanishes in front of it, stopping it. "_Arhenahin: Roku Tom Shīru!_" A seal appears on the creature's chest, lines spreading across its body.

A yellow aura surrounds the Voidic Being, as it is now unable to absorb power. "_I put a seal on it to stop it from absorbing any more power,_" Goku says. "_It only works on beings that are weaker than me. Zalama taught it to us because he must've known about them._"

The creature begins to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta catches all of its attacks with ease. "_Time to end this._" He places a hand on the creature's chest, as it begins to glow. "_Arhenahin: Shi no Michi!_"

The seal glows white on the creature, as it lets out a roar and a screech. A glow engulfs it, as it begins to disintegrate from its legs to its head, being turned into dust.

"_Unbelievable,_" Naruto says. "_These guys are leagues above me... I thought the Hokage was the top, but how wrong I was..._"

Goku looks toward them, smiling brightly. "_Alright! We stopped the attack! Anyway, let's go home!_" He puts his fingers to his head, as he begins to flicker, but stops. His eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Oh no... Don't tell me..._"

"_It was destroyed, wasn't it?_" Vegeta asks him, crossing his arms. "_Remember what Zalama taught us, Kakarot._"

Goku nods once, as he raises his hand, as he begins to flicker and glow brightly. Wind bursts everywhere, surprising the fighters. "_Wh... What's he doing?_" Adia asks. "_What kind of... beings are you?_"

"_We are the level of a Tier 3 Royal Chaotic Omni Guardian!_" Vegeta says. Goku's eyes pulse, as he lowers his hands, nothing happening.

_"What did he do?_" Luffy asks them.

"_He restored..._" Vegeta is cut off, as sweat goes down the side of his face. "_There's no way..._"

Goku grunts, his eyes twitching. "_They're... all dead... The only one alive right now is Zeno because I restored our multiverse..._"

"_How were you able to do that?_" Adia asks him. "_How did you get this powerful? It's almost like..._"

"_Almost like we have the same powers as Ahton, right?_" Vegeta finishes her sentence. "_Kakarot, we need to find some way to at least resurrect some of them._"

"_We need to try and resurrect Beerus,_" Goku replies. "_The others we could try as well, but I don't know if we can resurrect on a scale like that._"

Vegeta looks toward Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, Raddis, and Adia. "_All eight of you, come with us back to our multiverse. I'll train you, weaklings, a little. Beerus trained you, and we can toughen you up even more._"

"_How did you know that cat god trained us?_" Ichigo asks him, confused.

"_Not important,_" Vegeta replies. "_Let's go. Kakarot, let's teleport back._"

Goku nods, as he raises his hands, a glow engulfing all ten of them. They are transported back to the same multiverse that Goku and Vegeta originated, leaving the Central mostly empty, due to the evacuation.

* * *

All ten of them end up at Zeno's palace, as they go inside, Zeno and his two guards standing there. "_Zen-chan?_" Goku asks. "_Are you alright?_"

Zeno looks up his eyes darker than usual. "_Goku? Where have you been?_"

"_We've been training under Zalama,_" Vegeta says. "_We just killed those Voidic Beings. What the hell happened here?_"

Zeno proceeds to explain the entire story that went down, from Tiias arriving, to the multiverse's complete destruction. Vegeta sighs, crossing his arms again. "_Damn it... That guy sounds like trouble._"

"_Indeed he is,_" the Omni Guard who was previously killed by Tiias says. "_I watched the fight from below before getting destroyed. Daishinkan Beerus was overpowering him, but soon after, the attacker was able to nearly kill Beerus. Beerus attempted to kill the attacker with a suicidal explosion, bringing along the multiverse with it. Lord Zeno sensed that nothing died here, so that must mean the attacker survived it._"

"_A suicidal attack doesn't sound like something Beerus would do,_" Goku says, surprised. "_Son of a bitch... For him... to go like that..._" He looks down at the ground, trying to contain himself.

Capper gets onto his knees, punching the floor, causing it to crack. "_Damn it... Even thousands of years in the Angelic Chamber, we are still too weak!_"

Vegeta walks up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back up onto his feet. "_Capper, you two have been doing it wrong the entire time. When Kakarot and I trained in the Angelic Chamber, we both had far surpassed even Zeno. You have been focusing too much on acquiring raw strength._"

Raddis looks up at him, his eyes widening. "_Kaka...rot... Wait..._" He remembers Master Roshi's descriptions. "_Are you... Are you the legendary Vegeta and Goku?_"

"_That's correct,_" Vegeta says, huffing. "_Anyway, you two are going to train with me. Beerus wasn't exactly a mentor, so he wasn't able to teach you much, only raising your power, teaching you one technique, and letting you train yourselves._"

"_That means we can surpass Super Saiyan White?_" Raddis asks him.

"_You two have outstanding potential,_" Vegeta continues. "_You just aren't using it to the fullest. You must obtain a form higher than Super Saiyan White._"

"_Super Saiyan 100?_" Capper asks him, his eyes lighting up. Vegeta facepalms hard as Goku laughs in the background. He looks down at the two boys, sighing. "_No, there's no such thing as a Super Saiyan 100. _"

"_Are you planning to teach them Super Saiyan X or... the Ultra Instinct stages?_" Adia asks Vegeta. Vegeta shakes his head again. "_I'm going to get them a form higher than Super Saiyan X. They're young, and they do not have the mental capacity to enter Ultra Instinct yet._"

"_Oh, you mean this?_" Raddis asks. His eyes turn silver, as a light blue aura flares up around him, his hair turning bright silver. Vegeta's jaw drops to the ground Naruto-style. "_WHA-... How do you know that?!_"

"_We just figured it out while we were meditating,_" Capper responds casually as if that were normal. Vegeta gets to his senses and clears his throat again. "_You boys are developing faster than we did in like... fifty years. It's quite frankly ridiculous, but it doesn't matter. I'll see if I could teach you anything useful._"

"_What about us?_" Luffy asks him. Vegeta turns toward them, raising an eyebrow. "_I don't even know who you guys are. Maybe I could teach you... erm... something as well._"

"_Wait a minute,_" Capper says. "_If you two were dead, how did you leave the afterlife?_"

"_We could if we wanted,_" Goku says, shrugging. "_Just thought we should've left it to ya'll to settle things._"

* * *

Nygyn, the Tier 5 Chaotic Royal Omni Guardian, zooms across Omniverses, glancing around. He'd previously have been ordered by the glowing being of light to exit the Alpha Realm. "_I can't sense anything, but I know something is there..._"

He zooms across a group of Omniverses, being unbelievably fast. He suddenly picks up on an energy signal and flies toward it. However, it moves away rapidly, even faster than he is flying currently.

He picks up speed, as he sees a dark figure going through Omniverses, destroying hundreds of them. Nygyn shoots a tiny concentrated beam, as Tiias is sent flying, blood shooting out of him. "_**AGHHHHH!**_"

Nygyn shoots toward him, a staff appearing in his hand. However, Tiias shoots through a portal, it barely able to close. He raises his staff, as time reverses in the general area. The portal reopens, as he shoots through it, following Tiias.

Tiias would be injured, somehow not able to absorb the blast from Nygyn. He flies through at full speed, slowly losing Nygyn from his sight. "_**D...Tch... The last thing I needed was to run into one of them!**_"

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

* * *

Capper would be doing one-fingered pushups, a metal that is far stronger and heavier than Katchin sitting on his back. He grunts as Vegeta and Goku have been training Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, Adia, Saitama, Capper, and Raddis for the past two years, even teaching them a technique of the Arhenahin Arts, but they are unable to fully understand it.

* * *

Ahton is sitting at his throne, still searching and sensing for Tiias, two years being nothing to him. Suddenly, he sees a flicker that startles him. A dark shadow spreads over the palace, making angels run away in fear.

He looks up, squinting. "_Tiias... You've arrived..._" He gets up off of the throne, his two Guardian Angels next to him. He raises his staff toward Tiias. "_Leave this realm!_"

Tiias chuckles, as Ahton feels a brush of wind that sends him skidding, the floor cracking underneath him. "_**You're merely an ant, Ahton,**_" Ahton responds by his eyes glowing white.

A large aura bursts around Ahton, the entire palace shaking. Energy from the Omniverse swirls around him, as he raises his staff, sending Tiias crashing through multiverses. He creates multiverses out of midair, as he knocks Tiias around using telekinesis.

He waves his hand across, as all of the Orders fly up toward Tiias, their wings flapping. Ahton crosses his arms, as a group of multiverses closing it on Tiias, trapping him. Ahton places a seal on Tiias, him, his two Guardian Angels, and the Orders surrounding it and holding it.

Tiias merely chuckles, as Ahton yells, slamming him with his staff. Tiias spits blood, as he looks up at Ahton, his dark figure creating a shadow that even unnerves Ahton. "_**You think you've won, have you...?**_"

Tiias yells as wind is sent everywhere, alerting Goku, Vegeta, and a bunch of others. Ahton, his guardian angels, and the Orders are sent flying in opposite directions. "_**It's a surprise that you have become a Tier 0, even from what you did.**_"

He glances up, having cold, red eyes staring right into Ahton's very essence. "_**I am sure you remember the... "sin" you have committed, including a certain death of a family member.**_"

Ahton grunts, as he enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four, a red aura around him. "_Do not mention my brother, Oblivion! He was respected by me, even after he had turned evil! I didn't want to kill him, but it is my duty to protect!_"

"_**Protect what...?**_" Tiias asks, floating toward him. "_**Protect these pitiful life forms...? I knew Oblivion before I got banished and stripped of my powers. He was more of a brother to me than you were to him.**_"

Ahton stops, the red aura around him lowering. "_Oblivion...? You knew my brother?!_"

Tiias looks at his hands, silent for a moment. "_**I was once like you, stubborn... Oblivion and I met long ago... We were equals... We had the same mindset... That was until I committed a massive crime and got banished. Years later, you were created, and you and Oblivion created this... wasteland...**_"

The red aura flares up around Ahton again, his staff glowing brightly. "_I do not care about your backstory! That crime you did was unforgivable!_" He takes off toward Tiias at full speed, swinging his staff.

Tiias catches his staff, snapping it in half. He spins around, as he places a hand on Ahton's face, a red mark swirling around it. He then spins around, as he slams his palm against his gut, sending him flying.

Ahton would be kneeling on the ground. Blood would be running down the side of his face, as he'd be panting heavily in front of Tiias.

"_D...damn you..._" Ahton says, blood dripping on the floor in front of him. "_W...Why... Why are you here?! Those techniques you used... What are those?!_"

"_**It is the polar opposite of the... Arhenahin Arts,**_" Tiias says. "_**I'm here because I want my revenge... I developed this fighting style while I was in the Void.**_"

The Orders and Ahton's Royal Guardians shoot at him from behind, going to attack him. Tiias spins around, as a red seal appears on all of them, time beginning to reverse on them.

They shrink, as they eventually turn into nothing. Tiias turns toward him, grabbing him by the neck. "_**It is finally time you die, Ahton. I have had enough talking with you because you have not changed a bit.**_"

He throws him across the Omniverse, into the Central. There is a massive plasma explosion, as the Central completely shatters, it is spread out everywhere.

* * *

"_It's time,_" Goku says, raising his fingers up to his head. "_Let's go._" All ten of them flicker, teleporting to the remains of the Central. Ahton manages to get up, coughing blood. He turns toward the fighters. "_No, don't! We may have been able to win against Oblivion, but this guy is at an entirely new league!_"

Suddenly, the red mark that Tiias put on Ahton's face begins to glow, as he yells in pain, falling onto a chunk of the Central, losing consciousness. Tiias floats onto the ground in front of them, creating a platform. "_**Your "Founder" will be dead by the time we are finished... Alright, let's finish this...**_"

Tiias raises his hand, launching a massive red beam at the ten of them. Goku squints at him, as he and Vegeta raise their hands up to it. "_I wouldn't be so sure._" They create a combined blue barrier. "_Arhenahin: Zettai shōheki!_"

The red blast slams into the barrier, as Goku and Vegeta grunt, struggling heavily against Tiias. Tiias' eyes widen when he hears one of them use the Arhenahin techniques. "**_A mortal?! A MORTAL ABLE TO USE ONE OF THOSE TECHNIQUES AND BLOCK ONE OF MY BLASTS?!_**"

"_Arhenahin: Kauntābariabīmu!_" Goku and Vegeta say. A massive white beam shoots out of the blue barrier toward Tiias, overpowering his blast, and sending him flying.

"_Unbelievable,_" Ahton thinks. "_They are in their base forms, and they are able to take on somebody stronger than a Founder? Most Tier Zeroes like me couldn't even get enough understanding of the Arhenahin Arts to even use one of the techniques..._"

"_Stage One, Vegeta!_" Goku says. They glow brightly, as Ahton's blessing causes them a boost in power with a multiplier even higher than Stage Four's. This surprises Ahton even more. "_They even figured it out... The blessing I gave them in the Oblivion war was kind of a booster. There are said to be three stages of it, and I gave them the first one... I wonder who gave them Stage Two..._"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Tiias in an instant, both placing a palm on his chest. "_Arhenahin: Saikō no parusu!_" Tiias spews blood out of his mouth and body, yelling in excruciating pain from the force of the attack.

He is sent flying through and outside the Omniverse, Goku, and Vegeta zooming after him.

"_I can't believe it,_" Ichigo says. "_They are definitely out of our league._"

* * *

Nygyn flies back to the Alpha Realm, kneeling before the glowing figure. "_I'm sorry, my lord. I found an energy signal, but lost him._"

The being glances down at him, not having even slightly intimidating eyes. "_It is alright. Please continue the search. I know who the being is..._"

"_Wh... What's his name?_" Nygyn asks, getting nervous.

The being closes its eyes, the warmth from him seeming to cool down a moment for a split second. "_Akuma._"

* * *

Shockwaves travel through the Omniverse, flashes appearing everywhere. More of the remains of the entire Central explode, wind being sent everywhere. Ichigo spins around, swinging his Zanpakuto. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_"

Ichigo launches a black arc with a red outline toward Tiias as he is fighting Goku and Vegeta. Tiias lets out a roar, as he launches a blast at the Getsuga Tensho, destroying it. He then vanishes next to Goku, slamming him through multiverses.

Luffy enters Gear Fourth on his arm, launching up at Tiias. He yells, bringing it back. "_GOMU GOMU NO... OKITA KING KONG ORGAN GUN!_" He blows into his arm, as he barrages Tiias with massive King Kong Guns.

His attacks do nothing to Tiias, as he waves his hand, wind bursting into Luffy. He coughs a lot of blood, being sent back down to the Central, Saitama being able to catch him.

"_It's hopeless for us to try and help,_" Sasuke says, attempting to put Tiias under Genjutsu, but it isn't working. "_That guy is far too powerful._"

Vegeta vanishes in front of Tiias, grabbing him. "_Arhenahin: Maruchibāsurainburasuto!_" Tiias is sent flying through the Omniverse, yelling. Multiverses are created in a line by Vegeta, as he is sent crashing through each of them.

"_Even the sheer size of multiverses alone is incomprehensible,_" Adia says. "_Multiverses are about... 1,674,000,000,000 Light Years in radius... An entire Omniverse is around... five quincentillion light-years in radius... So, that means-_"

"_WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?!_" Saitama asks, getting annoyed. "_Your mouth is bigger than your power! You're hurting my head!_"

Adia groans, shaking her head. "_Why does no one listen to me...?_"

Tiias turns toward Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama, Rinnegan forming on his eyes. They pulse, as the five of the weaker ones are sent away from the area.

"_What did you do?!_" Goku asks him, getting frustrated. Tiias chuckles at him. "_**I put them under a powerful Genjutsu and sent them away. Each of them now thinks the other is a Voidic Being, meaning they will kill each other...**_"

Vegeta waves his hand, as Tiias is sent outside of the Omniverse, causing it to ripple, a massive crack coming from it. Tiias coughs a lot of blood, holes in his body. "_UWAGHHH!_"

"_Wait a moment,_" Ahton thinks. "_What happened to Dhondarr...? Two years ago, I sent him to go help the others in the Central, but he never did..._"

Tiias chuckles, as a bright light engulfs him. He enters the stolen power of Naruto, Ichigo, Saitama, Capper, Raddis, Sasuke, Luffy, and Adia, combining their powers together. He takes off toward Goku, slamming a punch in his face. "_UWAGHH!_"

Tiias raises his hand, as he slams Goku down, destroying more multiverses. He then follows it with a stream of Chidori, then a Getsuga Tensho slice from his hand. Goku waves away the Chidori, as he is sliced into by the Getsuga Tensho. "_AGHH!_"

Vegeta spins around, as he shoots his palms toward Tiias rapidly. A bunch of wind bursts hit him, sending him flying. "_His power is growing. At this rate, we're going to have to power up._"

* * *

Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Saitama, and Ichigo stand across from one another, glaring at each other.

"_That guy created more Voidic Beings to kill us,_" Naruto thinks. Tiias would have put them under a powerful Genjutsu that made them think each other is a Voidic Being.

Luffy launches toward Sasuke, yelling. "_GOMU GOMU NO... PISTOL!_" Sasuke catches his punch, as he leaps over, slamming Luffy on the ground. Luffy coughs spit, as Ichigo shoots at him from behind, going to slice him.

Sasuke spins around, blocking his Zanpakuto with his blade, his arm shaking. Naruto creates a couple of Shadow Clones that spread across the four fighters. Saitama swings a punch that sends the clone flying, causing it to poof shortly after.

Ichigo continues to go and slice Sasuke, as Sasuke is able to dodge them, struggling. Ichigo then spins around, slamming a kick into him. Sasuke is launched back, skidding. He weaves a couple of hand signs, launching a Fire Ball at Ichigo.

Luffy enters Gear Second, as he zooms across the area, slamming a punch into Naruto's face. Naruto is sent back into the ground, getting up. Luffy swings another punch at him, but Naruto catches his stretching arm, pressing a Rasengan against it.

"_OWWWWW!_" Luffy yells as he pulls it back. Sasuke takes off after him from behind, going to slice him in half with the blade. Luffy ducks, as he catches Sasuke's blade in between his two feet.

Luffy then brings his head back, covering it with Armament Haki. He slams it into Sasuke, sending him back. "_Damn it!_"

Naruto yells as he launches a barrage of Rasen-Shurikens at each of them. Ichigo slices it in half, as Saitama punches it back, it consuming Naruto. "_UWAGHH!_"

Ichigo yells as he raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu swirling around it. "_GETSUGA TENSHO!_" He launches a giant black slice with a red outline around it toward them. Luffy ducks under it, launching toward Ichigo. "_JET BAZOOKA!_"

Ichigo blocks it with his Zanpakuto, skidding back. He then spin kicks Luffy, sending him flying. Naruto's clones appear behind Sasuke, going to barrage him. Sasuke counters his attack with Amaterasu spears impaling all of them.

A crowd of Naruto's Shadow Clones surrounds Luffy, as his eyes pulse. He uses his Conqueror's Haki, as a shockwave is sent everywhere, all of his clones poofing. Ichigo, Sasuke, and Naruto are affected by this but are able to stay on their feet.

Naruto presses his hands together, as he enters Six Paths Mode, where he'd look the same, except his eyes have a mixture of Kurama's and Sage Mode's. He zooms across the area at a rapid pace, slamming Kurama Chakra arms into Ichigo, Sasuke, and Luffy.

All three of them are sent back, as Luffy coughs blood. He yells as he enters Gear Third. He takes off toward Naruto, bringing back his fist. "_GOMU GOMU NO... JET ELEPHANT GUN!_"

Naruto catches the attack with one of his Kurama Chakra arms, as he summons a Lava-Release Rasen-Shuriken. He launches it toward Luffy, who is consumed by it and launched into the air, resulting in a huge explosion.

Ichigo vanishes behind him, going to barrage him with Getsuga Tenshos. Naruto dodges all of his attacks, as he swings a kick, sending Ichigo crashing through the ground.

"_Something isn't right,_" Saitama thinks, as he is just watching the battle without a care in the world. "_Those things attacking each other...? Wait... They have the same abilities as the ones I fought with..._"

Luffy gets up, grunting. He inhales, as steam begins to curl off of him. He enters Gear Fourth: Snakeman. "_GEAR... FOURTH... SNAKEMAN!_" He takes off toward Sasuke at crazy speeds.

Luffy slams a punch into him, forcing Sasuke to block it. Sasuke is sent flying, as he yells. His two Rinnegan pulse, as he enters the Complete Susanoo. He and Luffy begin to clash, Sasuke obviously having the upper hand.

Naruto enters his Six Paths Sage Mode, as Kurama lets out a loud roar, sending wind across the area. He charges up a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, launching it toward Sasuke and Luffy.

Sasuke slices the attack in half, as Luffy is barely able to zoom out of the way. Ichigo takes off from the ground, entering his Bankai form. Luffy enters Gear Fifth, a bright light engulfing him.

Naruto enters his Ashura Kurama Mode, combining his Shadow Clones together. In Kurama's right arms, he creates a Six Paths Odama-Rasenshuriken. In his left arms, he creates a Bijuu-Dama Rasen-Shuriken, both infused with natural energy.

"_Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!_" Naruto launches his ultimate attack.

"_Urutora Getsuga Tensho!_" Ichigo roars, launching his strongest attack as well.

"_Indra's Arrow!_' Sasuke yells, drawing back his glowing bow and launching his ultimate attack.

"_GOMU GOMU NO... JET OKITA MEGA-ULTRA BAZOOKA GUN!_" Luffy swings a punch, launching a massive burst toward the center.

All four of their attacks collide in the center, as there is a massive, MASSIVE explosion, sending all five of them back. Lightning strikes the ground everywhere. All four of them launch at each other, swinging a full-force punch.

Saitama vanishes in the middle of them, as he zooms around, stopping all of them from moving, shocking them. "_Don't you realize...? Sasuke, you must realize that this is one of your hypnosis shenanigans._"

* * *

Bright lights shoot through the air at rapid speeds, trails colliding with one another. Goku and Vegeta continue to barrage Tiias, who is blocking, dodging, clashing, and catching the punches.

Multiverses explode and take a lot of damage from the clashes. Goku yells, his hair spiking up and turning yellow instantaneously. He enters Super Saiyan, multiplying his power by fifty times.

Vegeta does so as well, as they both slam a combined punch into Tiias, him blocking it and being sent back. "_Arhenahin: Kamigami no Ame!_" The two Saiyans say as a bunch of white Ki blasts comes raining down on Tiias, him yelling in pain.

All of the white Ki blasts revolve around Tiias, each continuing to slam into him more than once. Finally, they explode in a massive explosion, sending Tiias crashing into Ahton's palace.

The palace explodes, as Tiias emerges from the rubble, roaring in rage. He takes off at crazy speeds, surprising Goku and Vegeta.

"_What is this speed?!_" Vegeta asks himself, surprised. Tiias swings a punch, yelling. The two Saiyans are barely able to dodge it, as Tiias rapidly barrages them, forcing them to dodge all of it.

Goku swings a spin kick at Tiias, who catches it, he then slams him into Vegeta at full force, sending them crashing through multiverses. Tiias then spreads his hands, launching a massive blast at them.

"_WATCH OUT, YOU TWO!_" Ahton yells after them, but they are consumed by the blast. There is a massive explosion that consumes a part of the Omniverse, sending Adia and Ahton back.

When the light fades, Goku and Vegeta are standing there, their hairs shining. They'd have a small blue aura around them, having silver eyes. They'd have entered the Ultra Instinct Omen state.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_let's show him the power of Ultra Instinct, and take him down!_"

"_Agreed,_" Vegeta says. A small pillar of light shoots from them, as they enter the Completed Ultra Instinct state, their hairs glowing silver. Tiias chuckles, smirking. "**_Ultra Instinct... Such an inferior technique! You may think it is powerful, but it is nothing..._**"

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta are in front of Tiias at speeds that even Ahton couldn't keep up with. "_**WHA-**_" Suddenly, he is sent flying outside of the Omniverse, crashing through the barrier. "_**UWAAAGHHH!**_"

He is knocked around the Void outside of the Omniverse, shockwaves booming everywhere. Vegeta swings a punch, as a bunch of glares shoot from his fist, white particles slamming into Tiias, him coughing blood.

Tiias opens his eyes, chuckling. Suddenly, he glows silver, an Ultra Instinct aura around him along with his other stacked forms. "_**What a joke... I know how to use that technique as well...**_"

"_Well then,_" Goku says, "_I guess Ultra Instinct vs. Ultra Instinct IT IS!_" They vanish, as the three of them begin to clash at an extremely rapid pace. They'd be dodging each other's attacks, zooming around the void around the Omniverse.

Vegeta roars, swinging a spin kick at Tiias. Tiias catches it, as he slams Vegeta in the face with a punch, then slamming him down with a kick. Goku attempts to barrage him from behind, but Tiias manages to dodge it, chuckling.

He spins around, launching a beam that Goku manages to dodge, as he attempts to counter it with a Kamehameha. Tiias slaps it away, as he yells, launching an energy ball at them.

Goku and Vegeta are consumed by the explosion, but a burst of wind knocks it away, as the two of them are now in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, the force sending Tiias back. "_**TCH!**_"

Tiias is sent crashing through the void, Goku and Vegeta tossing him around like an absolute ragdoll. Goku slams a punch into his gut, nearly killing him again. Tiias begins to fly far through the void.

Suddenly, they see a bunch of bright dots in the distance, surprising them. They fly out of a massive black cloud that their Omniverse was in, as it'd be an absolute, galactic, and astonishingly beautiful sight.

"_It's... the Metempiric Space,_" Vegeta says, his eyes wide. "_Unbelievable... So this is what's beyond our Omniverse?_"

"_**Don't take your focus off of me!**_" Tiias yells. He takes off toward Goku and Vegeta, launching a massive beam at them. The two of them deflect it, as they vanish. They shoot across Omniverses, shockwaves causing the multicolored clouds in the area in the Metempiric Space to spread apart.

"_**It looks like it is time to get fully serious with these two,**_" Tiias thinks. He lets out a roar, as he begins to glow, entering his full power. He takes off toward Goku and Vegeta, spinning around. "_**Jashin no Tekunikku: Undō Mukō-ka!**_"

Goku and Vegeta suddenly are unable to move, the both of them groaning. Tiias then brings back his fists, a red, demonic aura coating them. "_**Jashin no Tekunikku: Shi no Ken!**_"

He slams it into both of their guts, them coughing up a lot of blood. They yell in pain, as Tiias yells, slamming a kick into them. Goku and Vegeta are sent flying into another Omniverse, crashing through centillions of multiverses, then ending up outside of that Omniverse.

Goku and Vegeta pant heavily, blood running down the side of their mouths. Tiias vanishes in front of them, the same aura as Ultra Instinct Stage Four curling off of him. "_**Can't you see, now? All of you are foolish. Any attack you send at me, I will get stronger from.**_"

Goku and Vegeta launch at him again, as they begin to hopelessly barrage him. Tiias dodges all of their attacks, as he uppercuts them into the air, causing them to bleed more. He then follows it with a massive black beam, sending them flying again. "_**It seems like you are at your limits. Time to die, now.**_"

He takes off toward them but is knocked back by a force of wind. Goku and Vegeta get up, now in their base forms again.

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, smirking. "_I guess you know what this means, right? We cannot hold back. Let's reveal our true powers._"

Goku smiles, as the two of them glow brightly, having a stronger blessing than Ahton's. They'd have entered Stage 2 of the multiplier. Then, streaks of red and orange begin to travel throughout their bodies.

A pillar of light shoots from them, a large group of Omniverses around them shaking. Electricity shoots everywhere, pillars of light appearing everywhere. Tiias raises his arms to block, struggling. "_**D... KCH... WHAT?!**_"

"_And now,_" Goku says, his eyes pure white, "_allow us to show you... OUR TRUE POWER!_" There is a massive yellow shockwave, turning the Void around them dark orange. Goku and Vegeta surpass the very limits of their bodies, them becoming pure beings of energy and light.

* * *

"_Do you see now, Sasuke?_" Saitama asks, lowering his power. "_The hypnosis has weakened because of something that was happening over there. The two strong guys must have distracted him._"

"_How are we going to get out?_" Naruto says, nervous. "_I don't think even Sasuke's time and space Jutsu would work. We're stuck!_"

"_I'll help you there,_" Zalama says, walking up to them. Ichigo looks at him, surprised. "_How did you get here? Who are you?_"

"_I am the Dragon God Zalama,_" Zalama replies. "_My ally is Son Goku and Vegeta. I'll get you out of here._"

He raises his hands, a bright light engulfing them. All of them flicker, being transported out of the dimension.

* * *

Tiias grunts, shaking under the pressure of the power. "_**Not bad... I will beat you and kill you as I did with your little... kitty friend...**_"

This would have angered Goku, as he was suddenly Tiias at speeds that humans couldn't even measure. He places a hand on Tiias chest, smoke curling off of him. "_Arhenahin: Shi no Michi._"

Tiias feels himself dying trillions of times over. He loses all of his blood, as he feels his body beginning to disintegrate, his soul being erased. He looks up at Goku and Vegeta, his eyes empty and pure evil. "_**... Jashin no tekunikku: Gyaku kami tekunikku.**_"

His body begins to reform, as he roars, his power skyrocketing. He looks down at Goku and Vegeta, a red fire coming out of his eyes. "_**You have really pissed me off... There will no longer be balance after I am done...**_"

"How were you able to counter the Arhenahin techniques?!" Vegeta asks, grunting.

Tiias chuckles at his 'stupidity'. "_**My friend... You believe the Arhenahin techniques are the strongest...? I have created a polar opposite called the Jashin no Tekunikku. I was defeated by the Arhenahin techniques, so I created my own version...**_"

Goku and Tiias take off toward one another, bringing back their palms.

"_Arhenahin: Saikō no Parusu!_" Goku yells, swinging his palm at Tiias.

"_**Jashin no tekunikku: Chō myakudō!**_" Tiias yells, swinging his palm at Goku, using a very similar technique.

Both the Arhenahin and the Jashin no Tekunikku technique clash together, causing a gigantic shockwave that nearly destroys every Omniverse near them. "_**HAA**AA!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Temple of Damnation] [Interesting music choice if you ask me]**_

Tiias struggles heavily against Goku's Arhenahin attack. Goku's face remains expressionless, as Tiias then swings a kick at Goku. Goku blocks it with the back of his hand. He then glares at Tiias, sending him flying. "_**GUAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"

Goku and Vegeta swerve around one another, as they swing a combined kick into Tiias' gut, sending him flying at crazy speeds far away. "_FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_" Their combined attack slams into Tiias, completely consuming him.

Tiias grunts, as he spins around, launching a ton of energy blasts at Goku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans fly and swerve around the blasts, as they launch a glowing ring that is similar to Gotenk's Galactic Donut.

It closes in on Tiias, making him unable to move. "_**What the hell is this?!**_" Vegeta vanishes above him, mauling him into an Omniverse. "_HEAH!_" Vegeta then brings back his hands, launching an attack. "_GALICK GUN!_"

Tiias grunts, as he gets enraged, roaring. He takes off after Goku and Vegeta, a large trail following him. The three of them begin to clash, bright flashes of light shooting across more Omniverses.

Zalama teleports in with Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, Ichigo, and Saitama. He looks up at the fight, crossing his arms. "_Come on, you two. It'd be unfortunate if I have to step in._"

Goku and Vegeta clash punches and kicks with Tiias. Explosions travel around the area, as they vanish rapidly, clashing more punches, kicks, elbows, and headbutts.

"_It's hard to even tell who's winning at this point,_" Ichigo says. "_They're equal._"

Goku lunges forward, slamming a punch into Tiias' gut. He launches to the side, as Vegeta slams a kick into Tiias' face, sending him flying again. He launches back, as he swings a punch into Vegeta's face, sending him flying.

The three of them shoot across Omniverses, causing shockwaves to send the Omniverses away. Trails swerve around one another, as they fly around each other, clashing more and more blows.

"_Come on, you two,_" Zalama says. "_You can do it._"

Lightning travels through the air, more shockwaves appearing. Lightning slams the ground, destroying the landscape. They'd be clashing blow after blow. The other fighters watch the battle from below, unable to even keep up, as they could only see bright lights.

Goku vanishes above Tiias, swinging his palm at him. "_Saikō no Parusu!_" Tiias dodges and catches his arm, shocking Goku. "_**Your attacks are becoming more predictable!**_" He slams his knee into Goku's face, causing his nose to nearly break and bleed. "_AGH!_"

"_They're approaching their limits!_" Capper says, walking forward. "_I... have to go help them!_"

"_Don't worry,_" Zalama says. "_Even if they do fail, they still have 'that'._"

"_Are you sure they will be able to even use that?!_" Ahton asks, managing to get up from the rubble. "_You know how dangerous that is, sir?_"

"_Indeed I do,_" Zalama replies. "_We have to have faith in the two. Tiias is someone to not take lightly._"

Tiias slams a double punch into Goku and Vegeta, causing their essences to be damaged, launched back. They'd power up even more, as they take off toward Tiias, yelling. They begin to barrage Tiias, but he dodges all of the attacks, swerving around each of them.

He uses the ability to prevent them from moving again, as he begins to mercilessly slam them in the gut with punches, each punch causing a loud, nuclear noise to occur. Goku and Vegeta begin to bleed a lot out of their body, mouth, and nose, yelling in pain.

Tiias then follows it with a full power beam that sends them toward the Central, forcing everybody to get out of the way. There is a massive Big Bang explosion that disintegrates the remains of the Central.

Zalama creates a platform that spans the width of the entire Omniverse, allowing them to stand on it. Tiias lands on it, the ground cracking under him. He begins to walk forward, chuckling. "_**What's wrong...? Is that all you have...?**_"

He turns toward Zalama, more red smoke seeming to curl off of him. Electricity surrounds him, as he'd have two red Rinnegan. "_**I am disappointed... None of you are capable of killing me...**_"

"_Why, you..!_" Naruto yells, running toward Tiias. Zalama brings his arm out, stopping him from going further. "_Don't get yourself killed, Bijuu boy. I know your secret, Tiias. You absorb power and take it for your own. You're a tricky one._"

"_**Zalama the Dragon God...**_" Tiias observes. "_**I have heard about you. It is said you will be promoted to Tier Five in a couple trillion years, no...?**_"

Zalama just stares at him in complete silence for a moment. "_I have had enough with you, Akuma._" At the mention of that name, Tiias' eyes widen, then he gets enraged. "_**How do you know that name...?**_"

"_Tiias is not your true name,_" Zalama says. "_My best assumption is that you are weakened... I'll kill you before you could enter that form..._"

Raddis runs over to Goku and Vegeta, trying to help them up. "_Goku! Vegeta! Please get up! We need you two!_"

Adia runs over to them, getting onto her knees. She places a hand on their chests, using almost all of her energy to restore their vitality. She falls onto her hands, panting heavily. "_You two, we have to stay focused!_"

Vegeta manages to get up onto his feet. "_It's going to take a while before we could restore our energies. I think Zalama's going to take him on next._"

"_Zalama?_" Goku says, his eyes widening. "_I've never seen him go all out. I wonder what he's capable of..._"

"_They don't call him the Dragon God for nothing,_" Capper says, watching the two about to battle. "_He must have a lot of cool tricks._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Bloodlust]**_

"_**You fool!**_" Tiias yells. "_**I will rip your limbs apart!**_" He takes off from the ground toward Zalama, yelling, and swinging a punch. Zalama opens his eyes, as he catches the punch with one hand, his hand shaking.

Tiias barrages him with extremely quick punches, Zalama dodging all of them with surprising ease.

"_Unbelievable,_" Sasuke says. "_He's unbelievably fast! My two Rinnegan couldn't even see it..._"

Zalama catches his punches, as he grabs Tiias, throwing him. Tiias is sent crashing outside of the Omniverse, sent through the Metempiric Space.

"_He's intentionally using attacks that wouldn't allow him to absorb his energy!_" Goku says, impressed. "_He's damaging Tiias, but he isn't doing it directly._"

Zalama grabs his cape, as he throws it off, it flying away in the air. He looks up, energy sparkling around him. Tiias shoots across the Omniverse, stretching back his fist due to stealing the Gomu Gomu fruit powers. He attempts to slam it into Zalama.

Zalama dodges it again, as he grabs Tiias' arm, slamming him onto the ground with full force. Tiias coughs up blood, as he attempts to kick Zalama away, but he dodges it once again.

Naruto presses his hands together, entering his Six Paths Sage Mode. Truthseeker Orbs form around him. "_Alright! I have an idea!_" He creates a Shadow Clone, as they split and run toward the fighters.

Sasuke's eyes widen when he did that. "_Is he...? Is he going to use 'that'?_"

"_Everybody, hold out your hands!_" Naruto says. Capper would be the first to do it, as Naruto claps his hand against Capper's, a red Chakra cloak surrounding him. "_What is this...? My power... it's skyrocketing! My power is being amplified at least a hundred times!_"

Naruto passes on his Kyuubi Chakra Cloak to Raddis, Ichigo, Saitama, Sasuke, Luffy, Adia, Goku, Vegeta, and a little to even Ahton.

"_Yo,_" Saitama says, looking down at his hands, confused, "_what's this?_"

Goku looks down at the Kyuubi Cloak on his body, surprised. "_Wow, amazing... That Naruto guy has a lot of cool abilities! My powers have been amplified._"

"_I used it in the 4th Great Ninja War,_" Naruto says, watching the fight between Zalama and Tiias. "_It is able to amplify your power. Thanks to the cat god, I am able to do it on a much larger scale. It's Kurama's Chakra. We used it against the Ten-Tails._"

Ahton gets up onto his feet, a thin layer of Kyuubi Chakra surrounding him. "_I underestimate the potential of mortals. To be able to pass on their power and use it to amplify your abilities..._"

Suddenly, a couple of portals open up next to Ahton. From them, comes a bunch of figures who look similar to Ahton, a bunch of Founders, Tier Zero Royal Chaotic Omni Guardians.

"_My friends,_" Ahton says, his eyes widening. "_You've come to help?_"

Tiias finally manages to get a hit on Zalama, sending him back skidding. He gets up from the ground, as his staff materializes in his hand. "_Your speed is impressive. I may need to use a little more power._"

Tiias launches at Zalama again, swinging a kick at him. Zalama dodges, however, he feels himself unable to move for a moment, surprising him. Zalama feels his body move on its own and slam Tiias in the face with a punch, sending him flying. "_**AGHHH!**_"

Tiias feels his power rising, as he chuckles. Zalama notices a dark spot having bound him, as it fades away. Nobody except for Naruto and Sasuke would have recognized the attack.

"_That's... Shikamaru's Shadow technique!_" Naruto says, his eyes twitching. "_Damn him! He must have stolen his attack!_"

"_I must say,_" Zalama says, chuckling. "_You got me there. Very impressive. However, I am not going to fall for that again._" He takes off toward Tiias, as he grabs his face, slamming him down onto the ground. "_Han Aku Kēji!_"

Tiias feels himself being bound, as Zalama summons a cup of tea, sipping it. Tiias gets enraged, trying to break out of the bind. "_**DAMN YOU! YOU'RE TOYING WITH ME! COME OVER HERE!**_"

Zalama disperses the cup of tea, as he presses his staff against Tiias' chest, as a MASSIVE Super Shenron appears above, except it'd be black with glowing red eyes. It lets out a loud roar, as it shoots toward Tiias, snatching him up in its mouth, and flying away.

Goku's jaw drops, his eyes the size of a small plate. "_U... Wow! He... It killed him!_"

"_Only one has been able to escape the mouth of that dragon,_" Zalama says. "_It will consume Tiias' very essence. Eventually, even his soul will be dust in the wind._"

_**Music - [The Dark March - James Dooley]**_

Suddenly, his eyes widen, him gasping. There are lightning strikes in the sky, as there is a gigantic explosion outside the Omniverse. There is a bright flash, as Tiias slams onto the ground, lightning crackling around him.

"_Wha... what the hell?!_" Luffy yells, shocked.

"_**You're full of shit,**_" Tiias says, as demonic wings sprout out of his back, the cosmos flashing brightly. Black holes form around him, Omniverses beginning to crack around this one. "_**You think that a dragon could kill me...? I am immortal.**_"

He takes off toward Zalama at speeds that exceed his previous. He slams a kick into Zalama, sending him crashing through multiverses. He manages to stop himself, coughing blood. He lands back on the platform he created earlier, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"_Thi- this guy!_" Vegeta says, sweating. "_How is he able to adapt that fast?! This is bad!_"

"**_Can't you see, now?_**" Tiias asks. "_**I am the second coming of God. I will make sure all life is dead in the Metempiric Space.**_"

He waves his hand, a shockwave sending all of them back. A couple of the Founders explode into dust, as Ahton is nearly killed. A massive force slams into all of them, sending them back.

Goku, Vegeta, and Zalama manage to get up off of the ground, looking toward the demon, Tiias. Zalama begins to walk forward, a small trail following him. "_I must admit, Tiias. You really went beyond my expectations._"

"_**You're a fool for holding back, Dragon God,**_" Tiias says, his demon wings flapping back and forth. "_**Eventually, I will ascend beyond God, and rule over everything. Demons will take over, and a new era will be born.**_"

"_I suppose it was indeed a mistake to hold back,_" Zalamas says, smirking. He raises his staff, as lightning goes off into the cosmos. Goku and Vegeta are sent back skidding by the force, as lightning strikes the platform everywhere.

A dark red pillar of light engulfs the Omniverse. Zalama's eyes glow brightly, as his horns begin to spike up. "_I am the origin Namekian, Zalama. I am the Dragon God, the origin dragon, the first dragon in existence._"

He lets out a roar, as electricity is sent everywhere. Bright flashes of light engulf the Metempiric Space around this Omniverse. He begins to grow in size, as he grows into a dragon that hundreds of Omniverses could fit in.

"_HOLY SHIT!_" Ichigo yells, raising his hands to try and block the wind. Tiias' eyes twitch in shock. "_**Unbelievable... So this... Is the first dragon to ever exist in the Metempiric Space.**_"

Decillions of Super Dragon Ball Super Shenrons revolve around Zalama's true form. He'd be a bright, golden, and black dragon. He'd have a lot of horns on his head, as he'd have bright yellow eyes. He looks down at Tiias, Zalama's presence even unnerving him. "_I am only a tier four... You have no chance against the higher ones even if you defeat me._"

His eyes pulse, as Tiias is sent crashing through tens of Omniverses, coughing a lot of blood. Zalama zooms around, knocking him around like a ragdoll. "_**AGHHH!**_" Tiias roars, launching a dark red blast at Zalama.

Zalama opens his mouth, consuming the red blast. He launches an even bigger blast at Tiias, sending him flying. Thousands of Founders from the nearby Omniverses shoot up at Tiias, launching a combined beam.

Tiias deflects the combined beam, launching an energy blast at them. "_**DIE!**_" Zalama in his true form shoots in front of him, his scales absorbing the blast. Zalama bites into Tiias with his giant mouth, slicing him into thousands of pieces.

Tiias' body reforms, as he roars, summoning trillions of Voidic Beings. All of them vanish down to kill the others, as Zalama continues to knock Tiias around. Zalama flies upward, going through the multicolored clouds of the Metempiric Space.

"_**GRRAHHH!**_" Tiias roars, his demonic wings growing larger. His power skyrockets, as he swings a punch at Zalama's head, but Zalama blocks it with his tail, whipping him back.

"_Zalama has unbelievable power,_" Goku says. "_His power is even beyond ours. I never thought he'd be this strong._"

Zalama continues to whip Tiias around, zooming across the local Metempiric Space. Tiias begins to glow dark red, his demonic wings getting bigger. Zalama whips him with his tail again, but he blocks it, being sent flying through hundreds of Omniverses.

Zalama summons millions of the same dragon that snatched up Tiias earlier. All of them let out a roar, launching toward Tiias. Tiias plows through them, destroying each of them.

He launches a Rasen-Shuriken that is the size of an Omniverse toward Zalama, but Zalama blocks it, knocking it back. He mauls Tiias through more Omniverses, giving him a lot more pain.

Ahton grunts, barely able to lift his head off of the ground. "_You can do it... Z-Zalama..._"

Zalama and Tiias shoot through the local Metempiric Space, plowing through hundreds of thousands of Omniverses. Explosions happen all around, as they'd be clashing blow after blow.

Zalama attempts to snatch Tiias into his jaw, but Tiias barely manages to move out of the way. He then uses a Solar Flare on Zalama, but it doesn't work. He is sent flying again, his demonic wings growing bigger and bigger, his dark red color brightening.

"_This guy is an actual demon!_" Saitama says, sweating. "_The battle is becoming more and more even as it progresses!_"

Zalama lets out a loud roar that is louder than any sound any humans have been able to hear to date. He launches a massive golden beam out of his mouth, it consuming Tiias. "**_AGHHH!_**"

Tiias launches back up at Zalama, slamming a punch into his massive head. Zalama is sent back, grunting. He roars, as he attempts to punch Tiias. Tiias manages to stop it, as he kicks Zalama, sending him back again.

Zalama looks down at him, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes turning bright white. He presses his hands together, the local Metempiric Space clouds revolving around him. "_Now, to show you my ultimate attack..._"

"_H-His ultimate attack?_" Naruto asks. "_This is not gonna end well for us..._"

Zalama raises his hand, as Tiias gets forcefully levitated up in the air, grunting. Zalama opens his mouth, a bright light coming from it. "_This is... The legendary attack!_"

"_H-He's using that?!_" Ahton asks. "_I've heard that attack. I heard it's the level of a Tier Five. This is going to be big._"

Zalama's mouth glows brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the horns on his head begin to grow in size, glowing brightly. Pillars of light shoot from his scales, as they begin to glow a bright blue.

His eyes begin to turn golden, electricity crackling around him like crazy. A massive aura flares up around him, as Tiias begins to sweat in fear of him. "_**Y-YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?!**_"

"_This is..._" Zalama says, "_the **Doragonzu no bugendai!**_"

A bright light shoots out of his mouth, as it'd consume many Omniverses in its path, it is bright and multicolored. "_HAAAA!_"

Tiias lets out a roar, a bright light shooting from him. He attempts to launch a counter beam, but it wouldn't even be able to budge Zalama's attack.

Zalama's ultimate attack slams into him, as he roars in pain, being sent crashing through Omniverses. The blast completely eradicates tons of Omniverses in its path. Tiias feels his very essence being disintegrated, him unable to counter it.

"_**J-Jashin no tekunikku: C-Chō myakudō!**_" Tiias yells. A powerful pulse comes from his hands, but it does nothing to the blast. The blast finally ends, as there is a massive explosion, the force sending all of the fighters back. "_UWAGHH!_"

Zalama powers down from his True Dragon form, managing to land on the platform on his two feet, panting heavily. "_I think... I think I got him..._"

Goku and Vegeta manage to finish off the Voidic Beings that Tiias had previously summoned, as they walk over, having used a lot of stamina against Tiias.

Adia runs over to him to attempt to heal him, but Zalama puts his hand out to stop her. "_Wait... Don't._"

Suddenly, there is a massive shockwave, as Goku grunts, frustrated. "_Shit... SHIT! HOW?!_"

Tiias pants heavily, falling on one knee. His power would be low, as Goku yells, powering up into Omni Evolution. "_Vegeta, let's kill him!_" The two of them yell, launching toward Tiias at full speed.

Vegeta slams a punch into Tiias' face, sending him skidding back. He looks up, his eyes flashing golden. There is a massive shockwave, sending Goku and Vegeta flying away. "_AGHHH!_"

Tiias roars, electricity shooting from him. Omniverses around the one they are in completely explode, as this entire Omniverse begins to flash. Cracks run around it, wormholes opening everywhere.

"_I-It's hopeless!_" Sasuke says, a Susanoo shell around him and the others to try and protect from the force. "_This guy keeps growing in power!_"

Tiias continues to roar, as a dragon's tail sprouts from his lower back. A demonic aura surrounds him, as he glows slightly golden. He looks up, electricity crackling around him. "_**We no longer need this place as our battleground...**_"

He waves his hand, as a massive explosion begins to consume the Omniverse. Goku and Vegeta create a barrier to block it out the best they can. There is a bright pillar, as there'd be nothing left of the Omniverse.

Ahton raises his hand, as he creates a platform along with a gigantic atmosphere that allows them to breathe. "_I can't... let them die..._"

Tiias turns toward Goku, Vegeta, and Zalama. He begins to slowly walk toward them, each step causing cracks in reality. "_**What's the matter...?! Entertain me some more... I am now the new Dragon God, Tiias...**_"

Zalama gets up onto his feet, as he yells, entering the Divine Namekian form. "_I will not allow you to claim my title. You are not worthy!_" He takes off toward Tiias, swinging his staff at him.

Tiias catches his staff with ease, looking right into his eyes. "_**I have acquired the power of dragons. I am your god now...**_" He slams his knee into Zalama's gut, causing him to cough blood. He then mauls Zalama, sending him flying across the platform.

"_It looks like you have backed us up into a corner,_" Vegeta says, smirking. Tiias scrunches his non-existent eyebrows. "_**What are you up to...?!**_"

Goku nods toward Vegeta. "_It's time, isn't it? It's time to show him our ultimate trump card._"

"_You're right,_" Vegeta says. The two of them power up into Omni Evolution, glowing lines going throughout their bodies.

"_Th-They wouldn't!_" Ahton says, his eyes widening. "_Two tier-three levels... If they did that..._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Heaven and Earth] [My absolute FAVORITE. I recommend playing it while reading]**_

"_You know what we have to do, Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku squints at Tiias. "_Let's do this, Vegeta!_"

"_Arhenahin: FUSION!_" The two of them say. Their auras connect into one, as trillions of Omniverses begin to shake around them. They flicker, pillars of light shooting out of the ground everywhere.

White rays of light are visible, as a dome of energy surrounds the span of millions of Omniverses. Bright flashes flicker everywhere, as Tiias grunts, punching the ground to stop himself from being sent back.

A bright, long-haired figure levitates down the clouds. Pure energy curls off of it, as the hair waves back and forth. It gains a galactic aura, as it opens its eyes, them being fiery.

"_This power..._" Capper says, shocked. "_It's like... it's like it's almost Omnipotent!_"

Omni Gogito levitates toward the ground, as his glowing hair waves back and forth. "_The fusion... has returned! We are neither Goku or Vegeta, Gogeta or Vegito! We are... GOGITO!_"

"_Amazing!_" Naruto says, in his Six Paths Mode. "_I've never seen someone so powerful! We can beat this guy!_"

Gogito's hair would be glowing a fiery red and long, similar to a Super Saiyan Three. "_We never thought we'd ever fuse again... Behold... we... are TIER SIX..._"

Zalama watches the fusion from the ground, smiling. "_I knew it... They're... like a pseudo God... I never expected such power from their fusion. Tier six is the highest tier next to Arhenahin himself..._"

Suddenly, Nygyn lands next to him, angelic wings having sprouted out of his back. He'd be the Tier 5 that the pure being of light would have sent to scout the Metempiric Space to find Tiias. "_Apologies for being late, Zalama. I see those two have everything under control._"

He kneels down, placing a hand on Zalama's chest. Zalama feels himself being fully replenished, as he gets up onto his feet, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "_You've noticed it too, haven't you, Nygyn?_"

Nygyn nods at him. "_That's correct. Arhenahin-sama sent me to search for Tiias. I have found him here. I have to report what is happening to him... Wow... a Tier Six. There are only a few Tier Six in existence._"

"_Don't go yet,_" Zalama says, placing his hands on the ground. "_I have an idea. It's going to take quite a bit of energy, but if you help, it will be easier._"

"_**I have been waiting for the moment to fight a Tier Six,**_" Tiias says. He roars, as he takes off toward Omni Gogito at full speed, swinging a punch right at this face. Gogito takes it, his head not budging. "_Heh... is that all?_"

Gogito yells, swinging a punch into Tiias. A bright light engulfs the inside of him, as he is sent exploded back, exploding into a bunch of tiny pieces. Tiias yells in pain, as he crashes through the platform.

Gogito follows it with a Kamehameha, it causing a gigantic explosion. Tiias falls onto the ground, grunting. He manages to get up onto his feet, his dragon wings flapping back and forth. "**_You dare... Gck... You're pathetic! A fusion?!_**"

Gogito vanishes in front of him, having already placed a hand on his chest in a 10^10,000th of a second. A pulse shoots from it, as Tiias is sent flying through quadrillions of Omniverses, Gogito following him.

"_I-I don't even see them anymore!_" Naruto says, sweating. "_They're so fast that they left the realm!_"

Nygyn and Zalama would be concentrating on the ground, a bright light slowly beginning to engulf the area. Gogito continues to zoom around, knocking Tiias at a googolplex times per second.

Tiias gets sent crashing through many Omniverses, coughing blood. Gogito follows it with a Big Bang Final Kamehameha, which sends him flying again. "_**UWAGHH!**_"

Tiias continues to get knocked around. He roars, as he takes off toward Gogito, swinging a punch at him. Gogito ducks, as he yells, slamming a punch into Tiias' gut, causing him to cough more blood. He then follows it with a blast from the hand he punched Tiias with, disintegrating him.

Tiias reforms light-years away, grunting. "_**BASTARD! The more you attack me, the stronger I get!**_" He takes off toward Gogito, yelling, and laughing.

"_I don't know about that,_" Gogito says, smirking. He spins around, slamming Tiias again. "_I'm just too powerful this time, Tiias. The gap in power is even greater than when you first fought Zalama._"

"_**JUST DIE!**_" Tiias yells, launching a massive Amaterasu blast, which Gogito blows away, it being dispersed. Tiias launches at him, barraging him at a rapid pace. Gogito dodges all of his attacks, as he spins around, mauling Tiias away.

Tiias ends back up on the platform that was created, causing it to nearly shatter. Blood runs down his face, as he is barely able to move. "_**Drrh...**_"

Gogito lands on top of him, crushing his ribs. Tiias grunts, as he roars, knocking Gogito off. His power skyrockets, as he holds his gut, starting to regenerate. "_**You... bastard...**_"

"_I'm not gonna even let you regenerate!_" Gogito says. He brings back his fist, coating it in white, glowing Ki. He slams it into Tiias, sending him flying again. He follows it with a massive blast, sending Tiias flying even further.

Tiias manages to stop himself, skidding back. He lets out a roar, glowing red lines going throughout his body. He takes off toward Gogito, slamming him in the face with a punch, sending him back.

Gogito skids back, wiping his mouth. He chuckles, as he charges up a blast. "_FINAL BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!_" Tiias roars, as he is sent flying. Gogito raises his hands, as he charges up a bunch of Multiverse-Sized Spirit Bombs, sending them all toward Tiias.

Tiias tries to stop them with his two hands but is consumed by then. There is a massive hypernova Big Bang explosion, destroying more Omniverses.

When the smoke fades, Tiias is standing there, his arm held out. He'd be panting heavily. He looks down as his hand, as he looks up at Gogito, chuckling. "_**Amazing... You won't get your way this time, though.**_"

He takes off toward Gogito, shocking him. He slams a punch into his face, sending him back. He vanishes behind Gogito as he is flying, as he swings a punch. "_**Jashin no tekunikku: Shi no ken!**_"

Gogito is sent flying the opposite direction, as Tiias enters his own Gear Fourth: Bounceman, slamming his Haki arm into Gogito, sending him flying up into the air. Tiias then vanishes above him, bringing back his fist, and using a similar move to Sakura Haruno's, slamming it onto Gogito's gut.

Gogito lands on the gigantic platform, causing it to crack. He spits blood onto the ground, then looking up at Tiias, smirking. "_Naruto, bring back that Kyuubi Cloak you gave us earlier._"

"_S-Sure thing,_" Naruto says. He concentrates heavily, as the cloak appears back onto Gogito. "_Yosha!_" He lets out a roar, as a pillar of light causes quintillions of Omniverses around them to be blown away.

"_**What?!**_" Tiias yells. Gogito yells, electricity shooting up into the Abyss. His power is amplified many times, as he takes off toward Tiias at full speed, shocking him. He slams a punch into Tiias' face, causing him to flip and to be sent flying.

Gogito yells as he runs across the space-time continuum, zooming across it at speeds that time cannot keep up, causing him to move beyond it. He slams another punch into Tiias' face, sending him flying, a red trail following him.

Tiias launches a beam as powerful as Zalama's ultimate attack, but Gogito slaps it away, causing a massive explosion in the distance. Gogito mauls him through more Omniverses, causing them to implode.

Tiias gets up, standing on reality itself. He yells in rage, lighting shooting from him. He launches up above Gogito, launching a blast at him. "**_HAAAAA!_**"

"_KAME... HA... ME... HAAA!_" Gogito yells, launching the massive blue beam. Both of the blasts collide, sending a massive shockwave. The blast would be equal, as Gogito grunts, and Tiias yells, laughing.

"_Years ago,_" Gogito thinks, "_Goku used that technique in battle... Ever since then, he had never even thought of using it. Which is why..._" A red aura begins to flare up around Gogito, his eyes glowing bright red. "_**KAAAAAAIOOOOOOOOKEEEEN! TIMES... TEN!**_"

Gogito's blast crashes through Tiias' blast, as he roars in pain, Gogito yelling. The massive beam travels through the Metempiric Space, it, of course, being endless. BOOM, the beam explodes, as Tiias is consumed by it.

Gogito chuckles, getting back into his fighting stance. "_I see, now... He doesn't copy our energy, but he steals it. That explains why we have run out of energy quickly._"

Tiias grunts, as he smirks, looking back up at Gogito. "_**Your biggest mistake to date...**_" Suddenly, he does something that horrifies even Gogito. "_**Kaioken...**_" A large red aura flares up around him.

"_D-Damn it!_" Gogito thinks, clenching his fists. "_I'm such an idiot! Using the Kaioken against him allows him to use it as well! And, there's no limit to how high you can go with that technique!_"

"_**I am close to exiting this puny form,**_" Tiias says, looking at his hands. "_**You were just the stepping stone.**_"

"_What are you talking about?!_" Gogito says, confused. "_Form? Do you mean..._"

"_**My true power is restricted by this form,**_" Tiias says. "_**This is my mortal form... When I enter my true form, everything dies...**_"

"_As if I'd let you!_" Gogito says. He clenches his fists again, as the red aura flares up around him. "_KAAAAIOOOKEEEN... TIMES... ONE... HUNDRED!_"

He zooms through different layers of reality, as perception would be an outline at the rate he is going. He slams a punch into Tiias, causing his head to explode. He is sent through sextillions of Omniverses, causing explosions to destroy many, many of them.

Gogito zooms around at insane speeds, slamming Tiias around. He then raises his hands, forming two Spirit Bombs. "_This is the attack that killed Oblivion! OMNI... SPIRIT... FINAL... GALICK... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAAA!_"

Tiias chuckles. "_**Kaioken times two hundred!**_" He slams Gogito's blast to the side, as he mauls him onto the gigantic platform, it nearly shattering. Gogito tries to fly up again and attack Tiias, but he'd be too powerful.

Tiias spin kicks Gogito down, as he is forcefully defused into Goku and Vegeta. The two freefall toward the platform, slowly losing consciousness. Everything would seem to be in slow motion for them, Tiias laughing at their pain.

Suddenly, Goku and Vegeta are caught by someone, as Goku hears a familiar voice. "_You should be a little more careful, Kakarot._"

"_You're-_" Goku looks behind him, and sees his father, Bardock. "_Dad?!_" Bardock would be in Super Saiyan White, a transformation that he previously did not have. "_Sorry, I'm late, and I'm not alone._"

_**[Music: Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure To The Front Lines]**_

Angels begin to fly down. Tiers ranging from zero to five all ascend down to the platform. Zalama smirks. "_Looks like reinforcements have arrived._"

"_Dad,_" Gohan says, flying down. Goku turns toward him. "_G-Gohan! You're here!_"

Gohan smiles lightly, powering up into a form that Goku did not expect: Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_It has been a long time, hasn't it?_"

Piccolo lands next to him, his eyes silver, as he'd be in Ultra Instinct. _"It took a while to get here. I wanted to help._"

All of the Kage who have ever lived lands next to Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Haruno land next to them. Naruto turns toward them, shocked. "_Kakashi Sensei...? Sakura-chan...?_"

Minato, his father, places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He'd no longer be a reanimation. "_I'm proud of you, son. You've become Hokage!_"

"_D-Dad!_" Naruto says, getting emotional. Sasuke sees crows flying over from the corner of his eye, and he immediately knows who it is. Itachi materializes next to him, his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. "_It has been a long time, Sasuke._"

"_Yeah,_" Sasuke agrees, smiling. A portal opens next to Ichigo, as Rukia Kuchiki, and a bunch of Shinigami comes out of it. "_You guys...!_"

Luffy's crew walk up behind him. "_Y- Hey! I'm so glad to see you!_"

"_You think you could defeat him alone, Luffy?_" Sanji asks. "_I can't say I'm surprised._"

A massive army of ninjas stand behind Naruto and Sasuke, as a bunch of pirates join with Luffy and his crew. Goku looks up at Tiias, feeling newfound confidence. "_This is... the will of mortals!_" He punches his fist together. "_Our worlds... unite!_"

"_We have to be careful with this one,_" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage says. "_They told us everything in Heaven._"

A bunch of Saiyans, Namekians, and other species fly down from one portal, and different armies join with the others. Raditz lands next to Goku and Vegeta, in Super Saiyan White. "_You're not alone anymore, brother. We are here to lend you our strength!_"

Goten, Trunks, Broly, Frieza, Uub, Buu, and Pan join up with the group. Beerus slams onto the ground from above. Tiias looks down at him, growling. Beerus squints up at him, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four as well. "_OI, YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

"_It was a close fight,_" Goku says, his hair waving back and forth. "_We fused into Gogito, but we lost against him._"

Obito lands next to Naruto, surprising him. "_Obito...?_" Obito turns toward him, nodding, his hair the normal black color again. "_I'm sorry for everything, Naruto. I'm here to fight alongside you._"

Tiias grunts, getting enraged. "_**Don't think you could even change the battle, just because you brought a couple of ants to fight me!**_"

Izuku Midoriya, All Might, and a bunch of other heroes walk out from another portal. Izuku activates Full Cowling, electricity crackling around him. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy come out from another.

"_Everyone is uniting,_" Vegeta says, his eyes widening. "_The originals... The gods..._"

All six of Ahton's Orders land on the ground next to all of them, as Ahton flies over, fully recovered. His two Angelic Guardians by his side, and at full power. "_I will do my best to prove of assistance._"

Goku, Vegeta, Uub, Adia, Piccolo, Buu, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Beerus, Frieza, and Pan stand side by side. Goku smiles, getting into his fighting stance. "_The team has been reformed!_"

Millions of other Founders fly down, along with Tier ones, tier twos, tier threes, tier fours, and tier fives. Zalama gets up off of the ground, spinning his staff around. "_The Dragon God has not lost yet!_"

"_AND NOW, EVERYONE!_" Goku says, standing alongside everyone. "_WE NOW WILL FIGHT AS ONE!_"

Tiias stares at all of them, his eyes going through the seemingly endless army. "_**Defeat me...? Do you know who I am...?**_"

He lets out a roar of laughter, causing a massive burst of energy to shoot everywhere. A lot of people are launched back, skidding. Every single Uchiha who has ever lived stands behind Sasuke, whose Rinnegan begins to glow.

Vegeta grunts, trying to block out the force. "_Wh... What is this guy made out of?!_"

"_**TAHHH!**_" Light shoots up into the abyss above from Tiias. His eyes flicker into different colors, the dragon horns on his head getting longer. He flies up, slowly transforming into a dragon even more intimidating than Zalama's true form.

"_How is he already this powerful?!_" Nygyn asks, his angelic wings going in front of him to block the wind. "_When I first met him, he was at least the level of a Tier Zero!_"

"_**I am... the Devil...**_" Tiias says. "_**I am... the incarnation of Hell... I will send all of you to the Shadow Realm...**_"

"What's the Shadow Realm?" Goten asks Zalama, confused.

"_It's the area outside the Metempiric Space,_" Zalama says. "_If it is even possible to go there... Once you are there, you become nothingness. Even your soul will be nothing. You will feel nothing and will be nothing. It will be like you never existed in the first place._"

Goku roars, entering Super Saiyan X. "_As if I'd let him do such a thing! That's terrible! He's... the worst... He's the worst threat we've ever faced! Oblivion was nothing compared to him!_"

_**[A Hero Rides With Us - Epic Score (Aaron Sapp)] [I love this one]**_

"_We can't afford to act irrational,_" Piccolo says, powering down from Ultra Instinct. "_One wrong move, and you will be annihilated by him._"

"_GEAR... FOURTH! BOUNCEMAN!_" Luffy enters Gear Fourth: Bounceman, steam coming out of him. "_Is everyone ready to kick his ass?!_"

"_I'm certain that if we work together,_" Saitama says, "_us heroes will be able to win._"

Ichigo cracks his knuckles, smirking. "_Let's do this, together!_" He yells. "_BAN...KAI!_" A bright light engulfs him, a blue pillar of light shooting from him. He enters his True Bankai form, electricity crackling around him.

"_Now, everyone!_" Sasuke yells. All of the Uchiha activate their Mangekyou Sharingans, all of them yelling. "_AMATERASU!_" A gigantic wave of Amaterasu slams into Tiias, distracting him.

Meliodas launches a wave of Hell Blaze, as it mixes with the Amaterasu. Natsu and Ace launch a combined wave of normal fire. There is a massive explosion, sending a shockwave everywhere. Tiias waves his hand, all three of the combined fires dispersing. "_**Not a bad attack...**_"

"_GOOO!_" Goku yells. Everyone roars, as they begin to run forward. Goku nods toward Vegeta, a bunch of ninjas, pirates, wizards, and countless others running side by side behind him. "_Vegeta, we have to stick with Zalama for the time being._"

"_I'll go ahead and join with the others,_" Gohan says. He roars, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four. He runs forward at insane speeds, cracking the ground under him.

"_We will be the support team!_" Adia says. Behind her would be a bunch of medical ninjas, wizards, pirates, etc. All of them take off toward different directions, going to heal the injured.

"_Now, Ahton, Nygyn!_" Zalama yells. Ahton, Zalama, and Nygyn place their hands on the ground, as a bright glow begins to consume the battlefield. Nygyn smirks, everyone's power multiplying by a multiplier far higher than Ultra Instinct Stage Four's.

"_What did you do?_" Vegeta asks them, feeling even more powerful than before.

"_We gave everyone here a combined blessing,_" Nygyn says. "_Your powers have been increased to far higher levels. Not only that... your techniques and such have evolved for the most part. It'll last for a while._"

Naruto presses his hands together, a pillar of light shooting from him. "_This power... It's beyond anything I've ever used!_' He yells, entering Six Paths Sage Mode, thousands of Truthseeker Orbs around him.

All of the Uchiha's Sharingans evolve into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans. Sasuke and Itachi nod toward one another. "_Now, Itachi!_'

A bright glow engulfs the Uchihas, each one being a different color. There'd be an army of Complete Susanoos.

Saitama brings back his fist, electricity surrounding it. "_Big Bang Punch!_" He brings it forward, as a massive jet of pure plasma and power slams into Tiias, him getting stunned.

An army of Founders fly up, as they'd fly side by side, forming the shape of an eagle. It slams into Tiias, an explosion consuming part of the platform, causing it to crack slightly.

Luffy runs forward, his fist growing to the size of the Sun. He slams it into Tiias, who catches it, sending electricity through Luffy's body. Luffy is launched back, Brook catching him.

Ichigo vanishes behind Tiias, slicing him down from the middle, slicing him in half. Tiias reforms, as he spins around, slamming Ichigo across the battlefield. "**_That's nothing..._**"

Millions of daggers come toward him, as Tiias just looks at them, them poofing into dust. Sakura drops down at him from above, swinging a punch at him. "_CHAAAA!_"

It does nothing to phase Tiias, as he waves his hand, Sakura being launched downward. "**_Numbers won't help, especially when they are weak.._**"

Capper gets up from the ground, Raddis helping him. "_Damn it... We can't even do anything at this point._"

"_There are so many of us,_" Raddis says. Suddenly, he feels the blessing wash over him. "_Woah... Alright, Capper! We can still do this!_"

All of the Uchiha's Complete Susanoos launch at Tiias, attacking him and slashing him from every direction. Tiias yells as he launches energy blasts everywhere that injure the Uchiha, sending them flying.

Naruto enters Tailed Beast Kurama mode, Kurama letting out a roar. He flies up toward Tiias at full speed, launching tons of Truthseeker Orbs at him. Tiias spins around deflecting most of them.

Naruto creates billions of Shadow Clones, all of them launching a massive Tailed Beast Bomb into Tiias. A huge nuclear explosion takes place, consuming Tiias. When the smoke fades, Tiias is still there, not a scratch on him.

Piccolo vanishes behind Tiias, launching a Makankosappo through his chest. The hole in Tiias' chest repairs itself, as he roars, mauling Piccolo down onto the ground.

Broly clenches his fists, letting out a roar. He combines Super Saiyan X and Super Saiyan Five, being even bulkier than before. He and Beerus launch a combined barrage at Tiias.

Tiias takes all of it, having an expressionless face. "**_Why do you resist...? Why must any of you resist...?_**"

Vegeta yells, entering Omni Evolution. He spreads his hands, beginning to charge a full power Final Flash. Goten and Trunks enter Ultra Instinct Stage Four, barraging Tiias simultaneously.

Tiias decides to go on the offensive. He slams Goten and Trunks to the side, crushing a lot of their bones. He zooms through armies, plowing through enemies. He shoots toward the Hyuga and Nara clan from the Leaf Village.

All of the Nara clan use their Shadow Binding Jutsu in attempts to bind Tiias, but it fails. Suddenly, Buu flys down from above, tackling Tiias to the ground. He gets annoyed, as he slams Buu in the face, but it only comes back. "_**The hell is this thing?!**_"

"Buu will turn you... into chocolate!" Buu yells. His antenna glows, as it shoots into Tiias, a glow consuming him. He begins to shrink down into a chocolate bar, surprising everyone.

"_That blob thing is turning him into chocolate!_" Sanji says, his eyes wide. "_Is that some sort of Devil Fruit...?_"

"_I don't think it has anything to do with a Devil Fruit,_" Luffy says. "_It's a completely unique ability._"

Madara Uchiha walks forward, weaving a couple of hand signs. "_Now to burn it... Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!_"

A massive fireball shoots from his mouth right into the chocolate bar that used to be Tiias, vaporizing it. There is a fireball explosion, as Buu turns toward Madara, agitated. "_HEY! NO RUIN CHOCOLATE!_"

Tiias reforms, dust swirling in the wind around him. "_**I didn't want to use my abilities yet, but you leave me no choice... Now to really show you why I am... the second coming of God!**_"

He lets out a roar, sending everyone back a little. An aura shoots up around him, it being larger than a group of Omniverses. He raises his hand, as a bunch of portals open up around him.

"_What's he planning?!_" Kakashi asks, raising his Kunai. Suddenly, portals open up all around the battlefield, as Tiias presses his hands together, his eyes glowing. "**_Jashin no tekunikku:_ Pōtarusutōmu!**"

A bunch of invisible forces shoots from him and through the portals. Everyone begins to get barraged by the forces, some of them being launched flying. All Might grunts, trying to block the force, but his arms are broken. "_Stay behind me, Young Midoriya!_"

Sasuke tries to block the forces with his Susanoo shell, it starting to crack. His Susanoo then shatters, him being launched back. Naruto is hit square in the chest by one of the invisible forces, him coughing up a lot of blood.

Naruto is forced out of his Six Paths Sage Mode, being sent flying through the area. Vegeta roars, having finished charging the attack. "_FINAL... ATOMIC... SHINE!_"

It plows through the forces, as it slams into Tiias, distracting him for a split second. Luffy launches up at him, cranking his fists back in his Armament Haki. "_GOMU GOMU NO... KING KONG... GUN!_"

Tiias slams a punch into Luffy, shattering his ribs. His eyes go blank, him falling to the ground. He then launches a homing energy ball that slams into Vegeta, sending him flying as well.

"_WE WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, TIIAS!_" Goku yells, launching up at him at full speed. He enters Omni Evolution, slamming his elbow into Tiias' face. His head doesn't budge, as he slams a punch into Goku's gut, him coughing up blood.

Gohan launches up at Tiias from below at full speed in Ultra Instinct Stage Four, launching a Masenkamehameha. "_MASEN-KAMEHAMEHAAAA!_" Tiias flicks it back, it sending Gohan flying.

Goku launches back at Tiias, beginning to barrage him with rapid punches. He then spins around. "_Arhenahin: Han Aku Kēji!_"

Tiias is bound in a cage, looking around him. "_**What the hell is this...?**_"

He then presses his hands together, the cage around Tiias closing in instantaneously, crushing him. "_Die!_"

Goku roars, a massive explosion taking place. Tiias gets up, his eyes glowing a fiery red. He zooms around Goku in less than a split second, having hit him quadrillions of times. Goku coughs a ton of blood, groaning.

"_GOKU!_" Krillin yells. He charges up a gigantic Kienzan, throwing it up at Tiias, which swerves around him without Tiias even lifting a muscle. Suddenly, a bunch of Tier Fours and Fives shoot toward him, surprising him.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Invincible (Invincible)]**_

Tier fours and fives shoot around Tiias, barraging him from every angle. Tiias' eyes shoot around, him blocking, dodging, and catching all of them. Zalama's eyes widen. "_Wait... are they using 'that'...?_"

"Are they using what?" Gohan asks Zalama. Zalama closes his eyes, facing toward the ground. "_It is a very powerful combined technique. All of you underestimate what we together are capable of. Since I'm only a Tier Four, I can only use Tier Five techniques._"

"_Shinra Tenkyō!_" All of the tier fives and tier fours yell. A bright light sends Tiias flying far back, a strange essence on him. He groans in pain, launching a beam that knocks a couple of them back.

"_What's that supposed to be?!_" Sasuke asks. "_It's like Amaterasu, but white._"

"_Holy fire,_" Zalama responds, surprising them. "_It's to purge and permanently damage the souls of ones who have evil in them._"

Tiias yells as he attempts to counter the Holy Fire with Amaterasu and Hell Blaze combined. He manages to slightly push it back. His eyes pulse, as it is dispersed. However, the damages would have already been done.

Tiias falls on one knee, panting. "_**What the hell... was that?!**_" Nygyn's angelic wings flap, as he takes off toward Tiias, placing a hand on his chest. "_Hijiri shirushi!_"

"_NOW!_" Zalama says. Everyone on the battlefield enters full power, energies mixing. Naruto yells as he spreads his hands, spreading the Kyubi Cloak to everybody to multiply their powers by hundreds of times.

He yells, a red aura flaring up around him. He uses a technique that he had forgotten about. "_KAAAAIOOOKENN..._" He grunts as he lets out another roar, his energy levels multiplying by many amounts.

"_How high is he planning to go?!_" Vegeta asks himself, shocked. Goku grunts, red electricity crackling around him. "_D...Damn... GR... GRAH... K... KAIOKEN... TI... TIMESS!_"

Zalama smirks, squinting. "_At this point, he should be able to enter..._"

"_**TIMESS... ONE... HUNDRED!**_" Goku roars, the entire cosmos flashing. The blessing would have helped boost his power. Electricity shoots everywhere, him yelling. Shockwaves rapidly shoot from him, surprising Tiias.

"_**His body must be killing itself at the moment,**_" Tiias thinks. Vegeta and Goku begin to charge a Kamehameha. Zalama enters his True Dragon Form, charging his full power attack again.

Goku feels pain beyond anything he has felt before. Naruto creates the Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken, entering Ashura mode. Sasuke draws back his bow, creating an Indra's Arrow.

Saitama brings back his fist, channeling all of his energy and strength into it, wind shooting from it. Ichigo raises his Zanpakuto, charging his most powerful Getsuga Tensho to date.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY!_" Capper and Raddis roar, entering Super Saiyan X. A massive blast shoots from them toward Tiias. Everyone else launches their most powerful attacks, as they all head for Tiias.

Tiias roars, spreading his hands. When every single one of the most powerful attacks collides with Tiias at once, there'd be a blindingly powerful plasma explosion. Everyone is launched back, as electricity shoots across the cosmos.

* * *

The glowing figure of light gets up from his throne, surprising the Tier Sixes next to him. "_Something is happening at the lower end of the Metempiric Space..._" He turns toward them, silent for a moment. "_If I had to intervene..._"

"_My lord,_" one of the Tier Sixes says, "_what is happening over there?_"

"_He has returned,_" the being says, looking up at the sky. "_Zalama and Nygyn have summoned mortals from Heaven to help the cause. Omniverses working together... The last time that happened was long ago._"

"_What will we do about it?_" One of the other Tier Sixes asks. The being closes his eyes, then opens them again after a moment. "_If worse comes to worst, we will join the battle. I sense I will have to return soon. Arhenahin will return to battle._"

Arhenahin, the glowing figure, walks back to his throne. He sits down on it, closing his eyes again, and watching the battle from above.

* * *

Tiias falls onto the ground, coughing blood. "**_That... that holy fire! If it weren't for its power, I would have easily been able to tank that! I feel damage to my soul!_**"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Tiias, slamming him with a kick. Tiias is sent flying, as Goku and Vegeta create a bunch of multiverses for him to crash through, explosions happening.

Goku enters Kaioken times one hundred, zooming through Omniverses. He slams Tiias around, as he lands on the ground, panting heavily. He raises his hand, as he roars, creating a Spirit Bomb the size of an Omniverse.

It slams into Tiias, resulting in a massive explosion that shrinks down into a massive black hole, then explodes again, sending Goku flying back. Tiias manages to reform, the other side of his body gone. "_**D... Blasts...**_"

Nygyn appears above him, placing a hand on his head. "_**Seinaru Shi!**_" Tiias' eyes widen, as he feels himself disintegrating. Suddenly, he smirks. Suddenly, lightning strikes everywhere, as Nygyn is sent crashing through the platform, shattering it.

"_Wh-What happened?!_" Piccolo asks, trying to keep his balance.

Zalama grunts, clenching his fists. "_That's impossible! Why... oh... no... no... NO!_"

"_What happened to him?!_" Vegeta asks, getting nervous.

Zalama looks up at the cosmos, sighing. "_He's obtained it... Tch... That's the last thing we needed to happen!_"

"_Chakra... Haki... Ki... Reiatsu... Magic... Nen... Yuyuhakusho... Furyoku... Yoki... Maryoku... Magoi... Hamon..._" Nygyn says many, many different types of energies. "_There are so many other variants that I cannot count..._" He looks up. "_He's obtained all of them._"

"_What does that mean?_" Luffy asks. "_The only one I could recognize was Haki!_"

"_I will explain,_" Nygyn says. "_At the beginning of reality, the first type of energy was created. Its name? **Celestial Essence... **It is the founding energy of everything. It is what created matter, it is what created the dimensions you are seeing. It is what created the very fabric of reality._"

He turns toward everybody, who is listening to his story, even Tiias is. "_God split himself into an uncountable number of smaller bodies, which are the Tier Zeroes, aka the Founders._"

Ahton looks down at the ground, sighing when he hears this, as Nygyn continues. "_However, when he split himself, he also split all of the properties of Celestial Essence into various different types of energies. It had created what you humans call, "stamina". It also created all of those energies I had previously mentioned. My guess is that Tiias planned all of this all along. That is why he created the Voidic Beings, and that was to gather the different types of energies._"

Tiias chuckles. "_**Very clever, as expected from Nygyn...**_"

Nygyn ignores his sarcastic comments, continuing. "_His intention was to gather every single type of energy. You may think they are all the same, but they have different uses. Each of them has a property from Celestial Essence._"

Naruto looks at his hands, hardly knowing what to say. "_So the great power of Chakra... It all originated from something far more powerful..._"

"_**My plan has much more to it than you think,**_" Tiias says. "_**I purposefully went through the Omniverses to attract your attention, Nygyn, so you could report it to 'him'...**_" When he says that, Nygyn's fists clench.

"_**I then went to the Omniverse you were in, Zalama,**_" Tiias continues. "_**I knew that you were training two mortals to be more powerful, so the next thing I did was attack Ahton, which would catch your attention...**_"

"_Damn it!_" Zalama thinks. "_His plan is clever! He's... We fell right into his trap!_"

"_**That is correct, Zalama,**_" Tiias reads his mind, shocking Zalama. "**_The true purpose of my plan... I suppose it is time to reveal it...?_**"

"_This guy..._" Beerus says, sweating. "_There's no way... Is he really going to reveal his plan?!_"

Goku squints at him, as Tiias raises his hands, the fabric of reality now in his full control. "_**My plan is to..**_" His eyes shoot open, them now glowing a dark orange. "_**To kill... Arhenahin...**_"

Everyone gasps, in complete shock. Nygyn grunts, an aura shooting up around him. "_You fool... Do you realize what you are implying?!_"

Tiias chuckles for a couple of seconds, his loud voice quieting. "_**I know...**_"

Goku waves his hand, powering up into Omni Evolution again, glaring up at Tiias, and smirking. "_You won't win... LET'S GO, EVERYONE!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Outpost]**_

Sakura, Adia, and a lot of medics run across the battlefield, healing as many people as they could. Susanoos, Founders, angels, warriors, etc, fly across them above toward Tiias.

Goku yells, launching up at Tiias. He brings back his fist, slamming it into his gut. Tiias wouldn't even be phased, as he grabs Goku by the neck, beginning to choke him. "_AGHHH!_"

Sasuke raises his hand, lightning going up into the sky. "_KIRIN!_" A roaring lightning dragon comes crashing down onto Tiias. Tiias absorbs its essence, electricity crackling around him. "_Now that I have what I needed, it's time for you to die..._"

He throws Goku, sending him crashing through warriors at crazy speeds, destroying many of them. He zooms around, sending everybody flying. Zalama takes off toward him at full speed, entering his awakened normal form. He swings his staff, Tiias catching it with ease.

He slams Zalama in the face with his elbow, the force causing Zalama's bones to break. He is launched back, blood spewing out of him.

Adia places a hand on Goku's shoulder, using a lot of her energy to heal him. "_Go get 'im, Goku!_"

Goku nods, as he lets out a roar, entering Kaioken x10. Daishinkan, Jiren, a bunch of angels, and others, land alongside Goku. All of them take off toward Tiias at full speed. Goku brings his fist back. "_Shi no Michi!_" He slams it onto Tiias, using the power to try and kill him.

However, this time, it doesn't affect Tiias. He spins around, sending Goku crashing through Omniverses, injuring him greatly. Daishinkan vanishes behind Tiias, launching a dark energy blast out of his staff. Tiias deflects it, as he glares at Daishinkan, sending him flying.

Tiias raises his hands, charging a massive energy blast. "_**Time to die... Goodbye...**_"

He roars, launching a massive energy ball toward them. Nygyn vanishes in front of it, putting his hands out to try and block it. He skids back, grunting. "_What kind of power...?!_"

Vegeta powers up to his one hundred percent, going to help Nygyn. Zalama manages to heal himself, as he enters his True Dragon God form, slamming into it to try and slow it down.

Goku pushes himself to the absolute limit, entering Kaioken x100. He shoots right into the blast, their combined forces able to slow it down a little. Everyone pushes against it, using blasts to counter it.

They manage to disperse the blast, causing a massive explosion that sends everyone else flying. Tiias chuckles, raising a hand again. "_**Impressive, but what will you do about ten TIMES the power?!**_"

Electricity gets sent everywhere, as he roars, launching another massive blast. Nygyn grunts, as he roars, entering his full power. He presses his hands against it, attempting to stop it. He'd be skidding back heavily.

Not even Nygyn would be able to stop it, as the fabric of reality is being torn through. Piccolo shuts his eyes tightly, grunting. "_D...Damn it..._"

Zalama places a hand on his shoulder, looking up at the blast that nobody is able to stop, and many are dying. He turns toward Piccolo. "_Piccolo, you are a Namekian, a Namekian of my race._"

"_Wha... What are you implying?_" Piccolo asks, glancing back and forth between the blast and him.

Zalama squints at him. "_Absorb me, and we will become one._" When Piccolo hears this, he'd be in total shock. "_No... I couldn't..._"

"_We have no choice, Piccolo!_" Zalama yells, the blast almost at them. "_If we become one, we could have great power, maybe even more than a Tier Six!_"

Piccolo grunts, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Are you sure... you want to go out like this...?_"

Zalama looks down at the ground, sighing. "_I will not be gone... I will be part of your consciousness. You will... be in charge..._"

Piccolo thinks for a moment, then looks up at him, nodding. "_Alright..._" He places a hand on Zalama's chest. "_Let's... DO THIS!_"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Atlantis (Archangel)] [Love this one]**_

"_You have done well, Namekian,_" Zalama says, smiling. A bright light begins to engulf them. Pillars of light shoot out of the ground all around, shaking the fabric of reality itself.

"_N-No way..._" Goku says, Vegeta having saved him. "_Is that... Are they..._"

The platform begins to shake. A godly figure levitates down to the ground, rays of light surrounding it. An upgraded staff appears at its hand, as it opens its eyes.

"_Piccolo, is that you?_" Gohan asks, his eyes widening.

Piccolo opens his eyes, having surpassed even Gogito. "_I am no longer Piccolo. I am a god. I am the Dragon God. I am the next Dragon God!_" He slams his staff on the ground, a pulse being sent everywhere that replenishes and heals everybody.

Gohan feels his eyes get misty, as he wipes them, powering up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_To think that their power could be this great... Thank you, Zalama..._"

Tiias and Piccolo levitate across from one another, circling each other within a large radius, an equally large aura around them. Tiias smirks, chuckling. "_**To think that Namekian fusion could be this great! I applaud your power...**_"

"_I am going to put an end to this right now!_" Piccolo says. Suddenly, he'd be in front of Tiias, a hand on his chest. "_Your fate... is sealed!_" He yells, entering into his Divine Namekian form on top of Zalama's awakened form.

His eyes glow brightly, as Tiias feels himself being sent flying across the Metempiric Space, Piccolo knocking him around. Tiias roars, swinging a barrage of punches at him, getting faster each punch.

Piccolo dodges all of the punches, as he grabs Tiias, throwing him across Omniverses. Piccolo then closes his hand, the Omniverses exploding, severely damaging Tiias.

Tiias' eyes pulse. Celestial Essence revolves around him, as he begins to clash with Piccolo, vanishing around the air at a rapid pace. Piccolo counters his attacks, as he spins around, kicking Tiias in the gut.

Tiias is launched back, as Piccolo lets out a roar, entering his True Dragon form. He'd be even more intimidating than Zalama. He lets out a roar that nearly blows everyone's eardrums.

"_Son Goku,_" Jiren says, "_I may not be as strong as you anymore... However, I will give it my all._" He raises his fist, as a bright aura flares up around him, him entering Ultra Instinct, a form he has never entered.

"_IS THIS JUST AN ULTRA INSTINCT BARGAIN SALE?!_" Vegeta says, agitated.

Adia slaps the back of his head, huffing. "_Now's not the time for that!_"

Piccolo lets out another roar, launching a massive erasure beam at Tiias. Tiias is launched back, grunting. He slaps it to the side, as his muscle mass would have increased. "**_I have control over you, now..._**"

Tiias grabs Piccolo, putting him in a chokehold. "_**What a fun battle... I'm done toying around, though.**_" He begins to deform, as he turns into a shadowy essence that consumes Piccolo.

"_PICCOLO!_" Gohan yells, running after him. "_No... NOT AGAIN!_"

Energy shoots from Tiias, as he'd have fully transformed into a dragon that is currently the size of a small planet, mainly because he finds it easier to be in a smaller form. Tiias lets out a roar, sending wind everywhere.

Dyspo grunts, skidding back. "_D-Damn... He's fully transformed!_"

_**[Music: Epic Action Impact - [Various Artists - Topic]]  
**_

Tiias shoots up into the air in a flash, looking down at them. He growls as he zooms across the area faster than anyone could process. He snatches up Nygyn in his mouth, instantly killing him.

It would take a moment for everybody to process what just happened, as everyone would be in disbelief. Tiias zooms across the area, snatching up hundreds in his mouth, and absorbing their powers, and killing them.

"_He has too much power!_" Vegeta says, grunting. "_He's transformed into a dragon! I can't keep up with him!_"

Dhondarr flies out of a portal suddenly, coughing blood. He manages to destroy many Voidic Beings who have snatched him up earlier when going to help the others. "_D-Damn... I was fighting them for years!_"

Tiias turns toward Naruto and Sasuke, as he roars, launching another massive beam. Naruto grunts, entering Kurama mode. Sasuke's eyes pulse, as he manages to Kamui him out of the way a split second before he got killed.

However, Sasuke wouldn't have been fast enough. Blood runs down the side of Naruto, as he would have lost his arm, grunting in a lot of pain. "_Gck... Wh-What power!_"

Tiias zooms in front of Goku, attempting to snatch him up. Goku yells, entering Kaioken times 100, and slamming him in the face. He'd move him enough to manage to survive.

Tiias roars, as he snatches up Adia into his mouth, everyone watching in horror. Blood runs down Tiias' jaw, as he swallows Adia, absorbing her essence.

Goku's eyes would be as wide as they ever could, him just standing still. "_Y-You... W-WHAT DID YOU DO?!_"

Tiias slowly turns toward him, chuckling. "_I absorbed her... She's no longer here... She's gone forever!_"

"_DAMN YOU!_" Goku roars, his eyes glowing brightly. Wind shoots from him, his body turning non-physical again. He launches a Kaioken times two hundred Super Genki-Dama Kamehameha."

Tiias opens his mouth consuming the Kamehameha through it. He launches it back at Goku, who is sent flying back. He then vanishes in front of Goku, biting down onto him. His teeth tear through Goku's body, as he coughs a lot of blood, him shaking violently.

Tiias chuckles, as he swings Goku around, tearing him up. He then lets go, sending Goku tumbling across the ground. Vegeta manages to catch him. "_Kakarot? KAKAROT! RESPOND TO ME!_"

Gohan, Broly, Pan, Frieza, and Uub all launch toward Tiias, attempting to attack him. Tiias spins around, slamming them with his tail with enough force to break all of their bones, nearly destroying them.

He then launches a blast, vaporizing Frieza completely. He'd have already been dead, so that meant he was gone. Vegeta roars in rage. "_HEY, PINK HAIR!_"

Sakura Haruno hops over, leaning down next to Goku. "_I'll heal him! Protect me while I do!_"

Vegeta turns toward Zeno, not caring one bit if his tone angers him. "_ZENO, remember how you removed our powers the other day? GIVE THEM BACK TOTHE BOTH OF US!_"

Zeno would have no choice but to comply. He raises his hands, as Goku regains his Grand Priest powers, and Vegeta regains his God of Destruction powers. Vegeta uses this to amplify his power many times.

He lets out a roar, a pillar of light destroying a part of the platform. Electricity is sent everywhere, as he enters Omni Evolution, transcending past his body's limits. He then adds the power of a God of Destruction, the two auras mixing.

"_They've gone desperate!_" Ichigo says, sweating. "_It's hopeless! He'll kill all of us!_"

"_HAKKAAIIII!_" Vegeta roars, trying to erase Tiias. However, it obviously doesn't work. Tiias slams him down onto the ground, shattering his bones. Vegeta spews blood out of his mouth and nose, unable to move.

Tiias then begins to brutally tear onto him with his claws, then sending him flying next to Goku with a whip from his tail. Sakura grunts, using all of the Chakra she can to heal them. "_Come on... come on! I have... I have to have use in this war!_"

Luffy leaps above Tiias, bringing back his fist. "_GOMU GOMU NO-_" Tiias wouldn't even let him do anything, as Luffy is sent crashing through the platform, him losing his Gear Fifth state.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - He Who Brings the Night (Archangel)]**_

All of the Kage, Madara, Obito, and a bunch of different ninjas and pirates come down onto him from above. Madara and Obito weave identical hand seals, launching a combined Fireball Dragon Jutsu.

Tiias absorbs it, as he launches it back at them, resulting in a huge explosion. Minato zooms around him, attempting to slash him with his Kunai. It clings off of Tiias' scales, as he spins around, ripping Minato in half, blood spewing everywhere.

"_FATHER!_" Naruto yells. Sasuke grabs him, forcing him to run. "_Naruto, we have no choice but to retreat!_"

"_He'll just follow us!_" Naruto says. "_He's like a god!_"

Tiias turns toward them, slowly walking toward them on his four legs, chuckling. "_Damn it all!_" Naruto yells. He presses his hands together, entering Kurama Tailed Beast Mode.

Kurama charges a couple of Tailed Beast Bombs, and launching them, all of them causing massive explosions. Tiias doesn't slow down one bit, as he observes the interesting power of the Bijuu. "**_Tailed Beasts... Those lower creatures... They're too weak to even phase me._**"

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!_" Kurama yells. He lets out a roar, wind shooting from his mouth. He takes off flying toward Tiias, as Naruto launches massive Rasen-Shurikens at him.

Tiias zooms through them in a split second, as Kurama turns around just in time to be launched back. It even affects Kurama inside of Naruto's consciousness, as he falls onto the ground, water splashing everywhere.

"_KURAMA!_" Naruto says. Tiias flies toward them, bringing back his claws and going to slash them in half. However, Vegeta intervenes at the last moment, having barely been able to be somewhat healed.

Vegeta roars, launching a Final Flash at Tiias. Tiias just takes it, as he launches a tiny beam from his mouth that penetrates Vegeta's chest, causing him to collapse. Sanji and Zoro leap down onto him from above.

Sanji brings down a kick, as Zoro brings down his swords. Their attacks do nothing, as he snatches up Sanji in his mouth, instantly killing him.

"_NOOOOOO!_" Luffy roars, running forward. He uses every bit of his strength in attempts to attack Tiias, but he is sent flying, tumbling across the ground.

"_OI, JACKASS!_" Beerus yells, swinging a punch down onto Tiias, having entered Ultra Instinct Stage Four. Tiias catches him, slowly crushing him, enjoying his agony. "_**I am the incarnation of evil itself... If you think you could beat me before, you cannot even scratch me...**_"

He throws Beerus across the area, knocking him unconscious. Everyone would have been exhausted, as Tiias turns around slowly, looking at each of them. "_**What a joke... These are what Arhenahin created...?**_"

_**[Two Steps From Hell - Divine Intervention] [2nd Favorite]**_

Raddis pants heavily, blood going down the side of his face. "_C-Capper... W-we... We can't die here..._"

"_It's hopeless,_" Capper says, coughing blood. "_Not even Goku and Vegeta can scratch him now..._"

Tiias turns toward Sakura Haruno, who is the first one he sees. "I'm sure your... friends will enjoy it if you die..." He opens his mouth, charging a massive energy beam.

Sakura turns toward Naruto and Sasuke, who is watching her in complete horror. "_Naruto, Sasuke..._" She smiles, tears going down her face. "_I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help... Goodbye..._"

"_SAKURA!_" Naruto and Sasuke yell. A bright light shoots from Tiias, him launching a massive blast. Sakura gets consumed by the blast, as there is a massive explosion that destroys part of the platform, massive chunks shooting up into the sky.

Naruto falls onto his knees, his eyes twitching. "_No... S-Sakura... No... No... NO..._" He feels himself collapse from the energy loss and being overwhelmed.

Suddenly, a figure flies out of the clouds. It'd be Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. He lands, setting Sakura down. "_Sorry, we are late, and we are not alone._"

Goku opens his eyes just in time. He sees a golden light come down from above. "_Who... what is that...?_"

Chariots come down from above, the clouds of the Metempiric Space splitting. Over twenty Tier Sixes, along with an army of Tier Zeroes to Fives.

"_It seems we arrived just as they were arriving as well,_" Hagoromo says, smiling.

"_W-Who arrived...?_" Sasuke asks, knowing that Naruto is out for now.

"_**At long last...**_" Tiias says, looking up at the golden light. "_**At long last... you have arrived...**_"

The chariots land, as many gods walk forward. They part ways, as a bright wave of light takes place. A white, misty figure walks forward, a golden staff in its hands.

Tiias walks forward, his glowing eyes having been overpowered by the ray of light. "_**I've been waiting for you, Arhenahin...**_"

Suddenly, Tiias feels himself being restrained, not even able to move. He grunts as different gods are around him, restraining him from movement.

"_He's finally arrived,_" Ahton says, managing to get onto one knee. "_Father has... arrived..._"

Arhenahin stares right into Tiias' essence, unnerving him. "_Akuma..._"

Tiias clenches at the mention of that name. "_**Not yet, Arhenahin, but soon! SOON, I WILL KILL YOU!**_"

"_Stolen power will not allow you to win,_" Arhenahin says, no anger in his voice. "_You will pay the price. The form you possess is below us..._"

"_**'Us'?**_" Tiias asks. Arhenahin squints at Tiias, a bunch of shorter, godly beings surrounding him. "_These ones control different aspects of nature itself, the Metempiric Space. They are my assistants, the ones above Tier Sixes, but below me..._"

Tiias lets out a roar, launching a full power energy blast at Arhenahin. "_**Your death... is NOW!**_"

Time and space warp around Arhenahin, as Tiias is launched back by his own force, being sent flying.

"_What did he do?!_" Gohan asks, shocked.

"_As long as he is hit with his own force,_" Goku says, getting up, "_then that means he cannot absorb it... That's a clever idea..._"

"_**Allow us to commence our legendary battle!**_" Tiias says, zooming up into the Metempiric Space above all of them. "_**The second one, and this time, I will claim my victory!**_"

Arhenahin points his finger up at him, the gods around him at the ready. "_Go, Tier Sevens._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Fallout (Choir)]**_

"_Tier Sevens...?_" Piccolo says, shocked. "_Didn't I- no... Zalama say that Tier Sixes were the closest next to Arhenahin?_"

"_Even Zalama must not have known that they existed,_" Vegeta says, crossing his arms. "_The peak of the battle begins._"

Arhenahin points his finger up at Tiias, the gods around him at the ready. "_Go, Tier Sevens._"

Light gathers around the gods surrounding him, as they rip through different planes of reality, their shapes deforming. The God of Strength brings back its arm, uppercutting Tiias. "_**AGHHH!**_"

"_I can feel the force of that attack, even down here!_" Sasuke says. "_What speed... What power..._"

The God of Speed zooms around at speeds that not even Tiias could perceive. It knocks Tiias around, a glowing blue outline around it. It flashes around at such an insane speed, that Tiias wouldn't even be able to see it.

"_What's even going on anymore?_" Piccolo asks, his eyes darting around. "_All I see are bright flashes! I can't even see his figure!_"

The God of Strength shoots forward, striking Tiias in the gut with a force so powerful, that it sends all of the fighters below back. Tiias feels his bones shatter, his essence partially torn.

He is sent flying far back, yelling. He flies forward, his wings flapping back and forth. He opens his mouth, launching a couple of massive energy blasts at them.

The God of Power takes off toward him, launching a beam that is millions of times bigger, the heat almost reaching even the fighters. Tiias feels his scales get destroyed, him being launched back again.

"_A battle between the highest level of gods,_" Sasuke says, his eyes twitching. "_To experience this... It's too great for a mortal's eyes._"

A bunch of angels come flying down onto Tiias. They surround Tiias, him unable to move again. The God of Strength coats its body in this blue flame, as it spins around, slamming Tiias with a kick.

Tiias spews blood out of his mouth, feeling weakened. He is then launched back, one of his wings being ripped off. The God of Power, Strength, and Speed do a combo attack, destroying Tiias' very body.

He flies all the way down onto the platform, shattering it completely. He continues to be knocked around by the many Tier Sevens, trying his best to adapt to their powers.

"_Yo,_" Saitama says, "_I think I just peed my pants._"

"_The God of Strength, Speed, and Power,_" Arhenahin thinks. "_If he manages to surpass them, that means he surpasses all three of those properties. He will transcend Strength, Speed, and power itself..._"

The God of Heat appears behind Tiias, tapping its staff on him. Suddenly, Tiias feels a point of infinite heat in his heart. He collapses, coughing a ton of blood onto the ground, panting heavily.

He manages to get up, as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes glowing brightly. An energy twister forms around him, as lighting strikes around the Metempiric Space. He enters his True Dragon form, being even bigger than Piccolo/Zalama's.

The God of Cold launches at him, launching a spear that freezes Tiias completely to a point of infinite negative temperature, being infinitely colder than absolute zero degrees. The very fabric of reality loses its form around Tiias.

Tiias manages to break out of it, grunting. He shakes the frost off of him, as he takes off toward the God of Cold, roaring. He slams it in the face with a punch, sending it back.

He then spins around, launching a gigantic beam that consumes the God of Heat, sending it flying as well. He pants heavily, as he charges a massive energy sphere, launching it at the God of Power. "**_DIE!_**"

The God of Power launches an even bigger blast that consumes Tiias, his scales, and skin being destroyed. He grunts, struggling against the Tier Sevens

The God of Time then presses its hands together. Suddenly, Tiias begins to reverse, the fighters watching in shock. Tiias reverts back down to his Voidic Being self, being just as weak as when the war first started.

"_NOW'S MY CHANCEEE!_" Piccolo says. He takes off toward Tiias, slamming his staff down onto him. Tiias feels his body shut down, as he is launched downward through Omniverses, explosions, and shockwaves happening everywhere.

The God of Speed zooms behind Tiias in an instant, kicking him up toward the God of Strength. The God of Strength slams Tiias in the stomach, before tossing him over to the God of Power like a ragdoll.

The God of Power yells, launching a gigantic glowing white beam that begins to eradicate Tiias. A massive explosion splits the multicolored clouds, everyone in shock.

"_He... He did it..._" Vegeta says, his eyes as wide as they could ever be. "_There's no way he could've survived after being weakened to that state!_"

Suddenly, there'd be a bright flash of lightning, sending fragments and debris everywhere. Tiias looks up at them, twitching, a crazy smile on his face. "_**Is that all...?**_"

Time goes forward on his body at an insane pace, as he evolves to a state further than he previously did, since his body went ahead of time a little. He lets out a roar, wind being shot everywhere.

The God of Power, Strength, Speed, Heat, and Cold all launch at him, launching a combined attack. Tiias looks up, his eyes a fiery blue. He walks forward, as he zooms across them, sending all of them flying.

"_Wh-WHAT?!_" Gohan yells, his hands and eyes twitching.

"_As I expected,_" Arhenahin thinks. "_I predicted he would adapt to their powers..._"

The God of Strength takes off after him as fast as he can. It swings a punch, but an invisible shield blocks it. It barrages Tiias at crazy speeds, but Tiias is just blocking its attacks without even moving his torso.

"_He's... He's entered Omni Evolution!_" Goku says, sweating. "_He's mastered it even more than we have!_"

The God of Power launches a massive beam at Tiias, but he slaps it away, it causing a massive explosion in the distance. The God of Speed zooms around Tiias, attempting to barrage him from every angle.

Tiias dodges it, a faint purple aura around him, having stolen Dyspo's Light Speed Mode. Tiias mauls it away, injuring it. He launches a concentrated wave at the God of Heat and Cold, sending them flying through the remnants of the platform.

Around this time, Piccolo would have noticed blue veins going across Tiias' body, him feeling his power grow. "_Hey, what is that? Something's happening to him._"

"_If you think that is all that they have to offer,_" Arhenahin says, "_then you are mistaken. I will show you why they are Tier Sevens..._"

Lightning strikes all five of the gods. They gain different colored auras for each. Tiias squints at them, as he lets out a roar, his wings flapping back and forth. He'd be absolutely massive in size, but that wouldn't change anything.

The God of Strength would be first. It launches at Tiias, as he slams him down on the head, sending him spiraling through quintillions of Omniverses, causing a ton of destruction.

In a split second, the God of Speed would have barraged Tiias so fast, that it would have shattered through layers of reality, causing dimensions to become unstable. Tiias begins to glow brightly from the energy of the attacks, as his scales explode off, causing a massive hypernova explosion.

The God of Cold freezes Tiias again completely, before the God of Heat does a massive heatwave, which causes a massive steam explosion. Tiias roars, as the steam is sent everywhere, electricity shooting around him. "_**Don't think that a power-up is anything!**_"

Goku looks up at the fight, squinting. Suddenly, he'd have a flashback to hundreds of years ago, where he was a kid.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Goku when he was a kid would have prayed to his Grandpa Gohan's four-star Dragon Ball, telling him he would be back to get food. Young Bulma would have driven toward the area in her small car.

Son Goku would have baited a large fish into biting him with his tail, then killing it to get food. He would have then come across Bulma, who nearly ran him over. He'd have gotten angry and called her a witch.

He picked up Bulma's car, throwing it across the road. Bulma would have gotten out, attempting to kill Goku with a gun, but it only hurt him. They would have then gone off together to go get the Dragon Balls.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Goku's eyes widen, back in the present day. "_Wh... why am I having these flashbacks...?_"

Shockwaves travel throughout the air at an insane pace, Tiias launching a stream of blue fire which sends the five Tier Sevens flying.

Twenty Tier Sixes join in the battle, as colors of light shoot everywhere. Tiias pushes his hand outward, using the force of Celestial Essence to send all of them flying.

Tiias zooms forward, him turning into a bright trail. The gods shoot after him as well, as all of the trails clash back and forth, spinning. It'd almost be like supermassive fireworks.

The God of Strength yells, swinging a full power punch into Tiias. Tiias is sent flying, as the God of Speed kicks him up. Tiias lets out a roar, launching a massive glowing white beam that damages all of the gods.

Arhenahin squints at Tiias, who is knocking the gods away, getting even stronger. "_The lines on his body..._"

The blue cracks going throughout Tiias' body would start to glow more and more, as he'd begin to vibrate. "_This is not good..._"

Tiias begins to burst with power, the cracks on his body widening. He slams the Tier Sevens and Sixes, sending them crashing through dimensions, destroying many of them. His eyes begin to glow brightly, flickering.

The Tier Sevens vanish above him, as they'd begin to charge a massive combined attack. "_ARHENAHIN: Itsutsu no kami! Itsutsu no pointoburasuto!_"

The ultimate Tier Seven beam shoots out of the point, as it heads for Tiias, melting through reality. Tiias glares up at it, as it explodes in front of him. This would shock all of the fighters.

Vegeta clenches his fists, his arms shaking. "_H-HOW?! How did he adapt that fast?!_"

Tiias chuckles, looking down at Arhenahin. "_**IT'S YOUR TURN, ARHENAHIN! PREPARE TO DIE!**_"

He takes off toward Arhenahin, roaring loudly. He attempts to bite down onto him, but Arhenahin presses his staff against him, him being unable to move.

"_The Arhenahin Arts..._" Piccolo says, closing his eyes. "_Arhenahin himself did create these techniques. Therefore, he is the only one who has been able to fully master it. Tiias is done for..._"

"_**Wh-What?!**_" Tiias says, trying to move. "_**What is this... insane power?!**_"

Arhenahin taps him again, as he is sent flying through part of the Metempiric Space, somehow not hitting a single Omniverse. Then, a glowing light engulfs him, as pillars of light hit him from every angle.

Tiias coughs up blood, shaking. "_**WH... WHY AM I NOT ABLE TO ABSORB HIS ATTACKS?!**_"

"_K... That's..._" Gohan says, unable to comprehend what is happening. "_God is powerful...!_"

Arhenahin vanishes above him, as an orb appears behind Tiias. "_It is time I send you back to where you belong, Akuma. And, that is... Hell._" The orb closes in on Tiias, as there'd be a massive light ray, followed with a plasma explosion.

There'd be nothing but multicolored blood in the air left. Arhenahin lowers his staff. "_I have destroyed his essence. He should be of no threat anymore._"

"_Th-This is the power of God?!_" Sasuke asks himself, shocked. "_I cannot even... comprehend..._"

"_Did... Did we win?_" Vegeta asks, powering down back into his base form, exhausted. "_There's no way that Tiias could survive an attack of that level._"

The God of Strength, Power, Speed, Cold, and Heat all vanish in front of Arhenahin one by one, kneeling. They'd be low on energy, as Arhenahin nods toward them.

Naruto grunts, getting up off of the ground. "_I-I see... Damn... I'm an idiot... I missed the entire fight, and I let my friends down..._"

Sasuke helps him up. "_It's fine. How's the Nine-Tails?_"

"_Kurama's out cold,_" Naruto responds. "_Tiias nearly destroyed him, but I was able to stop it in time._"

"_He's not dead,_" Goku suddenly says, shocking everyone, even catching Arhenahin's attention.

"_What do you mean, dad?_" Gohan asks him, limping over to him. "_God killed him!_"

"_You've sensed it too, haven't you?_" Goku asks Arhenahin, looking up at the cosmos.

Arhenahin squints at him, looking up again. "_Interesting, he is able to detect it very well..._"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell Nemesis - Nemesis]**_

Suddenly, the cosmos begins to crash down, as a bright light pulsates from the center of the area. All of the fighters except for Arhenahin are knocked back, yelling.

Pillars of light shoot everywhere, as they flicker white and black at a rapid pace. Multicolored electricity surrounds them, as the clouds of the Metempiric Space get blown back.

Explosions travel across the Metempiric Space, defying logic itself. Tiias towers over them in his full dragon form. The blue cracks across his body begin to break it apart. He lets out an ear-piercing roar, as his body bursts, the cracks finally breaking through.

Pure blue light shoots from him, as a being walks forward, electricity and glowing lights revolving around it. Arhenahin clenches his hand on his staff, squinting. "_He's entered it._"

A dark being walks forward on the very fabric of reality. It'd have a glowing orange and pink aura around it. It'd have symbols across its body, as it'd no longer be in the form of a dragon.

The Tier Sixes and Sevens launch at the figure at full speed, launching a combined attack. The beam is erased, as a slice goes through all of them without the dark figure moving, destroying them.

Akuma twitches, as he'd be kind of a mixture of a demon, dragon, and a Voidic Being. Celestial Essence shoots around him, as he looks up at Akuma, having every type of eye possible fused into one.

"_**I see everything...**_" Akuma says. "_**I have finally returned... I am no longer in that pitiful shell of a body...**_" He looks down at his hands, as they'd be pulsating with energy.

_**[Music: Descending Outland - [Various Artists - Topic]]**_

He looks up at Arhenahin across from him. He'd have been turned into a god, a god beyond what he was before. "_**I have obtained every single power... I have obtained... the Complete Arsenal!**_"

"_Complete Arsenal?_" Beerus asks. "_What is that?_"

"_It was a rumor, but the Zalama in me thought it was a myth,_" Piccolo says, sweating. "_The Complete Arsenal... It's every single technique possible aside from Arhenahin's. He has access to all types of powers._"

"_Every technique possible?_" Pan asks, looking up at Akuma. "_That's bad... That means... he has a counter for everything!_"

Akuma begins to levitate forward toward Arhenahin. "_**Tiers... What a joke! You have failed to project your own creations, Arhenahin, or should I say... 'God'... It's time I kill you...**_"

A glowing sword materializes into his hand. He suddenly blinks in front of Arhenahin, swinging his sword at him. He roars, as he clashes with Arhenahin's staff, sending everybody flying.

Akuma and Arhenahin stare into each other's eyes, them vibrating. Akuma attempts to erase him, but it doesn't work. Arhenahin places a hand on his chest, as a pulse comes from it.

Akuma is launched back so fast, that he is able to go through part of the Metempiric Space. He grunts, managing to stop himself. "_**As expected from Arhenahin... Quite powerful...**_"

Akuma looks up, as he takes off toward him at full speed, being far faster than Tiias was. He begins to barrage Arhenahin with his sword rapidly. Arhenahin dodges and blocks his strikes with ease.

He then taps Akuma on the head with his staff, sending him flying downward. Akuma grunts, managing to stop himself. He launches Hakai orbs at Arhenahin, who deflects them with ease.

Akuma then raises his hands, launching many energy streams toward Arhenahin. He zooms around, as he'd have access to every Devil Fruit, every Quirk, every Stand, everything.

He manipulates anti-matter and matter to attack Arhenahin. He spreads it apart to tear apart Arhenahin. He then solidifies the reality around him, launching massive chunks of it at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin reforms, as he blocks the chunks, sending them flying. He launches at Akuma, sending him flying and crashing through dimensions. He then uses the Byakugan to see Arhenahin's pressure points.

Akuma vanishes in front of Arhenahin, closing his pressure points, before kicking him back. Arhenahin's pressure points open back up, almost as if he is made of rubber, but he is basically made out of light.

"_There's no way you could beat somebody with that power,_" Whis says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_God is made out of light, meaning he is very difficult to harm, if not impossible._"

"_This fight is absolutely insane!_" Ichigo says, trying to keep his balance from the force of the fighting. "_They're on a level far above us!_"

"_We have hope!_" Natsu says, having been injured by Tiias earlier. "_Kch... Come on, take him down!_"

Shockwaves shoot through the air at hyperspeed. Akuma and Arhenahin clash blow after blow, space, and time splitting apart. Akuma swings a heavy punch at Arhenahin, who dodges it.

Arhenahin then raises his hand, chopping him down toward the area. An explosion takes place, as Akuma gets up, grunting. He lets out a roar, launching back up at Arhenahin.

"_He has nigh Omnipotence,_" one of the Tier Sixes say. "_It's near Omnipotence, but... it's not quite..._"

Akuma launches an energy beam that'd have infinite accuracy. Arhenahin slams his fist into it, launching it back at Akuma. Akuma yells as he is consumed by it, flying back.

Akuma launches darkness arcs at Arhenahin, which attempt to slice him in half. Arhenahin counters it with light arcs, them canceling each other out.

"_**The final battle will end in my victory...**_" Akuma says, his sword beginning to glow. "_**Let's continue..."**_

He takes off toward Arhenahin, swinging it at him, and it connects.

_**[Music: Tom Player - AXIS (Position Music - Epic Intense Dark Orchestral)]**_

Akuma's sword cleanly slices through Arhenahin's torso, shocking every single one of the fighters. Goku yells, grunting. "_NOOO!_"

The two halves of Arhenahin fly in separate directions. Suddenly, his two halves draw toward one another, forming him back into one. He looks down at Akuma, squinting. "_Now, it is my turn._"

He taps on Akuma's chest, as he slams him with a kick, causing him to cough a lot of blood. Arhenahin then spins around, a pulse sending Akuma flying back. He grunts, managing to stop himself.

Akuma lets out a roar, the Metempiric Space shaking. The fighters below grunt, trying to keep his balance. He solidifies matter into a massive block, as he launches trillions of them at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin plows through them, as he and Akuma begin to clash attacks at a crazy rate. Akuma picks up in speed, now being more on the offense. He'd be surprisingly powerful.

Arhenahin then imprisons him in midair with an invisible force. Akuma grunts, trying to move. Arhenahin then sends him flying with a pulse. He launches toward Akuma, but Akuma uses Momentum Reduction to slow him down.

He then swings a kick toward Arhenahin, but he dodges it, throwing Akuma far away. Akuma launches a massive beam that would have the power to eradicate any entity, but Arhenahin sends it back toward him, eradicating him completely.

Akuma reforms, grunting. He launches a Particle Beam at Arhenahin, which eradicates existence in its path, leaving not even nothingness. Arhenahin grabs it, skidding back. He punches it back, another explosion happening.

Arhenahin launches at him, knocking him around the air like a ragdoll. Akuma summons electricity above which is leagues above the Planck Temperature. It travels down to Arhenahin in an instant, who grunts, blocking it.

Akuma then leaps forward, slamming a punch into his gut. Arhenahin is sent back, skidding. Akuma then tries to grab his arm, but Arhenahin opens his eyes, not seeming to feel any pain.

He then begins to barrage Akuma at a rapid pace, picking up in speed every millisecond. His punches would become a complete blur, as he finishes it off with a stronger punch, blood spilling out of Akuma.

A gigantic lightning dragon comes crashing down on Arhenahin, but he places a hand on it, it being subdued, fading away. Sasuke's eyes widen when he sees it. "_That's... Kirin!_"

Arhenahin rapidly vanishes around Akuma at an insane pace, vanishing centillions of times around him per millisecond. He then slams a kick onto Akuma's face, sending him stumbling back.

Links form from different areas in the Metempiric Space, giving Akuma more power. He takes off toward Arhenahin, as he swings his fist, creating a concentrated force that slams Arhenahin in the gut.

Arhenahin is launched back again, still silent. Suddenly, he takes off forward at speeds that exceed his previous, slamming right into Akuma. Akuma coughs a lot of spit and blood, his body nearly shutting down.

"_This battle is insane!_" Piccolo says, clenching his teeth. "_They both have different variations of power!_"

"_**You look like you're struggling a bit,**_" Akuma says, smirking.

"_You are as well, Akuma,_" Arhenahin replies. He simply waves his hand, as Akuma is sent flying, slamming into a massive Omniverse. Akuma roars, his eyes glowing. He launches a red orb at Arhenahin.

Arhenahin blocks it, but an explosion consumes him, sending him flying. Suddenly, Goku finds himself powering down back to Ultra Instinct Stage Four, confused. "_Wha-?_"

"_Why did you power down?_" Vegeta asks him, but before Goku could respond, he is forcefully powered down as well. "_Huh? What's happening?_"

Akuma launches Hell Fire at Arhenahin, but he counters it with Holy Fire, them canceling each other out. The two vanish, shockwaves rapidly shooting throughout the Metempiric Space.

Power from the cosmos continues to draw into Akuma, him stealing its power. He raises his sword, launching a massive arc of energy at Arhenahin. Arhenahin is sliced in half, but reforms.

Naruto loses his Six Paths Kurama Mode, confused. "_What happened, Kurama?_"

"_I don't know,_" Kurama replies, confused. "_My Chakra is rapidly depleting. At this rate, I won't be able to help you, Naruto._"

Arhenahin and Akuma exchange punch after punch, kick after kick, attack after attack. They vanish rapidly, as they clash a punch that has great force, sending a massive shockwave across the area.

Akuma launches a massive beam at Arhenahin, but he creates a vortex that absorbs the attack. He then sends it to Akuma, who manages to deflect it away. Akuma launches a spinning wind disk, which Arhenahin grabs, throwing it back to Akuma.

"_They're fighting like complete equals!_" Luffy says. He suddenly loses his Gear Fifth, reverting him back to his base form. "_Wh... My Haki is depleted!_"

Akuma dodges the wind disk, as he roars, launching a massive beam that is made out of a White Hole. It slams into Arhenahin, sending him flying. Akuma then vanishes behind him, kicking him upward.

He then vanishes above Arhenahin, slicing him into millions of pieces. Arhenahin reforms, enraging Akuma. "_**Persistent bastard!**_"

Arhenahin's arm forms into a blade, as he slices Akuma's arm off, making him yell in pain. Then, with his other arm, he chops Akuma downward, sending him crashing through dimensions.

Suddenly, Akuma's eyes pulse. He glows brightly, as he can suddenly see a bunch of things he hadn't seen before, being able to predict attacks just based on movement. Arhenahin launches at him, bringing back his palm.

"_Fukanzen'na kami no batsu!_" Arhenahin yells, using a very powerful technique of his. Akuma brings back his palm as well. "_**Fukanzen'na akuma no batsu!**_"

Their attacks clash, sending a shockwave that splits the Metempiric Space they are fighting in. All of the fighters are launched back, yelling.

A clean laser goes through the dimension they are in, slicing it in half with an explosion separating it. Remnants of the dimension shoot everywhere in chunks, the cosmos flashing brightly.

Buu gets up from the ground, looking up at the fight. "_Hmmm... Buu confused._"

"_My Reiatsu is depleted,_" Ichigo says, panting. "_It seems that all of our powers are being depleted._"

"_That's it!_" Sasuke says, making all of the fighters turn toward him. "_I've been observing his power with my two Rinnegan. I can conclude that... he is stealing our powers passively by some means!_"

"_That must explain it,_" Goku says, watching the battle. "_Good observation. Right now, it seems he has somehow been able to evolve his absorbing technique to be able to do it passively._"

"_If he steals all of our energy,_" Piccolo says, "_then he could end up killing us!_"

"_I don't think so,_" Vegeta responds. "_I've noticed that the lower our powers are, the slower it is. I'm guessing that it becomes harder for him to absorb our powers. Once we are almost depleted, it may stop._"

The entire smoke cloud blows away, as Akuma looks up, electricity crackling around him constantly. A powerful aura flares up around him, as very strong chains shoot up from under Arhenahin, restraining him.

Arhenahin grunts, struggling against the chains. Akuma shoots forward, as he slams his fist into Arhenahin's chest, causing a massive shockwave, and a massive booming sound that had insane force.

Arhenahin shakes, as he grabs Akuma, headbutting him with full force. Blood spews from Akuma's mouth, as he stumbles back, but keeps the chains on Arhenahin. Akuma imprisons him in black lighting, as it continually strikes him from all angles.

"_What's going on?!_" Bardock asks. "_God should be able to easily destroy him! Why has he grown weaker?!_"

Akuma raises his hands, as Arhenahin begins to warp, rubberbanding through time and space. Arhenahin grunts in pain, electricity causing more pain to him. Akuma then ruptures his insides, darkness beginning to consume it.

The God of Time shoots up at him, attempting to reverse him to the point of nonexistence. However, time would no longer affect Akuma. He grabs the God of Time by the throat, absorbing it.

Akuma spins his sword, as he stabs it right through Arhenahin's chest, some sort of celestial golden blood going down Arhenahin's chest, despite being made out of light.

"_He was able to harm him!_" Piccolo says, charging a Special Beam Cannon. "_I have to do something, or we will all end up dying!_"

Akuma pulls power out of the Ten-Tails, as he enters a different variation of it, his power growing. He swings a full power punch right at Arhenahin's face. Just then, the chains shatter, confusing Akuma.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Flight of the Silverbird] (I'd recommend starting at 1:17 for full effect)**_

Ichigo's Zanpakuto would have passed right through the chains, him being able to shatter them. Arhenahin teleports Ichigo out of the way to save him, as he dodges Akuma's punch. He then uppercuts him, sending Akuma flying upward.

"_Wh-What?!_" Raddis says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_He was... able to break them?_"

Goku turns around and sees Sasuke, him holding his Rinnegan in pain. "_I used all of my power to create a Kamui that would happen right as Ichigo's sword sliced right into it. The demon must have let his guard down._"

Arhenahin spins around, launching Holy Orbs which slam into Akuma, sending him back further. Akuma yells, launching many Neutron Stars and Black Holes at Arhenahin.

The Neutron Stars explode into massive Hypernovas, which Arhenahin wave away with his hands. He then shoots through a portal, placing a hand on Akuma's chest. "_Tengoku no bakuhatsu!_"

A massive golden and white blast shoots Akuma back, a massive explosion taking place. Akuma yells in pain, a massive heatwave shooting everywhere.

Wind is sent everywhere, as Goku smiles, raising his fist. "_Amazing! He landed a direct hit!_"

Akuma manages to get up, but falls back down to his knees, blood dripping on the ground in front of him. He looks up at Arhenahin, panting. "_**Amazing... as expected from Arhenahin.**_"

"I'm going to put an end to this right now!" Arhenahin says. He takes off toward Akuma, creating a gigantic spike made out of light which branches and slices through all bits of Akuma's body.

Akuma coughs up a lot of dark blood, as Arhenahin then spins around, kicking him and sending him flying, the velocity tearing him to pieces. Arhenahin then raises his hands, as he creates Omniverses, slamming them all into Akuma.

Bunches of colorful explosions happen everywhere, as Arhenahin then creates the biggest Omniverse he's created to date. He throws it at Akuma, who is consumed by it. A massive Big Bang explosion happens, energy blasts being sent everywhere.

Goku and Vegeta create a massive shield to block it out, as there'd be a massive smoke cloud.

_**[ MUSIC STOP ]**_

Arhenahin pants from his injuries, knowing that Akuma is likely not dead. His theory would be confirmed shortly after, as Akuma emerges from the light, his hand held out. "_**Impressive... Though, I know that is not all you have...**_"

_**[ Music: White Fear - Various Artists - Topic ]**_

A pillar of light shoots up so fast, that it'd look like it'd appear there in an instant. A vortex forms around him, him ascending beyond dimensions themselves. Every single energy type shoots up from one pillar each around him.

The energy begins to get drawn toward him, as he begins to turn from a dark being to a dim red being. He growls as he lets out a loud roar, his eyes flashing rapidly. Many different auras form around him.

A quarter of the Metempiric Space begins to shake and become unstable, which is basically a quarter of infinity, being indescribable. He opens his eyes, as he'd be able to see everything now.

He chuckles, as he looks up at the cosmos. "_**I see the truth now... Heh... I can see through it all..**_"

He looks down at all of the fighters and Arhenahin, having become a god beyond God. He raises his hands, as existence begins to slowly eradicate around him. "_**I am now as strong... AS I WAS IN MY PRIME!**_"

He compresses a blast, which causes light itself to dim around it. "_**I can see all of your backstories now... I can see your powers... I can see your entire lives right now... I know... the truth...**_"

"_I was hoping to not need to use this,_" Arhenahin says, "_but... I have no choice..._" He raises his hands, as a portal the size of a million Omniverses opens up. Inside it, would be hell... Literally.

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Siege]**_

"_GOD OF HELL!_" Arhenahin yells. "_Come out, and assist me!_"

Two glowing red eyes materialize, as a tall, demonic figure walks out of the portal, a red staff in its hands. "_You... called...?_"

"_I require your assistance,_" Arhenahin says. "_Akuma has returned, and Heaven and Hell have to work together._"

"_Yes... father..._" The God of Hell says begrudgingly. He presses his hands together, as a bunch of different portals open up. He lets out an ear-piercing yell, it echoing off into the endless Hell.

"_Seems he's summoning Hell,_" Piccolo observes. "_Based on my observations, it seems that the God of Hell is the opposite of Arhenahin. However, he is about... a little stronger than a Tier Seven._"

Suddenly, a bunch of demonic beings jump out of the portal, roaring. A bunch of powerful beings who have died previously had come to help. Demons from all kinds of different anime and worlds come forth.

Warriors fly overhead, joining in with an army separate from the good one. Akuma squints, wondering where Oblivion is. Suddenly, four familiar figures land directly in the other army, and Goku smirks when he sees them. "_Looks like after all this time, you've returned yet again. This time, though, you are not the main focus. You are an ally to us!_"

Abysus walks forward, followed by the other three. He'd have changed in appearance, no longer wearing the same outfit, and have changed drastically. All of the demons and angels look up at Akuma, who glares down at them.

Omesus glances right into Piccolo's eyes, his eyes widening. "_Sensei...?_"

"_I'm not Zalama anymore,_" Piccolo responds. "_He has allowed me to absorb him after failing to defeat Akuma._"

"_You're not our enemies anymore,_" Zateus says. He looks down at the ground, clenching his teeth. "_For the years I spent in Hell... I finally saw it... the light..._"

"_It's about goddamn time!_" Vegeta yells, raising his fist. "_DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE GIVEN US?!_"

"_Could you please not insult me?_" Arhenahin asks.

"_Step down, Vegeta,_" Goku says. "_They're on our side. They've been here since the birth of our multiverse. Darkness has consumed them many times._"

Abysus raises his hands, creating his red and black soldiers to join in the army. Akuma chuckles, then it turns into a howl of laughter. "_**What a joke! I heard you four have resurrected my closest friend, Oblivion! You have been included too many times...**_"

Zydis walks forward, placing a hand on Omesus and Zateus' shoulders. "_This one killed my son, Beerus... I have a bone to pick with him..._"

"_WE'VE BEEN HERE SINCE THE BEGINNING,_" Goku says, "_AND WE WILL BE HERE... FOR THE END!_"

There'd be a massive cheer from the two armies. Akuma just smirks more, as he raises his hand. "_**Well... If you bring more allies, I guess it'd only be fair for me to bring MY OWN!**_"

A vortex forms in front of him, as a familiar figure forms in front of him, energy drawing into it. It'd have glowing white eyes, as it looks up. Akuma nods toward him. "_**Assist me during the battle, Oblivion...**_"

Oblivion flickers, as he'd be far stronger than he was before his death. His eyes flicker, as he looks down toward the warriors. "_It is about time we meet again, Akuma..._"

A bunch of multiverses pour in, adding even more into the uncountable army. Goku gets into his fighting stance, chills going down his back. "_Everyone's here... Everybody..._"

Goku places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "_Let's finally take him down, and then... We can go back to Heaven in peace._"

Ahton and Oblivion make eye contact, glaring at each other. They'd now know they'd be fighting each other.

Goku yells, powering up into Super Saiyan Three. "_Alright, now for the next step, Vegeta... We will regain our power, and... perform fusion!_"

Dead silence is between the two sides. The only sounds would be the auras of different warriors. Akuma and Oblivion nod toward each other, as they roar, charging forward.

The good side roars as well, launching forward. Goku runs forward alongside Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Three transformation. "_Vegeta, I'm low on God Ki. Mind sparing me some?_"

Vegeta nods, passing an orb of God Ki toward Goku. A firey aura flares up around him, as he enters Super Saiyan God. "_Alright! Let's do this!_"

Zateus enters Ultra Instinct Stage Three, lights flickering around him. "_Let's split up and attack them from all four angles!_"

Omesus powers up into Super Saiyan X, nodding. The four of them split up, flying across the armies. Naruto enters Six Paths Sage Mode, creating millions of shadow clones. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"

Akuma raises his hands, summoning billions upon billions of Voidic Beings to take care of the ones weaker than him. He looks up at Arhenahin, chuckling.

Saitama yells a red outline surrounding him. He holds nothing back, as he takes off toward some of the Voidic Beings, swinging a heavy punch.

There'd be an explosion in his path that destroys some of them, but the others reform. Explosions travel everywhere, all of it making the Tournament of Power look like a kitten fight.

Goku runs right next to Naruto and Sasuke, who follow behind him. "_Ahton will fight Oblivion. We must focus on defeating Akuma!_"

_**[Music: Danny Olson - Tide (Official Audio)] [Start at 1:43]**_

"_Roger!_" Naruto says. He enters Tailed Beast Kurama Mode, letting out a roar. He runs forward on his four legs, launching massive Tailed Beast Rasen-Shurikens at Akuma.

Goku yells, entering Super Saiyan Blue. He yells with full force, a red aura flaring up around him. "_I haven't used this combination in ages..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Goku would have been standing across from Hit, smirking. He yells, bright light emitting from him. "_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_"

Hit was shocked, as he raised his fists. However, Goku appeared in front of him instantaneously, slamming a punch into his face. "_GUH!_"

"_No way!_" Vegeta said, sweat going down the side of his face.

"_He's so fast!_" Piccolo said.

* * *

"_TAKE THIS! YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!_" Beerus roared, having thrown a massive Destruction Ball down, as it heads for Goku. Its gravity would have been causing the landscape around it to tear apart.

"_Oh, dear..._" Whis sighed. "_They are going too far with these battles..._"

"_We got this, Whis!_" Goku yelled, as his Kaioken level had begun to rise. 20x...30x...40x...50x...60x...70x...

His Kaioken technique reached level one hundred, as a gigantic red pillar of light shot from him, having shattered the land completely.

Then something weird happened... Normally, the Kaioken acted like a layer to multiply the power, but its level seemed to reach so high, that its energy begun to mix with the God Ki and Super Saiyan Ki, having turned his Super Saiyan Blue Evolution form a red tint.

Goku roared, his hair having turned red. His aura had begun to go crazy, forming to be even bigger than before.

"_WHAT THE?!_" Vegeta yelled. "_WHAT... WHAT KIND OF POWER..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Goku yells again, entering Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. Red energy swirls around him, his aura, hair, and eyes beginning to turn a dark red tint. "_HA... HAAAAA!_"

"_Could it be?!_" Vegeta says. "_He hasn't used that since..._"

"_KAIOKEN... TIMES ONE HUNDRED!_" Goku roars, his aura beginning to flicker red and blue. A massive shockwave consumes the battlefield, as red electricity crackles around him like crazy. "_HERE I COME!_"

He takes off at full speed, his eyes flickering red. A glowing red dragon forms around him, surrounding him. He raises his fist outward. "_**DRAGON... FIST!**_"

The dragon takes off, plowing through hundreds of millions of the Voidic Beings. A crack goes across part of the platform, as massive chunks of it fly up into the air. Vegeta grunts, doing his best to block it. "_Where did this power come from?! How come he's stronger than before?!_"

"_You two have Zenkai boosts,_" Piccolo says. "_Don't you remember? You two had multiple Zenkai boosts during the battle, and they are massive. You have been bumped up to around... a Tier Four or Five in terms of power._"

"_Unbelievable,_" Gohan says. "_They just keep getting stronger and stronger. It's almost if they have no limit to their power._"

Arhenahin and Akuma levitate across from each other, staring at one another. They'd get into their fighting stances, preparing for round two.

"_**You're persistent,**_" Akuma says, squinting at him. "_**You're only delaying the death of all of your... 'creations'...**_"

_**[Music: Tom Player - Creeping Doubt (Position Music - Epic Powerful Orchestral Action)] [Start at 1:14]**_

A bright aura surrounds Arhenahin, energy swirling around him. "_Let's end this now, Akuma!_"

The two take off toward one another, clashing a heavy punch. They begin to zoom around the air, trails following them. They clash punches back and forth, powerful strikes of white and black electricity slamming the ground.

Akuma launches electricity which lashes around Arhenahin, restraining him. He then shoots forward, going to decapitate Arhenahin with a slice of his blade. Arhenahin ducks, as he flips over, slamming Akuma with a kick.

Akuma is launched back, but he'd take less damage this time. He grunts as he shoots forward at full speed, launching a pulse of wind that sends Arhenahin crashing onto the platform, causing many lives to be ended.

Akuma launches toward him, barraging him with endless punches. Arhenahin is launched back again, skidding. The two continue to clash blows, shockwaves shooting everywhere.

They shoot off, as their trails swirl around one another, them clashing and zooming around the air. Arhenahin launches a blast, which Akuma deflects, chuckling.

Akuma raises his hands, yelling. Massive chunks of the platform all close on Arhenahin, causing a massive explosion of debris.

Cracks go through the chunks, as there'd be a massive light explosion, sending Akuma flying through Omniverses. "_**GCKK!**_"

Arhenahin looks up at him, as for the first time in this battle, he'd be enraged. His white aura turns red, as he launches toward Akuma at a blinding speed, slamming him around.

Akuma coughs a lot of blood, as he manages to block some of the blows. "_**His power has increased!**_"

Arhenahin presses a hand against his chest, as he creates Holy Fire, which burns a hole into Akuma's chest painfully. "_**GRRAHHHH!**_"

Akuma swipes his hand, sending Arhenahin flying with a chop. He pants heavily, the hole in him starting to regenerate. "_**His powers made it harder to absorb it, but... I'm starting to adapt to him... I'm also starting to get the hang of the Complete Arsenal...**_"

Arhenahin launches at him, going to slam him in the gut. Akuma dodges it, as he spin kicks Arhenahin, sending him flying again. The two continue to exchange attacks, but Akuma starts to get the upper hand.

* * *

Ahton and Oblivion stare at each other. Oblivion chuckles, his sword materializing in his hand. "_I suppose it is time for round three, Ahton. This time, I'm not going to play around._"

A bunch of mortals would be below Ahton to assist him. Ahton spins around, his staff appearing in his hand. "_I've come up with a new technique since the last time we fought, Oblivion._"

His Orders and Royal Guardians draw toward him, as he absorbs them, fusing with them. A pillar of light shoots from him, as he shoots forward at full speed, swinging his staff.

Oblivion catches it with ease, staring into his eyes. "_The most you are now is a Tier One, Ahton. It seems you've been training the past few hundred years._"

He slams his knee into Ahton's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Oblivion then mauls him on the neck, sending him tumbling across the platform everyone is fighting on. "_GUH!_"

He then raises his sword, sending Voidic Beings to go take down the many mortals there are. Luffy shoots forward, bringing back his fist all the way. "_GEAR... FOURTH! SNAKEMAN!_"

He slams a punch into the Voidic Beings, sending them tumbling back. "_They're stronger than before! Kchh... I will avenge Sanji!_"

"_HAAAA!_" Ichigo brings his Zanpakuto down, sending a slice that destroys a couple of Voidic Beings. "_The ones fighting above are on a whole different level! The most I could do is try and destroy these guys!_"

Akuma slams a punch onto Arhenahin's face, sending him flying far back. Arhenahin launches back, swinging a kick at his gut. However, he takes the blow instead of Akuma, being launched back.

Akuma smirks, chuckling. "_**I've mastered the Complete Arsenal. I have a counter to everything! My absolute defense is impenetrable!**_"

Arhenahin takes off at maximum speed, placing a hand on "_Shi!_" He attempts to use the killing technique on Akuma, but nothing even happens. Akuma spins around, slamming a kick which causes him to completely EXPLODE back.

Arhenahin lands on a large chunk of rock, crashing through it. He continues to crash through a ton of debris, before finally landing on the platform, injured.

Akuma levitates down in front of him, slowly walking forward. "_**What's wrong, Arhenahin? I thought God was supposed to be Omnipotent. You could've easily killed me if you were that powerful.**_"

Arhenahin gets up, clenching his fists. He'd close his eyes, twitching. Akuma chuckles. "_**You show signs of weakness. Give up now, and I'll make it quick and painless.**_"

"_BIG BANG ATTACK!_" Vegeta yells, launching a Ki bomb at Akuma. It bounces off of him before exploding, being erased out of existence. All nine of the Tailed Beasts charge up a combined Bijuu-Dama, launching it.

It vanishes before it could touch Akuma, as he looks down at all of the pirates, ninjas, monsters, warriors, and many, many others. "_**Die.**_"

He raises his hands, launching a beam of endless power. It'd be pure white, as the gravity of it begins to tear apart the quantum fabric of the Metempiric Space.

Goku roars, entering Omni Evolution with Kaioken x100. He yells, launching a beam using every single bit of his energy. There'd be a massive boom as it collides with Akuma's white beam.

Goku is unable to slow it down even one bit, as it comes down on them. There'd be a bright light consuming the area, electricity shooting everywhere.

When the light fades, Arhenahin would have taken the blast, a hole in his chest. He falls onto his knees, grunting. "_I've always... forbidden... myself... from using... that form..._"

Akuma begins to walk toward him, his footsteps being very loud and heavy. "_**Form...? What is this form you speak of...?**_"

"_They say in the legends,_" Piccolo says, "_that God's form is incomplete. I always thought it to be false, but that may not be the case._"

"_So God's true form is Omnipotent, you're saying?_" Vegeta asks. "_Why doesn't he use it?_"

Golden blood goes down Arhenahin's chest. "_If I use that form, I could end up collapsing reality as we know it. It is the same form that created everything you see._"

Akuma zooms in front of Arhenahin, grabbing him by the throat. "_**Yes, and I will destroy reality anyway, even if you do not use it... So, I'd suggest you use it, as I am getting bored with the fight.**_"

Ahton and Oblivion skid back, their fight being halted. "_My brother seems to be getting... blood-thirsty,_" Oblivion says, chuckling. Even the Voidic Beings would have stopped.

Arhenahin gets up, turning toward the entire battlefield of endless warriors. He sighs, closing his eyes. "_MY CHILDREN! It is time... for us to reunite!_"

"_He can't be doing that,_" Ahton says, panting. "_Is that what he means by..._"

"_Please, lend me your power!_" Arhenahin says, raising his hands.

"_He's..._" Piccolo remembers what Nygyn said before.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

"_I will explain,_" Nygyn said. "_At the beginning of reality, the first type of energy was created. Its name? **Celestial Essence... **It is the founding energy of everything. It is what created matter, it is what created the dimensions you are seeing. It is what created the very fabric of reality._"

He turned toward everybody, who was listening to his story, even Tiias. "_God split himself into an uncountable number of smaller bodies, which are the Tier Zeroes, aka the Founders._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

_**[Music: Thomas Bergersen - Deliverance] [Start at 5:50]**_

Piccolo turns toward all of them. "_He's going to reunite with his lost power. He's going to ascend to... infinity, and absorb the Tier Zeroes!_"

"_I-Infinity?_" Naruto says, scrunching his eyebrows. "_But, there's no end to it._"

Suddenly, energy begins to draw toward Arhenahin, as many, many Tier Zeroes fly toward him, all above and below. They surround him, Arhenahin absorbing them. "_Thank you..._"

A bright light shoots from the center of Arhenahin. A bright pillar of light shoots up, as the entire infinite Metempiric Space begins to swirl around the center. A galactic aura appears, as rays of light shoot everywhere.

"_N-No way..._" Piccolo says, sweating. "_He's..._"

"_The energy is strangely calm,_" Gohan says, his hands twitching. "_It's like... It's like it's relaxing._"

"_It's the birth... of God..._" Vegeta says. A multi-colored pillar of light shoots up into the air. Everybody feels their energies replenishing, all of them getting up.

A galactic colored figure takes a step forward, as reality would seem to revolve around it, everything, matter, and anti-matter. It's almost as if reality itself knows that God created it.

Reality swirls around the figure, as it opens its eyes. Stars revolve around the figure, as it looks up at Akuma. Akuma chuckles. "_**Now, we fight as equals!**_" He takes off at full speed toward God, who stares at him.

Akuma roars, swinging a full-force punch. It lands, as it doesn't even phase God. He would feel nothing from the punch. Akuma's eyes widen, sweat going down the side of his face. "_**H-How?!**_"

God places a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. "_To protect life, I create and destroy._"

Suddenly, Akuma is launched back so fast, that he'd transcend infinite speed. His figure breaks apart, as he'd be going through the Metempiric Space, half of it in fact, which was seemingly infinite before.

Arhenahin raises his hand, as Akuma crashes through an unlimited amount of Omniverses, damaging him beyond a point of recognition. Akuma is then launched back to the platform, completely disintegrating it from the impact.

"_I might've shit myself,_" Vegeta says, his jaw completely dropped.

"_This guy is literally God,_" Sasuke says, his Rinnegan basically useless at trying to keep track of any battle right now. "_Of course he's Omnipotent. Reality itself, everything that involves all layers of reality was created by him. He knows everything. He sees everything. He has everything. Reality is under his control!_"

"_**This is worrisome,**_" Akuma thinks. "_**At this rate, he could kill even me, and I'm immortal! I didn't expect him to be this powerful!**_"

Akuma yells, using the stolen Kaioken technique. He takes off toward God, barraging him at an insane rate. God just takes them, the attacks doing nothing to phase him. "_Your time has come, Akuma._"

"_**We are exact opposites!**_" Akuma yells, launching a beam at him, which gets deflected. "_**I should be equal- no... stronger than you!**_"

God swipes his hand through Akuma. slicing him clean in half. He negates his regeneration, preventing him from regenerating. A wind spiral then shoots from his palms, ripping Akuma apart.

Akuma manages to regenerate anyway, falling onto the ground. "_**You forget... I have Complete Arsenal! An Omnipotent being... has nothing against me!**_"

God's eyes pulse, as Akuma is sent crashing through infinity, everything flashing. Akuma's eyes go blank, him blacking out. God then lowers his hand, as Akuma is launched downward, slamming onto the edge of the Metempiric Space.

A ripple goes through everything, as everyone is knocked off of their feet. Goku grunts, looking up at God. "_Amazing... We can't even compare to him now. I wonder what level he is..._"

Akuma falls through a portal, collapsing onto the ground. He grunts, regaining consciousness. "_**Heh... I have... immortality!**_"

"_You're being foolish, Akuma,_" God says. His glowing galactic aura grows in size, as Akuma looks up at him, squinting. "_**What kind of power is that?**_"

"_It is... pure God essence,_" God replies. "_Celestial Essence wasn't the only thing that was split..._"

"_Wait a minute,_" Goku says, looking at his hands. God Ki materializes around him, as he enters Super Saiyan God. "_So, all this time... God Ki wasn't just... God Ki must've been once a part of God!_"

"_All this time,_" Piccolo says to Goku and Vegeta, "_God Ki was the reason you were able to build up many forms until Omni Evolution. It's a building block, a building block of power itself._"

"_And God has the original essence, huh?_" Vegeta says, watching the battle. "_He has access to Celestial and God Essence. He really is Omnipotent._"

"**_A power worthy of gods,_**" Akuma says. "_**However...**_" A bright light consumes him, a galactic aura appearing around him. "_**I know how to use that as well...**_"

God and Akuma stand across from each other, staring right at each other. God's galactic aura would be calm, as it'd constantly replenish everybody's energies.

"_**I am the one who will end all life!**_" Akuma says. He takes off toward God at full speed, swinging a full power punch at him. "_**HAAAA!**_"

His punch phases through God, confusing him. "_**WHAT THE?!**_" There'd be a flicker of light, as Akuma is sent crashing through the layers of reality, yelling.

Akuma's eyes flicker, as he enters the God Essence, launching at God again. He swings a kick, which makes contact with God, but still does nothing. "_**I see... Using God Essence is the only way to even touch you.**_"

He begins to speed up like crazy, all of his punches not working against God. He shoots back, launching a gigantic beam that gets absorbed. "_**Your power... it's weaker...**_"

Chains shoot out of the fabric of reality, going to chain God up. God walks toward Akuma, the chains shattering upon contact. "_Akuma, why would you choose to take a path like this?_"

Akuma grunts, enraged. He yells, launching at God at full speed. He launches beams, each having every single type and variation of energy itself in them. God shoots through them, vanishing in front of Akuma.

"_You cannot defeat me,_" God says. Symbols appear in the air in front of him. As he then presses against them, Akuma being bound. "_**What... did you do?!**_"

God then spins around at a rapid speed, his galactic aura beginning to spin along with him. A huge vortex appears around him, as he slams a kick into Akuma's gut, sending him exploding.

Akuma's essence, his soul begins to get affected. He vanishes, as shockwaves travel through the air, Akuma transforming into a full dragon. He roars, launching a gigantic yellow beam at God.

God flies through it, his gravity causing the beam to bend around him. Angelic wings sprout out of his back, as he waves them back and forth. He swerves around, before launching Akuma downward again, him yelling.

* * *

**_[Music: Audiomachine - Obsidian] [Start at 1:54]_**

Ahton and Oblivion are across from each other, a bunch of mortals on Ahton's side. Oblivion squints, as energy begins to coat his body. "_Ahton... Time and time again, you have been merely an obstacle in my path._"

"_Distract him,_" Goku says to Ahton. "_We will charge up a blast that annihilates him._"

Ahton nods, as he prepares himself. He takes off in a zoom, swinging his staff at Oblivion at full speed. Oblivion blocks it, before slamming Ahton on the face with a punch, sending him flying.

Goku raises his hands, closing his eyes. "_Time for the Genki-Dama! This is going to take a moment!_"

Naruto nods toward Kurama. "_Kurama, are you still able to put up a fight?_"

Kurama smirks, chuckling. "Don't be stupid! I have only just begun!"

Naruto chuckles, as he yells, entering Tailed Beast mode. Kurama lets out a roar, charging a massive Tailed Beast Bomb, never running out of energy, because he is constantly being replenished.

Vegeta raises his hands as well, standing next to Goku. "_Kakarot, we have to wipe out Oblivion as fast as possible, then we have to focus on Akuma._"

Luffy bites his finger, blowing into it. He enters Gear Fifth, smoke curling off of him. "_Alright! Let's destroy him with a combined attack!_"

Sasuke enters his Complete Susanoo, pulling back his bow. "_Let's not hold back._"

Capper and Raddis both enter Super Saiyan White, charging a combined blast. Electricity shoots from their hands.

Goku's eyes shoot open, as he smirks. "_It's ready. Naruto, you know what to do!_"

Naruto presses a Chakra hand on the Spirit Bomb, adding wind energy to it. "_This should make it a lot powerful! WIND STYLE: RASEN-GENKI-DAMA!_"

He then makes the Tailed Beast Bomb he made into a Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken. He enters Ashura Kurama mode, having six pairs of arms. "Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasengenki-dama!"

He yells, launching both the Tailed Beast Rasen-Shuriken and the Spirit Bomb Rasen-Shuriken at Oblivion. Sasuke yells, launching an arrow at Oblivion as well.

"_GOMU GOMU NO..._" Luffy yells, launching up at the attack coming after Oblivion. "_OKITA KING KONG RED HAWK GUN!_" He slams a punch into it with his Armament Haki, adding some velocity to it.

Saitama yells, swinging a full power punch. "_Serious Consecutive Punches!_" He adds some energy and even more force into the attack.

"_DRAGON GAMMA RAY FLASH!_" Capper and Raddis roar, launching a gigantic golden dragon up at the attack. It combines with the Spirit Bomb Rasen-Shuriken, making it even more powerful.

Oblivion launches at the attack, slamming a punch onto it. He grunts, being knocked back a little. "_Pesky little ants!_"

Abysus, Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus all put on four black Potara earrings. They glow brightly, the ground cracking under them. They all fuse into Abzarus, becoming one. "_Once an enemy, now an ally!_"

He yells, charging up a powerful blast. "_I call this blast, 'The End'! DIE!_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

"_No, you won't,_" Vegito says, as he yells the words, "_FINAL... KA... ME... HA... ME... HAA!_"

Abzarus roars, as he clenches his fist. It glows brightly, as most of the multiverse's energy draw toward it. "_I call this blast, 'The End'._" He roars, both of them launching their attacks at the same time. Their attacks collide, as Vegito immediately begins to lose.

Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goten land behind Vegito, as they all yell the words, "_KAMEHAMEHA!_" They launch the blast, as it combines with Vegito's blast, not doing anything much to help.

Raditz joins them and yells, "_DOUBLE SUNDAY!_" He assists the Final Kamehameha. "_MY BROTHER WILL NOT LOSE!_"

Tien, Chiaotzu, Taopaipai, and General Blue land on the other side. They all raise their hands, charging their ultimate attacks.

"_KI-KO-HO!_" Tien yells, adding more force to the blast. "_HYAHH!_"

"_DODON RAY!_" Chiaotzu yells, adding his to the Final Kamehameha.

"_SUPER DODON RAY!_" Taopaipai yells as he has his robotic arm dislocated. He shoots a huge Dodon Ray to mix with Vegito's Final Kamehameha.

General Blue concentrates, using all of his telekinesis to increase the force of the blast. "_GRRRHH!_"

"_You guys..._" Vegito says in awe. "_All of you are..._"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Abzarus yells, launching his most powerful blast. It collides with the combined attack, causing it to vibrate. Oblivion grunts even harder, his hands shaking. "_You... Pesky little...!_"

"_FINAL SHINE ATTACK!_" Vegeta roars, launching a huge yellow-green blast that combines with Abzarus' blast. Finally, Ichigo Kurosaki raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu swirling around it.

"_GETSUGA... TENSHO!_" Ichigo yells, launching a gigantic black slice with a red outline around it. It collides with the combined Spirit Bomb, resulting in a supermassive explosion.

* * *

God kicks Akuma around at a centillion times per single yoctosecond. He winds back his fist, slamming Akuma down.

Akuma yells, his sword materializing in his hand. He shoots up at God, slicing him in half. God reforms, as he glares at Akuma, sending him exploding back.

"_Wow,_" Beerus says, sweat going down the side of his face. "_Man, remember when I was the "strongest", Whis?_"

Whis laughs, watching the fight from below. "_We all used to think that Zeno was the strongest being possible._"

Beerus looks down toward the ground, closing his eyes. "_What if... we don't win, Whis?_"

Whis' lips curl into a smile, as he places a hand on Beerus' shoulder. "_Do not worry, Beerus. We have countless warriors who are powerful, and we will make it through. A lot of them are thousands of leagues above me._"

"_**You don't get it,**_" Akuma says, getting up. "_**You don't have Omnipotence. I thought you knew... Omnipotence is something which... grants you absolute everything... That is your first flaw.**_"

"_What is he talking about, Piccolo?_" Gohan asks him, but Piccolo slowly shakes his head. "_Even I don't know, but I have heard rumors that... when God split himself, his power eventually got diluted._"

"_**You used to have true Omnipotence,**_" Akuma says, disappointed. "_**Before, you could easily just blink me out of existence without a second thought. I must have been lucky that you have beaten me the first time in your primitive form.**_"

He shoots at God, yelling. He flaps his wings, launching another multicolored beam at him. God punches it back, a flicker of light happening before a supermassive hypernova happens.

God presses his hand outward, as Akuma is flattened against the ground, the gravity as high as it can go in terms of logic itself, working with Dark Energy to harm Akuma.

He then waves his hands, the Metempiric Space clouds swirling around him. He closes his hands, as it closes in on Akuma, a sphere forming around him.

Akuma yells, as the sphere closes in on him, multicolored blood splattering everywhere. He reforms a moment later, having lost a little of his power. He pants, before looking up at God, growling.

"_**Even your powers have little chance of killing me,**_" Akuma says. "_**Now, then... Let's stop playing around... I will not hold back anything!**_"

He yells, taking off toward God. The two clash a heavy punch, causing the Metempiric reality to shatter around them, leaving the void behind it.

* * *

Oblivion falls down to the ground, crashing onto it. He manages to get up, slowly regenerating. "_That blast damaged my very essence... Gck! I have to kill them before they cause any more!_"

"_Dad,_" Gohan asks, "_why aren't you using your new Omni form?_"

"_I refuse to do it,_" Goku replies. "_I would only feed Akuma the power, and he'd get even stronger. We need to work together to destroy Oblivion for good._"

"_I will be the support,_" Piccolo says. "_I still haven't fully recovered my energy to fight again. I'll be the healer, due to..._"

Goku looks down at the ground, clenching his fists. "_Adia didn't deserve it... Nobody deserved being erased like this..._"

Oblivion yells, a light blue aura flaring up around him. The lines across his body pulsate, as he raises his fists, them crackling with electricity. "_Don't forget, I am the one who destroyed your Omniverse!_"

Beerus smirks, cracking his knuckles. "_Goku, Vegeta, stand back. We got this..._"

He gets into his stance, before flickering away. He shoots up in front of Oblivion, swinging a punch. "_HYAHHH!_"

Oblivion catches it with one hand, squinting at Beerus. He slams his knee into Beerus' gut, sending him tumbling away. He skids back, wiping blood dripping from the side of his mouth. "_Gck... Is that all you got?_"

"_We have to help him,_" Broly says. "_Not even Beerus could take him on alone. Oblivion's far too strong for him._"

"_Start charging up your Ki, grandfather,_" Pan says. She yells, charging up into Super Saiyan Three. "_It's about time we had a chance to battle._"

Frieza chuckles, as he yells, entering Primal Evolution. "_Indeed. It's been centuries ever since I've had some fun._"

Goten and Trunks both power up as well, as all five of them take off to go assist Beerus in the battle against Oblivion.

Gohan powers up into Ultra Instinct Stage Four, roaring. He gets into a Masenko stance, then a Kamehameha stance. "_HAAAAAAAAAA!_"

Shockwaves shoot through the battlefield, as Beerus, Broly, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Frieza are all rapidly barraging Oblivion, who is dodging all of them.

"_MA... SEN... KA... ME..._" Gohan continues to charge up his powerful attack, the orb in his hands growing in size, power, and brightness.

Oblivion's eyes pulse, as all five of the warriors are shot back. Beerus yells, entering Ultra Instinct Stage Four. Broly enters Super Saiyan Five, Pan, Goten, and Trunks enter Super Saiyan X.

"_HA... ME!_" Gohan roars, his eyes glowing brightly. He'd wait for the right moment to fire his blast.

Beerus launches a full power Hakai, which would be irrelevant at this point in terms of power. It doesn't affect Oblivion, as he brings up his leg, slamming Beerus down to the ground with a kick.

Gohan's aura shoots up, his eyes flickering into the same colored eyes as Omni Evolution. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" He roars loudly, having the same demonic roar as Ultra Instinct. A large dragon-shaped Masenkamehameha shoots from his hands.

Oblivion raises his arms to block, as it slams into him, sending him back. "_Gck! Why is a blast from such a weakling... so... powerful?!_"

Goku's eyes widen at the indescribable spike of Gohan's power. "_Goh... Gohan...?_"

"_THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!_" Gohan yells, adding more power into the blast. Oblivion starts to be consumed by it, roaring.

Vegeta grunts, clenching his fists hard. "_Kakarot, what happened to your son?_"

"_I... don't know,_" Goku responds, in awe.

"_FULL POWER!_" Gohan roars, his hair waving back and forth rapidly. His eyes glow brightly, as the blast gets ten times bigger. Oblivion yells, as there'd be a flicker of light, a gigantic explosion taking place where he was.

Gohan falls onto his knees, panting heavily. From the huge cloud of smoke, Oblivion falls out of it, landing onto the ground. He coughs, struggling to get up. "_Have I... become weak...?_"

Beerus walks up to him, kicking him on the face, sending him back. "_Your time is up, Oblivion._"

Oblivion looks up at Akuma, his eyesight getting blurrier by the moment. "_Was I... Was I... wrong, Ahton...?_"

Ahton's eyes widen when he asks that. "_What are you saying, Oblivion?!_"

Oblivion closes his eyes, still panting. "_Akuma said that... I'd be free from the strict ruling of the angels... But... It never... happened..._"

Akuma looks down at Oblivion, smirking. "_**I see the worthless trash had failed in his mission...**_"

"_Mission?_" Ahton says, glaring up at Akuma. "_Tell me what this mission is!_"

"_**I'm sure you remember when Oblivion had disappeared for a while during the creation of your Omniverse,**_" Akuma responds, laughing. "_**While he was gone, he paid me a... visit...**_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - START**_

* * *

Oblivion teleports into the void that Tiias was starting to reform in, floating toward him. "_It has been a long time, my closest friend._"

Tiias would sense Oblivion teleporting in. "_**At... long last... I have been waiting for you, Oblivion... I have a... mission for you...**_"

"_A mission?_" Oblivion replies, intrigued. "_Tell me about this mission._"

"_**I want you to... take the Founder's throne by force in your Omniverse,**_" Tiias explains. "_**It will be... the first step into your freedom... You will be famous, and you will be powerful. Arhenahin will make you his guardian, and you will be free...**_"

Oblivion's eyes widen. "_But... my brother... I couldn't... I couldn't simply harm him. He's everything to me._"

"_**You do not have to harm him if he doesn't object,**_" Tiias replies. "_**Your goal is to gain the Founder's throne... Do you remember... the sin that Ahton committed...?**_"

"_Sin?_" Oblivion says, his eyes becoming wider and wider. "_What... do you mean...? My brother would never...!_"

"_**He's the reason that your... sister was killed,**_" Tiias says, as he'd be smirking if he had a body. "_**Why else do you think... the murder was covered up?**_"

Oblivion clenches his fists, as power begins to radiate off of him. "_He... HE... WHY?!_" He twitches. "_I... WILL KILL HIM!_"

"_**Destroy him,**_" Tiias says. "_**Get revenge for the death of your sister, and you will become the Founder of your Omniverse.**_"

Oblivion grunts, as his feet begin to glow. He turns around, taking off at full speed, and teleporting away. Tiias would be left chuckling to himself.

* * *

There were now many, many multiverses. The Founder's Palace would have been fully created, and Ahton begins to step toward the throne, but Oblivion walks in. "_Ahton!_"

Ahton immediately turns back toward his brother, confused. "_Brother? Where were you for two billion years? I was worried sick about you._"

Oblivion begins to walk forward, clearly angry. "_Brother, who said that you could be the Founder? I am your older brother, which means that I will claim the throne._"

Ahton is taken aback by his comment. "_I am the one who built the palace. You are the one who abandoned me. I do not wish to argue with you. I think I have more fitting qualities to be the Founder. Trust me._"

Oblivion prepares himself. "_So whoever is the first to sit on that throne will rightfully be Founder, hm...? I will take it by force!_"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK - END**_

* * *

Akuma finishes explaining the story, as everybody would be in awe. God closes his eyes, sighing.

"_That's why... you forcefully tried to take the throne?_" Ahton asks Oblivion. "_Why didn't you tell me...?_"

"_I trusted Akuma with my life,_" Oblivion replies. "_He was like a second brother to me. He saved me from taking the wrong path._"

"_So, Oblivion wasn't such a bad guy,_" Vegeta says to himself. "_He... he was tricked!_"

"_**And not only that,**_" Akuma says, "_**but... I was the one who killed your sister, Oblivion... She was a very nice being, wasn't she? She was the only one who cared for you...**_"

Oblivion's eyes slowly start to close. "_Brother, I..._"

"_It's alright, Oblivion,_" Ahton says, clenching his hand on his staff. "_You were... tricked... All this time, it was because of her..._"

Suddenly, Oblivion flickers, him reverting to his primitive state, Chaos. Chaos grunts. "_I'm almost out of time, brother. I will..._" He presses his hands together, and it begins to glow. "_I will sacrifice my life force to resurrect the ones who died here..._"

A white glowing outline appears around Chaos. "_Brother, he had converted me... to the dark path... Eventually, I completely turned over and was no longer who I used to be... I have made many mistakes..._"

Akuma materializes above him, grabbing Chaos by the neck, lifting him up. "_**I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Oblivion. You're a traitor... You're of no use to me now...**_"

Chaos spins around, going to knee him on the face. His attack does nothing, as Akuma slams him on the ground, causing him to cough up a lot of blood.

"_Somebody,_" Goku yells, "_DO SOMETHING! STOP HIM!_"

God begins to glow, as he takes off toward Akuma at full speed. Akuma roars, spinning around. He slams a punch into God, sending him skidding back. Akuma smirks, as mist begins to go into Chaos.

"_**Since you decide to betray me,**_" Akuma says, "_**you will simply be a catalyst to my... power...**_"

Chaos turns toward all of them. He turns toward Goku and Vegeta. "_You two... You better... kick his ass..._"

"_NO!_" Ahton yells, flying toward Akuma. Akuma turns toward him, his eyes glowing red. "_**I've won...**_"

There'd be a bright light engulfing the entire area. It'd be silent for a moment, then there'd be a MASSIVE outburst of energy, resulting in a very loud, and massive explosive shockwave to shoot out.

Explosions travel everywhere in the Metempiric Space, sending everyone flying back. Pillars of light and all types of energy shoot into Akuma from every angle. Flickers of light happen everywhere.

Pulses shoot from the center, as the pillars fade. Reality stops crumbling, as Akuma walks from the center, multicolored electricity crackling around him. "_**I have fused... with Oblivion... My power has shot up by many... many... times...**_"

God just stares at him, pulsating. For once in this battle, he'd be very angry at Akuma. He'd flare up, shockwaves shooting from him. He zooms in front of Akuma, swinging a kick at him.

Akuma roars, swinging a punch that clashes with his kick. The hole in reality continues to get bigger and bigger, leaving the infinite nothingness behind it. The two vanish, as they begin to clash rapidly.

"_They're now equal!_" Sasuke says, panting heavily. "_How did that fusion boost his power so much?!_"

Ahton's eyes widen, as he now remembers that Oblivion had the power to evolve himself. "_He now has Oblivion's evolution powers... This, combined with his absorption powers... He's unstoppable..._"

God and Akuma shoot through the Metempiric Space, clashing rapidly. Their trails intertwine, resulting in more explosions.

"_How do we win, now?_" Vegeta asks Goku. "_He's on par with God himself!_"

"_We can only hope at this point,_" Goku replies. "_If God loses, we'll probably die._"

Vegeta grumbles, crossing his arms. "_That's reassuring..._"

Goku clenches his fists, watching the battle getting even more intense. "_You can do it..._"

God and Akuma rapidly clash punches and kicks, them vanishing rapidly. Akuma spins around, swinging a heavy kick. God blocks it, as he grabs his leg, throwing him. Akuma skids back, before launching at God again.

Akuma raises his hand out, launching concentrated pulses at God. They slam into God, causing him to stumble back. He then launches at Akuma at full speed, slamming a kick into his gut.

He coughs spit, as he is launched back through dimensions, before finally stopping. Akuma chuckles, as he glows, launching toward God. He spins around, slamming a punch onto God's face.

God is launched back, crashing through Omniverses. He tumbles across the platform, landing on the ground. He gets up on one knee, weakened.

Akuma walks toward him, as he then zooms in front of him, slamming God in the face with his knee. God is launched tumbling back again, slowly losing his power.

God's galactic aura flares up, as he yells, red electricity shooting up around him. He enters his full power, as he launches at Akuma at full speed.

The two continue to exchange attacks, white flashes appearing everywhere. Debris from the platform is launched, as Akuma would start to have the upper hand.

He grabs God's head, as he slams it onto the ground, dragging it along. He then throws God, sending him crashing through thousands of Omniverses.

"_It can't be!_" Piccolo says, his fingers twitching.

God grunts, managing to get up on his two feet. Akuma vanishes in front of him, slamming him on the ground repeatedly with full force. "_**What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me...**_"

God grabs his arm, as he headbutts him with full force, sending Akuma stumbling back, blood going down his body. "_**AGH! YOU LITTLE...!**_"

God then creates an orb in his hand, launching it at Akuma. Akuma knocks it away, as he uppercuts God, sending him falling onto the ground, the galactic aura fading away.

He grabs God, throwing him up into the air. Everything would seem to be in slow motion, as everybody watches in complete horror.

"_NOOO!_" Goku yells, reaching his hand out to try and save him.

"_DAMN IT ALL!_" Vegeta yells, but it would be too late. Akuma creates a Ki blade, as it slices through God's torso.

God is sliced in half, as his two halves fall onto the ground, them dimming completely. There'd be silence, as Akuma then turns towards all of the warriors.

Suddenly, the upper torso of God raises his hands, a bright light engulfing everyone on the battlefield. "_I... grant upon thou... My gift..._"

* * *

_**[Music: Bleach OST - Fade To Black_B07a]**_

* * *

Goku's eyes twitch, as he steps back, sweat going down his face. "_I-It can't be... No... It's not possible..._"

Akuma levitates up in the sky, a bright red light around him. He vanishes in the middle of the crowd, as he begins to tear through warriors, killing many. Vegeta begins to shake, slowly taking steps back. "_We're... gonna die!_"

Suddenly, everyone feels themselves get an unbelievable power up. Vegeta feels new power flooding into him, as he yells, his muscles bulking up. "_This power... We're..._"

"_We have all evolved leagues above our previous powers,_" Piccolo says. "_That means... Goku and Vegeta, you are... Tier Sevens..._"

Goku yells, entering Omni Evolution. He feels new powers within him, as he and Vegeta have the powers of all of the Tier Sevens that fought Tiias earlier. "_It's now or never... We will have to fight for our survival!_"

Naruto enters Six Paths Sage Mode, entering Tailed Beast Mode. "_Do we... even have any chance of survival?_"

Gohan enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four. "_Dad, in case we don't survive, thank you._"

Akuma begins to tear through warriors who are attempting to push him back. He begins to walk toward Goku and Vegeta. "_**Ahh... the main characters...**_"

"_Main characters?_" Goku replies, starting to charge up a blast in his hands.

Akuma chuckles. "_**Not even you will be able to save yourselves. Your story is up...**_"

Luffy enters Gear Fourth, blowing air into his arm. "_GEAR FOURTH... BOUNCEMAN!_" He takes off toward Akuma, yelling. He continues to blow air into his arm until it gets massive.

Sasuke shoots at Akuma, swinging his blade at him. It bounces off of Akuma's skin, as he looks at Sasuke, him being exploded back without Akuma even moving.

Zoro uses Haki on his arms and swords, tripling his strength. He takes off forward, yelling. "_Three-Sword Style Secret Technique!_" He begins to spin his swords rapidly. "_The Billion-fold World... TRICHILIOCOSM!_"

A slice goes through Akuma, resulting in an outburst. However, Akuma wouldn't even have a single scratch on him. He raises his hand, as he sends Zoro flying, nearly killing him.

"_ZORO!_" Luffy yells in outrage. He takes off toward Akuma, as his fist would be absolutely MASSIVE. "_GOMU GOMU NO... KING... KING... KING... KONG... GUN!_"

He roars, as it slams into Akuma, it not even making him budge. "_**Your attacks are pathetic, just like the rest of you. How could you expect to even phase me if I am stronger than your God?**_"

He waves his hand, a slice going onto Luffy's chest. He coughs up blood, blood spewing out of his chest. He falls backward on the ground, unconscious.

Piccolo yells as he enters his true dragon form. He'd be bigger than even a group of Omniverses. He opens his mouth wide, and it begins to glow brightly. "_DORAGONZU NO BUGENDAI!_"

A massive multicolored beam shoots out of his mouth, the same one that Zalama used, except stronger. Akuma walks toward him, as he waves his hand, a slice going through the beam.

Piccolo yells, being sliced in half, his body being corrupted. Goku yells loudly, his eyes as wide as they could ever be. "_PICCOLO!_"

Ichigo drops down onto Akuma from above, yelling. He brings his Zanpakuto down onto him, but it doesn't penetrate his skin. Akuma creates a glowing spear, as he impales it through Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes go blank, as Akuma kicks him, sending him flying through an Omniverse. Naruto and Gohan fly forward, Naruto charging a Tailed Beast Bomb, and Gohan charging a Masenkamehameha.

The two of them launch their attacks at the same time, but Akuma's body flickers, as they are forcefully sent crashing into the ground, resulting in a massive explosion.

Capper and Raddis fuse into Caddis, launching at Akuma. He swings a punch, but he catches it, ripping off their hand. Caddis yells in pain, swinging a heavy kick at him. Akuma dodges, as he launches a beam that forcefully defuses them, nearly vaporizing them.

"_Vegeta,_" Goku says, "_I guess... this is it...?_"

Vegeta smirks at Goku. "_Not yet, Kakarot. We still have... one more trump card..._"

Goku's eyes widen. "_You mean... Fusion...?_"

Vegeta nods, confirming it. "_This is our only chance, Kakarot... Two Tier Sevens will fuse. Our fusion before was Tier Six, but imagine the level we would be when we fuse now._"

Goku smirks, as the two stand side by side one another. "_Vegeta, my Arhenahin techniques need to recharge. We will have to use the old classics in order to fight Akuma for now, which will be a little weaker._"

Vegeta nods, as the two begin to perform the Fusion Dance. "_FUUU... SION... HAAA!_" Their fingertips connect, their energies swirling around one another.

A massive outburst of wind sends Akuma stumbling back. He chuckles, looking up at the fusion. "_**What an interesting power...**_"

Energy swirls around Omni Gogeta, as he looks up at Akuma, smirking. "_The return of Gogeta... is here!_"

He takes off toward Akuma at full speed, swinging a kick. Akuma is sent crashing through space, yelling. Gogeta knocks him around rapidly, before sending him flying down, slamming onto the ground.

Akuma yells, vanishing. The two begin to clash at a rapid speed. Gogeta dodges his attacks rapidly. "_Wow, so this is what it is like to be the strongest in existence!_"

Akuma swings a spin kick, sending Gogeta flying. He stops himself, as he zooms in front of Akuma, slamming a punch onto his face. He is launched back, yelling. The two vanish, as shockwaves travel across the Metempiric Space.

"_Father and Vegeta fused using the Fusion Dance,_" Gohan says. "_However, it won't last much longer. What will they do after that...?_"

Gogeta yells, launching a Big Bang Kamehameha that sends Akuma flying. He then instant transmissions behind Akuma, kicking him upward. He yells, launching a massive barrage of Ki blasts.

The Ki blasts swirl around each other, slamming into Akuma, each of them launching him back. Gogeta then vanishes behind Akuma, as he kicks him upward. Akuma zooms toward him, as the two clashes a heavy punch.

Gogeta yells as he uses the Kaioken, sending Akuma crashing through reality. Gogeta raises his hand, creating a Soul Punisher. He roars, launching it at Akuma. Akuma manages to dodge it, knowing he could've died if that hit him.

Gogeta roars, as he charges his Ultimate Kamehameha, launching it at Akuma, which he blocks, but gets launched back.

He is forced to defuse, as Goku grunts, creating Potara Earrings out of midair. "_PUT IT ON, VEGETA!_"

Vegeta smirks, as he snatches it, putting it on his ear. "_We haven't fused into Vegito since the Abzarus war._" A bright light engulfs them, as Omni Vegito crackles with electricity. "_ALRIGHT!_"

Omni Vegito slams his foot on the ground, causing reality to shatter below it. He takes off at crazy speeds, slamming Akuma. He is sent flying again, skidding back. "_**I HAD ENOUGH!**_"

He roars, slamming Vegito on the face with a punch. Vegito is sent back, wiping blood off of his chin. "_HAAAAAA! FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!_"

Akuma shoots through it, as he grabs Vegito by the neck, slamming him onto the ground. "_**DIE!**_"

Vegito creates a Solar Flare so bright, that it makes the Sun look pitch black. Everyone is forced to look away, as Akuma is blinded, yelling. "_**DAMN-... MY EYES!**_"

He then slams Akuma with a kick, knocking the air out of him. He is knocked stumbling back, holding his chest. "_**YOU SON OF A-**_"

Vegito uppercuts him, sending him flying upward. He then roars, launching his ultimate attack. "OMNI BIG BANG FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" A bright blast shoots out of his palms, it consuming Akuma.

A massive explosion takes place, as Goku and Vegeta are forced to defuse, falling to the ground. Akuma is on his back, as he manages to get up, coughing blood. "_**AHAHAHA... HAHAHAHA! YOU... LOSE!**_"

He roars, launching a blast, but it is knocked back into the distance, resulting in an ear-piercing explosion. Akuma looks to the side to see God reformed, panting. He chuckles, as he takes off toward God, elbowing him on the face.

God blocks the elbow, as he skids back, grunting. "_Our fight is not finished, Akuma. You believe that the creator can simply die?_"

Goku starts to slowly crawl to Vegeta, grunting. "_I've... gck... I've pushed my body... too far..._"

Gohan falls onto his knees and hands, trembling. "_P-Piccolo... w-why him...?! WHY HIM?! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO HIM?!_"

Akuma stares at him, clenching his fists. "_**I will become the new creator... Let's begin... our final battle...**_"

An aura very similar to Ultra Instinct's, but red, flares up around Akuma. He and God begin to walk toward one another slowly, staring at each other.

"_The battle is about to reach its climax,_" Whis says. "_I certainly hope that God can win._"

God yells, as without moving he starts to barrage Akuma with a bunch of punches. Akuma does the same, as the two forces collide in midair in between them, flashes shooting everywhere.

Luffy blocks the wind coming from it, trembling. "_Gck... I'm starting to take damage! This force is unbelievable!_"

God and Akuma continue to clash at an insane speed, as energy is gathering in the center of the clashing. There'd be a bright light, as a massive explosion takes place, sending everyone flying.

The entire Metempiric Space splits in half, as there'd be an infinite glowing void in the distance. The appearance of it would be impossible to explain in human standards. It'd be the void beyond the term 'dimension' itself. It'd be a purely infinite, purely ominous void. It would be a color that no human eye can perceive, a color that no one could perceive.

However, the Metempiric Space splitting in half isn't the biggest issue. The biggest issue is that the infinite void is slowly starting to decay the inside of the Metempiric Space, due to it being exposed to the outside.

God and Akuma continue to clash, as Vegeta manages to get up, slinging Goku over his shoulder. "_G... Get up, Kakarot... We have to end this nightmare, before... it's too late..._"

"_It... might be... already too late, Vegeta,_" Goku says, blood running down his body, as he'd struggle to stay awake. "_He's... simply too powerful... We have to... We have to..._"

Akuma shoves his hand forward, sending God outside the Metempiric Space, into the infinite void. Luckily, he's God, so he wouldn't be instantly vaporized by the sheer power of the void.

God shoots right back into the Metempiric Space at a blinding speed, slamming Akuma in the gut. Akuma coughs, as he is launched back, the Metempiric Space splitting apart again.

Akuma roars in rage, a bright white aura flaring up around him. He is suddenly in front of God, as without moving, he begins to punch God rapidly with one hand. God is forced to block, grunting. "_I'm taking damage through my guard... He's become too powerful..._"

Akuma uppercuts God, sending him flying upward, his aura dying down. "_**That should shut you up for a while until I could finally kill you...**_"

"_Fuse for the final time,_" Goku finishes. He places a hand on Vegeta's chest, looking up to him. "_Let's do this... This will be our final fusion. We may die after this, though..._"

A bright light engulfs them, as there'd be silence. Suddenly, all hell breaks loose. Billions upon billions of galaxies are formed around the light, as the final fusion begins to reveal itself.

Akuma would be focused on trying to destroy God and finally end this. Omni Gogito steps out of the light, absorbing all of the galaxies. He'd now be above God himself.

He takes a step forward, as he charges up, bracing himself. "_Let's do this... Arhenahin: Leap of Infinity!_"

Omni Gogito takes off forward, at speeds that make the previous Omni Gogito look like a complete joke. Akuma sees the pure glowing energy that is Gogito coming toward him, his eyebrows raised. "_**Who is that...?**_"

Gogito roars, as he slams a punch into Akuma's gut, pulling his fist forward to add more force. Akuma yells in pain, his eyes wide. "_**OUWWWAAAAGHH!**_"

He flips over, skidding back from Gogito's punch. He grunts, his hands twitching. "_**This... individual... I've never felt a force... so powerful...**_"

Akuma leaps up, as he brings back his fist, slamming it on Gogito's face. Gogito flinches, as a little blood slowly creeps down his face. "_Is that it...?_" He glares at Akuma, sending him back.

Gogito launches a massive Kamehameha wave, nearly vaporizing Akuma. He yells, skidding back. He launches a barrage of energy blasts at Gogito, which he plows through. Gogito yells as he slams a kick into Akuma's chest, causing him to yell in pain again. "_**AOUAAAAGGGGHHHH!**_"

Gogito crosses his arms, as he roars, launching a massive pillar of energy from below, it sending Akuma flying upward, damaging him. "_**AGHHH!**_"

"_When... will this battle just... end?_" Naruto asks Sasuke, unable to stand up. "_It's... been going on for far too long, and... Akuma's getting too powerful..._"

"_The battle will end soon,_" Sasuke replies, clenching his fists. "_Within the next couple of minutes, there will be a victor. That victor decides the fate of us all._"

"_We... we can't lose..._" Luffy says, groaning. "_I... My goal is to become the Pirate King... My Nakama and I must find... the One Piece..._"

Akuma and Gogito stand across from each other, staring at each other. "_**Well, then... Let the finale begin...**_"

The two walk toward one another slowly, as the suspense builds up like crazy. God lands on the ground, glancing up at Gogito. "_Two mortals... taking on Akuma...?_"

Luffy limps over to Zoro, whose injuries are worse than the ones Mihawk gave him. "_Z... Zoro... I-... I can't let you die, too..._"

Chopper runs over, kneeling over. "_Luffy, go bring the other injured over here. I'll try to heal them._"

Luffy nods, putting his full trust into him. He takes off, forcing himself to run, despite his injuries. Akuma and Gogito continue walking toward one another, their powers raising by the second.

Gohan runs over to Capper and Raddis, giving two out of three Senzu Beans he has left in order to save their lives. "_I have to... I have to try and get to God and heal him with the last Senzu bean..._"

Naruto manages to get on his two feet, Kurama's fast regeneration helping a lot. "_K... Kurama, rest right now... I may need you soon... You've done more than enough to help._"

"_The two highest levels of deities are fighting right now,_" Sasuke says. "_Our ally is our final chance to succeed. We have to win this battle._"

"_It'd be pointless to help them,_" Madara admits. "_They are on a plane far above our own._"

"_The other founders and I will do our best to save many lives,_" Ahton says. He and a large group of Founders take off, them zooming away from the general area.

_**[Music: Dragon Ball Super - Ultimate Battle | Ultimate Metal Vocal COVER]**_

Gogito takes a step forward, as he zooms toward Akuma. The two wind back their fists, clashing a heavy punch. A massive shockwave shoots out, as Gogito chuckles. "_You're not half bad... However..._"

He spins around, as he sends Akuma flying with a kick. He skids back, grunting. His eyes widen when he notices that Gogito's eyes are silver. "_**Hm... Interesting...**_"

"_Oh, my!_" Whis says, his eyebrows raised. "_It seems that their fusion has figured out how to combine Ultra Instinct with this so-called 'Omni Evolution'. That provides a lot of great power._"

Gogito zooms toward Akuma, suddenly behind him. Akuma turns around, shocked at his speed. Gogito glares, as Akuma is sent flying again, him coughing blood. He manages to stop himself, grunting in annoyance.

White particles shoot out of Gogito, as they travel through the air at a rapid speed. They slam into Akuma, sending him tumbling back. "_**WHAT THE- UWAGHHH!**_"

"_Gogito has reached a level even beyond Akuma,_" Dakaishin observes. "_To think that they were once mortals far below us angels._"

Bright flashes and shockwaves shoot across the Metempiric Space. Akuma slams a kick into Gogito's gut, causing him to flinch. He chuckles, as he slams a punch onto Akuma's face, sending him back again. "_**NGAHH!**_"

Gogito then vanishes behind Akuma, kicking him upward. Akuma stops himself, as he takes off toward Gogito, impaling a spear through his chest. Gogito winces, as he chuckles, pulling it out.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Akuma yells. The hole in Gogito's chest regenerates, as he winds back his fist, slamming it onto Akuma's face. "**_GCKKKK!_**"

Akuma launches a bunch of glowing bolts at Gogito, which he dodges rapidly. He swings a kick toward Gogito, but it phases through him, shocking him. "_**UH!**_"

Gogito flickers, as a powerful force slams into Akuma, sending him flying far away. He zooms after Akuma, a glowing trail following him.

"_I've never seen such a badass being in my life,_" Capper says, shocked.

Akuma begins to rapidly barrage him with punches and kicks, but Gogito dodges all of them. He brings his finger up to his forehead, flicking him. Akuma stumbles back, as more white particles slam into him. "_**OOF!**_"

Akuma swings a kick onto Gogito's head, sending him skidding back. Gogito roars, swinging a heavy punch at him. Akuma blocks, smirking. However, there'd be a massive explosive burst of energy in his insides, causing him to collapse. "_**TH-... GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Gohan runs across the destroyed platform, hopping across sections. He spots God, who is slowly dimming by the second. "_Come on... Make it on time!_" He enters Ultra Instinct Stage Four, shooting forward.

Akuma raises his hand, a cube of reality attempting to crush Gogito. Gogito pushes outward, grunting. He roars, his aura flaring up. He shatters the cube, as he takes off toward Akuma.

The two clash a heavy punch again, another massive shockwave shooting outward. Gogito raises his hand, reality distorting around Akuma. It crushes him, his body parts flying everywhere.

Gogito rapidly disintegrates many of them, but Akuma simply regenerates, as he lets out a yell, his eyes flickering. "_**YES...**_"

He vanishes in front of Akuma, grabbing his head. He snaps his neck, causing him to collapse. "_Just die! You're annoying!_"

Akuma regenerates, as he slams a kick into Gogito's gut, causing him to cough. He is launched back, tumbling across the arena. He flips over, landing on his feet. "_Damn it..._"

He roars, launching toward Gogito at full speed. The two clash arms, Akuma chuckling. Gogito smirks, as he yells, launching a beam from his mouth that consumes Akuma. "_**N... GAHH!**_"

"_KA... ME..._" Gogito charges a blast, starting to glow. "_HA... ME... HAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

A bright blue blast shoots out of his hands, heading toward Akuma. Akuma shoots right through it, going toward Gogito. "_**BLASTS DON'T WORK!**_"

Gogito yells, putting more power into the blast. Akuma begins to struggle, still pushing through the blast. "_**WHY, I OUGHTA-**_"

"_FULL POWERRRR!_" Gogito roars, his eyes glowing white. The blast gets massive, as it glows from blue to white. Akuma yells, being launched back. The Kamehameha detonates, resulting in a huge shockwave.

Akuma looks up at Gogito, chuckling. "_**A pathetic technique. A very simple one, too... I can do it as well... KAA... ME...**_"

Gogito raises an eyebrow, his smile fading away. "_Hmmm?_"

"_**HA... ME... HAA!**_" Akuma roars, launching a gigantic red blast toward Gogito. Gogito raises his hand, as Akuma's Kamehameha copy slams into it. "_**HAAAAAAAAAAA!**_"

Gogito grabs it with his hand, as he throws it back to him. Akuma slaps it away, as he launches at Gogito, the two of them continuing to clash punches and kicks.

Akuma roars, bringing back his fist. He slams it onto Gogito's face, sending him tumbling back again. "_AGHHHH!_"

Gogito wipes the blood off of his chin, as he yells, a bright red aura shooting up around him. Wind shoots everywhere, forcing Akuma to block it. "**_Gng... What now?!_**"

_**[Music: Two Steps From Hell - Heaven and Earth]**_

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" Gogito yells, the red aura getting bigger and bigger. Red electricity shoots up around him, as King Kai steps back, his eyes widening. "_He's using that?! How is he able to combine Kaioken with Ultra Instinct and his new form?!_"

"_KAIOKEN... TIMES TEN!_" Gogito yells, a pulse shooting out of him. The entire Metempiric Space glows a faint dark red, as he takes off toward Akuma at full speed.

Akuma flinches, as he is slammed on the face with a punch, coughing. He is then uppercut, being sent flying upward. "_**OWAUGHHH!**_"

"_Ultra Instinct isn't normally compatible with his Kaioken,_" Whis says. "_However, his Ultra Instinct form is mixed with his new form, so the success chance of it was about... 0.000001%._"

Naruto's jaw drops when he hears that. "_Th... that low...?! Luck is on our side!_"

"_I wouldn't say that yet,_" Whis replies. Gogito and Akuma continue to clash rapidly, Gogito obviously having the upper hand. He swipes his hand, sending Akuma crashing downward.

Akuma crashes through an Omniverse, grunting. "_**A simple power-up isn't enough to kill me... You will need a lot more than THAT!**_" He yells, launching a massive blast toward Gogito.

Gogito blocks it, groaning. He yells, knocking it away. He zooms through the air, flying toward Akuma. He launches a bunch of Mini Spirit Bombs, which slam into Akuma. Akuma blocks the rest of them, coughing.

"_**How could a mere fusion be so powerful?!**_" He yells. He launches more blasts at Gogito, which he phases through. "_**Don't be foolish... I evolve over time!**_"

Gogito spins around, as he slams a kick into Akuma's neck, causing it to crack. Akuma yells in agony, stumbling back. Gogito then slams a kick on his face, sending him into the ground.

Akuma smirks, as he grabs Gogito's leg, squeezing it to shatter it. Gogito grunts, leaping back with his other foot. Akuma vanishes behind him, slamming him on the back with his elbow.

Gogito nearly falls on the ground but manages to flip over, landing on his good foot. "_Gck... It's true, you are getting even stronger. But... I'm not done, yet..._"

He roars, the red aura around him getting even bigger by ten times. His eyes glow bright red, his hair waving back and forth. "_K... K... KAAAIOOOKEN... TIMES ONE HUNDREDDDDDDDDDDDD!_"

Gogito enters his full power, the Metempiric Space flashing. He takes off toward Akuma, grabbing his face. He slams him into the ground, dragging him along it. "_**UWAGHHH!**_"

Gogito then throws him with full force, sending him through trillions of Omniverses. "_**He's starting to damage me beyond repair... My absorbing powers are going to reach their limit soon...**_"

Akuma yells, his muscles bulking up slightly. "_**Your fate is sealed, Gogito! Now... DIE!**_" He takes off toward Gogito, as the two clash a kick, causing reality to twist around them.

They get into a handlock, pushing against each other with full force. Akuma yells, his eyes twitching. The two would be equal in terms of strength, vibrating heavily.

Gogito roars, kneeing his face. Akuma spits blood, as he roars, slamming a punch into Gogito's gut. Gogito coughs up blood and spit, his eyes twitching. "_No... way..._"

Gohan falls to his knees, his hands shaking. "_No... He was our... only hope!_"

Gogito skids back, as he yells, rapidly barraging Akuma with punches. Akuma yells, clashing with them. Shockwaves shoot through the air. He then swipes his hand, sending Gogito crashing to the ground.

He shoots down to Gogito, slamming him on the stomach with a kick. Gogito nearly pukes, as he holds his stomach, coughing. Akuma then knees him on the face, sending him upward.

Gogito begins to push his limits. "_K... KA..._" He groans in pain, falling to one knee. "_KA... KAIO..._"

Sweat trickles down the side of Beerus' face. "_That fool... He's pushing himself too far!_"

"_KA... KAIO... KA-... KAIOKEN... TIMES..._" Gogito yells, his aura bursting. "_KAIOKEN... TIMES... ONE HUNDRED AND... FIFTY!_"

He lets out a roar, as Akuma watches, smirking. "_**How far could you possibly go in terms of power...?**_"

Gogito takes off forward, swinging a kick at him. However, the pain from pushing the Kaioken past its limits is affecting his movements. Akuma dodges all of them, as he kicks Gogito, sending him to the ground.

Gogito grunts, his arms shaking. He manages to get up, panting. He punches the ground, causing it to shatter. "_Damn it... I cannot lose again..._"

Akuma enters his full dragon form, roaring. He takes down toward Gogito, slamming into him. There is a huge shockwave, sending everybody back. Gogito yells in pain, managing to teleport away before he dies.

_**[Music: Dragonball Super - Genki Dama Theme (HQ Cover)]**_

He squints, as he raises his hands, them beginning to glow. "_Not yet, Akuma. I am not done yet. I will create the final... Genki-Dama!_"

He closes his eyes, powering down to base form to recover a little as he begins to gather Spirit energy. In less than a second, it'd be hundreds of times larger than the Genki-Dama at the Tournament of Power.

"_EVERYONE!_" Gogito announces. "_PLEASE, LEND ME YOUR ENERGY! WE... WE WILL... CREATE THE STRONGEST GENKI-DAMA!_"

Naruto manages to get up, raising his hand. "_Sorry, Kurama. We're going to have to lend him our Chakra._"

Kurama nods. "_It's alright. It's the best thing I can do at this point._" Naruto smirks, as he raises his hand, Spirit energy flowing out of it.

All of the angels and Gods of Destruction raise their hands, spirit energy pouring out of them. Daishinkan does the same. "_It's now or never, Goku and Vegeta-san. This is the final battle, and we will win._"

Akuma watches, interested in his attack. "_**Gathering Spirit energy into a massive sphere? You're going to have to do better than that...**_"

Everyone on the battlefield begins to raise their hands, Spirit energy shooting out of their hands. Gogito smirks. "_Oh, it's not just a big ball of Spirit energy..._"

Akuma turns around to see Gohan helping God up. "_**What?! NO!**_"

"_For our freedom!_" Gohan says. He raises his hand. "_Go get them, Father and Vegeta-san!_"

Ichigo gets up, grunting. He raises his Zanpakuto, Reiatsu shooting out of it. "_This is... all I can give..._"

"_**Wait a minute,**_" Akuma thinks, clenching his fists. "_**It's not just Spirit energy... He's right! He's using all different types of energy to correlate with the Spirit energy! The spiritual energy is the main part of it, but the other energies add more power to it!**_"

"_It's not just that,_" God says, reading Akuma's mind again. "_The entire Genki-Dama is made out of Celestial Essence, and..._" He raises his hands, as galactic essence begins to flow from it into the Spirit Bomb, making it incredibly bigger. "_God Essence!_"

Everyone else on the entire battlefield raises their hands, adding their Spirit energy into the Genki-Dama. Gogito yells, creating more Spirit energy to go into the Genki-Dama.

Akuma's eyes widen, as he looks up to see that the Genki-Dama is even BIGGER than an ENTIRE Omniverse. He clenches his fists, grunting. "_**Impossible... I hope I can absorb this attack...**_"

Gogito yells. "_AND NOW, AKUMA... THIS IS... THE FINAL... GENKI-DAMAAAA!_" He launches the massive attack toward Akuma, as the clouds of the Metempiric Space revolve around it.

Akuma yells, raising both of his hands. He catches the Genki-Dama, skidding back. He very slowly pushes it back, grunting. "_**That's nothing!**_"

Gogito smirks, as he yells, entering Omni Evolution. the Genki-Dama slams into Akuma, sending him back a little. "_**AGH... DAGHH! THIS IS... SO HEAVY!**_"

Akuma yells, entering his full power. He manages to push it back slightly, as Gogito grunts, the two of them pushing it back and forth.

God vanishes next to Gogito, his hand raised. He yells a galactic aura surrounding him and Gogito. He shoves the Genki-Dama back, sending Akuma skidding back far.

Gogito turns toward God, smirking. "_Let's do this, together! We have to end this now because this is our last chance._"

Akuma yells, slamming his fist into it. He launches it back at Gogito and God. "_NOW!_" Gogito yells. He and God yell, launching it back at Akuma.

Akuma yells, struggling a ton to keep himself from being consumed by the attack. Gohan vanishes next to God and Gogito, attempting to do even a little to help them. "_COME ON, YOU... CAN DO IT!_"

Luffy jumps over, entering Gear Fifth. He stretches back his fist, slamming it into the Genki-Dama. Together, the four of them launch it back at Akuma, who yells, his arms shaking.

Akuma's eyes pulse, as he launches it back at the four of them once again. Naruto flies over, entering Kurama mode. Kurama opens his mouth, as he adds his energy into the Genki-Dama, giving it some power of a Tailed Beast Bomb.

"_Do it, Naruto!_" Sasuke yells. Kurama lets out a roar, as he grabs hold of the Genki-Dama with his Chakra as he would a Tailed Beast Bomb. Gogito and God help him, as Kurama aims it toward Akuma, his eyes glowing.

"_TAKE THIS!_" Naruto yells. Kurama, Gogito, God, Gohan, and Luffy launch it at Akuma at a crazy speed. Akuma tries to grab hold of it, being launched far back across the Metempiric Space. "_**SHITTTTT!**_"

With all of his effort, Akuma manages to launch it back at them once again. Everyone on the battlefield shoots behind Gogito and God, all of them putting their powers into pushing it back.

Everyone roars, entering full power. Gogito's eyes flicker red. "_KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!_" There'd be a powerful pulse, as the Genki-Dama is launched at Akuma at its fastest speed yet.

Akuma tries to grab it, but it slams into him, breaking his arms. He collides with the Genki-Dama, yelling in pain. "_**NOOOOOOOO! YOU...!**_"

Gogito and God yell, putting all of their powers into creating a massive barrier to protect everyone. There'd be a bright flicker, as there'd be an explosion above any other that has existed thus far.

The Metempiric Space begins to completely SHATTER at the power of the Genki-Dama's explosion. Existence itself would be destroyed. The Metempiric Space begins to break apart, electricity shooting everywhere.

God raises his hands, giving everyone some sort of mini galactic aura. This would protect them from being vaporized by the infinite void. Gogito grunts, as the Metempiric Space blows apart, leaving only chunks and remains scattered everywhere.

There'd be a loud cheering from everyone on the battlefield, as Gogito defuses into Goku and Vegeta, the two of them battered and injured. God sighs, falling to one knee. "_I will have to recreate the Metempiric Space. Akuma is... finally defeated._"

Goku chuckles weakly. "_Looks like... we finally did it, huh...? W-Well... Vegeta... how would you feel if... after all this, we... we go and... eat a large feast?_"

Vegeta smirks, grunting in pain. "_Yeah... We'll have our biggest... feast yet..._"

* * *

_**THE EN-**_

* * *

There'd be a large scale explosion in the infinite void. God's eyes widen, as he steps back. "_No!_"

"_**I'm sorry,**_" Akuma says, blood going down his entire body, part of his body completely gone. "**_Did... I say that this... story could end?!_**"

He yells, a glowing blue outline appearing around him. He roars, but nothing happens. His eyes widen when he looks at his hands. "**_No... I've evolved as far as I can go... I've absorbed as much as I can absorb! DAMN IT! I CANNOT REGENERATE DUE TO THE POWER OF THAT ATTACK!_**"

_**[Danny Olson - Horizon (Epic Powerful Orchestral Trailer Music)] [Start at 2:13]**_

He yells in outrage, raising his two fingers. He launches a beam that pierces through Vegeta. Goku's heart nearly stops, as there'd be a massive explosion, sending everybody flying.

Goku is knocked back, coughing. "_Vegeta? VEGETA! VEGETAAA!_" He punches the ground, hyperventilating. Tears begin to flow out of his eyes. "_WHYYY?!_"

He loses control and begins to sob, knowing that there is nothing to stop this monster. "_How could you...?! HOW COULD YOU?!_"

Akuma stumbles forward, blood falling to the ground below him. He'd be unable to regenerate from an attack on this large of a scale. "_**AGHH... NNNGHH!**_" He falls to his knees, slamming his fist on the ground. "**_To think... I've been weakened to this degree..._**"

Goku feels adrenaline pumping in his veins. He gets up, running toward Akuma in rage. "_HOW COULD YOU?!_" He enters Omni Evolution, his eyes blank. He swings a kick, but Akuma manages to sidestep it.

He slams Goku to the ground, kicking him back. Goku wouldn't even have the will to be here anymore. His best friend had been lost. What was the point of fighting anymore? He falls to his arms, shaking.

"_Why... Vegeta... Why did it have to be... you...?!_" Goku asks himself. "_Why... So many have died... Adia... Piccolo... Vegeta and Piccolo were already dead, and... that means..._"

God would be on the ground as well, greatly weakened. "_To think, what I have created turned against me and reduced everything to rubble..._"

* * *

"_Kakarot..._" A voice says inside of his mind. Goku suddenly finds himself across from Vegeta. His eyes widen. "_Ve... Vegeta... You..._"

"_What are you doing, Kakarot?_" Vegeta asks him, staring right into his eyes. "_Fight back. Akuma is weakened._"

Goku looks down at the ground, his emotions unstable again. "_Vegeta... I can't fight without you... I don't have the strength to do so..._"

"_Kakarot,_" Vegeta says, "_you're strong, stronger than me. All of these years, you have always found a way to win against your enemies. You have always found a way to ascend to the next level._"

"_I can't,_" Goku says, looking down at the ground. "_I've reached my maximum potential... Omni Evolution is the top form in existence..._"

_**[Music: Jo Blankenburg - Last Man Standing (Epic Powerful Heroic Orchestral)] [Start at 1:48]**_

Vegeta walks over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "_Stay strong, Kakarot. You still have one more thing you can do for us all..._"

He places a hand on his shoulder, a bright aura engulfing Goku. Goku looks at his hands surprised. "_What is this, Vegeta?_"

Suddenly, he sees the images of him as a kid and Bulma adventuring alongside Oolong, Yamcha in Puar. Next, he sees himself fighting King Piccolo, using the Oozaru Fist on him.

He then sees him going across Raditz, then he sees himself standing across Frieza in Super Saiyan Grade One. Next, he sees himself and Kid Gohan in a Kamehameha clash with Super Perfect Cell.

"_All of these years,_" Vegeta says, "_we have worked together to fight many threats. We have always won and defeated our enemies. We were the heroes._"

Then, he sees he and Vegeta's fusion, Vegito in Super Saiyan Two, fighting against Super Buu. Next, he sees himself fighting Beerus in Super Saiyan God. Then, he sees himself fighting Golden Frieza in Super Saiyan Blue.

Next, he sees himself fighting Hit as Super Saiyan Blue with Kaioken times ten. Then, he sees Vegito again, but this time he is in Super Saiyan Blue, fighting Fused Zamasu. He then sees himself in Ultra Instinct, fighting full power Jiren.

Next, he sees his and Jiren's fusion, Goren, fighting Abysus at only a small fraction of his power. Next, he sees Vegito that had Ultra Instinct Stage Two and Super Saiyan White mixed into the fusion.

Then, he sees him and Vegeta in Ultra Instinct Stage Two and Super Saiyan White taking down Broly. Next, he sees Gogeta fighting Omesus full power. Then, he sees Goku in Ultra Instinct Stage Three fighting Ozatus.

Next, he sees the Grand Priest Vegito fighting Abzarus. Then, he sees Ultra Instinct Stage Four Gogito fighting Dhondarr. Next, he sees Omni Evolution Gogito fighting Oblivion.

Finally, he sees them now, in Goku's mind. Goku's eyes widen, as he looks at his hands. "_You're right... Vegeta, I will end this once and for all. For you, and for everyone. Wait... How are you talking to me?_"

Vegeta smirks. "_When someone in the afterlife dies, we all end up in the infinite void as a remnant of our true selves. Don't kill Akuma, Kakarot. You have to seal him, otherwise, he will return even stronger than before._"

"_I will find you!_" Goku says, confident. "_One day, I will find you, and we will have a feast together, Vegeta. This is not the final time we will see each other._"

Vegeta smiles. "_I know you will not... Now, end this for me... This is... the Final Gift of Power... The power... of the Void... Farewell, Son Goku..._" He fades away out of Goku's mind, as Goku opens his eyes, getting up as if he is completely replenished.

Akuma turns toward him, squinting at him. "_**Something about you is different... What did you do?**_"

_**[Ultimate Music: Ivan Torrent - Icarus (feat. Julie Elven)] [Start at 2:35]**_

Goku raises his fist, energy coursing through him. "_Let's finish this battle now, Akuma. This is your end..._" Akuma grunts. "_**Fine... Show me!**_"

God Essence and Celestial Essence, two powers he had never had before, shoot through him. He glows brightly, his hair beginning to grow long. Then, an essence that not even God achieved.

The powerful essence of the infinite void flows through him. He opens his eyes, as his hair turns pure white. Red lines travel across his body, as he begins to walk toward Akuma.

Akuma gasps, sweat going down his face. "_**That's... IMPOSSIBLE! How were you able to utilize the power of the void?! I was never able to even grasp that power!**_"

"_The power of the void..._" Goku gains a galactic aura even more beautiful than God's. "_Is obtained together! The power has been harvested..._"

He looks to the ground. He squints, as he places a hand on it, concentrating. Akuma scrunches his eyebrows. "_**What are you planning?**_"

Suddenly, the figure of Piccolo begins to manifest. He gasps, as he looks toward Akuma, then Goku, who is using his new power. "_G... Goku?! How did you-..._"

Akuma takes off toward Goku, who is turned toward Piccolo. "_**DON'T LOWER YOUR GUARD, FOOL!**_" He swings a punch, but Goku blocks it with the back of his hand silently. In a flash, Akuma is shot through the void, yelling in pain.

God's eyes widen when he looks up, managing to get on his knees. "_That's... That's the same essence I had that considered me 'Omnipotent'. Even though, I wasn't... It is an essence I used to be able to harvest..._"

Akuma would still not be able to regenerate, much less absorb power of this height. He launches a massive blast at Goku, which he knocks away, resulting in a massive explosion. "_I now have control over this part of the void..._"

Akuma roars, entering his full dragon form, which is even bigger than before since he doesn't need to restrict his size. He'd be half the size of the entire Metempiric Space. He roars, launching a massive beam at Goku.

Goku yells, launching a counter beam that collides with his. After a short moment, Goku's blast overpowers Akuma's, as it slams into him, causing him to yell in pain. "_**AGHHH!**_"

Goku raises his fist, as every single type of energy he has swirls around it: Ki, Super Saiyan Ki, God Ki, White Divine Ki, Omni Ki, and every single other type of energy. "_I'm far stronger than Gogito now, Akuma... All of the techniques that I have had been taught to me. However..._"

Golden and white energy swirls around his fist. "_I have one technique that is more powerful than any other... It is a technique I haven't used in a long time..._"

Akuma gets up, as he raises his hand, charging his most powerful blast. "_**I will eradicate all of you! YOU ALL WILL DIE NOW!**_"

Goku winds back his fist, as it crackles with electricity, it pulsating rapidly. "_Allow me to show you... **DRAGON... FIST!**_" The ghost of Vegeta yells behind him, adding his own power to them. They roar, launching a massive galactic glowing white and golden dragon toward Akuma.

Akuma roars, launching his massive blast. The two attacks clash, pushing back and forth. However, Goku breaks through. Akuma yells, raising his hands. "_**NOOOO! THE STORY... CANNOT END HERE!**_"

There'd be a massive explosion. Goku manipulates the void around it to contain it to prevent it from killing everybody else. Akuma falls through the void, his eyes closed. Goku grabs him, seeing that he is dying. "_It seems like it is time... to seal him..._"

The Void begins to surround Akuma. God gets up, shooting forward. He yells, using the rest of his power to create a multi-layered cube around Akuma, which has a trillion seals on it.

The Void then surrounds that, closing it in. It swallows the cube, creating a layer under it.

_**[Music: Danny Olson - Sol] [Start at 1:28]**_

There'd be a massive cheer from the survivors. Goku smiles, as he falls backward, God catching him. He'd lose his form. He smiles weakly. "_We... did it... Akuma is... gone..._"

Naruto hugs Sasuke, laughing. "_S-Sasuke... We won..._"

Piccolo walks forward, as Gohan runs to him, tackling him on a hug. "_Piccolo! I thought you were..._"

Piccolo smiles at him. "_Goku brought me back with his powers... I... saw Vegeta..._"

Gohan looks down, saddened. "_Vegeta... I feel so bad for dad... Despite his death, he pulled through and saved us..._"

Goku finally loses consciousness, having pushed his body far beyond anything he has done.

* * *

Goku wakes up later in a huge palace. He'd realize it must be God's palace. Angels would be treating him and healing him with their powers. He glances around and it would be the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

"_Welcome to the Alpha Realm, Son Goku,_" one of the angels say. "_This is only where the special are able to go. This area is above Heaven itself._"

Goku chuckles weakly, wincing when he feels a searing pain all over his body. "_So, it wasn't a dream... All of this really happened, huh? Wait... This means that... God fixed everything..._"

"_That's correct,_" Piccolo says, walking forward. Goku hadn't even noticed he was in the room. The angels around Goku bow, but Piccolo waves his hand. "_No need to bow. I'm not that special._"

Goku feels himself having been weakened. "_Back to Tier Three, eh? I kind of prefer it this way. It's amazing that you're Tier Five now, Piccolo._"

"_Being the Dragon God is now my duty,_" Piccolo replies. "_I will avenge Zalama and continue to be the Dragon God._"

Goku smiles. "_Zalama, huh... I wish I was able to resurrect Vegeta and Adia, too._"

"_Why didn't you resurrect Vegeta or Adia instead of me?_" Piccolo asks him.

"_Vegeta wasn't ready to come back, and I couldn't find Adia. I had to resurrect somebody. Doing that alone took a lot of my power._"

"_Ah, well... You're safe now. Do you think you'd be able to utilize those powers again, Goku?_"

"_I don't know,_" Goku replies. "_Probably not. I met with Vegeta in my mind, and he... he gave me all of his power, including Void powers._"

Suddenly, God enters the room, as the angels part ways, bowing to him. He slowly walks up to Goku. "_Son Goku. I've been wanting to thank you for everything you've done._"

Goku chuckles, feeling a little better now. "_It's... it's nothing... I don't deserve to be thanked by you._"

"_You saved us,_" God says, "_and you were somehow able to obtain something I am not able to anymore._"

Goku remembers a question that he had on his head ever since the war started._ "Um... God, how... who is Akuma, and why did he attack us? Why did he want to destroy you?_"

God sighs, closing his eyes. "_You deserve the full story. The angels in here may even listen, too._"

* * *

**_Year XXX - After Creation_**

* * *

God's robes flow back and forth, being on the same level as Goku with his Void power. "_My true intention is to create life... To allow the Metempiric Space to live... I will allow them to mature._"

He looks at his hands, thinking for a moment. "_I will have to split some of my powers. It would be difficult to take that risk._"

He raises his hand, a red glowing orb coming out of it. "_Hmmm... This will be the first bit of life in the Metempiric Space..._" He raises his hands, a bright light engulfing him. "_It is time to split and create..._"

He pulsates, bunches of small white orbs shooting out of him. "_I will create a Tier System... It will range from Tiers Zero to Seven, with Zero being the weakest. I will split some of my essence into Tier Ones, and allow them to create their own Omniverses... From there, they will get stronger and will create life._"

Suddenly, he finds himself sizzling, as he notices his power decreasing. "_My powers will be decreased... For now, I will call this form the 'Arhenahin' form._"

The white orbs shoot down, scattering across the Metempiric Space like crazy. He turns to the red orb. "_Hmm... I will make this one my assistant._"

Electricity goes from his finger into the orb, as it begins to deform. A figure forms from it, as it looks up at Arhenahin, twitching. "_**L... iiifee...**_"

"_Your name will be... Akuma,_" Arhenahin says. "_You will be my assistant. You will be my right-hand._"

* * *

"_Why did Akuma turn evil, and how?_" Piccolo asks God. God nods. "_I will explain that right now._"

* * *

An uncountable number of years later, Arhenahin would be sitting at his throne, a couple of Tier Threes and Tier Fours surrounding him. There wouldn't be any Tier Fives, Sixes, or Sevens yet.

The palace doors open, as Arhenahin looks up at Akuma, who would be walking strangely. "_Akuma, are you okay?_"

"_**I am okay...**_" Akuma replies. "_**I had to take care of a... chore...**_"

"_Would you mind bringing Zalama, the Tier Two over?_" Arhenahin asks him. "_I'd like to classify him as a Tier Three._"

"_**Yes...**_" Akuma walks past him, as Arhenahin goes back to meditating. Suddenly, Arhenahin's eyes shoot open, as he feels danger behind him. He vanishes, as he sees Akuma having stabbed at him with a blade.

"_Akuma?_" Arhenahin says. "_What do you think you are doing?_"

The Tier Four guards rush toward Akuma, shoving their spears at him. Akuma flips over, as he slams them to the ground with a kick, destroying them. "_**Ahh... Do not mistake me, Arhenahin...**_"

Tier Threes rush toward him, but his eyes shoot open, energy swirling around him. Spikes shoot out of him, as they all stab the Tier Threes, killing some of them. "_**I am... not your servant...**_"

Arhenahin squints at him. "_Then... The Tier Four, Gilo... His disappearing was because of you...?_"

Akuma smirks, licking his lips. "_**Yes... All of you are considered good... However... I will consider myself a new term... Evil... I am the first evil to ever exist... There is no more balance...**_"

Suddenly, Arhenahin would have him lifted up by the neck before he could even react. "_**GU... GUHCK-**_"

Arhenahin's face would be dark in the lighting. "_You have broken... the most ancient of laws..._" He looks up, his eyes glowing. "_You never... stray from the path of good..._"

Akuma chuckles, despite being held by the neck. "**_It is already too late... I have spread evil right under your nose... You could never truly purge it now... It is now permanent... You can kill me, but... I have already won..._**"

Arhenahin closes his eyes, having a pained expression. "_There is only one thing I must do, Akuma..._" A glowing spear forms in his hands. It crackles with lightning, as he stabs it through Akuma's chest. "_I am sorry, Akuma... It is clear you have been corrupted..._"

Akuma dissolves, being cast away. Little did Arhenahin know, Akuma was sent to the infinite void, weakened.

* * *

God finishes explaining, as Goku, Piccolo, and the angels would be silent. Goku closes his eyes, sighing through his nose. "_I see... Akuma was the first evil to ever exist, huh... He is the one who was able to create evil itself._"

God nods, as he raises his hands. "_Speaking of splitting myself... I suppose it is time to free the Tier Ones I had absorbed._" he spreads his hands, as orbs shoot out of the palace, them zooming into the Metempiric Space above.

As Goku and Piccolo watch, God's energy begins to lower and lower until he is back in his Arhenahin form. "_Good... Now, let us attend the funeral..._"

* * *

Goku and Piccolo are teleported in to see a massive group of people; trillions of them. He closes his eyes, as he walks forward. There'd be silence, as everyone stands in front of the graves of Vegeta, Adia, Nygyn, Sanji, and many, many, many, many, many others.

Bulma and Trunks would be sobbing, as Chi-Chi and Videl would do their best to comfort them.

Arhenahin walks up as well, as he faces everyone. "_These heroes have lived a great life. May we pay our full respects to them. They have been strong. They have been strong-willed. They had pushed on, even in the most difficult situation._"

Goku stares at Vegeta's grave, feeling great sorrow for the loss of his best friend. Still, he knew that he is still out there somewhere, in the infinite void.

"_Allow us to bid farewell to these heroes,_" Arhenahin continues. "_One day, we will see them again. They are out there, still thinking of us. Thank you._"

* * *

Days later, Goku would walk into the dining hall of Arhenahin's palace to see a MEGA feast prepared. His jaw drops, as there'd be trillions of seats, a table so indescribably large. It'd have so much food on it that it could last him a LIFE time, maybe even more.

Many people were invited, as they begin to sit down. Goku wouldn't even realize how incredibly hungry he was until now. He picks up a massive piece of beef, shredding through it. "_YUMMY! This is the best food I've ever had!_"

Bunches of Saiyans, Wizards, pirates, and countless other types would be dining at the huge table. It'd be happy, everyone would be laughing. Goku reaches over for a juicy-looking piece of shrimp, but Luffy steals it, swallowing it on one bite.

"_Hey!_" Goku says. "_You stole my shrimp!_"

Luffy laughs. "_Goku, I heard you eat a lot. But... you cannot beat me!_"

Goku squints at him, smiling. "_Oh yeah? WATCH ME!_" The two of them begin to eat rapidly, as Chi-Chi watches, facepalming. "_They are so immature... They have no table manners!_"

After the feast, they'd have a large scale celebration, with all kinds of fun stuff to do. There'd be snacks, dancing, sparring, and other stuff. It was one of the best nights of Goku's life.

Still, he couldn't help but think of Vegeta, and how much he would've enjoyed the feast and the sparring. He sighs, as Gohan walks over to him, sitting next to him. "_Don't worry, dad. Vegeta's not gone forever. One day, we will be able to see him again._"

"_Yeah..._" Goku replies. "_We would've loved the feast. I miss him._"

"_After the party, let's go to Heaven together, and maybe we could do some sparring,_" Gohan suggests.

Goku smiles when he thinks about it. "_Yeah, that sounds great. Akuma was a tough person... He was the strongest I've ever fought._"

"_It was amazing how you were able to obtain that sort of power,_" Gohan says. "_You surpassed even Gogito's full power for a moment. You were on the same level as Prime God._"

"_He also mentioned something about 'main characters',_" Goku replies. "_I feel like there's something we don't know. He also called us 'stories'._"

Gohan shrugs. "_I doubt it's anything to worry about. Are you ready to go to Heaven with the others?_"

Goku smiles at him. "_Yeah, let's go, son._"

* * *

_**Credit Music: Two Steps From Hell - Aeterna**_

* * *

_**DRAGON BALL SUPER: AFTERMATH: THE END**_

_**THE FINAL CHAPTER**_

_**Credits:**_

_**Akira Toriyama - Creator of Dragon Ball**_

_**Spiritgamer - Creating the three Fan Fictions**_

_**My reviewers [Especially TheDarkHollow] - Giving me the motivation to continue until now**_

_**Dragon Ball Super: Aftermath**_

_**Dragon Ball Super Aftermath: The Sequel**_

_**Dragon Ball: War Between Worlds**_

* * *

_**Here we are again! I put the entire story of War Between Worlds in one chapter. I used Grammarly to check all chapters, and I didn't realize just how flawed my grammar is. I will be using Grammarly from now on to spot some more errors. **_

_**So many grammar and spelling mistakes from the original are fixed here. I know there are still a couple left, but not as many as before. I will still be doing what-ifs occasionally for this story, but I want to focus on After Broly for now. I will see you soon!**_

_**~ Scruffy**_


	25. What-If Abysus was Spared

_What If Abysus was Spared? Creating a scenario for this would be very tricky to do, but I have to make it happen, even if it is slightly out of character._

* * *

_In this scenario, the combined blast between Daishinkan, the angels, the gods, and the fighters was slightly weaker than in the original. It would be enough to knock Abysus unconscious, but not vaporize him. He, of course, didn't die in the original anyway, but what if he was never vaporized and forced to retreat?_

* * *

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger. The blast would take on a red tint, as it is now full of Jiren's raw energy.

"_I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!_" Vegeta yells. "_WE'LL GET KILLED AT THIS RATE! KAKAROT, YOU WILL NEED TO USE THE SPIRIT BO-_"

Then... Daishinkan appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times. "_You are not alone, Son Goku-san, Vegeta-san, and Jiren-san! HAA!_"

**"**_NNNGH!_**"** Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast. He does his best to push against the blast, but it is starting to overpower him.

"_MORE POWER!_" Goku yells, as he, Daishinkan, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Abysus groans, struggling some more. "_I AM... LORD... ABYSUS! I WILL NOT... FAIL! YOU ALL... WILL NOT WIN!_"

He pushes against the blast, beginning to slowly walk through it, blocking it. "_I HAVE WON, YOU FOOLS! THIS WILL NOT WORK!_"

"_EVERYONE! FULL POWER! KAIOKEN TIMES 40!_" Jiren and Daishinkan go into full power, and their blast overpowers Abysus. "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

**"**_NNNGH! NOOOOO! I.. WILL NOT FAIL...! AGHHHHHHH!_**" **The blast finishes after a while, and there would be a bright light.

When the light fades, Abysus falls back toward the arena, crashing into it. He'd be unconscious, and everybody would be exhausted.

Daishinkan vanishes next to Abysus and brings up his staff. "_It's now or never. I have to destroy Abysus before he can come back stronger._"

Goku lands next to Daishinkan, looking up at him. "_Wait, let him live._"

Daishinkan glances up at him, stunned on how insane this request is. "_Son Goku, that is unacceptable. You know how he has nearly destroyed us._"

"_Let him live to fight another day,_" Goku insists. "_He's incredibly strong. If he can become an ally, he'd be a great asset._"

Vegeta goes down to him, grabbing him by the shirt, and slamming him into the ground, causing him to cough up spit. "_YOU ARE FOOLISH! BEYOND FOOLISH! HE NEARLY KILLED US ALL!_"

"_Goku-san,_" Whis says, "_do you realize what you are asking? Abysus is an enemy of the gods. You cannot simply change him. He's not a mortal._"

Goku and Daishinkan lock eyes for a moment and then seem to come into an agreement. Daishinkan sighs, as he taps his staff on Abysus, a forcefield surrounding him. "_I suppose I do owe Son Goku a debt for saving us... However, Abysus will be locked up with very tight security._"

* * *

_Abysus would be locked up and under tight security. Daishinkan would have gotten some gods to monitor Abysus's actions and inform him immediately if he threatens them._

* * *

Abysus grunts, as he wakes up, looking around in confusion. "_Wha... Where the hell am I?!_" He'd see he is in glowing chains and tries to break out of them, causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

The gods back away, ready to call for Daishinkan. Luckily, Abysus would not be able to break out of the chains. Eventually, he stops, growling. He looks up at the gods, giving them a death stare. "_Where... the hell... AM I?!_"

One of the angels steps forward, pointing their staff at Abysus with no fear in their eyes. "_You have been spared due to a request from Son Goku. You will be locked up here for the time being._"

Abysus would take a moment to process this, before tugging on the chains even harder than before. "_A mortal...? A MORTAL TAKES PITY ON ME?! I'D RATHER DIE!_"

Even with full force, the chains do not break. Abysus grunts, feeling humiliated. "_Gch... Once my father returns, you will perish, and he will set me FREE!_"

The angel slams his staff on the ground, sending a glow that travels up Abysus's body and makes him feel pain. "_Abysus, you should count yourself lucky. You would have died at the hands of Daishinkan if it weren't for the mortals. Be grateful to them._"

Abysus hesitates for a moment, then yells back at him. "_Why... WHY SHOULD I... Be... grateful?!"_ His voice weakens slightly, but then his facial expression toughens again. "_Damn you... You think you gods are so above everybody else... Once my brother Arysus, the strongest out of us, comes back, you will all perish!_"

* * *

_Abysus would be in complete shock with how the gods actually spared him. He came to the battlefield, expecting to kill as many gods as he could to make it simpler for Zateus, Omesus, and Arysus to take over the multiverse. He thought he'd eventually die by Zeno._

_Instead, he'd be locked up and would feel humiliated, and his hate for the gods would slightly dim, but he'd always deny to himself that he'd soften up to the gods._

_Due to Abysus never being vaporized and reduced to a small fraction of himself, the second Abysus arc would have never happened. Goku and Vegeta would still get the angelic boosts from Whis. (I made the mistake of not giving them the boosts in "What if Abysus never showed up" what-if because I realized Whis would give them the boosts regardless.)_

_Vegeta wouldn't get Super Saiyan White yet, but Goku would be taught to do Ultra Instinct Stage Two and do the ritual that he did before fighting Abysus. Whis would have promised Vegeta that he would teach him the White Divine Ki sooner or later._

_They continue to train until Broly arrives. By this time, Abysus would have changed a little, but still not trust the gods. He'd be locked up, but he'd be allowed to leave his cell for a walk with some guards.  
_

_In this timeline, Whis would have trained Goku some more to use Ultra Instinct Stage Two due to having more time to do so before the Broly arc. This means Goku would be able to activate it at will earlier than before._

_Vegeta still wouldn't achieve Super Saiyan White, but he'd be on the brink of doing so. Angered at the gods for keeping Abysus locked up, Zateus would secretly go to Broly and give him a boost before the arc.  
_

_Broly arrives and the fight plays out a little differently. Broly would be even tougher and would be able to beat Goku, even in his Ultra Instinct Stage Two state. He'd mercilessly beat on him, knocking him unconscious.  
_

_Vegeta would get very angry that Goku has passed him very far. Eventually, he snaps. He enters Super Saiyan White, but this time, he'd be even stronger. He'd have a rage boost similar to when Abysus destroyed Earth in the original._

_He and Broly would be equal throughout the fight, but Vegeta eventually comes out on top. Due to Goku being unconscious, he wouldn't convince him to spare Broly and Paragus. Vegeta finishes the two of them off, before taking Goku back at Capsule Corp._

_After Broly, the Omesus arc plays out mostly the same, except Broly wouldn't be around, so Gogeta would have to appear earlier on. _

_When the Zateus arc comes around, things would end up being a lot different._

* * *

The Grand Priest appears behind Lord Zateus. "_You have made a mistake coming back, Zateus._" An invisible force from the Grand Priest knocks Zateus toward the gang at high speeds.

Goku goes Ultra Instinct, as he throws a kick at Zateus knocking him back. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, as he throws a punch, knocking Zateus toward the floor. Broly goes into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, as he launches a blast from his mouth, knocking him toward Beerus, who activates his full power and kicks Zateus toward Whis, who swings his staff at Zateus, launching him toward Omesus, who goes into Super Saiyan White, knocking him to the ground, causing a massive crater in the floor.

* * *

_Later on, when the Grand Priest Angel Fusion gets defeated, Goku suggests something shocking._

* * *

"_Release Abysus!_" Goku pleads, and everyone looks at him, stunned. Goku grunts, clenching his teeth. "_Release Abysus, and he'll help us!_"

Even Omesus and Zateus would be silent, but Zateus bursts out laughing. "_HAH! You expect my son to listen to the likes of you? Do you think you gods can take my son? But of course, release him. We could use a new helper..._"

* * *

_Omesus and Zateus do not fuse yet, since they believe they could also include Abysus in the fusion and make them even stronger. The Grand Priest realizes he has no choice and releases Abysus._

* * *

Abysus teleports here, cracking his knuckles and neck. He looks at the gods, then at his father and Omesus. "_It has been a while, father..._"

"_Come forward, son,_" Zateus says, raising his hand. "_Come join us, and we will join together to destroy the gods._"

* * *

_There are two ways this could play out. One, Abysus accepts and fuses with the two, creating Abzasus, who is stronger than Ozatus, but weaker than Abzarus. In this case, none of them would be able to win. Even if Goku gets Ultra Instinct Stage Three, he'd still lose and perish to Abzasus. Later on, he'd be erased by an Order, Oblivion would succeed and then be killed by Tier twos and above, Akuma would succeed, blah blah blah._

_Let's stick with scenario two for this what-if._

* * *

Abysus stops then turns toward the gods. "_You are the only ones who have treated me with even the smallest bit of respect. My father only used me._" He walks toward the stunned gods.

Zateus gets a look of rage on his face and raises his hand, charging a blast. "_I see your time with the gods has softened you up, son. It's time for a little discipline!_" He launches a giant blast toward his son.

Abysus snaps toward him, as he roars, punching the blast away. He'd be close to Zateus, but being SLIGHTLY weaker. The blast is sent out of the palace, exploding in the sky. "_Never dare call me your son anymore, Zateus... I have realized the truth, and that is you are CORRUPT!_"

Daishinkan glances at Goku, his mouth slightly curling up in a smile. Goku would get the message, and Daishinkan would agree that sparing Abysus was a good call.

Zateus crackles with energy, electricity sparking around him. "_You're a failure, Abysus!_" He tosses an earring to Omesus, and the two fuses into Ozatus, shattering the palace and shaking the multiverse.

* * *

_Even Abysus would have no chance against the likes of Ozatus. He'd be quickly knocked around, and events play out similar up until Vegeta is about to die. _

_However, Daishinkan would have another idea up his sleeve. _

* * *

He pulls out Potara earrings and raises one toward Abysus, his face deadly serious. "_Abysus, I know we are enemies, but right now, we only have one option. We must fuse into one._"

The two have a brief argument, but Abysus eventually agrees. He places on the potara earring, and the two gods fuse into one being: Abyshinkan.

* * *

_The level of power that Abyshinkan has would manage to overpower Ozatus and destroy him. Due to Vegeta never dying, Goku wouldn't unlock Ultra Instinct Stage Three yet._

_After defusing, Abysus would start being accepted by the gods as one of their own and release him from his prison. He'd now be free to roam wherever he desires._

* * *

_Due to Abysus basically saving them instead of Goku, Daishinkan would offer Abysus a place in the Angelic Chamber. However, Abysus requests that Goku AND Vegeta follow him._

_Uub wouldn't have much of a role due to not being invited to the Angelic Chamber this time. Daishinkan would train Abysus, Goku, and Vegeta. Due to the two Saiyans sparring with Abysus, they would become even STRONGER than in the original._

_Arysus would eventually arrive, and try and destroy Earth. However, Goku, Abysus, and Vegeta arrive**.**_

* * *

Arysus would be baffled at why Abysus would be on their side, and how he is so unbelievably powerful. He walks up to Abysus, grabbing him by the collar. "_What happened to you, Abysus?! YOU FOOL! YOU TRAITOR!_"

Abysus's face tightens, as he waves his hand, sending Arysus crashing through a mountain. "_I'm past working with any of your kind. Give it up. You're outnumbered, and you're weaker than us._"

* * *

_After seeing how powerful they were, Arysus wouldn't be as cocky as before. Rather than summon old enemies from earlier in the series, he would choose to use all of his summoning power on Zateus and Omesus. He'd give them a bigger boost than before._

_All of the Z-Fighters arrive, and they don't have minor opponents to deal with, unlike the original. They would all gather in front of Arysus, Zateus, and Omesus._

_The three evil gods take on all of the fighters, but they are easily outmatched. They are forced to fuse much earlier than in the original. They would be missing a member, but the power loss would be compensated with the boost that was given to Zateus and Omesus. One warrior is formed: Arzatus_

_Eventually, Arzatus is forced to use 'The End' blast, but the big three power up to their full forms. Abysus and Goku enter Ultra Instinct Stage Three, and Vegeta enters Super Saiyan X, which is 20x Ultra Instinct Stage Three._

_Vegeta would have gotten Super Saiyan X a lot earlier due to being invited to the Angelic Chamber. Together, they all overpower and destroy Arzatus, completely incinerating them._

* * *

_Since Daishinkan never had to sacrifice himself to help defeat Arzatus, he'd remain the Grand Priest, and Goku would remain a mortal. He eventually gets a call on his staff from Adia, who asks to speak to Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus._

_In the original, Adia would have been interested due to the high energy coming from their multiverse. She would want to speak to the strongest out of them, and that would of course be Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus._

_Things play out mostly the same. They are introduced to the Omniverse, and they spar with Adia and easily win. They then spar with an Order and lose individually. However, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta.  
_

_The two unlock Ultra Instinct Stage Four, shocking Abysus and the Order. Gogeta actually DEFEATS the Order, even if it goes all out. The Order would be very impressed, and would actually convince Ahton to allow him to train them._

_The only reason Ahton would have given them training was due to Gogito's power in the original, so he agrees to let them do it._

_Due to the three of them being insanely strong, they would have no desire to form a team. The Order would train the three for a very long time and they would come out insanely powerful._

_They'd go down the Path to Chaos and meet Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. Abysus would get mad at them and beat them down. This means they would never get the black mark. He'd eventually let them go, though. They go to the Rogues __and enter Ultra Instinct Stage Four to defeat them easily. Due to Adia not coming with them, she'd never be erased.  
_

_Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus would see their multiverse pod arrive and they'd find out that Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus had destroyed their multiverse and declared war on the Omniverse and about the return of Chaos._

_Angered, the three of them train for a month until the event, making them even stronger than before. Eventually, the war begins._

* * *

_Rather than Abysus creating soldiers for the first round in the original, Arysus would summon all of Goku's old enemies to fight him at once, and they would be boosted far, FAR more than in the Arysus arc in the original._

_Still, Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus would easily pick them off. Next would be Omesus, Zateus, and Arysus. The three of them would have trained harder due to being beaten down by Abysus._

_The three enemies would give Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus a run for their money, but they transform and are able to take them down quickly. After that, the multiverse portals open up and out come reinforcements to help the three of them._

_The only difference is that Goku's old enemies wouldn't be with the reinforcements, due to just being summoned by Arysus, and never be converted to the good side. Still, there would be a lot of reinforcements._

_Right before Arysus dies, he releases Chaos and all hell breaks loose. He'd kill Vados, angering the three fighters. Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus transform into Ultra Instinct Stage Four and just begin WHALING on Chaos. _

_The three of them would be tossing Chaos around like a ragdoll, beating down on him. This means that Jiren and Future Trunks do not die. Chaos becomes enraged, and he eats the Omni orb._

_He transforms into Oblivion and the three of them begin fighting. Unfortunately, Oblivion would be able to easily overpower them with how powerful he truly is. Goku creates a massive Genki-dama, but even that is not enough.  
_

_Eventually, he gets enraged and slices his sword through Vegeta's neck, killing him instantly. Goku explodes with rage, his body flickering for a moment. He gathers energy at his fist and slams it into Oblivion, sending him flying back._

_He would have temporarily accessed just a tiny bit of the power of Omni Evolution from his rage, but he wouldn't transform, but just use it in a singular punch._

_Oblivion would roar and launch a massive blast that destroys all of them, but then it is reversed and Ahton arrives, along with Vegeta, who has Ahton's blessing._

_Goku and Abysus also gain the blessing and Ahton's guards attack Oblivion but eventually lose against him. Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus begin to combat Oblivion, eventually being pushed to Ultra Instinct Stage Four. They eventually lose against Oblivion as well._

_Ahton would be forced to step in and the battle would play out just as in the original, which Ahton eventually losing to Oblivion. All would seem hopeless, or would it?_

_Goku would have gotten close to obtaining Omni Evolution with his rage boost from losing Vegeta before the blessing. Now with the blessing, he is able to achieve it with a lot of effort._

_His body breaks beyond his limits, and it is no longer limiting his power. He would attack Oblivion and be able to put up a very good fight against him. However, he wouldn't quite be as strong as Gogito in the original._

_Daishinkan brings out the same Original Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used against Abzarus in the original story. They put it on, and the ultimate Omni Evolution Vegito is born._

_At this point, it'd be no contest. Vegito tosses Oblivion around like a ragdoll. Eventually, he launches his ultimate Omni Spirit Bomb Final Galickamehameha, but it would be a lot more powerful this time._

_No help from other Tier Zeroes would be necessary. Oblivion would be erased, and the day would be saved._

* * *

_Now, it is time for War Between Worlds. The early part of the story would play out exactly the same as before, with other anime characters fighting the Voidic Beings._

_Things would remain normal up until Zalama arrives to train Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus up in Heaven. They would be a lot stronger than in the original story, of course._

_Zalama would be impressed when he sees that all three of them have already obtained Omni Evolution through training with each other, (especially Goku). He trains them in his realm and they become UNBELIEVABLY stronger. _

_Beerus would never have become the Grand Priest, and Daishinkan isn't as careless as him, so he never offers to train Capper, Raddis, or the other anime characters, making them completely irrelevant. _

_Tiias arrives at the multiverse and completely destroys Daishinkan, killing him, along with the entire multiverse. Because of this, Tiias is able to escape well before Ahton and his Orders arrive._

_Adia is forced to face the Voidic Beings alone at the Central and loses before Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus step in. The creatures would prove to be no problem for them. _

_A while later, Tiias arrives and they begin their fight. With them being even stronger than in the original, they are able to handle Tiias a lot longer. They would still be Tier Three, but closer to a Tier Four._

_Eventually, they still lose. Zalama steps in and the fight plays out the same. He loses as well, and Goku and Vegeta are forced to use Arhenahin: Fusion._

_Gogito would be immensely powerful. However, just as in the original, Tiias comes out on top. Even worse, with Gogito's level of power, he'd be a Tier Seven._

_Reinforcements eventually arrive from many Omniverses, and the fight plays out the same until Arhenahin arrives. This time, his Tier Sevens and Tiias are a lot closer in power, due to him absorbing a stronger Gogito._

_The Tier Sevens put up a good fight, but Tiias would defeat them pretty quickly. He attacks Arhenahin, and of course, the fight plays out the same. Everything plays out the same, from him fusing into God, to Akuma appearing._

_When God does lose, he would have given Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus a huge boost. They try something they have never tried before: Triple Arhenahin Fusion._

_The three fuse into one mega warrior: Abygito_

_Abygito would be far stronger than even God. He'd be able to toss Akuma around. He'd be closer to the level of Goku's Voidic Form in the original._

_He creates the Ultimate Spirit Bomb that incinerates Akuma completely. Due to God not becoming conscious in time, he isn't able to tell them to seal him rather than kill him._

_This means Akuma has reformed in the void somewhere away from the Metempiric Space. Eventually, he would probably return, but that would not be for a VERY long time. Goku, Vegeta, and Abysus would continue to train for eternity, preparing for the next threats._

* * *

_**THE END**_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this what-if! I decided to stop doing this bold text because I noticed how much it can hurt your eyes. I'll probably do just italics instead._

_This took hours to do. The butterfly effect really is big!_

_~ Scruffy_


	26. What-If AF and AB swapped? PART ONE

**_In this what-if, the Goku from Dragon Ball Super: After Broly will swap places with Dragon Ball Aftermath: The Sequel's._**

**_Part One_**

* * *

_There is a glitch in the realities that causes Goku from Dragon Ball Super: After Broly to swap places with his counterpart in Aftermath. What will happen to our heroes? In After Broly, the fight between the heroes and the evil gods has just concluded with Vegeta winning the battle using his Primal Instinct transformation._

_In Aftermath, Abysus's return would have ended with Vegeta entering Super Saiyan White and Goku entering Ultra Instinct Stage Two. They would have fused into Vegito to kill Abysus once and for all. Next would have been the Broly arc for them in the original, but in this scenario, it's different._

_I am going to go over the scenarios. This is going to be a very fun and interesting one to do. The first swap I will go over is Goku from After Broly going into Aftermath. _

_I will try to make this as easy to understand as possible. Just imagine the Goku being the one from the current FanFiction I am writing._

* * *

Without knowing, Goku and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Aftermath are sent into Dragon Ball Super: After Broly.

Goku suddenly finds himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after resting from the evil god fight in his reality. He gets into his fighting stance, expecting an enemy to pop out and fight him.

However, nothing happens. He'd also realize he is in Ultra Instinct, tired. He would have to find out what happened tomorrow, or however time passes in the time chamber. He climbs into bed, falling asleep.

He leaves the lookout and goes to Mr. Popo and Dende. "Hey uhh... What's going on? Why was I suddenly teleported to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

The two look at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Perhaps you used your teleportation technique while sleeping," Popo says, and Goku snaps, thinking he is right. "Oh, you're right! Huh, how silly of me! Anyway, I'm going to go train and get Vegeta's new form. See ya!"

He flies off, and Dende and Mr. Popo look at each other. "What's Vegeta's new form?" Dende asks Mr. Popo. Popo just shrugs.

* * *

Goku flies down, feeling something isn't quite right. He goes to Bulma's place to eat food and meets Beerus and Whis there. He begins to eat, and Whis asks him the exact same question he asked before he met Broly. "So tell me, Goku, Why do you seek even more strength than you have already?"

Goku looks up at him, puzzled. "Didn't you ask me that before, Whis, or am I just going bonkers?"

Whis raises an eyebrow. "I don't believe so, but maybe I forgot myself. Anyway, what makes you think you could surpass Ultra Instinct Stage 2? It is the maximum level of even an angel."

Goku would be even more confused. "What's Ultra Instinct Stage Two? You mean Ultra Instinct, orr.."

"It's the form you were using against Abysus when he returned," Whis replies, rolling his eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"You're talking about the evil god battle when Vegeta used his new form to beat them, right?" Goku asks, getting a slight headache. "Wait... Isn't that the leader of the evil gods?"

Whis takes a long pause, staring at him. "I do not recall Abysus ever having evil gods. What do you mean 'leader'? Are you alright?"

Without another word, Goku gets up and walks away. He'd have to talk to Whis later and figure out what is going on. He goes over to Vegeta, who is training in the gravity chamber in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. "Hey, Vegeta! You notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah," Vegeta grumbles, "you." Goku sighs. "I didn't mean in that way, Vegeta! What's all this Ultra Instinct Stage 2 stuff that Whis is saying?"

Vegeta pauses, walking over to him. "Your power... It's different than before. You aren't the Kakarot I know, are you? Are you Zamasu?!" He grabs him by the collar, and Goku raises his hands to stop him. "Woah, Woah, Woah! Come on, Vegeta! You too? What's going on here?"

Vegeta scoffs, letting go of him. "With my luck, you're hiding a new form from me. Soon, I will unlock Super Saiyan White and surpass you once again!"

"I-" Goku decides not to question him and whatever the heck Super Saiyan White is. It must've been the name that Vegeta gave his new mysterious form.

Meanwhile, a familiar-looking ship is heading toward the Earth, as it enters the atmosphere. It hovers toward the Arctic.

"Kakarot, do you feel that Ki?" Vegeta asks as he looks up to the sky, expecting to see something crashing down. "That is a massive Ki."

"This energy is very similar to Broly, but... different," Goku replies as they both notice the ship descending on the land. They launch off toward it, soaring through the sky at crazy speeds.

They land in front of the ship, and the hatch opens, as two forms walk out, one of them are large and bulky, and the other is an old man. After them, a familiar figure follows them, as they step into the light.

"Hohohoho!" Laughter is heard, as Frieza steps in front of the two people. "It has been a while, Son Goku and Vegeta!"

"Damn it, Frieza! What do you want?" Vegeta yells. "Are you perhaps here with your daddy to destroy Earth again?"

"No need to have a bad attitude, Vegeta. I have found two surviving Saiyans who have escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta," Frieza replies as he regards the two Saiyans coldly.

Goku would be overwhelmed by what is happening. "Wait, this already happened... Broly! Why are you with Frieza again? How are you not converted any more? Why is that old guy alive again? I thought this was finished!"

Vegeta stares at him in silence. Paragus walks forward, clenching his fists. "How do you know our names, son of Bardock?!"

Broly pauses, more confused than angry. Goku grunts, sweat going down his face. "Something's not right... Their energies are different... Vegeta! What is happening? What about our fight with Cell, or Beerus's evil counterpart, or Omesus?!"

"Cell died ages ago!" Vegeta replies, getting a little irritated. "Who the hell is Beerus's evil counterpart, and WHO THE HELL IS OMESUS, KAKAROT?!"

Goku pauses, then he realizes that this really is not his world. He'd have to try and get back to his world later. Right now, Broly, Frieza, and his men are threatening Earth... again.

Goku slowly walks up to Broly, and Paragus would try to stop him, but he walks around his father to avoid angering Broly. "Broly, it's me, Kakarot. You do not have to fight if you don't want to. You don't have to listen to what they say. Frieza is using you, and he plans to kill your father and force you into a rage so he can use you to kill us."

Everyone, even Frieza would have fallen into silence. Broly would have never trusted the tyrant, but only followed his orders since his father told him to. He looks toward his father, hesitant.

Paragus turns toward Frieza, then comes to his senses. "What are you waiting for, Broly?! DO IT!"

Broly would have no choice but to oblige. He roars, wind shooting from him. He launches toward Vegeta, bringing back his fist.

Goku roars, entering Super Saiyan Blue Four to block his punch, shocking Vegeta. "What...? What kind of form is that?!" He'd now realize that Goku has his tail again. "Why do you have a tail? What is that form, Kakarot?!"

He and Broly would be in a hand lock, pressing against each other. Goku would have the upper hand against him in his state, as he prevents him from moving. "Broly, we've met before in a different world. Trust me, your father is using you. Frieza is using you. Turn back, it's not worth fighting. Fighting is not what you want."

This time, Broly would listen to Goku, due to Goku knowing all about him at this point. He turns toward Frieza, squinting at him. "So, it's true..."

"Broly!" Paragus yells, getting the electric shock button out of his pocket. "Kill them right now, son!"

Broly walks past him toward Frieza, whose smile fades. "I don't want to hurt you, father. Stand aside."

Paragus growls as he presses the button, but rather than Broly getting the electric shock, it's Paragus. He grabs his neck, yelling in agony, as he manages to press the button to stop it. He'd see that Vegeta had been able to take off Broly's collar and put it on him.

Frieza and Broly walk toward one another. "Well, well... I must say, I am not surprised by a brute, worthless monkey like you turning on me. I'll just have to kill you and your old man painfully."

Saying that last bit was a huge mistake. Immediately, Broly's hair spikes up, and he roars, a green aura shooting up around him. He enters his Ikari form, slamming a punch into Frieza's gut.

Frieza coughs blood, as he is sent crashing through mountains, leveling the landscape. He'd no longer have limits to his power. Frieza yells, a golden aura flaring up around him. "You worthless SAIYAN!"

He launches toward Broly, and the two go back and forth, clashing blows. Frieza lands a punch on Broly's face, pissing him off. He knees Frieza in the chest, then mauls him on the neck, making his eyes go blank for a second.

Frieza is sent crashing into the ground, panting. He then breaks into a smirk. "Hohohohoho!" He gets up, brushing himself off. "If I were as weak as I used to be, I would have certainly died from that." He looks up, smirking. "Well then, I guess it's time to show you a new form I have recently acquired!"

Frieza roars, as his body flickers a brighter color, his body turning whiter, and more clear, as his eyes glow a bit. He yells loudly, lightning crackling around him.

"Behold! My shiny form! I call it my diamond form," he said. "You will stand no chance against me, for I am Lord Frieza!"

The ground glows beneath him, as he launches up at crazy speeds, shattering the ground.

Vegeta grunts, sweat going down the side of his face. "I knew it... He has a new form!"

Frieza roars, spin kicking Broly to the ground, causing a massive crater to form. Broly gets up, his energy continuing to rise. Frieza chuckles, as he points his finger toward Paragus, charging up a death beam. "Watch closely, worthless monkey."

Goku zooms forward at full speed, a bright blue trail following him. Just as Frieza launches it, Goku grabs Paragus and tackles him, the beam piercing his arm. "Tch!"

Seeing his father almost die, Broly lets out a roar of rage, his hair standing up even more. It flashes yellow, as a giant green pillar of energy shoots from him, lighting up the sky.

Paragus would be in complete shock. "Why... Why did you save me?"

Goku glares at him, as he shoves him back, sending him falling onto a clump of rocks. "Don't ever manipulate your son like that again." He walks off toward Broly, cracking his knuckles.

Broly zooms in front of Frieza, his aura sending him exploding back. Broly knocks him around like a ragdoll, then slams him on the ground. He prepares to finish him off with a beam, but Goku shoots up at the last minute and wraps his arms around him and pulls him back, causing the blast to be shot upward into the sky.

Broly grunts and he roars, starting to break out of Goku's restraints. Goku yells as he begins to glow pink, shocking Vegeta even more. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"

* * *

_Goku does lose against Broly due to never gaining the Angelic Boost from Whis. He and Vegeta desperately work together to try and subdue and calm him down._

* * *

Broly turns around and sees Vegeta, his hair, irises, and eyebrows were white. A large white aura was around him. "It looks like it is over for you, Broly..."

Vegeta was in Super Saiyan White. He is in the exact same form he had unlocked in a fit of rage against Abysus.

Broly turns around, twitching, as he launches off at Vegeta. The two begin to clash, their powers about equal to each other, as their exchange of punches cause shockwaves and electricity to shoot off in different directions.

Goku watches in awe at the power of Vegeta. "Wow, this reality is insane... Vegeta is so much stronger than me here. I bet he's at the level of Whis."

"I will put an end to you!" Vegeta yells in rage, as he begins to push Broly back a bit, throwing punches into his gut and face. Broly yells, as he begins to push Vegeta back, as they continue to clash. As they clash kicks, punches, and headbutts. as each exchange causes holes to appear in the ground below them.

Meanwhile, Goku gets up, struggling, watching the fight. "So that is Super Saiyan White... That Ki is so extraordinary. In a way, it is similar to Vegeta's new form, but... it's not."

Vegeta is punched in the gut, as he flies back. "FINAL FLASH!" He roars, as he launches a gigantic Final Flash at Broly, who is directly hit by it, and is launched into the rocks right by Goku.

"Woah!" Goku says in shock. "That was close!"

Broly sees Goku and launches small, green blasts at him, as Goku tries to block them, but is being pushed back.

He flies around Broly, trying to land hits, but Broly grabs his arm, throwing him toward Vegeta, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Damn it, Kakarot!" Vegeta yells. "You just had to get in the way!"

"I'm trying to help, Vegeta!" Goku replies. "It's the least I can do!"

"You are only making things more of a nuisance for me!" Vegeta argues back.

While they are distracted by the pointless arguing, Broly launches after them. He punches them both in the guts, causing them to cough blood and get launched back.

"Look what you got us into, you idiot!" Vegeta yells at Goku. "Guckk!"

Goku sighs, getting up. "Vegeta, we both know I'm not the same Goku as the one here, but we have to cooperate." He pulls out Potara earrings from his pocket. "I had these ready for my next battle in my world. We need to fuse and subdue him."

Vegeta grumbles. "Fine, only because you are a weaker version." The two put on the Potara earrings and get drawn toward each other, sending a bright light across the multiverse.

Vegito opens his eyes, and he'd be in Super Saiyan Four, but he'd have glowing white hair, eyebrows, aura, fur, and tail. He'd be in Super Saiyan White Four, an undiscovered form.

Broly roars, launching at him at full speed. He swings a heavy punch, but Vegito smirks, blocking it with his finger. A short fight happens, but Vegito is far stronger than Broly is.

He brings back his fist, roaring. He covers it in Ki, slamming it into Broly's gut. He is immediately knocked unconscious. Vegito carries him over his shoulder, walking away from an injured Paragus and Frieza.

* * *

_Years later, Goku would continue to train, having explained the situation to Whis, and he gave him an Angelic Boost. He'd remember the Ki that his Vegeta was radiating off when he used Primal Instinct._

_He got training from Whis to obtain Ultra Instinct Stage Two, and with Whis's advice to use full power while suppressed at the same time, he'd be able to improve his Ki control._

_Eventually, he'd be able to get a basic understanding of Primal Instinct, which is Angelic Ki plus Super Saiyan in his reality. If he could combine it with Ultra Instinct Stage Two..._

_Daishinkan does have the talk with the gods, and he is informed by Whis that Goku from a different reality has somehow replaced the one here. This leads Daishinkan to believe that their Goku is in another reality as well, but he doesn't know how to get him back._

_Soon, Omesus does arrive. However, things would not be the same for him as in the original story._

* * *

They look up at the sky just in time to see a figure flying toward them. The figure reminded Goku of how his brother Raditz looked, but he was much more muscular, and his hair was gray instead of black.

"So," the figure said, "I see my kin have evolved to be stronger than I first thought..."

"Kin?" Vegeta asks. "As in..."

"Yes..." the figure replied. "I am the father of all Saiyans. Lord Omesus..."

Vegeta is shocked to hear this, but Goku immediately knows what he was going to say. "So, you're not so different from my reality, only power is the difference."

"I am disappointed that you all had to end up like this," Lord Omesus says. "You all were supposed to be prideful, merciless... And yet you are living on a planet like Earth... The one I visited tens of thousands of years ago. I hid there for a little while..."

"Don't underestimate us!" Vegeta yells. "It will be your downfall!"

Lord Omesus chuckles. "The last time I saw your race, was when you all turned into the Oozaru. Such a low level of power. I would be surprised if you never managed to acquire true Saiyan power."

Oh, we did!" Goku says, smirking. "We have approached levels far beyond that." Goku roars, his muscles bulging, as he transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Lord Omesus is silent, then he laughs heartily. "That is how my race turned out?! It seems ever since I created all of you, the power has been diluted. That is not even close to the true potential of a Saiyan..."

"How about you fight us, and we will see what we can do!" Vegeta says as he transforms into a Super Saiyan as well.

Lord Omesus uncrosses his arms. "Choosing to fight is a foolish choice, but very well."

Goku and Vegeta roar as they launch at Omesus, throwing punches at his chest, but he is not even budging a bit. He looks up at them, chuckling.

Lord Omesus smirks, as he throws punches at both of their chests, causing them to cough a lot of blood and be sent into space. "Pathetic, that is your true power?!"

* * *

_The fight goes the same as in the original until Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Four._

* * *

Goku roars a bright blue aura surrounding him. The ground cracks under him, as glowing blue fur grows on his body, and he enters Super Saiyan Blue Four.

Omesus is silent, then laughs. "What kind of transformation is that? It looks-"

Goku launches at Omesus insanely fast, then punches him in the face, causing him to skid back very slightly. Omesus wipes the blood off of his cheek, as he looks at Goku, irritated.

He roars, as he launches a massive energy blast. It pierces through Goku's shoulder, sending him into Vegeta, as they are sent into a mountain.

Goku launches from the mountain in Super Saiyan Blue Four Kaioken x20, as he appears in front of Omesus. He roars loudly, barraging him and sending him into the ground at full force. "HAAAAA!"

"Gck... You somehow managed to multiply your power," Omesus says. He groans from the force of the attacks.

Omesus powers up again, as his hair grows, transforming into the True Legendary Super Saiyan Three, multiplying his current power by eight times. He begins to push back Vegeta and Goku. They would be clashing with each other at speeds that almost rival an angel's, as winds would be sent throughout half the entire multiverse.

Omesus smirks, as he raises his True Super Saiyan power to the maximum. He launches a mega blast, hitting both Goku and Vegeta, launching them into another planet. "AGHHH!"

Goku and Vegeta vanish in front of Omesus, panting a little. Their auras begin to shrink, as they power down back into their base forms.

"Vegeta," Goku says, "Let's go further!"

Vegeta smirks, as he begins to roar, charging. Goku begins to stabilize his energy, rising it. Their energies begin to rise heavily, wind shooting everywhere.

Omesus raises an eyebrow. "You two managed to find power beyond that of Ultra Instinct?"

Goku and Vegeta finish transforming, as Vegeta is in Super Saiyan White, and Goku is in a form that Omesus has never seen before: Primal Instinct. He'd have mastered it during training.

Omesus's eyes widen a little. "What kind of Ki is this? It's very unique. What do you call this form?"

"It's Primal Instinct," Goku replies. "It's a form I'm not going to explain to you anytime soon. Let's begin our battle."

They launch at Omesus, as they punch him in the chest, causing Omesus to almost vomit blood. "GAHHH!" he roars in pain, as he is launched far away from Earth, far away from the Sun.

**Space**

The Saiyans appear behind Omesus, as they continue to barrage him, further damaging him. They then launch him through hundreds of planets, causing them to explode into millions of fragments each.

Omesus roars, as he launches ki blasts at them, but they simply deflect them. He flies toward them, his aura growing in size. "HRAHHH!"

"**FINAL...**" Vegeta begins. He charges his strongest attack, the Final Flash.

"**KA... ME... HA... ME...**" Goku continues. He yells loudly, a blue light coming from him.

"**HAAAA!**" They both launch the Final Kamehameha at Omesus, as it is just then deflected...? "Hehehe..."

Goku and Vegeta look at Omesus, as his hair is shining blue. "Not bad..."

"Interesting..." Omesus says. "I managed to combine God Ki with the True Super Saiyan form... I suppose I will call it the True Super Saiyan God..."

He launches at Goku and Vegeta, as they begin to clash, their powers equal with one another, as they continue to clash, occasionally teleporting throughout the Milky Way galaxy. Each clashed punch causes the multiverse to shake, as it is in danger from their powers.

Omesus roars, as he activates all of his power, knocking them both into different planets, causing them to explode as well. Just when he was going to launch his strongest blast and incinerate the both of them, he feels an intense blast on his back, sending him forward. "What the?!"

Omesus turns around and sees Beerus and Whis, who launched the blast with their combined power. Goku and Vegeta appear next to them, ready to take on Omesus.

Goku chuckles, and Omesus squints at him. "What do you find funny?"

"We're still not at full power," Goku replies. "Let's show you what we can do."

Whis's eyes widen. "Could it be...?"

Vegeta yells, glowing white fur appearing on his chest. He roars, entering Super Saiyan White Four. Space cracks around him, forcing Omesus to shield his eyes from the power. "What the?!"

Goku inhales while in Primal Instinct. "This could go very wrong, but we'll have to find out if it works or not!" His aura bursts, electricity shooting across the multiverse.

His already white hair glows even brighter, as his aura turns a more purple color. His power rises a lot higher than Vegeta's. He opens his eyes, as he is in Primal Instinct Stage Two.

He'd have combined two angelic forms from separate FanFictions. He'd have the power of Primal Instinct and Super Saiyan White. Vegeta launches forward first, roaring. He swings a punch, slamming it onto Omesus's face.

He is sent back, grunting. He roars, and he and Vegeta clash rapidly, shooting through the Solar System. Goku watches from below, the form a big strain on his body. "It's now or never!"

He roars, launching forward at blinding speeds. He brings back his fist and slams it onto Omesus's face, sending him flying. "UWAGHHH!"

He continues to knock Omesus around, being stronger than him now. He kicks him upward and launches a Kamehameha that sends him flying toward Vegeta, who launches a Galick Gun to send him back toward Goku.

Goku raises his hands and a glowing ring appears in the sky. Beerus, Vegeta, and Whis look up at the ring in shock and confusion.

"What kind of technique is that?" Whis asks.

Goku roars, as energy from throughout the universes goes into it. "OMNI-SPARK!" A MASSIVE beam shoots from it, slamming into Omesus. He coughs up blood, his eyes twitching. "I-Impossible!"

Omesus roars, bringing back his fist. "WHITE DRAGON!" he launches his ultimate attack, it heading for Goku fast.

Goku grunts and brings back his fist. "DRAGON... FIST!" He launches his attack, and it crashes through Omesus's attack. Goku would have fought a different version of Omesus in his reality, so he wouldn't think about sparing him.

He roars, and Omesus is consumed by the attack, vaporized. There is a flicker of light, and a massive explosion ensues. Whis vanishes next to an exhausted Goku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I must say... You are much different from our Goku. Alas, not even I know how to get you back, so you will have to be here for a while."

* * *

_They wouldn't have required Broly's help, so they don't think about bringing him with them. They head to Zateus's palace, and the fight begins. When he finds out Omesus is dead, he is enraged._

* * *

Zateus clenches his fists, a bright aura flaring up around him. "You bastards!" He roars, launching toward Daishinkan. He kicks him in the gut, sending him flying. "Agh!"

Vegeta enters Super Saiyan White Four, getting into a stance. He flickers, and he launches off toward Zateus, slamming a punch onto his face. "HAA!"

Zateus's head has barely moved. He squints at Vegeta and punches him so hard, his ribs break. He is sent flying through the palace floor, angering Goku. He roars, entering Primal Instinct Stage Two.

He launches beams at Zateus, which he blocks. "You're annoying, mortal!"

Goku smirks, and brings back his fist, launching up toward him. "Omni-Fist!" He slams a punch into Zateus's gut, knocking the wind out of him. "You simpleton!" He mauls Goku to the ground.

Goku lands onto his knees, panting. "Tch... This form is too straining on my body... I can barely maintain it."

"Goku-san," Daishinkan says, "you are beyond the level of an angel. I have a plan."

Goku nods. "Don't waste time telling me it. Just do it."

Daishinkan raises his staff, and all of his children are drawn toward him again. He fuses with them again, causing the multiverse to flash. "Son Goku, you're going to fuse with me."

The Grand Priest taps his staff on the floor, and he fuses with Goku. Electricity dances across the air, and Zateus laughs. "What difference is one mortal going to-"

Before he can even finish, he is already tossed far out of Daishinkan's palace. "AGHHHH!"

Daishinkan vanishes above him, slamming his staff onto him. "This strange power... Angelic Ki, was it? It's very unique. I must learn it myself." He raises his staff, and lightning shoots off into the heavens.

He brings down his staff and a giant lightning strike slams into Zateus, and his eyes go blank. He crashes onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_Ozatus would have never happened due to Omesus dying to Goku. Daishinkan finishes Zateus off before they defuse. This means Goku would not get Ultra Instinct Stage Three yet._

_Years pass, and Goku still trains Uub. Daishinkan offers to train Goku and Vegeta. (Partly because he is interested in how Angelic Ki works). This is where we are going to be leaving things for right now._

_What do you think of this what-if so far? Normally, I do what-ifs in a single chapter, but this is gonna be a long one. Plus, I have to make more After Broly so that I can correctly portray this version of Goku here._

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Part 2**_


End file.
